


A Fight For Your Soul

by dani_ela



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara is Powergirl, Lena Luthor has Superpowers, Lena Luthor is a Metahuman, Minor Character Death, Multiple minor character deaths, Multiverse, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/pseuds/dani_ela
Summary: This fan fiction will be rated. It's a slow burn in which stuff happens. Way too much stuff happens.Kara is an alien and she is from krypton, but she isn’t going to be super girl (she’ll be Power-girl instead).





	1. OF THE ARRIVAL AND UNPLEASANT FAMILY MEMBERS

In the depths of a freezing lake, Kara Zor-El’s pod is in a rough, but still decent shape, but cracks and scratches are all over the outer part. The kryptonian punches with all her might, breath caught in her throat. She doesn’t remember much, but what she does, has her tears blurring her vision and making her stomach twist. It’s mostly, fire, and red. A color that she adored, the color of her god Rao, was now the color of her entire world turning into ashes.

Above her, the yellow sun’s light dimly lit her surroundings enough for her to see, but she was breathing faintly and so very scared, so scared since she had never been trapped into water this deep and Rao have mercy if she managed to get out, what kind of wild creatures she will find on earth?

Trembling fingers found their way to the switch that turned the pod on, and Kara gently drove it, moving out of the water, and through the cracks of the thick ice layer on top of her. She didn’t know where she was, but as soon as the pod reached the ground and she was no longer surrounded by water, it opened.

Kara didn’t even have time to breathe enough air for what she met.

The sun rays blinded her gaze for a second before she could adjust, and the wind moved the trees surrounding the lake, all covered in whiteness. She smiled, kneeling and feeling the freezing water flow under her hands.

Earth was nothing like she had imagined it. She smelled the mud, and the forest surrounding the lake. Kara just allowed herself to take it all in at once.

She wondered where Kal-El’s pod landed, and prayed he was alright. Might only be a baby, but he is all she has left, and if she hadn’t been sent off to take care of him, she would have perished along Krypton. It all dawned on her rather quickly, erasing her smile. Kara sat on the dirt, thinking to herself.

She was no longer home.

She was no longer a member of the science guild.

She was no longer the most advanced Klurkor apprentice at the academy.

She had no family.

_She had nothing._

She postponed her mission to find Kal’s pod, and instead, cried.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The moment she woke up, the sky was already changed into a gentle orange color, with slight mixtures of pink. The light was dim but powerful nonetheless, yet she felt different. She had fallen asleep hugging herself on the white frozen water that covered all the floor around them.

Suddenly, Kara heard so much that it caused her to yell in pain. The noises were clouding and ripping through her: fighting, yelling, and screeching forcing their way through her ears, loud as a thunder.

She covered her ears to try shutting it off, but the only thing that she managed to do was slightly muffle the sounds with her own beating heart that felt it was near exploding.

And then, Kara heard the wind change in her direction, as if something was reaching her, and she looked up to find a tall man landing in front of her.

Dressed in red and blue, and wearing her family crest on his chest, the mere image of her uncle Jor-El stood before her.

But it was not him.

The man looked at the pod quickly, then at her, eyes bulging in surprise and amazement. Clark couldn’t believe it himself, but went back to his strong poise right after.

“_Identify yourself, child_.” He spoke in his rough kryptonian, with his serious expression and hands on his waist.

But Kara wasn’t having any of it.

“_You’re the child_ here if you speak our tongue with that kind of accent.” She shook her head in disbelief. “Kara Zor-El. I have been sent to earth to protect Kal-El, my last family member, a baby who was sent in a pod just like this. Our planet has perished.” Spoke the 13 year old in perfect kryptonian, with honor in her voice, but a crack present for her broken heart’s representation. “Now, who are you, and why do you wear my family’s crest in your chest?”

“You’re joking.” Exclaimed Clark shockingly, walking up to her, but soon stopping in his tracks when Kara started backing away in fear, and between tears, placed herself in the defensive pose of Klurkor she used for sparring.

“I may lose, but _I will fight you_ if you go anywhere near me.”

Kara couldn’t hide the trembling of her hands, her tears that fed the grass on the floor, or her doubtful stance.

She was _terrified._

But she stood anyway, brave amidst fear.

“Kara… _I am Kal-El_.”

“Stop talking nonsense!-“

Clark, careful not to disturb the girl in front of him that stood, tall and strong even for her age, explained. “I am 24 years old. I arrived on earth when I was still a baby, and was found by humans, they took care of me, and gave me protection from others that may try to hurt us. My father, Jor-El, and my mother, Lara, sent us to earth when it was about to perish. Kara, god, you must have been trapped in the phantom zone all these years! It’s a miracle you’re here with me, alive and well!”

“You’re lying.” She breathed deeply, looking around, tears running freely from her cheeks. “Krypton… I saw it explode. I was about to die, until they told me we would be coming here together. I was older, I’d take care of you, until you were grown… You can’t be 24 years old…”

“You’ve been through hell, cousin. But I’m not going to hurt you. You will be alright, just let-“

“The noise…” Kara cried, interrupting him. “How do you handle all this noise?”

Clark walked up to her, reaching out to her with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You’ll get used to it. For now, I think I know where you should be…”

Clark kept explaining about a kryptonian ship, but between his rough accent and mistakes he had in kryptonian language, she only cried more.

It was all she had to do: take care of him, to make sure he grew up well, to teach him about krypton, language included.

She failed, and she was now 24 years late to do anything for him.

Clark tapped her arm gently, and she broke away from her thoughts to look at him again.

“Can you repeat that?”

“I asked, if you know what happens to kryptonians when they are under a yellow sun?”

Kara seemed troubled for a second.

“I remember they told me I’d be very powerful, and fast as well, but I don’t know how so, and how much.”

“We can do many things, like develop a freezing breath and flying. Yours will be coming with time, with the more sunlight rays hit your skin. You were asleep before I arrived but, I flew faster when I heard you scream… It was the noise, wasn’t it? They cause me pain too. Your senses are hyper enhanced with the yellow sun’s rays.”

Kara nodded, a bit thrown off about it. Flying? Would she be able to do the same soon enough?

“You can fly?”

Clark stepped back a bit, and floated in the air with a smile on his face, happy to see Kara smiled a bit at the sight, and tried to do the same, but failed to do so. Clark pretended not to see her pouting.

“Hey! It’s going to take a bit more time before you can do it, don’t worry. For now… Let me fly you to our ship? Well, it’s actually mine, but you are my family. It’s a kryptonian fortress that came from a crystal in the pod I came in. It’s the safest place for you to stay.”

She looked over at her pot, wondering if there was one for herself there. She remembered a sunstone being placed somewhere, but…

Then her gaze fell on the man in front of her. Kal-El was the living image of her uncle Jor-El, but she didn’t bother mentioning it. She wasn’t buying everything he said right away, but it was her safest option so far.

“We are not leaving my pod here, are we?”

Clark smiled, and shook his head.

“We’re stronger here too. I will carry it in my other hand.”

He planned on carrying _her_ with the other?

_What?_

“You’re joking.”

“Come with me, Kara. I promise you will be safe. Let me help you.”

Clark held out his hand, landing close to her, enough for her to hold him.

She nodded slowly, doubtful.

“Alright...”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The flying felt relaxing even if it was cold, due to the amazing views she saw on their way.

In the distance, as the scenery turned whiter and harsher, she managed to locate a gigantic building in the snow, with a door that showed her family crest.

Clark carefully placed her on the cold whiteness that blinded her sight.

She could’ve slapped the back of his head when she realized he had to look for the fortress’ key under the odd white dirt, but she knew better than that.

“Under the door? Really?”

Clark smiled at her as he carefully lifted it, placing it on the ‘S’ crest-shaped keyhole. “It’d be impossible for any normal human to reach this place, and if they did, no man alive has the strength to lift this key. Only a really, really powerful alien might be able to, but the chances are pretty low.”

“Well, you’re lucky I’m not going to come barging in here all the time, then. You know, I still find it hard to believe you are my cousin. What if you’re lying?”

"I'm not." He smiled.

The door opened before them, and she ran inside, eyeing the familiar constructions and computers, as well as the robots around them. There, a statue of her uncle stood in the depths of the infrastructure, making her frown slightly, along with many artifacts unknown to her.

Eyeing her ‘cousin’ gently place her pod in a safe place, she walked up to the computer, typing away into the keyboard.

‘Planet Earth: all information’

“That’s a good start.” Clark praised.

Ignoring him, she eyed the hologram of the planet in front of her, carefully memorizing its map.

“So much water…” Huffed the youngest kryptonian. “Where did I land?”

Clark offered her a shrug, smiling. “Too bad it’s salty water and full of trash. You landed here…” Clark highlighted a spot on the map. “It’s Siberia. But hey, I need to eat, and so do you.” He began, but Kara had turned away where he was going to tell her there was a food compartment filled with dehydrated goods in the ship. He sighed at his own foolishness. She probably knew this tech better than him.

As she carefully ate in silence, wary of her surroundings, he frowned.

It’s going to be hard to get her to trust him.

“Food is pretty delicious here on this planet, I could take you eat somewhere, but it wouldn’t be safe, as you are not familiar with human customs. But I can fly really fast and bring you some. Will you be alright with that?”

He almost sounds happy about her learning from human customs and local food.

“I will be here, go ahead and bring supplies.”

She nodded, and Clark walked away, flying off incredibly fast, and then the door closed behind him.

She looked at the computer with Earth information, and sighed.

“Time to learn.”

She opened the geography information section first.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Clark arrived, Kara didn’t expect him to bring so many things at once.

He didn’t just bring _food_.

He brought a mountain of squared boxes, some cold, some hot filled with food. Along with them, a bag full of clothing that seemed to be her size.

She had to agree that the food smelled just as delicious as he promised.

She walked up to him warily, getting the boxes and opening them.

“Earth has a great variety of food for you to taste. If there is anything you don’t like, just tell me.”

Kara was already taking a circle of food that then turned out to be triangular-shaped cut pastry that had a gooey white substance on top, along with mixture of red thick liquid, green and round reddish slices of something that caught her senses off guard.

In a very good way.

It took her a while to get used to it all, but she dug in, and sooner than later, she realized she was eating way much more than she used to.

She blamed it on being asleep and lost in space for too long, and tried to forget about Krypton’s explosion while she ate.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	2. OF DEALING WITH HUMANS THAT ACT LIKE ALIENS AND ALIENS THAT PRETEND TO BE HUMAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Kara being unable to chill for a sec, adoption issues and Kal-El igniting her rage like wildfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy ♥

For Kara, the easiest part of Earth was adapting to the variety of food she could eat. It had been 3 months since she had locked herself in the fortress of solitude, as her cousin liked calling it, and she was now finished with Japanese, the last language she studied from earth. She tried her best with every single one of the languages from the planet she was now living in, struggling with Chinese dialects and German grammar, but still managing to at least understand text and speak them conversationally.

The middle hardships came from the nightmares she continuously suffered, and made her develop sleeping issues. Also, society was a mess she would never imagine pissed her off so much. Then again, racism and xenophobia were not something new to kryptonians, and she was thankful to at least admit her society lacked the sexism present in the human one.

Clark was the hardest part of being on Earth, instead.

She studied as much as she could about the phantom zone and slowly, she came to the realization that Kal-El was the man before her, and was not lying. It wasn’t easy letting go of her distrust, but she managed to care for the baby she once held in her arms.

They’d play around and she would listen to him speak about Earth _endlessly_, while trying his best to pronounce his kryptonian properly. But she still teased him, and reminded him she held him in his arms, fed him and helped him sleep his cries away at night.

Now she had to come to understand the hard truth: he wasn’t really kryptonian at all.

He lacked the interest for his own culture, but his eyes showed a glistening happiness anytime she asked about Earth customs, and he had the chance of teaching her anything.

Not being able to go out of the fortress’ close area had her curious enough to meet places he spoke of, and their food as well, but most importantly, she needed to start anew in this new place, now that her life had no attachment to his baby cousin no more. Kara might be 13 years old, but even if her cousin was a flying alien who helped others dressed in red and blue, she needed to start her own life as well, in her own way.

_Clark Kent_, he called himself.

She hid her sadness, as it was useless now to speak to him about their planet anymore.

She knew how much _she _cared, but he did not.

He was only kryptonian by his own biology.

3 months were not enough, but she started to practice using her powers and controlling them, when they appeared with time. Sometimes, Kal-El would help her with the most dangerous one, so she doesn’t accidentally laser-eyed anything or anyone.

Kara had almost too much fun learning how to fly, and realizing she was going faster than Kal-El, by even breaking the sound barrier. He was kind and felt happy about her as well, and tried to spar once she managed to get her super strength powers. It took Kara a lot of practice not to break anything she touched.

The most fun came when she didn’t have to be another minute by herself in the fortress, and Kal-El would tell her she needed to know how to punch.

Both surrounded by snow and under a very dim sunlight, Kara stretched her body and got into fighting pose, raising her brow at Kal-El, who lacked discipline in the matter. Then, they sparred for _hours_.

He was experienced, and controlled in his punches, but Kara gave him a bad time when it came to defending herself. She knew he was bigger and it wasn’t his first time fighting at all, but she had good reflexes as well, enough to avoid his punches most of the time. He’d try to land a punch, but was good at combining hyper speed with his punches, and Kara was too used to martial art fighting to realize that Kal-El was just fighting dirty.

_“You need to learn how to win, not fight fair. Your enemies won’t.” – _He told her once.

It kind of pissed her off, he was right about that, but it’s not like she was dumb to deny him that truth. Clark had told her about his super hero persona, as well as his feats. Earth wasn’t so safe after all, so he wanted to make sure Kara knew how to punch, and during those 3 months, they sparred on a weekly basis, if he was available and no threats were alerting earth.

Most of the time, Kal-El heard humans in danger and flew off to help them, save their lives. She knew about the invulnerability, but she feared for the moment a kryptonite weapon managed to take him down.

She was also aware of how aliens were treated by humans, and how he was placing his life at risk by protecting them. Then again, it made her admire him somehow. Her feelings for him were complex enough, but she couldn’t deny that she looked up to him, and yearned to learn as much as she could.

It just pained her deeply that he was not kryptonian at anything asides his genes.

At least, Kara thought, he was smitten by a human, who he had chosen as his mate, and promised to marry her.

She was excited to hear about her family no longer being fully perished. And, as much as she didn’t know anything substantial about humans, she wanted to meet her. Apparently they both were journalists, and she was a very good one at that.

When a woman walked inside the fortress with him a few days later, it was the first time Kara managed to feel like things might change. That this planet may be worth staying in.

Lois Lane made sure Kara knew all she needed from humans, and Kara’s photographic memory took it all in gladly. She was beautiful without a doubt, but also understanding of how Kara didn’t understand some things she said when she spoke.

Lois also managed to make Kara smile often, and laughed heartedly when she bickered with Clark over food.

“I used to change your diapers, I deserve that last dumpling as a payment.”

“I deserve that dumpling because I earned the whole order by saving that old Asian lady from a robbery, so mind you, it’s mine.”

They stared at each other intently, clearly having the same idea in their minds.

They tried to reach it at the same time using hyper speed, but Kara was faster, and she smiled smugly from across the room half a second later, dumpling in her mouth.

“I’m flattered you feel so confident in your own speed, but I wouldn’t try racing me to food.”

Lois was having the time of her life, and Kara felt welcome.

Maybe Clark Kent was someone she could trust.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

You know what?

_Fuck Clark Kent._

It was all her mind could form when she realized he wanted her to find a home as far away from him as possible, and got a friend of his to gather up legal papers so Kara could be adopted by humans.

He wanted to send _his only blood relative_ to live with another family? Who happens to be _a child? _

Kara was sent to Earth to protect _him_. All she wanted was to find _him_ and take care of _him_, even if they both were freaking _kids_.

She was _thirteen_. And willing to take a baby in an _unknown planet_ to take care of _him_.

But him, a full grown adult, married and with a job, decides his only living family member would be better off with another couple of humans who she has never met before?

_‘So much for ‘El Marayah’.’_

And to think this was the baby she cried for in her dreams of the phantom zone. She’d hit the glass and she recalls feeling nothingness, darkness and silence.

She still has those dreams, recalling how worried she was that he was okay.

_And she is being told what to do, where to live and how to think about humans, by the only person she thought she had._

If only she had raised him.

But she hadn’t.

And as much as she wanted to believe for once that he loved her, and that he cared for her, this was the exact opposite way to show it.

It made Kara realize a good consequence as well, though.

She will have a life of her own, and if it means cutting relations with Kal-El, she prayed Rao forgives her for it.

But he was not going to control her life so easily.

And she would make sure of that.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

The Danvers weren’t at fault in any of this.

She understood they were not her real blood, and that they tried to make her able to control her strength as well, to appear as normal as she could and not stand out, and provide her attention that she still needed.

Clark had found her two scientists who had a 15 year old daughter and lived in a city called Midvale, small enough for her to ease herself into society and learn everything possible about mannerisms, idioms, and phrases, but not catching everyone’s attention.

They were understanding, patient, and not judgmental of her alien lineage whatsoever, which she was utterly grateful for, but she lacked the understanding of why she needed to live with them so badly, and not by herself.

Since living with her cousin was out of the picture, and apparently, by earth laws, she must be 18 years old to decide on her life, she only needed to take their legal name and live with them at least 5 years.

Kara wouldn’t admit it out loud, but they were warm, welcoming, and patient with an alien that really didn’t know how to adapt on earth at all.

But her foster sister, as much as Kara wanted to get along, was rather distant and got jealous of her arrival. Kara couldn’t even blame her. She’d be pissed too, if her parents were alive and well, and they started paying more attention to this new human than herself?

Even so, at night, when they tried teaching her about anything, she tried to listen carefully and not interact much, perhaps trying to show Alex she had no intentions of keeping the attention on herself purposefully.

But she made it worse by being the alien having nightmares over a planet explosion and crying about it, making her unable to sleep most of the time.

So she graduated with a perfect score from high school in 2 years, and went against her new parents’ opinion on not letting everyone else around her know she was a genius in comparison to Earth’s technological advances.

At least her deep studies made her and Alex 's relationship a bit less turbulent, since no one at school saw them together to mess with Alex for being close to the weird girl.

As for herself, Kara didn’t know what to make of the teasing and bullying she got. On the outside, she might feel smug about knowing they could literally die if she landed a punch on them. She’d just be lying if she said that their words didn’t bother her. Deeply within herself, she tried to be understanding, but learning how to fit in, understand the way words work, and all the phrases they used was even harder. But Alex had advised her, amidst all the weird feeling between them, that if she could run to avoid anyone from touching her, it was better than having any kid try to bully her physically and getting anyone hurt by breaking a hand trying to slap her.

And even though she knew how tough it was going to be from that day on, Alex warmed up to her, one day.

Kara doesn’t speak to her, stare at her or even sit close to her, but she waits for her to arrive to the bus stop so they can go back home at the same time, but Alex was late.

Removing her glasses to look around for her, she noticed her close to another guy, still inside the school, about a kilometer away. She saw a senior student, tall and muscular, touch Alex in a way considered inappropriate in 12 of the 13 planets she had visited in her entire life after school in one of the hallways.

Alex was struggling to be released, kicked him hard and Kara could hear how her heart was almost exploding. She was terrified and wanting to get out, which was nothing like she should be if she was actually enjoying the act.

Kara ran back, trying to control her speed at human speed, until she entered the school, feeling glad it was mostly empty at this hour and there were no cameras around to record her. Taking off her glasses and wrapping her sweater around her head to hide it, she dropped her things to the floor.

In half a second, she turned into the hall to call out loudly with a “hey!”, and then ran at human speed to avoid the guy running away and getting away with it.

“Zor-El!” yelled Alex, tears in her eyes as she struggled with the guy, but failing at her lack of strength. The kryptonian couldn’t make out if she was relieved or scared of what Kara would do, but first things first.

She walked up to him, swiftly grabbing both his wrists and forcing them behind his back without much effort, just like she saw most cops do when they would cuff criminals in movies and real life as well. Earning a loud (and very girly cry) from him, she pushed him off Alex, but as tempted as she was to press him hard against the lockers, she wouldn’t. Not without crushing the whole building by accident and having his skull exploding right in her face. She valued her clothes too much, and his life too little. She didn't dare show it.

But even though she didn’t understand the meaning of the whole sentence, she remembered Alex threatening others who dared mess with her at school, so she went along with it and imitated her foster sister’s threats. 

“I have 5 different ways in which I can punch your soul out of your body with just my index finger. Groping her will most likely get you to know 4 of those, are you sure you want to do that?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are- AAHH!” he grimaced in pain as Kara tightened her grip behind him, slightly smaller in stature than him but, well, an alien. “Fuck, just let me go already! You fucking freak! I wasn’t doing anything!”

Alex walked up to him, tears in her eyes and fists ready to go, landing a solid punch to his nose. Caught off guard by the sudden violence, Kara noticed him bleeding, and wincing in pain between Alex and her.

“You’re crying? You're scared? But I wasn’t doing anything!” Faked Alex, mocking him.

Kara noticed him trying to struggle himself out of her grip, enough so that if she kept holding him, he’d probably break his bones; so she let him go warily.

The guy started running away and out of the school, crying in pain as he held his nose.

When finally alone, Alex and Kara shared a look of worry.

It wasn’t after all was done that she understood how troublesome for Alex it’d be if they realized it was Kara who had her back, a girl with an incredible strength that defended her from an abuser.

_Fuck, she had put Alex in danger._

“D-Did I let myself be seen? Do you think he knows? I swear I x-rayed him and he didn’t break any bones. I-I just… I saw you struggle from far away, I just couldn’t ignore that. I’m not sorry for what I did, but he was groping you and you were scared. I could hear it! So you can't say it's a lie! It took a lot for me not to fling him into space. Damn, are you okay? He didn’t do anything to you right?”

Alex looked hesitant at first, looking down to her own trembling hands - and a hurt one due to the strong punch delivered- , but managed to look into Kara’s eyes. Alex offered her a smile, leaned in, and gave Kara a tight hug, whispering a faint thank you that only her hyper-hearing could catch.

Her relationship with Alex slowly got better after that day.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Clark barely visited after she lived with the Danvers, and she was glad. Her adoptive family was not happy about her decisions either, but they ultimately gave in.

She had learned through books, movies and every person she had met: careers were a big deal in this planet.

Not that she lacked the brains to pull off a high paying job that could make her rich, so why avoid going to college and getting those high pay degrees?

Well, they had a _very_ good point, since Kara could literally have the world’s attention if she managed to make earth have access to technology that wouldn’t be invented in the next 100 years or so, _at least_.

Plus, someone with that IQ of hers might just catch the government’s attention.

But she told them she would lay it low as much as she could, and promised to just focus on the good cash instead of her personal recognition over alien-like technology creations.

And so, she applied for a scholarship that she managed to get, and prepared herself for a semi-independent period in her life.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Clark hadn’t shown any signs of happiness over her decisions to pursue science.

He showed as much willingness to shut up about the subject and be civil about it that he spoke about it with Kara on the backyard, until the yelling got loud enough for her family to listen to it all from inside the house.

“Your freaking _best friend_ is the CEO of a technological company and a genius, and you have the guts to tell me that it’s wrong for me to pursue the same path?” Kara hissed. “I was born to be a scientist, it’s in my _coding_. I studied for it since I was born, and I still do, every single day. What is wrong with you?”

“It’s not the same, because you will surpass them all! Regular people – the way _we should_ look like – do not have access to alien technology and wisdom that we have! What’s going to happen when they try to do a background check on the _ace student_, Kara?”

Kara groaned out loud, rolling her eyes at Kal-El. “Are you seriously thinking I would let humans get in touch with the dangers of the kind of knowledge _I have_? Of course I would not, all you are doing is putting me down by downgrading my decisions and making them sound stupid, when the only idiot here is you. You, who has no idea what it’s like to lose every. Single. Person. You’ve ever known and loved. You’re an idiot for using our crest and throwing its meaning to the trash by making me do whatever you want, as long as I live away from you, as far as possible. Can’t you see that I just want the paper to say I graduated with good grades and _that’s it_? You have the intelligence of a daxamite, Rao have mercy! Even my earth family is more understanding and loving and it hurts because you’re the one I wanted to be there for me! I love them, Kal-El, I really do, it hurts but they are part of the very little people I have in my life, and sadly, you’re not one of them. And you are my own kin. What did you do when you found out you were not alone in this world? That you were no longer a miserable lonely alien trying to fit in? Dump me out of your life. Now you come here telling me that I can’t choose my own path?”

Clark was fuming. “What’s wrong with you? Don’t you see I just wanted you to be overlooked? To be protected? Being close to me won’t make our lives easier, you’ll be in danger! And what will happen when you start making ‘discoveries’ that is only you dumping information on humans that they were supposed to discover many years from now? Being an alien is bad enough, but being a smart one is even worse! You need to keep it low here and I can’t be protecting earth and you at the same time.”

“Alright, well, thank you for your kind contribution but I couldn’t care less if you disagree with my life choices. I disagree with 90% of the shit show of the mediocre life you have and I never said anything, but if you so much feel like your words matter, go ahead and write an article about it, someone might care, but not me. I only have one goal in my life from this moment on: I will be better than you. And like humans like saying, _so far so good_. Find a better hobby than trying to pretend you want to protect me and then leaving me with innocent humans who are in imminent danger by being related to you and me, will you? Thanks for stopping by, you know your way out.”

Clark flew away after letting a long sigh out, shaking his head in disbelief.

The crying would have come if she wasn’t so pissed, but it never came. She just punched a tree in the Danvers’s backyard, accidentally piercing a hole right through it with the size of her fist.

She made sure that Kal-El was out of sight, and made use of her so kind abilities she kept secret from everyone.

Super hearing had some extra feats she was sure he didn’t have. She wondered if every kryptonian awakened certain variety of powers on earth, but she was thankful of her own share.

The vast amount of tracking devices on earth emitted signals that she was well aware of, and gladly avoided when flying.

Her ears caught every single one of those signals, all she needed to do was avoid them, fly around the radars and sensors to avoid anyone noticing her flying by. That and going fast enough not to be seen, but not to break the sound barrier. One time, she had realized she could emit those strange signals as well while changing her voice, so she learned Morse code in case of an emergency.

After being sure she wasn’t being seen or heard, or tracked down somehow by any weird frequency, she flew behind him, avoiding breaking the sound barrier and flying around the government radars and any other kind of sensors in the area. 

She was getting good at this weird hobby she had, of flying around anywhere and making sure she was undetected. Finding a way to stalk Clark was a good practice, to listen to his conversations and learn from him while at the same time being undetected using her powers.

It should be that way. She should know how to fool the government. As far as she knew, they were the real enemy.

Far away in Metropolis, a restaurant that seemed a bit too expensive for Clark to afford showed him having lunch with one of his regular friends.

His friend was bald, tall and mean looking, but Kara saw them lave lunch and heard them chat like old friends, and she wondered if she should try making his day worse. It had been a couple of hours since they fought, and here she was.

After all, she was not going to let him have it so easy, to yell at her and not mess with him back.

Kara boldly walked up to them as they went out the restaurant a while later, and coughed a few apologies. Clark seemed like a ghost.

“Clark! I’m so sorry I bumped into you both like this. I wanted to meet up with you before this but I was caught up and—it’s all my fault- now I’m late for lunch!”

The superhero looked at her and glared long enough to make Lex Luthor uncomfortable.

“Hello, to you. Are you planning on introducing us anytime soon, Clark?”

“No-“ Clark began, but Kara beat him to it, smiling at Lex and holding her hand out.

“Nice meeting you, Lex right? He has told me a lot about you! I’m Kara, I’m his cousin. I’m here in Metropolis checking college information for my foster sister, but sadly, it left me with little time to come here and join Clark and you for lunch. I’ve been wanting to meet you ever since he told me about all the tech you develop!” She rambled.

“You never told me you had a cousin so young. And smart too, by the looks of it. Kara, how old are you? Did Clark invite you here with us and _never_ said anything to me? I have so many questions, all of them leaving you on a poor spotlight.” Said Lex, looking at Clark. “Shame on you, my brother.”

“Kara, can you leave-“

The kryptonian girl giggled and shook her head at Lex, ignoring the anger coming out of her cousin’s eyes. “Clark just told me he’d be here with you, and well, I was just trying to see if I could catch up and have lunch with you two. About him not telling you _I even exist_… Well, I’m just-“

“Kara I swear if you don’t stop this-“

Lex intervened, frown on his face as he turned around and gave a look at Clark.

“Relax those butt cheeks and let the girl speak, _for fuck’s sake_.”

Kara smirked, thanking the man in front of her. “He’s my adoptive cousin only, we only met two years ago. I was adopted when I was 13.”

“Nice meeting you anyway, Kara. I’ll have you know, we can totally get you lunch and you can tell me about your college plans, how about that?”

Kara nodded, and Clark shut up in defeat, cursing in kryptonian under his breath, for her to hear only.

Kara whispered back a correction in his pronunciation that only he could hear, and looked over at Lex Luthor with a smile that even she was surprised she showed, since it was as honest as it could be.

Rich, powerful, a scientist and not very kind looking.

But she was pleasantly surprised when he was the happy one to listen to her with a proud smile as she told him she will go to MIT to study Physics, at the same time she wanted to major in medicine and bio-engineering. They had gone back inside the restaurant and Kara was even surer now, that she would do anything to have a fat paycheck on earth to afford such delicious food every single day.

When he talked science with her and fed her food, she couldn’t hide the fact that she ended up having a good time with him, and even though she succeeded at angering Clark even more, she heard him talk about his little sister, who was attending the same college Kara would; she was adopted too. _Lena_, was her name. And she had been there for _a year and a half_ already. 

Kara knew that for earth standards, she was just beyond the rest of the population. And a powerful mind on earth made her want to know her a bit more.

When Lex paid for their food, she received a pat in the back, and a smile from the man. “How long will you be staying in Metropolis?” he inquired with a small hopefulness.

“Sadly, I’ll be traveling back home today, I’m sort of in a hurry myself. But surely I can take a visit to Luthor Corp, right?”

Lex laughed softly, and nodded. “You know, once you turn 18, you can work there if you wish. Lena will love you when you meet her. You can blow up the lab anytime you wish, be my guest. But only on one condition.”

Kara had her mouth agape, not sure of what to say, when Lex smiled at her.

“Watch out over Lena for me, will you?”

Kara nodded earnestly, taking her job to heart with compromise, and bid them goodbye, promising to come back to them with Lena next time, and then Lex told her he’ll make sure that happens.

When she said goodbye, and Lex drove off in his _very_ expensive car, Kara simply walked up to a lonely alley close by, ignoring the fuming hero’s ranting behind her as she glared at him, giving him the middle finger and flying off at super speed.

He didn’t chase after her.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**


	3. OF SELF WORTH AND BROKEN FAMILIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any tag suggestions are welcome!

Kara flew inside her room in Midvale, where Alex jumped off the bed in surprise, dropping her phone and shrieking in a high pitch.

  
“Fuck!”

Kara winced, shaking her head. “Sorry, sis. I’ll be quieter next time.”

Alex looked apologetic, almost understanding, sitting up and walking up to her. Then, Eliza came into the room, only to sigh in relief when she eyed the two of them. “Oh, thank god you’re back!” engulfing the two girls in a tight hug. “You fought with Clark and then flew behind him, disappeared for hours. You had me on the verge of a meltdown! Don’t do this to my nerves.”

Kara awkwardly smiled, shrugging her shoulders. “I apologize, Eliza. I only wanted to know what he was up to, and followed him to Metropolis. We had lunch and I flew back after that.”

“You what?! Honey, that’s dangerous! In those clothes? You could’ve been followed or detected!”

“Uh… I did, I’m sorry again. But, maybe if we speak about it, you’ll feel a bit calmer about this? I feel like we need to talk. All of us.” Kara mumbled, taking a deep breath. 

“I’m all ears.”

A deep frown appeared in Kara’s face.

“But, you only have _two_?” She pointed at Eliza’s head with confusion.

“It means she has her attention on you, and she will listen to what you have to say, Zor-El.” Alex murmured, face-palming herself. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well. I suppose you heard our encounter this morning, right? I’m not really proud of the things I said. It may seem as if I’m not grateful for what you are doing for me. You know, it’s not like you are going to be safe if you are linked to me and it hurts.” Kara sat in the room’s couch, with Eliza following and sitting next to her, Alex in her other side.

“I’m not going to deny it, but both of you were right in _some_ points; it saddens me that you fight over things like this. As for him rarely even being here, and then coming so strongly to try and talk you out of something that directly affects only you is not something fair. But he just seems like he is trying to protect you, Kara. Not in the best way _at all_, but maybe you should try and talk to him about this? We’re not mad at you, we understand you. The way you’re feeling is the most human you have been since you arrived with us, and that is fine.”

“And, even though you’re an alien, we still think you’re wicked. If you want to spend time with your only relative and he denies you that benefit, I know it doesn’t mean you don’t love us. Shit’s complicated, I guess.” Alex comforted, wrapping one arm around the kryptonian with a small smile.

“Language, Alex.” Eliza kissed Kara’s temple, pulling her closer. “But she is right. We just hope for the best between you and him.”

_It may be hard, after what I did today_. Kara thought.

“Thank you for being here for me, both of you.” She mumbled. “And, about being followed… I guess it’s not something I know how to explain, but my super hearing is not only capable of making me listen to noise that comes from… uh, people? Or machines, animals? It goes _beyond that_. I didn’t know what it was when I first had it, but when I started living here, I started testing them on objects like radios and cellphones. I mixed them with my sight and… I see and hear the signals they emit. So when I flew today, I made sure I avoided those. I’m sorry if I’m risking too much by doing that, but between avoiding any kind of sensory technology, hyper speed and listening carefully, I hope there is no way that I’m seen, detected or even followed. At first I thought the only thing I had was x-ray vision, but I can see so much, even colors! Did you know people have colors that change depending on their mood, and personality? It’s so odd. I’ve seen pink people! I don’t know how to process that still, but it’s relevant to point out. I even hear signals in _Morse code_. Had to learn it out of curiosity and-“

“Honey, you’re rambling.”

“Oh, sorry” Kara let out a chuckle. 

“It’s alright. I understand what you mean. I suppose not every single kryptonian body reacts to the sun rays the same way, hence why you are Clark have some differences. But about the clothing… You don’t want to have your own?”

“Like a _Supersuit_?” Kara inquired. “I-I don’t know…”

“Well, anything that covers your face will do, love. Doesn’t mean you will be doing the same thing Clark does, alright?” Kara nodded vehemently.

“Wait, you know Morse Code then?” 

“.... . .-.. .-.. / -.-- . .- .... / -... .. - -.-. ....” Sounded Kara aloud, somehow very accurately.

The kryptonian received a cushion hit from both Eliza and Alex, and smiled cheekily as they laughed at her antics. It wasn’t long before she walked downstairs to grab dinner, and enjoy the little happiness she got from being with the humans she lived with.

No.

_Her family._

She was happy because she was with _her family_.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Kara turned around in her bed, sighing in frustration as the noise she was feeling kept on making her unable to hear.

It wasn’t easy trying to ignore people screaming for help. The faint yelling of a terrified woman sounded in the distance, begging for a robber to have mercy on her, as she didn’t have the valuable items he was looking for.

The sounds came from far away, outside Midvale in what probably would be a cabin in the forest. A faint baby’s cry.

_I should ignore it. I need to ignore it. I need to avoid it._

He might have been inside her house, as the woman kept on begging him to not take too much stuff.

_Should I go? Should I let myself known? Am I mature enough to handle it without fucking everything up?_

Kara’s heart stopped the moment she heard a gunshot fire twice, and then, a baby cried in the distance right after.

Wrapping a white pajama shirt around her neck and covering up to her nose, she ran to the window, and jumped to the ground, speeding off as quickly as she could to where she had heard the noise.

The forest was dark, but Kara managed to use her vision to locate any living creatures nearby that were the size of a human around the area, and once located, flew to the lonely home of a woman lay on the floor, bleeding away her life, and a man with a shotgun on his hands looking freaked out and how a 15 year old had broken the window and came inside.

_On the second floor._

He instinctively fired two more shots that hit Kara directly in the face, with bullets falling dent to her feet. She barely even felt them.

“What are you?!”

Denting his shotgun will be the first clue for anyone to realize what happened was by the hand of an alien, so instead, she looked at the woman, now unconscious, and then at the baby girl on the crib. Quickly speeding off to hold her with most utter care, Kara took off.

She flew off with the both of them, carrying the woman bridal style and making sure her wounds don’t worsen due to any sudden movement of hers.

_Fuck._

Stopping on the town’s hospital doors at 2:30 am, she gently lay the woman on the floor to avoid her injuries from worsening. Yelling a loud “HELP!” and flying away at record speed, away and back to the cabin.

She felt relieved as soon as she could hear the faint noise of paramedics and nurses rushing to the door to heal the woman. When she finally made it to the spot, the man was already running away in his truck, which was loaded with the little things he managed to pick up and steal, and driving off.

“We’re losing her!” Heard Kara faintly from the hospital, and she stood there behind a tree, debating over following the speeding truck or keep on listening how the woman that got shot twice on her shoulder and stomach might be dying very soon.

The tree was crushed to the ground, and Kara flew towards the truck, standing on the road, in front of it from a long way. She stopped herself from crushing the guy’s head in a split second, and instead screeched. Screeched so terribly high in a pitch towards the truck with a noise so terrible that the guy yelled in pain, losing control of the truck at the same time the windows broke in millions of pieces at once. The truck went off course of the road.

But it was a dangerous zone, a road down a high cliff.

And the truck fell right off, with a kryptonian looking from far away and being able to stop it from crumbling into pieces or saving the thief still inside it.

She swallowed thickly as Kara’s tears blinded her gaze for a second.

“Time of death: 2:32 am.” She heard the nurse murmuring in the distance.

Kara let the car roll down until a big tree stopped it from rolling farther away, and the slow beating of the man’s heart faintly fading with each second passing, yet she didn’t do anything.

She just cried, and left him there to die, flying away to the lonely baby in her crib.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

After making sure she picked up the dent bullets, she quickly threw her clothes off her body and burnt them with her laser eyes, then covered the remaining’s under the dirt, about 50km away from the cabin.

She was the only one at fault, that as much she knew. Guilt ran through her veins and pumped her anger, making her cry even more but unable to do anything. How could she look into Eliza’s eyes? Into Alex’s? Jeremiah’s? She had all this powers, this huge baggage on her back that told her she was meant to do much more than just learn about a new planet. And now here she was, broken and hiding her own mistakes. There were two lost lives today, because of her, and _an orphaned child_.

She should’ve reacted sooner, flown the single moment she heard the man yelling threats. She had waited instead, thinking she shouldn’t go, thinking it was better to pretend nothing was going on, but Kara was _tired_. Tired of hearing the suffering all over the place, of thieves getting away with hurting others, or murders unsolved that she could’ve avoided easily. But here she was, with the powers of a god, and having the chance of putting humanity to her mercy, yet being unable to even save an innocent woman from dying.

She was in her underwear instead, after burning her clothes and the metal of dent bullets to hide the fact that an alien had intervened too late into an encounter, accidentally letting a young woman die with her new born on her chest. And then, just because she tried to avoid pressing her hands against the car and denting it to dust with the thief still inside, caused the death of the criminal that she could’ve helped as well, but chose not to, because she blamed him too. For all of this. But in the end, it all came back and hit her in the face. She had caused the accident. It was an indirect murder, but a murder anyway.

She couldn’t believe herself, the amount of fear in her chest and how terrible she was at realizing that she was nowhere good enough for this kind of responsibility.

Kara gently combed the baby’s hair as she held her in her arms, and a picture of that same baby with her mother sat next to the abandoned cabin’s bed. It had taken her about 20 minutes of gentle cuddles to calm her crying, but Kara was not a newbie when it came to caring about a baby. This one was hungry.

Her name is Elizabeth White, as shown in her small bracelet hugging the tiny wrist.

She flew off to the fortress of solitude in her own nakedness after she successfully fed her a bottle of formula and let her rest on her crib, asleep.

It was 2:58 am.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Too tight for her current height and muscle mass, she puts on some of the clothes she had left from when Clark took care of her at her arrival. Kara barely could place the key to open the door, and now trembled so much that was unable to put on any clothes.

She looked around, walking up to the pod she arrived in. Debating whether or not she should do what she should’ve done when she had just arrived.

Fuck it.

Kara took the pod in her hands, and left the place in a heartbeat.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

It was a lonely place in the middle of the dessert.

The sunstone Kara had found was placed and slowly, the Crystal started to build itself to become her own home. And it won’t be a fortress.

It’ll be her sanctuary.

It was still 3:20 am.

At this point, it made no sense caring of how much she had been crying. A sand structure stood before her, with the same spikes Clark’s had, and yet she was sure that the place was at least warmer.

She sat on the sand, searching for the sound of Elizabeth’s breathing in the distance. She was still fast asleep. And knowing the situation, perhaps the wisest decision would be to fly to the cabin and deliver the baby to the cops, so she did before getting into her sanctuary.

Kara ran back to the cabin at stop speed, taking a bag with the baby’s belongings that are used to take care of him, along with a birth certificate she found around the house. How she managed to set her mind straight and do it all, she has no idea.

Her mind still couldn’t process the fact that two lives were lost because of her. But she couldn’t do much more in her position and age than leave the poor kid in the hands of the police and hope for the best, even if she wasn’t so sure that would be the best outcome at all.

She took three steps back after placing the baby on a blanket in front of the police department, and ran off to the Danvers household.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////** **////////////////////////////////////////////**

_ You will be the best doctor and you’ll make me proud. I might not watch the whole process, _

_ but from far away, you will always have someone that looks out for you. Just yell my name._

_ Love you, sis._

_ Zor-El_

Kara scribbled messily in a small piece of paper, carefully folding it and putting it above Alex’s chest while she slept, minding the noise while sneaking around. Going to her room and grabbing a bag to pack the small objects she owned, she stuffed it with some food she found on the kitchen and a picture of Lois, Clark, Eliza, Alex and Jeremiah that they had taken months before.

It made her sad because she had sworn that she’d be better than Clark, yet here she was, with blood on her hands and running from whatever punishment may come from either Kal-El or her foster family. But the best thing she could do, even though the thought of being alone again broke her heart, was to run away from the innocent humans that will get affected by anything she does.

She could take it. Being a target.

But not them.

They deserved better.

Kara had watched her planet perish, but she would live a lonely life if it meant she at least manages to keep this family safe from herself.

With anger towards herself raging on her chest, she took her bag and flew back to the desert.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

5:30 am, in the Sonoran desert in California, Kara stared at her fortress painfully, nostalgia breaking her very heart once more.

She walked inside, noticing the larger size of the place, and a small smile dared to curve her lips for a second or two: she had a lab to her left, comfortable clothes to wear and her very own collection of 6 Kelex robots, fully functional. To the right, a bunch of objects stood inside protection, metals of all sorts, and a very own matrix for kryptonian reproduction.

Kara’s attention landed on the computer in the middle of the round room, where two pendants of the House of El crest rested above a white cloth. Apparently the one who packed her ship (probably Allura and Astra) wanted her to get bonded and reproduce.

_As if. _

“Kelex, I need a bath, and something to eat.”

_“Voice recognition successful: Kara Zor-El. Preparing cleansing sanctum”._

With such a high calorie intake on this planet, the synthetic intake from the fortress will barely cover her needs, but at least she’d survive.

The thought of leaving Earth crossed her mind.

Stepping into the cleansing chemicals prepared for her in the room placed in the second floor of the ship, Kara dipped in, trembling hands still unable to stop, but still managing to scrub her body and wash her hair. She ignored the tears that rolled from her eyes.

The deafening silence in the place wasn’t something she was looking for, it reminded her of her dreams of long waiting, struggles inside the pod and the darkness that was all around her, and while her sanctuary was well lit, the silence was a hurtful reminder of what it felt like to be trapped in darkness. Waking up, and being unable to move.

Helpless.


	4. OF THE BENEFITS OF HAVING A LOT OF MONEY, INVISIBLE JETS AND CATS HOLDING TONGUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OF THE BENEFITS OF HAVING A LOT OF MONEY, INVISIBLE JETS AND CATS HOLDING TONGUES

Bruce Wayne closed his car door as he walked to the Danvers household. Suit still on and looking presentable as always, the vigilante rang the bell. It had been two months since the disappearance of Kara, and Batman wasn’t sure he was too happy to know there was a child he helped Kal-El get her papers suddenly disappear.

His research only told him it was pointless trying to chase a kryptonian on the loose, and that she had probably had something to do with the orphan baby case that the police couldn’t solve up until this day. He had refrained in talking to the Danvers about such subject, and instead waited for Alex’s birthday to show up.

Today.

What better day to have Kara Zor-El close and checking on her family?

The sun was up, bright above the suburban area they lived in. Eliza had opened the door and gasped in surprise at the man who stood before her. “Bruce-“

A shock hit her from a gadget batman threw to the base of her neck, weakening her knees and making her drop to the ground, a yell leaving the woman’s lips in fear.

“Mom! I heard a scream! Are you-“

Down the stairs, Alex came running in worry, only to be held tightly by the neck. Bruce’s grip tightened, enough to make Alex scream out loud.

“W-Why are you…”

“What are you trying to say?” Inquired the vigilante. “Are you going to call your mom for help?”

Alex choked up, trying to be released from his grip, landing kicks and punches that did nothing to him. “Z… Zor…”

“That’s not my name.”

“Zor-El…!” managed Alex to yell. “Help!” She noticed she wasn’t having that much of a hard time breathing, but then she was pushed against the wall, grip tight once more.

“There’s fear in your voice. What are you scared of?”

“Zor-El!” Squeaked Alex again, clearer this time.

Bruce’s watch beeped continuously, a small radar detecting a sudden movement close by, reaching his coordinates, until in a blink of an eye, a grip tight enough to break his wrist held it steady. The vigilante’s neck was held instead, and he was raised in the air and forced to let Alex go.

“I’ll give you a chance to live.”

Bruce stared into blue eyes and blonde hair, and half her face covered with some sort of red cloth too familiar to him by now in its origins. Hair straight and reaching her neckline, her brows exposed pure anger. Alex looked between the two of them, confused.

“K-Kara…”

Her eyes opened widely, with the vigilante feeling a small tremble in her grip around his neck. With a look up and down to the man’s body to X-Ray him, Kara looked at his eyes once more. “You’re Batman.”

“Kara please! Don’t do anything drastic!” Begged Alex.

“He had his hand around your neck and Eliza’s passed out on the floor!”

Wayne grunted, struggling to grab air due to Kara’s strong grip. But then the hero turned her head around at the door, noticing a woman tall and beautiful slowly walk up to her. A shield in hand with a sword in the other, Diana slowly walked up to the kryptonian.

“Release him. He only wanted to lure you so we could talk. Your family is safe.”

Bruce noticed a shift in Kara’s hand, slowly lowering him to the floor. “I won’t be trying to pick a fight with you, wonder woman. _Maybe_ the bat, but not you.” The teen looked down, releasing batman from her grip on his neck and pressing her hands together, pushing them forward. “I know what I did. It’s been two months, but it’s all I think about…”

Bruce coughed out loud, gasping for breath, yet managing to speak aloud. “We’re not here to fight you.” With a quick tap on his watch, Eliza was released from the numbing gadget, coughing and slowly getting up.

“You’re luring me and capturing me so I pay for my crimes. I understand it. Take me to whatever place you have for me.”

Diana managed to show a smile, wide and toothy, walking closer to the young girl in front of her. “My name is Diana Prince, demi-goddess from the Olympus. It’s good to finally meet you, Kara, of the House of El. The last daughter of Krypton.” The goddess places a hand in Kara’s shoulder, then removes the shirt that covers her face to look at her properly. Kara noticed her smiling a bit wider. “We’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

Kara’s confused gaze fell on both heroes, and that’s when the girl released a deep breath. “I deserve to be punished for the death of two human adults. They died because of me.” She kneeled on the floor with her head low, in front of Diana, eyes glassy with the memories clogging up her mind.

“Kara, what are you talking about?” Asked Alex, breath quick and sharp. “What murder?”

“So it was really you. The orphan left after a thief and the mother that died in a robbery?” Batman inquired.

“Kara…” pleaded Eliza. “Is that true?”

The conflicted knot in her throat was certain to make her struggle in her speech, but Kara nodded. “The noise sometimes becomes too much to handle. I heard the woman, alone, with a baby. She was being robbed and… I ignored it. I didn’t do anything. The thief robbing her shot her. Twice.”

There was a deafening silence.

“That’s not your fault.” Diana spoke out loud.

“But what I did later was. I brought her to the hospital, and then came back to the cabin, and yelled so angrily in front of the car speeding up that it caused the thief to crash his car. He lost his course and fell off the cliff. And I didn’t want to go there and help him so I didn’t, and he ended up dying. A child ended up being an orphan thanks to me, and a thief lost his life as well, and that one is on me. If I had been faster, the woman…”

Kara hadn’t realized she was crying so hard until she wasn’t able to see clearly anymore and she was sure the trembling in her voice was certain. “Kara Zor-El, please stand up.” Spoke Diana, voice solemn and with her chin up, and the kryptonian complied groggily. “My eyes have witnessed war and death all too much that it’s painful to see you going on the same path of having to deal with that remorse. I only wish responsibility was a part of every single one of us as well, like it is from you. I’ve known your cousin for quite a while and he is loved by many. And never once have I seen such a brave statement come out of his mouth, where he admits the deaths he has caused, directly or indirectly during a fight, have affected him the way you are showing. And the facts are that his numbers are far bigger than yours, if I dare say... Kara Zor-El, you have the kindness of a good ruler, the heart of a mother, and the power of a warrior. You stood amongst your loved ones, and admitted something terrible bravely, with your heart on your sleeve… I vouch for you.”

Kara felt Eliza struggle to stop her body from trembling, yet she reached her, engulfing her in a hug along with Alex.

“I wanted to see if you were worth it, to talk to you, to get to know you. To see if there is good in you.” Bruce pointed out. “You’ve shown me enough.”

“You came here to test me, that’s what…” The kryptonian mumbled.

“I apologize for causing you trouble, Eliza.” Spoke Bruce. “Kara. You’ve shown me enough to vouch for you as well. You are just inexperienced. If there is any chance that you want to learn, here you have a way to reach me. Just avoid going missing for two months once again, will you?”

Bruce took a phone from his pocket, handing it over to the young girl.

“You call me from number to the only contact saved there, and I will send a car to pick you up and take you to me. Maybe with us, you can learn a thing or two.”

Confused, the kryptonian looked at the tall man in disbelief. “Are you talking about the Justice League?”

“You don’t have to be a hero. It’s only your choice after all, but we’re powerful and we can help you hide from this world as much as you need, as well as to control your powers, since Clark clearly hasn’t helped. You can also work with me closely, I will give you a monetary reward for it as well.”

Kara was in silence, slowly processing his words.

“On three conditions.”

Diana gave a look at Bruce, then back at Kara. “What is it?”

“First things first. The baby. Can you help me find a home for that baby, Elizabeth? I need to know that at least she will be safe.”

“I will make sure it goes that way. I found Eliza and Jeremiah for you, after all.” Nodded the broody vigilante. “The second condition?”

“Alex wants to go to Stanford to study medicine.”

“Kara can you not-!“

“Consider her entire tuition paid for already and a seat for her there.”

“It’s really not-“

“Consider it an apology for attacking you so suddenly, Miss Danvers.” Bruce nodded to Kara then. “What is your third condition, Kara Zor-El?”

The 15 year old kryptonian shook her head. “I’m really not sure if I want to stay with my family. All I’d ever bring them is danger. I’d go with you instead to any place you can find for me, but can you assure me that they will be protected at all times?”

Wonder Woman smiled softly, walking up to the young girl and circling her arms around Kara’s shoulder. “They’re going to miss you. Are you sure you won’t miss them too?”

“I already miss them like hell.” A glassy eyed Kara admitted, looking at Alex and Eliza holding each other a bit far away from her with a sad smile that released the tears clogging up her eyes. “Yet, if I can sacrifice that for their safety, then I’m already doing a better job, aren’t I?”

Kara felt a gentle pair of lips reach her forehead, a small kiss and a small grip to her shoulder as the tall Diana held her gently, but Kara felt her strength. It had been 26 years (24 asleep and 2 more alive and well, from when she was on Krypton and had no powers) that she had felt someone’s arms hold her as tightly as now. She was unable to hug back, but stayed still anyway. It was too intimate of an action to have such a large audience.

Then Eliza came rushing to her, as Diana released her.

“You are kind, and you are brave, smart, and so terribly noble. But we knew the risk when we took you in. And we thought you deserved to be loved and cared for, to have a family of your own and someone to talk to. Company. Never feel like we don’t ever want you, because we do!”

With a sad smile and a gentle hug for Eliza, Kara muttered. “I would sacrifice every single one of those things just so that I knew you were unharmed.”

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

As much as a car drive in an expensive car was something Kara would want to know what it’s like, she had to decline. She didn’t know how she would react to being in a dark place in bumpy roads at night.

“Are we leaving in your jet?”

Diana’s eyed widened, looking back at the girl. “What jet are you talking about?” Asked the amazon as they walked side by side.

“That one.” Kara pointed at the empty space behind the field they were walking in. “It’s kind of awesome, can I pilot it?”

“You… How do you know it’s there?”

“I kind of have a pretty good eye-sight?” She blurted. “There’s a jet-shaped energy there. You have a golden shower of light surrounding your body. Can’t say the same for Bruce Wayne, I’m afraid…”

Diana gave the girl a chuckle, nudging her. “If you learn how to read those lights, maybe you will have yourself something similar to mind reading.”

Kara shrugged. “I can hear signals too. And emit them. I’m basically a walking government spy tower with really good defense and laser eyes.”

They reached the jet and climbed up the stairs; and Kara listened to stories of woman warriors who trained all their lives and lived in a hidden island called Temiscira.

“When you come of age, you are welcome to go there with us and learn our ways.”

“That sounds so much better than staying with Batman…” Kara mumbled.

A hearty laugh left the amazon’s lips. “Well, he has money, and he can teach you to fight just as well as I can. Knowing kryptonian eating habits, he will most likely be the best fit to pay your groceries too.”

A small smile appeared in Kara’s lips. “I guess that’s true. He’s smart too.”

“Hey. If he’s giving you trouble, just say the word.”

“We have a deal” Kara gushed.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

The Bat Cave was definitely not the happiest or brightest place she imagined living in. While Wonder Woman had been right about the bat being extremely rich and aware of her kryptonian eating habits, he barely had any time to talk to her or actually teach her. Still, Kara noted that the worried about her still, and managed to calm Kal-El’s rage after he found out she had been missing for two months.

For the teenager, it was rather calming.

Most of her days consisted in watching movies and learning how to use the vigilante’s tech. There were endless gadgets for any purpose ever that it almost made her feel she was going to need a belt like his when she went out. Still, she had the freedom to play around with the tech around her, albeit making sure she didn’t accidentally eye-laser way too much and destroys the whole cave.

She had been tinkering around the lab with energy generator containers and hologram projectors of the kind they used on Krypton. Finding a good material that let the energy flow through it was tricky, as the glass wasn’t working on properly due to either very low or high transmissions of the lamp she was building.

When Batman got curious of her work, she kindly asked him about any suggestions he may have.

“Imitating a red sun’s light?” He inquired. “Why are you building a weapon that can be used against you?”

Kara super-speed-walked back and forth around the lab, looking around for a small tool. “I want to dampen my powers so that you can train me. I want to fight you without blowing your brains out, if that’s fine with you.” She mumbled. “And maybe I want to be able to hug people as hard as Diana Prince hugged me without turning their spines to dust.”

“Hugs.”

“Yes.”

“_Right_.”

Kara frowned. “I’m 15. Stop with whatever thoughts you have or you’re dead.”

“At 15, it’s why I’d worry. But I am not your dad, am I? I’ll inform Eliza anyway.”

“Thank Rao you’re not. As long as you don’t tell idiot Clark…”

“Well. Anyway, there is an alloy I worked on for the bat mobile that could work. I’ll have enough material shipped to us soon, make as many as you need. I’ll tell Pennyworth to have the training room fixed for those lamps to fit in, so I can teach you a thing or two about fighting.”

Kara nodded. “Wrap it up in lead too. Then, I’ll kick your butt.”

“I doubt it.”

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

The teenager had (clearly) underestimated her opponent, was Batman’s first lesson. She was kicked, punched, locked in wrestling and struggled with her movements after the first week. Gym was a breeze, and she noticed her muscle mass was starting to be more noticeable too. At least, with time (six months), Kara learned kick-boxing, Capoeira, Jiu-Jitsu, Kung Fu, Karate, and Muay Thai. Courtesy of a huge gym at her disposal, photographic memory and using hyper-speed to watch through speeding videos of the movements in each one, she was shocked that Batman was so fucking talented in them all.

An elbow came right to her face, but Kara ducked and used her palm to push Batman’s arm to the left, then came up with her two legs and raised in the air to kick him in the jaw.

“You’re too much of a fast learner for your own good. I might actually need to step up and fight you for real.”

Kara scoffed. “So you mean to tell me I’m not really learning how to be as skilled as I should be? Talk about a slow teacher.”

“You picked up on earth’s martial arts like a professional.”

Kara was tossed a bottle of water and a towel, and they both sat on the floor, panting slowly. “I was raised by scientists. I learned calculus when I was 4 years old. At that same age, my aunt Astra, a war general, had made sure I was just as proficient in the physical arts.”

“You’re surrounded with people who want to help you.”

“I guess so.” Kara mumbled.

“Will you ever tell me why is it that you and Clark have so much trouble to get along?”

“Well, it’s not like I wanted to. But he’s difficult and lacks empathy. He was born in krypton, and the planet was having such a hectic political situation that I was the one who took care of him while everybody else fought and yelled all day long. To find out that he’s the only relative alive you have, after your home has perished… Then realizing he actually calls himself Superman of Earth… He gave me to you so could find me a home and ended up putting a target in an innocent family’s forehead. It’s like he wants to get rid of me too. Then when I told him I wanted to go to college and have many degrees on earth to have a lot of money, and he lost his mind over it?” Kara scoffed. “Fuck him.”

Bruce slowly nodded. “Why aren’t you in college yet then?”

“I’m a fugitive?” The teen inquired sheepishly.

“I condemn the results of that night. But you still need to have a life on your own in here. Just say the word and I’ll have a spot for you anywhere. I’ll make sure you learn from me all you need as well. You know I support you trying to have your own life and independence.”

It took Kara the long length of 3 seconds.

“Since I kind of got a scholarship… Can I start in MIT?”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Apparently, Bruce Wayne liked keeping things on the low. It had been another 6 months of extensive training under red lamps that made Kara buff up in muscle mass noticeably, and also 6 months of even more extensive spy/stealth training of all sorts, just so that Kara knew what to answer/say most of the time.

Kara had developed her own noise cancelling gadgets as well, that she could turn off willingly using her ring; sadly, even those didn’t stop the kryptonian from finding out real quick that college was all about drunks and sex in America.

She had to squint and cover her eyes, blushing for most of the walk to her dorm, which was pretty far away already.

Slowly reaching the doorknob of the white wooden door, Kara’s gaze met a young girl tinkering with a drone on her hands. Sharp jaw and thick eyebrows focused on whatever changes the girl was making. There was a reddish shade on her lips that almost seemed too red to be natural, and long black locks of hair covering her face’s sides.

Kara efficiently tripped with the air, making noise and startling the girl. She had successfully embarrassed herself over a pretty girl and it wasn’t even noon.

“Oh, shit, sorry-“

“Oh, hey there, I didn’t hear you come in. You must be Kara, right?”

The kryptonian nodded her head softly.

“Well, my brother spoke about you too much for me not to be curious. I was starting to think you gave up on university life. Anyway, Lex thought it would be ideal if you were here with me. Hope you don’t mind that he… arranged for us to share a room like this.”

_Fuck. _

As Kara buffered the information at 1 kb/s, the silence got too much for the young girl.

“I’m Lena Luthor.” Emerald eyes with raised eyebrows met ocean ones with a vibrant blush. “Cat got your tongue?”


	5. OF DANGEROUS FAMILIES, WEIRD WIRED BRAINS AND TRAGIC EVENTS OF CHILDHOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know Lena was like that in the comics? ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ♥

It was a gloomy day of October in Ashford, Ireland. Lena had successfully finished gluing the last magnet to her white glove, finishing her master plan to conquer the world.

Using magnets and gluing them in any object possible around the house.

It wasn’t just any master plan.

_It was the best master plan to conquer the world!_ _(By that, she means the small living room now filled with magnets glued in anything, and that way, she will be able to grab anything she wants!_).

She had covered her favorite snow white gloves with pieces of magnets all over. The baby girl’s toys where covered as well so some of the magnets would repel her gloves, and other would attract it instead. She started playing, pushing the Legos away from her palm and giggling.

“Mommy, I have superpowers!” giggled the 4 year old Lena to her mother Alana across the house. “I’m magnet woman! The world is in my hands!” Lena said, faking a deep scary voice.

“Lee, pause your master plan to conquer the world, we’re having dinner!”

Lena turned around to where her mother called, rushing towards her as she took off her gloves. “Soup!” clapped Lena happily as she stared at her food, taking a look at the beef on the bowl. She sat on her chair and took a spoonful of the broth, after gently blowing it to cool it off.

When the bell rang at the front door, Alana’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“At this time…?” She mumbled to herself. “I’ll be back, munchkin, one second.” She pressed a kiss into Lena’s forehead as the little girl ate happily, and walked off.

The chewing of the girl slowly sped up, enjoying the soft potatoes in the stew and the carrots.

Alana’s jade eyes met the familiar gaze that she hadn’t seen in forever.

Four years, precisely.

“Lionel?”

“Alana. Can I come in?”

Dressed in his black suit and beige raincoat, a small smile showed in the man’s lips. Alana just gulped in fear, hands trembling as she held onto the doorknob.

“What are you doing here?”

“Did you really think you could hide the truth from me forever, dear? Let me come in, let’s talk.”

Tears welled up on her eyes as she looked back, making sure Lena was still alright, and met a baby still chewing on a piece of beef too big for her small teeth.

“I swear to god, if I let you in and you hurt her…”

“I would never. Not my own daughter, Alana.”

_But I’m not your own kin, am I?_ She thought.

“Will you let me meet her or do I have to keep surviving parenthood through my private investigator’s pictures of her and you for another year?”

“I did it to protect her. You’re dangerous, and you have no idea how much. It’s not where I want my daughter growing up.”

“She’s my daughter too. Do you want to let me in? I want to talk to her, meet her.”

Trembling even more, Alana stepped aside, biting her own lip in anger. He was here at her doorstep, he was rich enough to come with his own men in case she wanted to say no and it would make things worse, so by now, playing it gently was a better option.

“She’s eating her dinner.”

Lionel walked into the small house, carefully hanging his coat and heading to the kitchen, until the emerald eyes of a small girl met his, and he stopped in his tracks.

“Mommy, who is that man?”

Alana wasn’t paying attention to anything but Lionel, who was now trembling himself and smiling, tears in his eyes. “I’m Lionel, and what’s your name?”

“I’m Lena Gallagher.”

“Would you mind if I have dinner with you, Lena?” The man smiled.

“I don’t know, mommy doesn’t like it when I talk to strangers. Dinner sounds worse…”

“That’s a very good lesson, and she’s right. But I’m no stranger… I’m family.”

Lionel sat down, and Alana bit her tongue as she went up to the pot still hot, and served a bowl of stew for him, along with a few slices of bread.

“Please enjoy” Muttered Alana, less friendly than intended, and Lionel just smiled up at her, diving into the food.

“You’re still the best cook in my heart.”

“I honestly doubt Lillian has ever cooked for you. Has she?”

“She’s too cold for that. But not you, you were never like that.”

“I hope you remember that.”

Lionel shook his head. “I’m not here to fight.”

“Oh, I know why you’re here.”

The two looked at each other, the glare in Alana’s eyes prominent. Lionel just took a small magnetic pocket size chess game from his suit, smiling at the little girl.

“If you eat all of your veggies, we can play chess for a bit.”

Lena smiled, giggling and nodding her head. “Okay!” Grabbing another spoonful of food. “I have never played that.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Alright darling. This is the knight. It moves in an L direction in the board. This is the king, which moves only one square at a time at any direction…”

After a lengthy explanation of the rules and how the pieces are arranged, the game started fairly, with Lena making the first move.

“So, I notice a lot of magnets all over. Do you like them?”

Lena nodded, moving her piece as it was her turn. “If the magnets are on one side, they move away. If they’re in the other side, they stick to my hand!”

“So I’ve heard! Did you build that Lego robot I see right there?” Lionel pointed at a grey/black that was standing in the middle of the living room, on top of a upside down bucket, while an army of toy cars, soldiers and Barbie’s stared up at him.

“Yes, she’s me, and she’s trying to conquer the world!” Lena giggled, then stared at the board as Lionel moved his next piece, brows furrowed.

The man eyed Alana from across the living room, smirking. “And you had the audacity to tell me she isn’t a Luthor.”

“What’s a Luthor?” Asked the little girl, moving her tower and murdering one of Lionel’s knights.

“It’s who you are, Lena.”

“Lionel, stop.” Alana begged. “This is not the proper way, nor time. Ease her into it.”

“Fairly well then.” Said Lionel, moving his queen towards Lena’s.

“I’m not a Luthor, I’m a robot!” She giggled, moving her piece for a final master move.

“That’s right, you are!” He gushed, high-fiving Lena. Lionel took a look at the board, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

“Checkmate.”

“Oh, darling, is it okay if I congratulate you by giving you a hug?” Lionel said, gulping with teary eyes. Lena eyed her mom for approval, and Alana bit her tongue, clenching her fists in anger, but nodded anyway.

A second later, the small girl leaped into the man’s arms.

“You’re the smartest robot I’ve ever met.” He praised, smiling as he gently pat the girl’s back, who was quietly giggling against his chest. Alana just cried silently at the glare she got.

Exactly eight months later, with a lawyer battle entirely lost in the benefit of Lionel Luthor, the girl was adopted successfully and taken away from her mother, who she never heard of again, despite openly requesting to stay with her in front of the jury.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Lena disliked the new home she lived in America. The woman called Lillian that usually gave her an icy glare, followed by mean comments and comparisons. Lena had a brother now, older and caring that she grew to admire with each passing day, but Lillian was constant to remind her of what she should be, how to act, behave, sit, eat, dress and speak.

Sleeping was hard for the 4 year old.

Lex seemed to notice after the third day of eye bags and broody attitude from the child. So he walked up to his own laboratory at their mansion and took a small robot he had built himself, that could imitate the controller’s any movement.

He knocked on Lena’s door, and walked in after the feminine small voice told him to. Tucked in her big white sheets, Lena smiled tiredly when she saw Lex holding a robot in his hand.

“Hey Lex.”

“I have something for you to hug. I know you miss your Lego robot that mother threw away.”

He gently placed the robot on the bed, and Lena jumped off the sheets to smile and admire it up close. “This is a real robot!” She giggled at the humanoid looking figure with a round head and even fingers.

“It is! I built it myself. Look at this.”

Lena observed as Lex carefully placed patches on his arms, forehead, legs and feet, and then held a control for her to see closely.

“These are sensors for any movement I make. The robot is connected to them, so that the motor inside him will copy me.” Lena listened carefully, and received the controller from Lex’s grasp. “Press the green button, Lee.”

And so she did.

The robot started to move as Lex sang/danced Thriller by Michael Jackson, singing it while Lena saw the robot imitate his every movement clumsily.

It was the first time she managed to laugh after not seeing her mother anymore, as it had been a couple of rough weeks of silent cries at her new spacious room. But she finally managed to sleep after two hours of Lex teaching her exactly how she could build one of her own someday.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

It took Lena the lengthy amount of 5 weeks to master the art of reading at age 4 (and a half). It matters, okay? She needs to learn how to read, because Lionel had promised her that Lex and he would read her science related books so she could learn how to build her own dancing robots.

It took her the entire length of 5 years to be decent enough with Lillian when the woman spoke to her about how she should behave all day long, but tried her best to hide her hatred for her that she was pretty sure she failed.

This despicable asshole who dared to call herself a mother wasn’t going to ever take Alana’s place over her, no matter how much her mother had made sure that name was never said aloud once again. Precious objects thrown away and slaps across the face when showing her rebel side had slightly toned down at the realization that they would never bring her mother back.

She had yelled, cried and even dared to throw a chess board to her own father for taking her away, and all he’d reply would be the same thing:

“We are your family now. You’re a Luthor, not a Gallagher.”

And as much as she learned to love him, Lionel would never tell her where to find her, what she was up to, if she was alive. Lillian swore the woman was six feet under the ground just to see Lena’s strong façade break the slightest, and Lex would just tell her he’d never let her go that easily.

But it never truly felt like home, and her mother was most likely dead, so being surrounded by them didn’t help the 8 year old girl sleep truly at ease.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Lena was 9 years old when she realized her brother wasn’t the same one as before, as she noticed him get away constantly in the desire of power. And the girl was brave enough to chase him as he diligently stole his father’s car at 2 am in the morning, at a cold autumn night.

She had caught him more than once in her insomnia nights, and prepared a small bag with supplies to chase after him. As usual, on Wednesdays, he’d grab the car at 2 am and drive away. At 1 am, she was already inside the car with a bag that included water, snacks, a toolbox, a flashlight, information to where to call in case of missing, a GPS and the most important bit, her Nintendo DS fully charged with headphones.

When Lex started the car and drove off, Lena turned the GPS on for a reference, but failing at winning the Mario Kart race she was at.

A bumpy ride and 45 minutes later, the car came to a halt and Lex came out of the car in a hurry, walking (almost running) off into the distance. The wind had helped Lena with the air she much needed, but she hurried up into finding her toolbox to woman-handle the trunk until she was out.

A couple of screws later and the little girl was able to breathe properly, but the sight around her made her blink in confusion.

A cave?

Filled with robotic artifacts too advanced for her own good, a spaceship that looked bright and well crafted, and many, many brains connected to wires that led directly somewhere around the walls surrounding them, through the rocky structure.

One hall, long and lit with purple lighting shun around her, so she followed with doubtful steps through the depths of the cave, GPS in her trembling hands.

Glassy eyes met the gigantic brain that suddenly popped at the end of the hall, but a voice in her mind stopped her right on her tracks.

_‘What do you seek for?’_

Lena tripped with one of the wires, stumbling across the room she was in, fear running through every inch of her small figure.

_‘Who’s asking?’_ She thought back.

A sneer sounded loudly into her mind. _‘I’m Brainiac, little Luthor. But not quite, am I correct? No ma’am. You’re not truly a Luthor, no matter how hard they try. You have the brains of a worthy subject that, as I’m seeing for myself, would never join my ways truly.’_

_‘Brainiac, what do you want?’_ Lena asked in desperation.

_‘I asked you first. What do you seek for?’_

Lena gulped. This man, whoever he was, could get inside her mind and play tricks on her, like getting a full on reliving of the last time she saw her mother. So she decided to play back by singing to ‘_We Are the Champio_ns’ really loudly inside her head.

_‘As expected from the Lena I know!’_

_‘You know me?’_

_‘I don’t need you to tell me anything to read every thought in your pathetic small mind, child.’_

Lena scoffed. _‘Then why are you asking what do I want? If you know it all already.’_

_‘I need you to say it yourself. I know the answer already.’_

_‘My brother Lex, I’m looking for him. I followed him thinking he was doing something dangerous and he is.’_

_‘That’s correct, but that’s only the reason you’re here in this cave… But what is it that you really want?’_

Lena bit her tongue in frustration.

_‘I seek for knowledge.’_

_‘I know, you love your brain with might and take care of it adequately. Take a step closer to me, I’m here with your brother, but I put him to sleep so he doesn’t see his little sister outsmart him. Will you?’_

_‘Where are you exactly? All I see is weird alien stuff!’_

Brainiac laughed creepily. ‘_Learn how to listen to my voice carefully. Follow it’ _

Lena closed her eyes and concentrated of the thoughts coming, and started to walk to the room on the left, running after realizing walking was too slow for her nerves and the current situation.

_‘That’s it… You have very good ears, almost as good as mine. Except you’ll always be beneath me, of course. But who cares? You’re worth it, Lena Gallagher. Lena Luthor. You’ll be the smallest little druid to ever get the kind of knowledge I have. Consider yourself lucky.’_

_‘Can you stop being a dick and tell me what are you playing at?’_ Lena’s steps grew shorter as she paced around the halls, confused. _‘This is a fucking Labyrinth!’_

Suddenly it all clicked.

The first hall led to a door to the left, then she took another left and ran in circles. So this time, she took one step to the right and found three doors, the middle one open for her.

She smirked, stepping inside a giant room filled with artifacts of all kind and a giant machine connected to a man with a brain head full of wires.

_‘Your name was chosen wisely.’_ Lena retorted.

_‘Come to me, Lena.’_ Brainiac communicated. _‘Your brother came to me with excuses of wanting knowledge. But his intentions are only to use alien technology for his own benefit. He comes here every time with a different reason, but he is desperate for power only, and he is too dumb for his own good.’_

_‘And did you have to make him go sleep? I hope that’s not permanent…’ _

_‘He wants answers. I’ll give you something better because you are smart and he isn’t. Press your forehead against mine.’_

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed at the man, who stood way too high and wired up for her to be able to do such thing, but them she started levitating on the room, and a shriek came out.

_‘Would you keep it low? Thank you very much.’_

The girl turned her head to the man in front of her, eyes teary. ‘_I’m going to die, aren’t I?_’

_‘Oh, my poor child... Your life will begin now. If you survive, that is…’ _

A smirk in his eyes displayed, and Lena wanted to run away, but she was floating even higher and closer to the wired brain, tears on her eyes running freely. _‘Stop’_ she begged.

Instead, a forehead pressed against her, powerful and slimy, and the girl couldn’t help but scream her lungs out at the immediate headache that ran through every nerve in her body. Bursts of tearing pain pulsed through. Her head felt heavy and she could feel the dizziness starting to kick in. An overwhelming feeling of dread took over and for a moment, Lena thought the pain would only get worse and worse.

After 30 seconds that felt like an eternity, Lena was exhausted and unable to focus on anything but the creepy eyes staring back at her, brain feeling like it was being rewired. The throbbing pain from their wound was enough to disorient them. Hazy, confused and weak in her knees, Lena felt herself fall and collapse under her own weight on the floor. The girl’s eyes darting all over, desperately searching for a way to relief their body from the miserable feeling, as Brainiac smirked from above. She had been dropped on the floor.

The pain was slowly decreasing, but Lena realized it a few seconds later.

She could hear infinite voices calling in the distance, talking, whispering, laughing, and playing songs, repeating phrases to memorize over an over.

“What did you do to me?!” Lena yelled, getting up with trembling legs that didn’t allow her to stand properly.

Brainiac laughed maniacally, getting hits from flying objects directed to him.

_‘Have you noticed yet?’_

Lena gulped, teary eyed and confused, looking around the room as multiple objects floated in the air (that she was sure they weren’t before), was Lex asleep in what she identified as a mental nap, for lack of better words to use. Using her fingers, she carefully started moving the things around her, but the control lasted a few seconds until the excitement turned the floating objects into a tech tornado around the room, gently shaking the rocky grey halls of the cave.

Until it wasn’t shaking softly at all and Lena could feel the entire place about to collapse.

_‘You survived! Behold what true power feels like, Lena. You have it now, and you took more than I thought you’d withstand… Your mind is remarkable, indeed.’_

_‘Make it stop’_ Lena begged. _‘I beg you. I want to go home.’_

And then…

Silence.

Peacefulness.

Comfort.

She woke up in her own bed, under her sheets and with the sun shining right over her small face. With a small yawn and a headache still in place, Lena went to brush her teeth and wash her face, groggily drying her face right after.

The thoughts she was hearing scared her, coming from voices she knew, except she was listening to their minds, every thought, image and feeling, she could feel them as if they were her own. She wasn’t a 9 year old anymore.

At least not mentally.

There were flashes of memories, of Lena screaming and yanking herself away from a wired brain and consuming a lot of knowledge from it, then her mind was able to move objects around her, until she noticed a lack of control on her behalf and lost consciousness.

She looked at the bathroom around, white and impeccable, spacious and a bit too formal. The toothpaste tube rested on the side of the sink.

Concentrated, eyes furrowed and yet confused, Lena focused on her inner energy and the target object at the same time, making sure it’s not too overwhelming.

It started to float.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Every single day, from when the lights were out to her disliked sunrise, Lena Kieran Gallagher/Luthor did her best to control her mind, her power, and infinite knowledge of other people’s minds that clouded her from day to day.

It was harder to ease herself away from feeling the pain, the loss, and the anger of others, sometimes making her snap and yell and punch when she shouldn’t, especially after Lionel’s death when she turned 12. Her wild attitude and behavior didn’t go too well with her already controlling mother, but Lena knew her mind.

She had started respecting her the slightest bit, as soon as she realized Lena had her own bite against anything coming, making sure she always had an answer to give back, and proved herself over and over. Because she never truly forgave her father for what he had done to her anyway, so she didn’t say anything, but disagreeing with most of his mindsets that stuck on Lex’s character and Lillian’s was a good revenge, small but effective.

Her brother tended to go away more and more, while Lena only contacted him through calls that couldn’t give her a hint of what went through his mind during his PhD studies. High school had come and gone in an instant and she was fairly sure that college would be a breeze with the kind of brain she had.

She hadn’t been able to master the mind reading powers as soon as she wanted to. It had taken her full 4 years until she finally managed to calm her mind enough to sleep decently every now and then, as Lena was certain she’d be unable to stop the voices at her own will anyway.

Another 2 years and Lena had received a call from Lex, sounding less exasperated and gloomy than before, dragging on and on about a girl that he’d send Lena’s way, who he knew was his best friend’s family and also seemed to be a genius of her own. The news excited the girl, as there was a keen interest for a good mind to challenge her.

It was rare for that to happen, with how much Lena appreciated a good messy nerd who would give her so much insight that she’d remarkably thank them with soft touches, kisses and sometimes more. But Kara Danvers had only joined her for real after almost a year after that call, and Lena Luthor wasn’t ready to meet someone like Kara at all.

She was beautiful, kind looking, blonde, muscular and taller than her, but she wasn’t normal one bit.

Lena knew better than that.

She could read every single mind around her with ease: their thoughts, their fears, their past and present.

Kara Danvers walked inside the room and didn’t dare to say a word, but Lena already knew that she had to be special, because Lena couldn’t get into her mind, who was blocked from her grasp at her own doorstep, and her god-like powers hadn’t ever truly failed her. Until now.

She had to get to know her, and soon.

“I’m Lena Luthor” Emerald eyes met ocean ones. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Uh… Why would a small feline hold my tongue?”

Lena blinked three times before answering. “It’s an expression. Are you an outsider not familiar with English? It means you are speechless, at a loss of words because well…”

Kara slowly nodded along. “Because… a cat has my tongue?”

Lena smiled widely. “There we go!”

“I’m sorry I’m quiet, I didn’t want to interrupt your dissection of that drone. Is that yours?”

The raven haired girl smirked, nodding to hide the fact that she couldn’t catch a single bit of information from the girl’s mind yet. “Yes, I actually wanted to program it for a good synchronized flight and maybe integrate a good pair of spy tech, could earn me a fortune if I sold it”

A proud smile appeared on the blonde’s lips. “You should start by creating a sentient AI compressed on the bot that is programed to DE codify all signals it receives as well as record patterns around them, and live-stream the info to you. Also, you have really good materials here, it’s just too big for it to be useful for spying though. If your metal alloy is as good as it looks like, add an internal layer of gold to transfer the power through it gently. Some sun panels wouldn’t hurt either, and the camouflage is looking really, really classy. You’re very good at this.”

Lena had raised an eyebrow at the nerdy outburst from the girl, smiling. “Lex wasn’t lying when he claimed you were brilliant. Although, you are correct in everything you said, except this is a big bigger since it’s destined to survive under water for long period of times and not crush itself with the pressure. But, I have to say, I’d invite you to my lab anytime you want.”

It had sounded way more inviting with the sultry voice and Lena enjoyed watching Kara smile at her nervously. “Mine’s bigger” she muttered.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Lena wondered.

“My lab’s bigger than yours.”

The raven haired druid let out a hearty laugh at the choice of words, and irony that this girl would claim she has a bigger lab than her was amusing. “Sure, Jan.”

“My name is Kara.”

“Darling, you insult me by not knowing memes.”

The kryptonian furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “I uh… can you tell me?”

Lena could’ve sworn she was an alien, with a mind powerful enough to be unable to be breached, and this little knowledge or understanding of human interactions.

But the druid smiled at her, nodding and using her laptop to show her rage memes and blog posts for the remaining of the day, not minding the fact that she was around someone extremely powerful, and she didn’t know just how much, and if they were good or not.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	6. OF BRUISED BUTTCHEEKS, CHRISTMAS CELEBRATIONS AND HAUNTED SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OF BRUISED BUTTCHEEKS, CHRISTMAS CELEBRATIONS AND HAUNTED SHIT

Lena had lost count of the amount of times she noticed Kara leave in the middle of the night and come back with a messy hair, sweaty body and smelling like she had ran a marathon, only to shower and drop dead on her bed like a ghost with a loud thud.

It wasn’t as if she disliked her roommate (she quite enjoyed being with her far more than being with anyone), but Lena had her issues when it came to Kara not being able to tell her much about her life. Lena was intrigued: she was a telepath after all, so why couldn’t she breach that mind? She had tested her power on countless minds, used it to her own advantage in infinite occasions, whether it was for asking out someone on a date, cheating on a game of poker to earn herself some cash, and so on.

Relating to another person without reading their mind was something new for the druid. But Kara barely read any books, disappeared at midnight for 4 hours and ate like a monster. And after all of that, still managed to have enough energy to get up early to assist her lectures on a daily basis.

At the dorm, Kara would shy away from the not-so-subtle hook-ups that Lena endeared herself in, and usually gave her space, as the druid would lose track of the girl on those occasions. Asides from that, Lena noticed Kara wasn’t that open to making friends other than her.

It was odd, as Lena knew how charming she was, and easy to talk to, not to mention physically attractive (which Lena wasn’t constantly noticing at all) so it only enforced her belief that Kara had to be a meta-human or an alien of the sorts, yet it’s not as if Lena could prove it anyway. But at least she could knock on the bathroom door as Kara took a shower.

“Kara!”

No answer.

“Kara!”

A groan came from inside. “Ugh, Lena, what’s wrong? Do you need to use the bathroom right now?”

“Maybe?”

Confusingly enough, Kara opened the door a few seconds later. She had a towel around her body, her hair wet and definitely toned arms holding the towel in place. Lena saved herself the comment about Kara looking like proper dessert.

“That was fast…” The druid mumbled. “I’m not trying to use the bathroom, it’s just… I’ve rarely seen you these days, and you do all kinds of weird things that make me wonder what are you up to?”

Kara was visibly nervous for a moment, before clearing her throat and nodding along. “Uh, I tend to leave at night to work out. I’m training in self-defense, martial arts, that stuff. Am I waking you up when I come back late at night?”

“Huh. Explains the smell, honestly, no offense.” Lena giggled. “But I wonder how you make it past curfews without getting caught?”

A snort. “I’m just… awesome like that.”

Lena grinned. “I bet you are.”

“So I uh… I need to get dressed?”

The telepath realized she had been blocking the door, and stepped aside for the blonde to go to her room. Instead of closing the door, Kara had left the door open, and started to change as Lena stared at the toned back muscles carved by Greek gods themselves, a round, firm looking ass and legs she’d swear were from a professional cyclist instead of a college student.

Whether or not she felt like she enjoyed the view way too much, it was over as Kara moved to the right, the angle blocking Lena from seeing anything else. It was totally platonic staring anyway.

“Well, I just thought I’d talk to you more lately, but it seems like you’re away most of the time.”

A teasing voice came from the room. “I hear stuff coming from your room that I’d rather not hear, so I just avoid the dorm. It’s nothing against you!”

Lena proudly smirked. “So you’ve been listening?”

It was a shame she couldn’t read the girl’s mind or see her face to test her reaction.

A few seconds later, Kara came out dressed in a big T-shirt and sweatpants, drying her hair with a towel and sitting on her bed. “Come on in, let’s make it up for the time lost. Did I say that correctly?”

Lena laughed, going into Kara’s room and sitting on her bed, right next to the girl. A window slightly open next to the bed let the cold wind in, but the kryptonian didn’t seem to bother much.

Yet, when a shiver made Lena shiver visibly, she couldn’t help but smile, closing it by stretching her arm and setting back to her spot. “I wouldn’t dare break my promise for Lex of taking good care of you.”

The young druid smiled, just enough to curve her lips. “I’ll have to thank my brother then, otherwise you wouldn’t give a shit about me.”

“That’s true.”

Lena had expected a denial, but Kara’s smug shrug made her giggle. She grabbed the nearest pillow and confirmed Kara was a rock to her palm, when her pillow hit didn’t even make her flinch.

“And here I was, trying to bond with you.”

“I was joking, honestly. I’d do anything to protect you.”

There was a serenity from it, along with the small smile, innocent and truthful that came from Kara, that Lena knew she was telling the truth and no mind reading was needed.

Kara was hugging her legs and sitting against the headboard of her bed, and Lena was laying sideways, her head resting on her left elbow, unable to say much to Kara, but still looking at her.

“There’s a storm coming.”

Lena gave Kara a nod. “Of course. You know when a storm is coming but you don’t know how to use idioms and colloquial expressions decently. I wouldn’t put it behind you to know how to hunt deer at this point, and still be unable to use memes, for some reason.”

“Hey! I get confused… I was born in Siberia. English isn’t my main language, okay?”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Although, kudos to you for not having an accent, I can barely hear it, Kara. But still, not knowing your memes…”

Kara snorted. “Alright then, Luthor. I’ll give you this. You learn how to fight, and I’ll get on board with memes. I’ll be a pro in no time. Deal?”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t know how to fight.”

“Oh.” Kara said, a bit taken aback. “I need to learn about those memes then.”

“You need a smartphone, that’s what. Lack of internet and social media is what causes you to not know basic Stan twitter lexicon and memes.”

“So you can fight? I want to see that. I took you for a smart princess, Luthor, not a fighter.”

“I can be both just perfectly, darling.”

Kara smiled knowingly, nodding her head. “You’re right.”

“I’m always—“

“Right” Kara said at the same time Lena did. “Lena Luthor is always right. First lesson you ever taught me, remember?”

“No, no, that one was when I taught you that cats hold tongues.”

“Of course. Very important matters.”

Lena nodded vehemently. “Absolutely.”

Kara visibly gulped, an uneasiness exuding. “Uh, Lena?”

A small frown appeared in the druid’s face. “Is there something wrong?”

Lena didn’t need to read Kara’s mind to know she had decided not to share something she wanted to. “Never mind, it’s okay.” The kryptonian mumbled.

“Is there something you were going to ask?”

Kara shrugged, a sheepish smile, small but still present in the girl’s plump pink lips. “Uh, do you mind sharing a bed tonight? I just… Thunders?” she said, voice cracking just slightly. “It’s okay if you say no—“

As she kept rambling, Lena nodded to quickly shut her up. “Are you scared? Because it’s going to rain?”

Kara nodded slowly.

“It’s okay, nothing to be worried about. I can sleep here, the bed is big enough for the two of us anyway.”

“Thank you… Really. I’m just… I hate storms. The noise is…”

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder, forcing the kryptonian to look at her directly. “It’s okay. We all have our fears. You better remember this night when a shark tries to eat me though.”

A snort made Lena raise her eyebrows. “Bold of you to assume I know how to swim.”

The druid placed her best serious look on, looking at Kara expectantly, who started to get uncomfortable with each second passing by. Lena held her gaze intense, no blinking, staring right into Kara’s blue eyes.

“I-I’ll go learn s-swimming.”

“That’s better.” Lena smiled innocently, intense glaring no longer intimidating anyone. “Which side of the bed do you prefer?”

Half an hour later, with a heavy storm above them and Kara struggling with the noise, unable to hide the distress of the experience as she trembled with her eyes closed, Lena couldn’t bear it for too long.

With quiet shushes on Kara’s ear that asked her to focus on her voice only, and the soft body that had held her close, the kryptonian hugged her roommate tight, hiding her face in the girl’s exposed neck. The clock read 1:46 am, when they finally drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.

Kara woke up with her hands holding something soft and squishy, until she opened her eyes to see that it was Lena’s butt, and quickly moved her hands away from dangerous zones before the girl woke up, and Lena didn’t say anything about the evident bruises and pain on her skin of when the girl held her a bit too tight the night before.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Alex had agreed to meet her sister at the abandoned lighthouse close to their home. It had been 4 months since Kara had started her college life.

In a fast whoosh, Kara had flown inside with a big grin on her lips, and endless bags of fast food that were gently placed on the floor before engulfing each other on a tight hug with tears on their eyes.

“You idiot, that was the longest two months without seeing you!” Alex groaned. “I’d punch you, but you’re invincible, so fuck that idea.”

Kara giggled, super speeding/setting the crumbly floor with the blankets and pillows her sister had brought before-hand, and laid out their perfect picnic in the middle of the night.

“How’s Eliza and Jeremiah?”

Alex munched on her French fries. “Great. Eliza’s having her night shift today and well, Jeremiah just told me to come and see you, he wanted to know how you’ve been doing lately, how much college is annoying you.”

“Well, it’s not really annoying, but rather boring. I know everything they’re saying already, and other formulas are just, so old and barely functional? But I got my good scores, not perfect but still enough to make me graduate with honors, just like I promised. I got a cool roommate, she’s super rich too, and stupidly beautiful…”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding?”

“She’s Lena Luthor? She’s Clark’s best friend’s sister. I have a hard time concentrating around her, but I try to keep my distance anyway, I don’t know if I can trust anyone about myself…”

“That’s wise, Zor-El.” Mumbled Alex, biting on her burger. “But I’ve heard shady stuff about her family, so I’d be careful if I were you.”

Kara nodded her head. “So far she has been really nice to me, at least. She even helps me during storms.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “With the noise? How do you handle that?”

“Well, she just… lays next to me and hugs me? She sleeps like that and wakes up whenever I do, and I focus on her heartbeat to block off the noise.”

“You… cuddle. Wow.”

Kara frowned. “What do you mean, ‘wow’?”

“I was kind of worried about talking about this with you, but I think that considering what I’m hearing, I won’t have to worry that much.” Alex chuckled. “I think I’m a lesbian. I like girls.”

The kryptonian was visibly confused.

“You here on earth care about those things, right?” And Alex gave her a nod. “In my planet, we used to marry for convenience and power instead of gender. Love was set aside, but until you were bonded to someone, you’d have freedom to do as you please. I wish it were here like that too. Are you worried about Eliza and Jeremiah finding out?”

“It’s scary to think about them not judging me for it.”

“Because they have religious beliefs?” Kara wondered.

“Yeah, well, our parents aren’t that orthodox either, I just… I’m scared.”

Kara chewed on her burger as if it were cotton candy, sitting closer to Alex and circling her arm around her shoulders. “I know secrets suck. They make you uncomfortable and you try to be as careful as possible with every little thing you say. But… I don’t know what to tell you other than, don’t let it stop you? I mean, if you don’t tell them and just sneak out to kiss girls, then good, but if you tell them and they accept you, both options are fine with me.”

“That’s the thing, Kara. I don’t know if telling them is going to certify a good answer from their side. They might get angry, or kick me out of my house, maybe they’ll even stop talking to me. Anything can happe—“

Kara noticed Alex’s voice slowly raising with every word she said, struggling to form them as tears blurred her sight. “Hey, shhh. It’s okay. Let it out. I know you’re scared. Don’t do anything just yet when you feel like this. Breathe first.”

Alex nodded her head slowly, inhaling a long breath.

“You’re still my sister no matter what they do, alright? I’m okay with this, I couldn’t care less if you like girls, all I want you is to be safe. You know that, right?” Kara gave her a big smile, trying to cheer her up as much as she could. “Calm down first. I think you should think about this with… how do you guys say it? A cold mind? Head? When you’re like that, do what you feel it’s right. But I doubt Eliza would ever dare to kick you out of her home.”

Alex had a small smile on her lips, and laughed softly. “I’m supposed to be the big sister and here you are, all wise and shit.”

“Well, If Kal-El was a 24 year old man when I arrived here, and he was only 1 year old when we both were launched into space, and I was thirteen when I arrived, then… that makes me 39…”

“Shut up, grandma.” Alex giggled, then cleared her throat and bit on her fries. “So… Lena Luthor? Tell me about her.”

“I don’t know much about her but… she’s crazy smart, and she’s always either in her lab or bringing people in the room for sex, which is fun for my super-hearing.” Kara groaned.

Alex choked on her burger. “Define ‘fun’.”

“NO! Not like that, you asshole! It’s sarcasm. I have to leave the dorm every time she does that” Kara pouted.

“Alright! You’re getting the hang of sarcasm, but make sure you try to avoid mixing sarcasm and sexual undertones at the same time in front of others. Or our mother.”

“Well… As I was saying. She’s great, I’m mostly scared, honestly.”

“Scared of what?” Alex frowned.

“Getting attached to her. It hurts, you know? Being apart from you is hard enough, I miss having you around. Kal-el doesn’t count as family at this point. Eliza and Jeremiah were great company. I would hate myself if I suddenly had to leave her too.”

“It’s been a few months you two were roommates, right? 4 months?”

Kara nodded.

“You didn’t have to leave us, and you certainly don’t have to push her away either. It’s okay, you want to protect us, and you want to get us away from the danger. But isn’t that exactly what Kal-El was trying to do with you and you judged him for it? If this ‘S’ on your chest, means that you are stronger when together, don’t push us away, it’s not okay.”

Alex didn’t expect the breathtaking (literally) hug from the overpowered alien, but she laughed, hugging her back. “El Marayah.” She whispered softly.

“See? You may be 39 but I’m still wise as fuck.” Alex took a sip from her soda, smiling at Kara. “Will we get to spend Thanksgiving with you? Christmas?”

“I will listen to you, you are right. I think I’ll stay away in Christmas. But I am very thankful of you, and Eliza, and Jeremiah, so I will celebrate the traditional rituals of Earth to express gratitude.”

“Please stop talking like that, you make me dizzy. Also, it’s more an American thing than anything.”

“The whole continent does this? Amazing.”

Alex shook her head. “No, America as in, the United States of America.”

“Why would you call yourselves like that if America’s the continent and not just the United States _of_ America?” Kara asked in confusion.

“True shit, Zor-El.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Kara closed the door behind her dorm, she spotted Lena working on her thesis, typing on her laptop determined and focused. She lied across the expensive white couch with 4 pillows under her body, and eye bags under her green eyes.

“Good morning, Luthor. You want some?”

Lena looked up, finding Kara sitting on the other side of the couch and biting on a donut.

“Should someone as fit as you be eating donuts for breakfast?”

“Totally, I burn too many calories with the fighting I do.” Kara said, offering Lena the bag full of donuts. “Here, grab some happiness for that frown in your face.”

Lena smiled widely, taking the laptop off her lap and sitting as she grabbed the bag of donuts from her grasp. “You’d have a frown in your face too if you barely slept trying to type all my work into Office Word”

“You need some help with that? I know your project on robot technology, it’s amazing. I mean, a sentient AI that does chores to help the elderly that live by themselves? You’d be doing something really good for the world all over.”

“Too bad my brother is focused on weapon manufacturing and getting his hands on alien technology” Lena mumbled to herself.

Kara stiffened at the words, a frown on her face. “Do you think he has bad intentions to do such things?”

“All I know is that I wish he wasn’t in charge of a company with the power of creating millions of whatever weapon he comes up with, as that would mean arming dangerous people at the same time you’re arming the responsible, non-genocidal part of the world.”

“Of course, I agree. You’re alright with weapons being used though? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Absolutely, yet that’s the essence of it, darling. I’m not asking anyone to stop having a defense mechanism against others, that’d be terrible. Tell me, do you think a criminal will listen to anything the law says about not using weapons to harm others? What do you expect will happen to a society if only military men, police men and criminals have weapons? The bad ones would abuse power and terrorize everyone else. Sadly, saying that out loud makes me sound like a republican for most.”

Kara slowly nodded, chewing on her donut. Lena’s smile was still absent.

“I-I think there’s truth in what you’re saying.”

Lena turned to her, eyebrows raised. “How so?”

Kara shrugged. “Think about it this way. If you know how terrible a person can get when holding a weapon in their hands, and realize all the scandals where police men abused innocent people and even murdered them. The thought of an entire world at the mercy of only a few being able to defend them makes me shiver. Armies are using weapons to destroy each other all over the world, for the pettiest reasons. But weapons have existed all through history. If I use it to defend myself and others from tyrants, then at least I’d have a little bit of hope, you know? But I know there’s also tons of assholes out there, having access to stuff that kills people, and I’m not talking about guns only, I mean every single form of chemical or machine that dares to take another human’s life. And here we are, in the middle of the mess.”

Lena slowly nodded at Kara’s words, a small smile creeping up on her lips. “This world is full of terrible people wanting to do harm to others. I just wish I could help making this world a better place instead. I don’t want anyone to terrorizing others either. Being in the grey area is troublesome but at least I think, there’s people out there who seek for justice, and that makes me feel a bit better.”

Kara smiled widely, scooting closer to Lena, while offering the girl a chocolate donut. “Being a hero is a tough job, isn’t it? But I admire them for that. I think that, even if they get hurt while doing their thing, the fact that they are saving other people’s lives, people who are unable to do it for themselves, is what counts. That seems gratifying enough.”

“You almost sound like you’d do the same in heartbeat.”

Kara turned her head, green eyes meeting hers, and she smiled. “Would you believe me if I said ‘yes’?”

Lena then, after a small pause, smiled widely, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder as she ate her donut. “I would.”

Kara debated a second over Alex’s words. Being open with your feelings, saying what you need to say and letting others in. Stronger Together. The crest of her family and her new home, Earth. She would be honest then, and make sure Lena knows what she thinks.

“Good. Because I believe that you would too.”

Lena bit her lip to stop the smile from appearing, and failed terribly so. “I don’t know if I’m too much of a hero.”

“I think that you are, in your way. With the things you do, the inventions and all the rules you defy, nothing could ever stop you from making this world a better place. That already makes you a hero.”

Kara didn’t expect Lena’s eyes to get slightly teary, or for her to reach for her hand and hold it tight, or for Lena to let out a small, happy chuckle, and Kara could bet a million dollars that Lena most likely wanted to hear that for a long time, and hadn’t. And the fact that she smiled over her own honesty and genuine care was good enough for the alien.

They sat in silence, with Kara snaking her arms around Lena’s shoulders for a couch hug. And then, moments later, the druid gladly took the alien’s help, and they both started organizing the thesis’ quotes and bibliography.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

October passed by flying, and soon, Kara found herself congratulating Lena after she graduated from her mechanical engineer career with _“__summa cum laude”_ honors, happy to hear she was getting another degree and not leaving the dorm anytime soon. Kara herself was studying two majors at the same time, both General Medicine and Medical Genetics, and planned to follow Lena’s path in Bio-Engineering as soon as she graduated one of those, and also chemical & mechanical engineering.

Lena had told her she desired to grab three masters after that, and both agreed that they’d be there at least until they were 19 years old. The druid was definitely doing the best she could to leave the place as soon as possible, while Kara applied for any test possible that would make her skip some subjects while maintaining her A+ grades in place.

It wasn’t easy for Kara to let Lena Luthor become part of her life. She was terrified of the outcome, but after endless nights with the two of them cuddling and Lena calming down an alien that struggled with her sleep and loud noises, Kara was unable to let the feelings get to her. Lena would talk to her, calm her down and shush right next to her ear that everything was fine. Lena would try to make her giggle to forget, and tell her jokes about the silliest things. Lena would make her heart race and flutter with the proximity and intimacy, and Lena would not tell her of the bruises that sometimes appeared on her skin if Kara happened to be a bit rough while asleep.

And Kara’s heart was going weak over this girl, who she considered as the best company she had in her entire life, and just couldn’t say no when Lena had begged Kara to hang out more, to do technology projects together and to make sure they’re perfect; they would stay up at night eating sweet things and studying for whatever they needed to, and while kryptonians have physical invulnerability, Lena Luthor had made it difficult for Kara’s emotions to not mess up and develop into a crush that grew each day that passed.

And then, Lena started telling Kara about her dislike for her family’s lack of celebration of Thanksgiving alongside her, as Lillian had decided Lena’s studies were more important. So her mother would celebrate along with Lex, and Lena would stay in her dorm by herself.

So when Kara started packing up and noticed the gentle gaze on her, sitting on her bed while typing on an essay, she frowned.

“Hey Lena! Aren’t you going to give the thanks?”

The druid turned around, eyebrows raised in confusion and on the kryptonian who packed her stuff in a bag. “To who?”

“Uh… Thanksgiving? Don’t you celebrate it?”

Lena let out a good laugh. “Oh my god, Kara, you and your antics!” Kara walked up to Lena as she sat on the couch, and sat up to give the girl some space. “No, sadly. It involves dinner, and families willing to celebrate with you and I’m not sure you’re supposed to celebrate it alone.”

Kara slowly nodded. “Well, I’m going to Midvale with my foster family, they’d love to have you there. I don’t think it’d be a problem if you join us!”

“Kara, that’s fine, you should enjoy these holidays with family and people who are close to you.”

The alien shook her head, frown on her eyebrows. “You are the closest person to me. And I don’t think I feel good about the thought of you alone in a holiday like that. What’s with your family? Why don’t you celebrate with your brother?”

Lena shrugged sheepishly, a tight smile on her lips. “We’re not as close as we used to be.”

“Well, my sister says thanksgiving is about family and friends, so if you don’t go with me as my friend, go as my family. As long as you don’t stay here all sad and alone…”

The druid shook her head in disbelief. Kara noticed a small change in the woman’s gaze, and her colors had changed all over her body’s aura to a dim lilac shade. Lena nodded her head with teary eyes. “Alright then. I’ll be a Danvers for tonight.”

“Awesome!” Said Kara, jumping off the couch with excitement. “Can you lend me your phone? I don’t have one, and I want to tell mom you’re coming.”

Lena took out hers and typed the number Kara gave, and soon, she found herself packing clothes while Kara spoke to her mother about bringing a friend to her house and staying for the night. That’s when she took a side-look at Kara’s bag and noticed a phone indeed there, which made her frown.

Why would Kara say she doesn’t have a phone?

But another look at the odd-looking object caught her attention, before turning around and pretending to fold some shirts.

There was a bat symbol on it that she knew perfectly.

Shrugging her thoughts away for another moment, she smiled like nothing happened when Kara handed her the phone back, and finished getting her stuff.

“So, how are we leaving, Miss Danvers?”

“We’re taking a bus, why?”

Lena laughed, hand on her lips as she stared at Kara. “Oh, darling, but that’s too long though? We’re in Massachusetts! I can ask my chauffer to drive us there in the limo without an issue. Where is this town located?”

“L-Limo? Like, those long cars that look like metal snakes? And it’s in California. That’s close by bus, right?”

The druid didn’t know if she should take it seriously or not, but she laughed again. “No, Kara. But yes I have one limo that takes me anywhere I want. But considering how far away we are, even the limo will take a long time. Do you happen to have a passport with you?”

Kara nodded.

“Good then, let’s grab that plane then shall we?”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena had her nth clue the moment Kara and her went to pay for their tickets, only to find that the card’s name showed “Bruce Wayne”, black in plastic and silver in its numbers.

Right now, Kara and her shared headphones while they rested and listened to music, with the alien dancing on her spot to the beats she was hearing. She had noticed her joy with music as soon as they lived together, as Kara would gladly sing (with a lovely voice, she had to admit) to whatever Lena put on their stereo.

Kara had all rights to her own secrets.

They will be alright.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hours later, Kara Danvers knocked on her front door, bags in her hands and a nervous Luthor next to her. The alien simply smiled, holding her hand and interlacing their fingers, looking down at the girl, not missing the shade of purple eradiating her body.

“They’ll like you, don’t worry!”

Eliza opened the door, a giant smile on her face. “Kara! You’re finally home!” Before engulfing the girl, who hugged her back tight with her free arm, but not tight enough. Her mother turned back with small tears in her eyes, biting back more of those to give the other girl attention. “And you must be the famous Lena!”

Lena heard the woman’s thoughts in a heartbeat, of longing and love for her daughter, and slight curiosity at the sight of their linked hands. “It’s really nice to meet you, Mrs. Danvers, I’m Lena Luthor.” Gushed the druid with her hand out.

“It’s so nice to meet you as well, I’ve heard a great deal from you. You both, come in! The weather’s too cold for us to hug like this in the street!”

Kara giggled a bit at that, but pulled Lena inside the house with her hands jointed, and soon enough Alex came downstairs, running excitedly. “ZOR-EL!” She yelled. “I missed—oh, hey there, Kara. Nice to meet you Lena!”

Lena turned her head to meet Alex stopping in her tracks as she ran down the stairs, looking at them both suspiciously. With thoughts loud enough to Lena, she knew the young girl saw them and immediately felt uneasy at her presence.

And then the confirmation hit her with Alex coming closer, smiling as she hugged Kara, and then shook Lena’s hands. Her thoughts exclaimed worries over Lena’s intentions over the girl, but not just any worries.

Alex explicitly thought to herself that she’d never see the day where a Luthor dated an alien, and was worried about her interest in Kara, wondering if she knew of her or if she wanted to hurt her.

Lena’s eyes probably showed how freaked out she was, as Kara pulled her towards her with a comforting smile. She let their hands go, and took her coat off as she whispered into Lena’s ear. “I know Alex can be a bit scary, but she’s a good person, okay?”

The druid nodded her head slowly. “I think I just need something to warm me up.”

“No problem! Mom, can you give us some hot chocolate? I can smell it from here and we’re so cold!”

Eliza laughed, walking away towards the kitchen. “I’ll bring you both a cup, one second.”

It wasn’t shocking to Lena that Kara was an alien.

But she had thought she’d care a bit more, yet she stared at Kara, the girl who had trouble sleeping over loud noises and was strong enough to leave her bruises. The girl who barely had to stare at a book and got perfect grades. The girl who Lena considered her only friend and who supported the way she thinks about the violent urges of Lex Luthor.

And she didn’t give a single fuck if that girl happened to be an alien, because she was the best person she had ever met.

Lena took her coat off, and then was glad to chat along with Kara’s foster father and her sister Alex, who were fairly interested in the subjects.

The druid spoke to them about her graduation, her summa cum laude degree and her desire to work in micro-biology, when Eliza came back with two cups of steamy chocolate goodness in her hands that she gave to both Kara and her. It was roughly 5 pm, when Kara pulled Lena away to show her the house and let her unpack her stuff. Lena didn’t need to pry in Eliza’s mind to realize she was interested in her intentions as well, yet wondered about their relationship status just as much.

Kara had shown her the bathroom, the bed they’d most likely share and the rest of their house, including a weird tree that had a hole in their backyard that they gladly went to check out for themselves (not without forgetting to put their coats on).

“K-Kara?”

The alien turned to Lena, smiling. “What’s up?”

“There’s something about me I want to tell you, I’m not sure if you’ll be okay with it. It’s a part of me that I hide.”

“Wait, you are starting to sound like when my sister told me she liked girls. Do you like girls, Lena?”

Lena’s eyes went wide, eyebrows raised in confusion. “What?”

“She told me about it last time we hung out, and I remember I told her I didn’t care because that’s something unimportant. I mean I like girls too, and boys I think? Mostly girls though. It’s okay!”

“Uh, Kara I…”

The alien snaked her arms around Lena, letting her feel the warmth. “Shh, it’s okay. I won’t care if you tell me those things! In fact, can you give me advice?”

“Kara, that’s…”

“I mean, Lena, my sister’s super scared of telling our mom? So since we are in the same situation, if I tell her first and check her reaction, maybe she’d feel better right? Do you think I should do that? Because I’ve been meaning to do that ever since I thought about coming here for thanksgiving.” Kara gushed. “So? What do you think?”

“I… Well, it’s very noble of you that you want to do that to her, yes. I think your mother is open to the idea. That’s… actually what I was trying to tell you. I appreciate your support, but I’m not trying to tell you I’m into women.”

Kara’s face fell. “Oh? That’s fine…” She murmured. “Sorry, I assumed.”

“No, you’re right, I totally sounded as if I were coming out of the closet.”

“Like that book with the little kids who travel to another world?”

Lena laughed out loud. “Yes, exactly! Like Narnia.”

Kara smiled back at her, a bit unconvincingly. “So, if you weren’t going to say that… What was it?”

Lena shrugged. “I will only tell you if you promise me you won’t freak out, alright?”

Kara held her hand up, smiling softly. “Pinky promise.”

“… Right.” Lena slowly nodded, snaking her pinky finger around Kara’s. “Well… Do you remember I told you I was adopted too?”

Kara nodded her head firmly.

“I used to live with my mother Alana in Ireland. I was four when Lionel Luthor knocked on our door and claimed that I was his. He used his money and power to win custody over me and then, killed my mother in cold blood.”

“Oh god, Lena that’s terrible!” Kara grabbed the young woman by the waist, pulling her closer to offer her warmth.

Lena continued, carefully choosing her words. “I’m only telling you this because I trust you with my heart. That’s something hard to get from me, okay? This is just the beginning of the story.”

Kara nodded her head again. “Keep going, I’m all ears.”

“Well. I started living together with a woman who despised my existence. I was the offspring of her husband’s affair after all, the only one of too many. But he made sure he showed his favoritism anywhere I went. Lex got Lillian instead, but he was the only thing that kept me real, and he made sure to make me feel welcome.” The druid smiled. “He taught me how to read, and soon how to program robots. I was a genius after all.”

“You’re one of the smartest people I’ve met. And I don’t say that easily.”

“I trust that’s true. But as years passed, Lex graduated, started working with my father’s company, Luthor Corp. He became lost in greed soon enough, but my mother only congratulated him for it. I started noticing he’d go to work at night but took a turn to the left, when to go to our company he had to go right. So I got into his trunk with a GPS and a Nintendo DS, only to be brought into a cave where an alien rested.”

Kara’s eyes widened in shock, a noticeable concern on her part. “A-And then?”

“This alien could speak to another person’s mind, and he started talking to me since I had left the trunk to go after Lex. I was 9 years old. He told me to follow his voice and to let him give me the knowledge I seek for. As I did, I was met with a giant machine, thick odd wires and a weird looking man that had a giant brain on his head. He used his powers to raise me up in the air, and I honestly… I honestly thought he was going to kill me. To make my head explode. I had never felt so much pain in my life.”

Kara’s eyes were teary, with the alien biting her lip, visibly conflicted and not knowing what to do or say.

“He told me I could have what my mind could bear, and was surprised I had absorbed some of his knowledge on my own planet, and even others that I didn’t know existed. I remember telling him that his name was well picked, since he claimed he was Brainiac. A man with mind powers and a fucking maniac he was.”

Kara raised her arms to grab Lena by the arms, teary eyes full of concern. Only then Lena noticed she had been crying too. “What happened then?”

“He called me a druid that was too smart to ever be able to be mind-controlled by him, and so he dropped me to the floor and I cried in pain. Then I noticed I could hear voices far away, thoughts in other people’s minds and use my will power, my mind, to move stuff around me at my own will. But I was too scared to try those out while Lex lay asleep on the floor while a robot tried to kill my mind. So I begged him to stop. Then I woke up in my own bed the next day, with the ability to read other people’s thoughts.”

Kara was silent, still gripping Lena’s arms, until Lena noticed Kara holding her again, a tight grip pressing her against a holed tree behind her. “Oh god, I’m so glad you’re okay. Lena, I can only imagine how terribly bad your headaches must be! Hearing so much…”

Then a realization hit her.

“Well, darling. I tried to read yours, but I’m blocked from entering there, it seems. I thought about it and… I know you’re different. There were clues I noticed. But the biggest one was the issue with the noise and your problems with sleeping. I assume you have very sensitive ears and that’s why you suffer so much. Is that correct?”

“I-I…”

It hurt Lena when she realized Kara had dropped her arms around her body immediately, a conflicted pain in the girl’s features.

“It’s okay, Kara. I’m not my brother, I just wished you could read my mind to see that. I just wanted to be honest with you about it. You’re the only person in my life that would never judge me for it, and you’re my only friend as well. Besides…”

Kara looked at her directly into her eyes, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

Lena smiled. “I figured that, the sweet girl with the perfect grades that suffers from loud noises and makes me happy deserved to know that she’s not alone. And that even though we’re not the same race, you’re not the only weirdo with strange abilities.”

Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing, staying in silence as she held Lena again, tightly against her chest, but not enough to hurt her. “I’m not alone.” She slowly repeated.

“No, you’re not. And you’ll never be. You’ll have me, always.”

“Please don’t tell anyone?”

“Darling, I should be the one asking you this, I can literally read people’s minds. By the way, your sister has a crush on a girl named Sam, I heard her thoughts on our way here. She’s lost in love with her.”

“Y-Yeah? Oh god, I knew it! She told me about her and denied everything. But… I guess I can now confirm your weird abilities work, correct?”

Lena smiled softly, nodding her head.

“I’d never tell anyone Lena… Because, you’re the only one I have too. Asides from my foster family.”

“Since we only have each other… Then we’re going to be the best duo ever.”

“Bonnie and Clyde? No wait, we don’t rob people.”

Lena laughed out loud, burying herself in Kara’s chest. “Just say I’m your ‘Ride or Die’ darling.”

Kara smiled, nodding her head. “Ride or die. Awesome”

They were silent for 5 seconds.

“Uhm. Lena?”

“Yes, darling?”

“What does ‘Ride or Die’ mean?”

The Luthor would never get tired of Kara Danvers and her antics. “It means… To you, I give you my blind loyalty. I trust you with everything that I have, and I’ll be there for you when you need me.”

Kara grinned. “Then… I’m your ride or die too, Luthor.”

Lena snorted. “You better, asshole.”

“So… I… Can you show me? Can you move stuff?”

And so, Kara gasped in shock as the pink garden flamenco besides them turned his head towards them.

“HOLY FUCK!”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	7. OF GROOVES BEING THROWN OFF, CREATING BAYMAX, AND OTHER MEME REFERENCES

“It’s been like 2 minutes and you’re already freaking out, Kara! The only thing asked you was to _not_ freak out!”

“I-I… Can you blame me? I thought that shit bird was alive!”

“THAT’S THE POINT!”

“Birds are creepy, Lena! Now this one will haunt my dreams! Flamencos will chase after me and beg for my death with their pink feathers and big… whatever their pointy mouths are called!”

“Oh, shut up, you big baby.”

“B-But Lena!”

“You’re a drama queen.”

“B-But…”

“Hey! You wanted me to move stuff. You didn’t say _‘move anything but the flamenco, Lena’_ which you totally could have!”

“So unfair.” Kara sighed theatrically. “This is alien abuse. Just so you know? E.T. is real and I’m telling him you’re being mean.”

Lena’s eyes squinted, a small doubt in her gaze. “Did an alien just _threaten_ a Luthor?”

“I believe I did.”

“And what’s E.T. gonna do, stab me?”

“I truly believe this is another meme reference that I don’t know about.”

“_OF COURSE_ IT’S ANOTHER MEME REFERENCE, KARA!”

“Fine. But just so you know, I don’t get it.”

Lena sighed. “So one time, on the news, they reported a robbery… The victim’s testimony specified that his words to the man that tried to rob him with a knife were ‘what are you going to do, stab me?’ And you can guess, what did the robber do?”

Kara was silent.

“He stabbed him.”

3.

2.

1.

Kara snorted out loud, clacking for the neighbors to hear her as she clapped her hands. “Oh my god, I’m so using that in the future! What an idiot!”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Seriously? _I just did_! But you threw off my groove.”

The alien blinked at her, eyes slightly confused, and another sigh left the druid’s lips.

“Fuck, darling, you need good pop culture info dumping.” The druid murmured. “So there’s this Disney movie you need to watch…”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They laughed like teenagers for another half an hour, until Kara turned her head and realized Eliza was staring at her talk to Lena from the kitchen’s window.

“Okay darling, I have to say something. Your mom had her suspicions that we were dating but we’ve been out here long enough for her mind to consider asking me about my intentions with her daughter right now, very loudly I might say, and she’s also thinking pretty badly on the fact that she will make you roast the turkey, for some reason. Do you have like, fire hands or some shit like that?”

“Oh, I just caught her staring at us too. But hey, maybe if I tell her now, we’ll finally see if Alex has any chance of getting her support! And don’t worry, I’ll tell you about the turkey thing and what it means later. Don’t tell them you know, though.”

Lena started laughing, then spoke “_They don’t know that we know that they know that we know!”_

“Hey! I understood that reference!”

“It’s about fucking time, you idiot. Now go talk to your mom and grab me some more of that delicious hot chocolate, alright? I’ll talk to your sister and your dad meanwhile.”

“Okay, but fix the flamenco’s head when I turn around, will you?”

The bird went back to its original form immediately, and Kara shrieked. “Like this?”

“OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU LENA! FUCK YOU!” Kara yelled while Lena laughed herself to death on the bench of her backyard, in the cold of November.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara went inside the kitchen, making sure Alex and Jeremiah were in the living room entertaining Lena and watching TV.

“Hey mom!” She greeted happily.

“Darling! Are you cold? Would you like some chocolate? You were outside for so long.”

“I’m okay about the temperature, really, you know the drill. But Lena did say she wanted some more, could you warm two cups for us?”

Eliza’s eyebrows raised for a second before she smiled, chuckling softly. “You’d never miss a chance to get some sugar on you, would you?”

“I wouldn’t, but also your chocolate is amazing.”

The blonde woman walked up to the stove, placing the pot on low heat to avoid the beverage from burning. “So… Lena…”

Kara wasn’t one for knowing how to truly slow things into the conversation. “So, I wanted to tell you that I like girls. As in, dating them. You know, that kind of liking.”

Eliza held a wooden spoon on her right hand that she dropped, only for the kryptonian to seize it with her super speed to avoid any noise alerting the others. “I-I had my suspicions honey... But you really need to work on your timing. Dropping bombs on me like this?”

The alien smiled. “I assure you, my planet was a pretty fluid place, mom. But I have been told is not the same here, and apparently some people really feel bad about telling their parents… Some of them can really be hurtful to their children. So I thought I’d be a brave one and tell you, since I have nothing to lose.”

“O-Of course, right. I know that. Still… Do you feel like I would be like that, Kara? If I never judged you for being born in other planet, who am I to call you out for who you love?”

“Really? You think that?”

Eliza nodded her head, a small tremble on her lips while her eyes dared to shed a tear. She cupped Kara’s face, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs in a soft soothing movement. “It’s just a lot to think. How misplaced you must feel, another planet, another language, another culture...”

“I’m happy, for the first time in a very long time. I think… I don’t feel as alone, not anymore.”

“Oh, I did notice that…” Her mother chuckled, a sly smile on her face. “I had to say, you have me a bit worried about her intentions but… So far, I’ve seen you both together for a couple of hours and you look adorable together.”

It was Kara’s time again, for her brain to short-circuit into confusion.

“W-wait…”

“I just want to talk to her, get to know her a bit more. I want to know if I can trust her just as you do, honey. I didn’t think you’d bring a girl so soon for thanksgiving dinner though. It has only been three years since your arrival.”

“I…”

“Shh, grab these cups of chocolate, honey, it’s already hot. Go on, be a gentlewoman and bring it to your girlfriend.”

“S-she’s…”

“Kara, it’s alright, okay? I’m okay with women loving women, but I’m trying to teach you our culture and that means: showing you care it’s where you start. Bring her a cup of chocolate and you’re going to bring a blanket too, just in case she’s cold. If that isn’t enough, hold her instead of grabbing her another blanket, you know the drill of romance, right?”

Giving in finally, she smiled awkwardly and nodded, grabbing the chocolate and walking out of the kitchen, meeting a smirking Lena who eyed her knowingly.

“Hey, here’s the hot chocolate I promised!” The alien mumbled, trying to hide the flush in her cheeks.

“Well, thank you for the chocolate, darling. You’re one fine gentlewoman.” Lena teased, a sultry voice just for Kara to hear, and chuckled lowly at the flustered alien who now stood next to her on the living room while her family watched a cheesy Christmas movie, red cheeks and trembling lips.

_So she listened to everything through Eliza, huh?_

“Tsk. You’re having way too much fun at my expense.” The alien mumbled.

“Oh, guilty as charged.” Gushed Lena, smirking.

“You’ll pay for this, Luthor.”

“Oh really?” Lena inquired, raising her eyebrow.

_Oh Rao Lena, please don’t say it._

“What are you gonna do, stab me?”

Jeremiah and Alex turned around once Kara and Lena started laughing like crazy right next to them.

After their seemingly endless laughter died out and the other ones in the living room eyed them weirdly, she sat next to Lena with a blanket around them, and waited for dinner to come, sneaking out like a pro and eye-lasering the turkey before serving.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As the dinner was served in front of them, Kara sat next to Lena and helped everyone serve the food happily.

“Why am I not surprised you are trying to eat the whole turkey by yourself?” Lena mumbled as Kara served herself four times as the rest of the people in the table.

“Well, I’m actually going to eat this one and we have another turkey in the oven since I really eat a lot…”

The druid’s eyebrows raised, perplexed. “Two turkeys?”

Alex snorted, slightly nudging Lena on the other side of the table. “That’s actually true, but she doesn’t eat it all at once, she’s bluffing.”

Lena only needed to check Alex’s mind once to realize that she wasn’t bluffing, but the sister said it to protect Kara and making her look normal… or at least with a human appetite. So she just nodded and played along, smiling.

“So, Lena. Kara tells me you’re starting a new major in college at the same time you’ll do a masters. And you’re 16? That’s impressive.”

_Genuine_. Lena read Eliza’s words, and she wasn’t lying.

“I-I did! I finished my mechanical engineering bachelor and I’ll start the physics one just now. Also, I’ll do a master for mechatronics, hopefully once I finish that one, I get a bio-engineering masters, a science major, and then a master in Nano-tech and start working. Maybe I’ll even share some classes with Kara by then”

“You clearly have it all figured out to have more degrees than Jeremiah and I combined! Will you be working at Luthor Corp?”

_There it was. The key question._

“I will, yeah. Honestly, my brother’s focus has turned the company into a weapon manufactory, yet I’m still a shareholder. I wish to focus on energy saving technology and medical research, since curing diseases could provide a huge amount of income and also save lives in the process. Whether he continues his focus or not is the issue but… Ultimately I want to try and convince him of a different approach.”

“That’s a beautiful dream, honey. As a scientist, you have these ideals and desires for humanity but you actually have the resources and technology to do anything and make it happen, reaching out as many people as possible.”

Lena smiled widely, aware that Eliza’s being honest.

“Her thesis was actually about that, it was pretty amazing.” Kara admired. “She programmed a nursing robot for elderly people that could talk to them, repeat louder if they happened to not hear well, expressed phrases in text form and sign language too. They’re mobile, and have enough strength to help them up if they fall. They check for their pressure, blood levels, and the most important thing: it could cook. When we were doing the testing process, I asked him to give me a chocolate cake. It was delicious.”

“Holy shit, that’s great!”

Eliza glared at Alex. “No swearing, Alexandra. But Lena, that is remarkable work! How did you manage to make such a feat in so little time? You’ve graduated in 2 years and a half and look at you”

“Well, I as a little curious about science since I was a child. Ever since I was adopted by the Luthor family, education was more important than fun. Before the adoption, I remember enjoying playing with robots, until I moved there and learned how to build them. I thoroughly enjoyed creating robots the most. I built my first one when I was eight, and even though all it could do was speak, I knew I wanted to focus on engineering and science. So I started studying from my family’s studies and labs and well, here I am.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were adopted.” Eliza murmured. “It sounds like it happened when you were a bit conscious of what was happening.”

“Yeah, I was four by then. But it was hard feeling welcome in a house where I was just the offspring of an affair from my father, so I used all my free time between books and labs to make it for it.” Uncomfortable with sharing anything else, she stopped for a few seconds. “This dinner is absolutely delicious, by the way. Thank you for having me here with you”

“I’m glad you like it, dear” Eliza cooed. “And you’re welcome to come to our Thanksgiving dinners anytime you wish.”

Lena’s wide smile and eager nod surprised even Kara, who didn’t know Lena was happy due to Eliza truly meaning every word she had said.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara came back into the room after having her shower, finding Lena curled up in bed with a thick blanket around her.

“Are you cold, Luthor?” and Lena eagerly nodded, a slight tremble on her lips. “Alright, I’ll be there in a second. I run hotter than humans, you know? Like 2 or 3 degrees or something.”

“You’re officially my winter heater, then. I’ll pay you in food.”

Kara snorted, combing her hair quickly before sitting right next to Lena and getting under the covers. “I’ll have you going broke in two weeks”

“Darling, I’m filthy rich. It’s not going to be that fast.”

“Okay, three weeks then.”

Lena sighed contently once she around and snaked her arms around her roommate. “You’re definitely a good heater but your body is as hard as steel.”

Kara chuckled nervously. “Oh y-yeah… That’d be an appropriate term.”

“So. Where are you from? Can you tell me about the place where you come from?”

The alien bit her lip, a hesitant smile on her face. “It’s gone, actually. It blew up since its core died.”

Understanding dawned on the druid’s features, and she nodded her head slowly. “I’m sorry I asked.”

“N-no, it’s alright, honestly.” She reassured. “I think it’s something I’ve wanted to discuss for a while.”

“You have?”

Kara nodded. “It’s hard being alone. The worst part is that I have a living relative here on earth but he is an asshole. We were sent here in individual pods across the galaxy and were supposed to arrive at the same time. When we were sent, he was only one year old and I was thirteen, commanded to raise him and live in this planet. But I ended up trapped in the phantom zone in space _for 24 years_. If you’re there, it’s like time isn’t really passing by, and by some miracle, I managed to escape, and arrived here, yet… He was already an adult, and he was raised by humans, so anything of our language and culture is something irrelevant to him. He is biologically an alien, yet for him, not really knowing our planet at all, _the only home he knows is planet earth_. So I’m really alone, even if I have him around, because he isn’t really someone I can stand at the moment.”

The alien stared up at Lena, who looked at her intently with tight lips and a calm expression in her features, who cuddled up closer to her chest if that was possible. Kara continued.

“O-Our planet perished due to, apparently, its main core exploding since our resources were poorly abused until it couldn’t hold any longer. I came from a family who were not the most powerful, but definitely were indeed in the high spots of society, so they put me and my cousin in the space pods and sent us away. I can still remember the way it looked as it blew up right before my eyes…”

It wasn’t until Lena wiped something wet off with her thumb that Kara realized she had been crying. “My home, my friends, my family, _every single person_ perishing right in front of me… and when I arrived, I wasn’t needed by him anymore, he was a grown man, so he got one of his friends to get me a family, a human one that would take care of me… And…”

Kara’s lips and hands started to tremble as she whispered yelled through tears that rolled down. “It’s hard to feel like I’m home in a place where there’s a target in my head, and my family’s, over the fact that I am not human, it just _furthers_ my point because it just constantly reminds me that _I’d never belong in here_, no matter what I do, who I meet_, how hard I try_. I’m alone in this world in the end, and humans won’t accept me. I have to lie until the day I die and I can’t even have a decent night’s sleep without the huge noises making me struggle in pain and fear!”

“Shhh… Kara, listen to me.” Lena whispered softly. “You. Are. Not. Alone.”

As she wiped Kara’s tears, the alien hesitatingly looked up, meeting Lena’s determined gaze upon her.

“You may have a target in your head. You may have a family at risk. You may live in a planet that judges outsiders. _But you aren’t alone, not today, and not ever_. If you survived a whole planet being destroyed and your cousin’s disappointments, then _you will survive_ a few assholes that want to talk shit about you or hurt you for being an alien. But they’ll have to go through me first and I don’t think that would be something wise. _I am with you, always_. And I will not let anyone hurt you.” She murmured softly as she pressed her forehead against Kara’s. “Not even if they’re my own blood. Ride or die, remember it.”

Kara thought of adding super willpower to her power list, with Lena Luthor being as beautiful and loving to her, saying those things while Kara didn’t just kiss her right there like she wanted to. Ultimately, she was right.

Lena and she both had gone through different paths. They were not the same race or family. They were just both misfits that knew how shit the world can be when they know you’re different.

Kara managed to form a small smile, only enough for Lena to notice it. Then, she held the druid closer to her. “You’re right. As always.”

Lena smiled widely. “And I’m glad I am.”

“Just so you know…” Kara continued. “No one will be able to do shit to you either, ever. Just say the word, and I fling them into space. I can throw them into the sun. Ride or die.”

Lena’s eyebrows raised. “You can go that close without dying? And I assume you can… fly?” The druid whistled in shock. “Impressive. Not as impressive as Superman’s powers, but impressive indeed.”

“You know nothing, Jon Snow.” Said Kara with her now deep voice. “I believe I’ve found a plot-hole in your theory of ‘Lena is always right’.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Great reference, darling! But, what are you talking about?”

The alien snorted. “I guess it’s time for me to tell you about the turkey then.”

“What about the turkey?” wondered the younger Luthor.

“I roasted it with my laser eyes.”

It took Lena exactly five seconds.

“Laser eyes.” Lena said, slowly. “Y-You have laser eyes.”

“I’m Kryptonian, Lena.” Kara spoke solemnly. “I’m the last daughter of Krypton, Kara Zor of the House of El. You can now guess who my cousin is.”

It was Lena’s time to short-circuit into a blabbering mess.

“Y-You’re a super.”

“Ugh, please don’t say that. I truly believe his superhero name is stupid as hell.”

“You can lift a billion tons.”

“Well, _I am sure_ that’s a bit off but I haven’t had the chance to try yet.”

“No wonder you bruise my ass when you grope me at night while cuddling.”

“_What?_!” Kara whispered yelled.

“Oh, don’t worry darling. But you do sometimes leave bruises on my skin and I wondered how if you seemed so careful all the time, but I guess it’s because of the loud noises that startle you suddenly.”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears again at the confession. “_O-Oh Rao_, please forgive me, I would never hurt you on purpose Le—“

The druid diligently pressed her palm against Kara’s lips, shutting her up. “I would _never_ be mad, and I would _never _blame you for it, darling. It was just one of those clues that gave you away to me, but I’m happy I got them, because I got them while trying to help you sleep.”

“Y-You did.” Kara admitted, a pout on her lips. “Still…”

“Well, if you insist, I guess now you’ll own me this huge favor then… As a forgiveness truce of course.”

“Anything. Just say the word.”

“I wonder if you could take me flying.”

“Huh.” Kara mumbled. “I will Lena. But really? I thought if you could lift stuff, and that included you? I thought you’d be able to fly!”

“Well, I never could. It would be really awesome if I managed to fly but… At least I can force my best friend to carry me around in the sky, right?”

Best friend.

Right.

Kara had almost forgotten that they weren’t actually together.

“Of course. I will carry you anywhere you want me to. Did you know I can break the sound barrier with my speed?”

Lena’s eyes rose in amazement. “Holy shit. I take it back. You’re just as impressive.”

“We should test those out, don’t you think?”

“Test?”

Kara shrugged. “Test our limits, the things we can do. It’s not like its wrong for us to know how to control our powers.”

Lena nodded her head. “That’s correct, actually. You have a great idea. Let’s do that, but for now…” She murmured. “When do we tell your family that we’re not dating?”

Kara slightly chuckled. “I don’t know… Tomorrow, I guess.”

“Can you believe it? They think we’re dating!” Lena giggled as she cuddled closer to Kara’s chest.

Kara’s trembling hands circled around Lena again, as she closed her eyes and bit her lip nervously. “R-Right. Who would’ve thought that?”

“Well, I’m happy that you trust me with that information, Kara. We’re on the same side here. You have to know this, you’ll have me, always.”

The alien smiled a bit. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Smiled Lena.

“Goodnight, Luthor.”

“Goodnight, Zor-El.”

And so, they both huddled inhumanly close, and clung into Morpheus’ arms for the rest of the night.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The smell of fresh coffee and bacon made Kara’s eyes open. Soft snores came from her roommate’s lips who was still fast asleep.

With her right hand around Lena’s waist and her body laying sideways against the druid’s back, Kara found her face pressed against soft hair and smelling a very familiar citric shampoo. At the small stir of her body, her roommate yanked her closer and hugged the pillow in her arms tightly.

The Danvers family was as good of a family as her own in Krypton, even if they were her own kin. The one place that accepted her and loved her for who she was. Kara learned to love her own mother’s cares, teasing and culture lessons. Kara fell in love with Alex’s determination and stubbornness to always do well, study hard and be a doctor like her mother. Kara adore Jeremiah’s tender patience with her alien antics and showed her music, TV shows and all kinds of food for her to try.

And even if she saw her as her best friend, Lena had surpassed those feelings by a milestone, simply because talking with her came naturally. Lena was patient. Lena taught her every single little detail she thought important. Lena offered take-out food to see Kara happy. Lena held her in her every night to help her sleep. Lena would sit next to her and talk science into her, because she knew Kara was far from stupid. Lena made her feel proud again of being smart and loving science. Lena made Kara laugh and joke around until she was sure her frown would leave her face. Lena had her delivery man get Kara all kinds of caloric protein dust stuff that the alien would drink to assure her she’d work out like a beast, even though she really didn’t need that many. Lena had ordered an overly expensive mattress the moment Kara complained the slightest about discomfort, assuring the alien that it was nothing. Lena had every single song Kara liked on the iPod they used at the dorm, just so that she could listen to her favorite pop music, even though Kara knew she was a fan of rock.

They were as close as they could be, and with Lena like that in her arms, Kara knew that her complicated life seemed simpler, and less depressing than she remembered, because she wasn’t alone anymore, and she had a home.

Lena was her home.

And no romantic feelings would erase the fact that Lena was her best friend. So as she had requested, Kara would give her the never ending trust and loyalty, as any friend should. Her support, her company, everything she had, Kara would give her all she got.

With a gentle kiss to Lena’s temple, she groggily let her go, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

She had some talking to do.

Kara found her sister Alex looking at her intensely while she drank coffee, and Eliza just smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, indeed.” Alex mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

Kara frowned, taking a sip of her coffee. “I’m so hungry, Eliza. Can I super speed help you?”

“Sure thing, go ahead and please gently mix this pancake batter, not too much.”

In four and a half seconds, Kara had read the recipe and added the ingredients, mixing them accordingly. “Done. What’s my next mission, captain?”

“Okay, last time I asked you to eye-laser the bacon, you ended up crying over a burnt slice. Can you try to not do that again?”

“Do you mean the crying or the burnt bacon?”

“Both.”

“Okay, no crying over burnt bacon, got it.” Kara mumbled. “But I did get better, I practice in the dorm.”

Squinting her eyes and flashing a red dim laser over the bacon, Kara successfully managed to fry the rest of the bacon, with only two slices that were slightly crispier than usual. It was still a success.

“Shouldn’t you be avoiding using powers in front of Lena?” Alex mumbled. “She could come down anytime.”

“I’d imagine her _girlfriend_ knows about her alien status, right?”

In a split of a second, Alex snorted burning hot coffee over her nose. “What? What do you mean, _‘girlfriend’?_ What?”

“Uh…”

“You didn’t know?” Eliza pondered.

“She forgot to tell me that small detail, it seems.” Alex spat. “W-Wait, mom… You know? About them being together?” She stuttered. “Y-You’re okay with it?”

“Oh well, Kara told me just yesterday. She didn’t understand why on earth it mattered who you liked or not depending on our genders. Probably we may seem archaic on the subject in this planet but…” Eliza paused. “As a doctor, and a mother, I’d feel ashamed of myself if I ever judged a being over sexual orientation. I’m gladly judging other people’s actions and opinions, but not that matter.”

Alex seemed taken aback by the words, still processing everything slowly, coffee long forgotten. “M-Mom, that’s…” She gulped. “That’s very noble of you.”

Kara noticed a small glassy flash on her sister’s eyes, and jumped in to save her again of Eliza’s intense gaze of curiosity.

“Okay, both of you stop, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, honey? You got so serious all of a sudden?”

Kara looked down at her feet disappointedly, shrugging her shoulders. “Although I do not judge my partner on gender… Lena isn’t my mate. We’re just friends. I invited her because holidays are lonely times for her, due to her family and her not being close. The thought of leaving her alone in that dorm broke my heart. Plus… I really was looking forward her spending time with me away. She reminds me of me, you know? It’s hard to feel alone. So we got pretty close in a short time. But nothing else.”

Alex slowly walked up to her, a sad smile on her lips. “I went to your room this morning, only to find you sound asleep and hugging her like a Koala. I honestly was shocked.”

Kara’s cheeks blushed bright red in a split second. “S-Shut up.”

“No, really, I mean it.” Alex continued. “Kara, I know how hard it is to fall asleep as deeply as that. Your hyper hearing made me going to the bathroom without disturbing you a challenge. I’m glad you found a way to get some rest.”

“Is that true, Kara?” Eliza wondered with a small smile on her lips.

“I… Well, I can’t really stop listening, you know. My powers, like flying or laser eyes, they are a choice. I trained myself to be able to not destroy everything I touch too. But my sight and hearing are not something I can just shut off. I just…” Kara gulped. “I learned to focus on sounds. Small things that are soothing and gentle, to avoid other noises. It doesn’t really block them, but it becomes the main thing I hear, and it dampens the rest. So I focus on Lena’s heartbeat. Uh, yeah, that.”

Kara felt a gentle rub on her arm that came from Eliza, who smiled at her as lovingly as any good mother would. “I’m glad she’s helping my dear daughter rest, then.”

When the awkward silence came creeping, Alex walked up closer to Kara. “Hey, can we talk for a moment?”

“Sure, one second Danvers, let me take the turkey out of the fridge and re-heat it.”

After 6 seconds of super speed and eye-lasers on turkeys, Alex pulled the alien away from the kitchen, and they walked outside to the backyard.

“Okay, what the fuck just happened?”

Kara smiled widely, hugging Alex closer to her. “I hope you’re happy!”

“What do you mean? I’m confused here, you told our mother about you?”

“W-Well… Yeah. I mean…” The alien chuckled. “As Lena tells me the phrase is used, I took one for the team.” She shrugged, looking down to her feet. “I had nothing to lose. I have a sanctuary of solitude of my own and soon enough I’ll be a legal adult that can work and live on its own. And if she rejected me, at least you’d know how to handle the situation, right? I’m sorry if it feels intrusive, I just… Well, I wanted to help you.”

When Kara didn’t get an answer, she lifted her gaze to find Alex crying silently, hands trembling and heart racing.

After what felt like an eternity, she reacted.

“I guess you’re hero material after all… _Danvers_.” Alex mumbled.

And then she hugged the alien tightly in the cold winter, in silence, and happy to see Kara smile so widely with teary eyes too.

No, not the alien.

Her _sister. _

“Thank you.” Alex sighed between tears.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for your hearts for when the fluff is scarce. Enjoy it while it lasts! ♥


	8. OF LUCY LANE, CHRISTMAS REUNIONS AND LEARNING HOW TO DO COOL STUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a sorry for not being able to upload this chapter sooner, it is now as long as 9600 words just for your enjoyment :) I hope you like it!

Kara diligently delivered her test to her teacher, smiling at her before going out of the classroom. It was Thursday, so her schedule was fairly free, and her day was already finished by 11 am. Clutching the bad over her shoulder and looking around, she walked down the hall towards the engineering labs in the other building of the campus, where Lena would be until noon.

After a long walk to the cafeteria and a small line done, she bought themselves lunch, with burgers, and fries (6 orders of each). Lena’s class would be finished in ten minutes, so Kara started eating her first burger as she waited in the table she had sat on.

“Well, if it isn’t the famous Kara Danvers in the flesh!”

Kara’s eyes looked up to the feminine voice coming from her left, and met a couple of green eyes, tan skin, and a smirk that slowly showed cracks of nervousness.

“Yeah, that’s me. Do I know you?” Kara inquired, eyebrow raised, and the girl smiled widely.

“No, but I know you. Nice meeting you, Kara, my name is Lucy!” The girl extended her hand for the alien to shake it with a big smile, who was too busy munching on her burger, and eyed her painfully as mayonnaise dripped over her knuckles.

“Nice meeting you too, Lucy. Uh, my hands are a bit dirty so I can’t shake it…”

“It’s alright.” Lucy shrugged her shoulders as she eyed Kara carefully. “Out of all places, I didn’t think I’d ever meet you here in this campus!”

“Wait, hold on though. How do you know me?”

“Oh, let’s just say Lois Lane and I are very close.” And she winked at Kara, whose eyes opened in shock.

“_Lois Lane_? You know her?”

“She’s my sister. I’m Lucy Lane. I was shocked to realize the Kara Danvers from family dinner talks was in the same campus as me!” She chuckled, while Kara took another bite to her burger, still slightly confused.

“They talk about me in your family dinners?” Kara inquired with worry. “I’m flattered but I want to know why.”

“May I sit here with you?” Asked the girl hopefully as she pointed to an empty seat in Kara’s table.

“Be my guest, babe.” Replied the alien as she used her free hand to offer food to the older girl whose heartbeat quickened exponentially. “Want a burger?”

“N-No thanks, I know your lot eats too much.” Lucy said with a small giggle, making Kara raise her eyebrow at how nervous the girl had gotten.

“My lot? What am I, a Sims house?” Kara asked as she dipped like a dozen fries in ketchup and munched on them at once. “Stop avoiding my questions.”

“Well, I expected a spineless House of El member but I appear to have found a gold mine. You have bite, I’ll give you that.”

Kara visibly tensed, glaring at the girl that shyly smiled up at her. “Tell me _one reason_ why I should not fling you into space at this very moment.”

“I’m not here to threaten you, really. I was just curious, I wanted to meet you for a long time now.” Lucy admitted.

Kara wished she could have Lena reading minds next to her, but remained quiet, listening to Lucy’s heartbeat.

“Well, I’ve known about Clark for a while now, and I’ve spent some time with them and _every time _you came into the conversation, your cousin would whine about you being a total rebel, and I have to admit… It made me feel _very_ interested in you.”

Burger now left waiting for a bite in her hand, Kara slowly processed the information. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised the asshole says _shit like that_ but that information should be _my secret_ to tell, not his.”

“I really was never interested into harming any of you, I am not my father, so you don’t have to worry-“

“No, _here’s the thing_” Kara interrupted, voice stern and hard as she spat at Lucy. “I do worry because my cousin’s out there saying shit he shouldn’t be telling _anyone_, and a girl I know nothing about just sat in front of me, telling me she knows something as serious as that, and wants me to not react on the fact that I know for certain _your father_ is an anti-alien and highly ranked military man? What the _hell_ is wrong with you? _Of course_ I’m going to worry!”

“I’m sorry, Kara. It-It wasn’t my intention for our first conversation to go like this, I just…” Lucy mumbled. “I’ve seen you around the campus enough times and knowing how much I admired the fact that you stood up and called out fucking _‘Superman’_ on his bullshit at fourteen years old? You have balls, it kind of made me want to learn about you.” She explained. “I just… I ended up staring at you quite more than I should have and...”

“Okay, I’m not following you, can you explain yourself?” Kara mumbled as she finished the rest of the burger in one bite.

“I know you may not trust me but if it makes you feel any better, I am my own person and I have _nothing_ to do with my father’s actions. I fear for the power in his hands just as you.” Lucy admitted. “But well, I don’t blame you either if you don’t trust me.”

As far as heartbeat goes, the girl was telling the truth, that much she knew.

“I’m all ears then babe, I’ll give you a chance. What can I do for you?”

Kara noticed a good spike in her heartbeat then, nervous features on her face. Then she took a deep breath. “I just wanted to see if we could talk, grab a cup of coffee soon?” Lucy smiled at her, placing a small piece of paper with numbers in front of Kara’s food. “Call me if you’re interested!”

Before Kara could ask what she meant, Lucy had gotten up and grabbed a fry from Kara’s hand and eating it as she walked away in a hurry.

What the hell was that?

As Kara memorized the numbers and grabbed herself another burger, she heard the familiar steps from Lena’s heels and found the woman smirking down at the alien, sitting in front of her.

“Well, me seeing you with your hands full of grease and eating without me?” The druid spoke. “Such a _surprising_ thing!”

“Here’s your burger, your fries and of course, your salad with all the green stuff you like.” Kara replied as she took the food out of the bag. “How was class?”

“Thank you darling, this looks delicious.” Lena took a bite from her fries, smiling at Kara. “It was boring, I have to pretend I didn’t read the teacher’s mind the moment I first knew him and learned everything through his memories. So it was just repetitive.”

“You can do that? Learn through others?”

“Well, that and I also have a _hyper mega super-duper huge_ memory to save all those things, but yes, that’s the essence of it.” She replied as she finally bit on her burger, moaning softly at the taste and _totally not_ turning Kara into a nervous train wreck in a second. “Imagine it like this: your brain learns through theory and practice. I can’t duplicate practice but the theory is there for me to acquire and dissect.”

“So… You can’t learn how to do sports or art through mind-reading but you can totally cheat on a history test?”

Lena smiled proudly, nodding her head. “_Exactly_. Although it is also very good for many subjects asides from just history. In fact, my brain hurt a lot in that cave because I was fairly info-dumped with knowledge such as science in a way I never thought I would, maybe it’s because he has access to more advanced planets and technologies that I end up feeling our humanity now feels… archaic? I don’t know if that’s the _word_ I’d use, but yes.”

“Oh, I know what you mean. Technology and science wise, Krypton was about a few thousand years more advanced. In fact, I learned calculus _when I was four_ and you have very limited formulas. But I manage.”

“You… You learned calculus at four? Kara, you’re making me look like a joke, and here I thought I was all smart, and shit!”

Kara giggled, munching on her fries happily and finishing her second burger. “And I was also right about something else.”

Lena’s eyebrow raised. “Which is?”

“My lab’s bigger than yours.”

“Okay, now you’re just trying to compensate for something.”

“Explain the joke please?”

And so, Lena did.

“Oh, gross! I’m not compensating because I have a small penis… I don’t even have those!” The alien mumbled as she took a second bite to her third burger. “Hey, talking about things I don’t understand… I just met someone.”

Lena was silent for a moment, looking up to Kara as she munched on her salad. “You met someone?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah, but I think I was a bit too rude to her. Anyway she got really nervous and gave me these numbers on a paper, asking me to grab coffee with her and call her. Is that like, a friendly act or is she into me and is asking me to become her mate? I don’t understand human rituals.”

Lena was in complete silence, eyebrows raised as she eyed Kara.

“I mean, she is Lois Lane’s sister, and she knew I was kryptonian since my cousin told him. How was I not supposed to freak out?” Kara sighed.

“You met Lucy Lane?” Spoke Lena after a while. “She’s a student and she used to go to the engineering classes that I did, but I already don’t go to those anymore since I graduated earlier than everyone. And I so happen to eye her from across the campus right now. Do you want me to read her mind really quick? You seem uneasy about it.”

“Oh yes, please. Her dad is a military man and very anti-alien, I don’t want to take any risks.”

Lena turned her head and Kara noticed her closing her eyes, her breath slowing down and a small vein just noticeable around her temple. She focused for a few seconds, then her eyes opened suddenly, a small intensity in their color.

Lena eyed Kara then, a small smile on her lips. “Well, she appears to have heard Superman talk about his cousin being a rebellious brat and now she got curious of you, wanted to be your friend but the moment she saw you on the halls and noticed your physical appearance, she was confused about her body’s reactions.” A shrug came after. “She is crushing _quite strongly_ on you.”

“Crushing? But she’s right there.”

“Kara, crushing can also mean that someone, in this case, Lucy, is interested in you, she finds you attractive physically and asked you out on a date!” Lena sighed in frustration. “These clueless aliens…” she mumbled.

“You’re the mind reader here! How was I _supposed to know_ she was into me?”

Lena smiled softly, ruffling Kara’s hair. “That’s usually what grabbing coffee or giving another person your number means.”

Kara was silent for a second, eating as she wondered about the subject.

“Well, too bad I don’t have a phone.”

Lena frowned. “You know, the day you took me to Midvale, when you were packing your stuff, I saw a phone with a bat symbol on it. Why do you have that and claim you don’t have a phone?”

“Oh, but that’s just for emergencies, he gave it to me just in case. I can only contact **him** through that phone so it’s fairly useless for everything else.”

“Why am I not surprised you know Batman?” Lena chuckled.

“Well, he was training me…” Kara carefully spoke. “I tried being a hero once. I failed miserably and… I blame myself for the death of two humans even if only one of them was my fault. So I went to my Sanctuary and went missing for two months. Then he set a trap for me at my Midvale house and made me show up.”

“Oh my god, Kara that’s horrible! Why would you blame yourself for their deaths? What happened?”

“I’ll tell you tonight. This is no place for my stupid feelings to pour out like that, does that sound good?”

Lena nodded, so Kara continued. “Well, I asked to go with him if that meant no harm would be done to my family, I was terrified of them being a target since I used my powers in public, so he said yes and well, I am a very big fan of martial arts. Clark had told me he was very good at those. So I asked nicely and when he had the chance, he taught me stuff. But he’s super rich and busy all the time which left little time. Still, he hired a person of his ultimate trust and he did it when Batman couldn’t. That’s why you saw me coming back really late at night and all sweaty from the sparring.”

“You asked nicely? To _Batman_?” Lena inquired with incredibility.

“Oh yes, but I could kill him if I hit him for real so I just built a red lamp which imitates the way Rao, Krypton’s star and our god, provided our light. We didn’t have _these abilities_ there so if I could block the yellow sun of our solar system, then I’d be like that again. But they’re in the bat cave and only work if the sun rays are 100% blocked with lead, and if someone got access to them, I could be killed so… yeah. After I created it, I started getting my ass kicked by a man who knows infinite ways to murder you without actually using a weapon. Funny because I now think about it, and during these two years I’ve trained with him, I feel way more muscular which is important for my fighting without powers, but once the yellow sun rays are absorbed, it doesn’t affect my strength anyway? But I look good I think, so it’s all well.”

“Well, this is way more interesting than I thought then! But still, I am pretty sure the muscles are one of the charms that stole Lucy’s heart so feel happy about it” Lena teased with a small smirk on her lips. “I suppose then that you can beat me at any physical showcase of power even if you happen to lack any powers in the moment. Right?”

“Probably. But you have really cool powers which are very good for spy missions and catching criminals, as well as looking scary while you fuck everything up for the enemy by just standing there all innocent with that smirk of yours. If I had no powers, maybe you could just mentally flick me, or maybe even move me, something like that.”

Lena threw a fry at Kara’s forehead, but the alien caught it in her hand, smiling and eating it happily. “I am not scary, ET.”

“You’re worse than the flamenco, actually.”

The druid let out a dramatic gasp. “Take that back!”

And so, they bickered for another hour before it was time to go home.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Care to explain to me where we are going, Danvers?” Lena huffed as they walked down the campus at 8 pm by themselves, going around their building.

“Well, as you can see, somewhere humans aren’t watching?”

“Sounds too dangerous, I feel like you’re going to sell my kidneys at the black market. Let’s go back.”

“No, just stay calm, Luthor! We’re going to a fun place, so stop distracting me, I’m trying to look around for anyone close enough to see us so I can avoid them from seeing us.”

Lena snorted. “That made me feel so much calmer...”

“That was sarcasm?”

“Yes, it was.”

“I’m trying to show you something!”

“And what is it—”

Lena was engulfed in two very strong arms around her waist then, and suddenly her feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. Blue eyes met hers, with an intensity almost otherworldly considering how dark it was.

Lena snaked her arms around Kara’s neck tightly, hiding her face in the warm neck as the coldness around them intensified, trying to concentrate on the flying rather than their closeness.

“You seem scared. Your heart feels like it’s about to explode.”

“S-Shut up.” Lena mumbled. “Where are we going now? It’s a Friday night!”

“To my lab.”

Lena shrieked in fear as soon as Kara speed up, flying at a low level through the thick woods surrounding the MIT Campus.

“We’re avoiding radar signals I can hear, and trackers of all kind, even radio signals. We sped up fast enough from the campus to not be detected there either, but from now on, I don’t need to do that. Sorry if you’re cold because of it.”

Lena, with trembling lips and shivering, held herself tighter (if it was possible). “Take us to the landing zone safely, Captain.”

And so, Kara chuckled as she flew to the Sanctuary of Solitude at a moderate speed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Lena?”

The druid, with eyes wide open as she hugged Kara and eyed the landscapes under them at night, turned to her roommate. “Yes?”

“That’s the fortress, my Sanctuary.”

Lena’s eyes landed on where Kara pointed, a blurry desert empty everywhere.

“I can’t see anything there.”

“Oh, really? Then the camouflage really works!”

“You dork.”

As Kara carefully landed them on the sand, Lena observed her dig her hands into the sand at high speed, until a giant triangle-shaped appeared in the kryptonian’s hands. Then she noticed the House of El crest on it. Golden in color like Kara’s hair, the alien placed the key in an invisible slot and the glassy shadow of two big doors opened wide for them.

Kara took Lena’s hand on hers, smiling as she pulled her in. “Come.”

Lena couldn’t believe what her eyes witnessed.

A circled room with a giant computer lay in the middle, with glassy floor under her feet that let her have a view of the inner circuits and boards inside the ship. Around the main computer, stairs that directed towards a total of six rooms (three on each side) and other statues of what Lena guessed were important Kryptonian figures. Then, as the druid walked around in awe, noticed another room even bigger behind a glass door that let her see through.

It was a lab, and indeed big as her roommate had promised.

And the awe in her eyes didn’t stop because as soon as she entered the room with Kara following behind her, the machinery around her seemed too simplistic yet unknown even for her advanced mind.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Lena turned around to glare at Kara. “Shut up.”

“Hey, you were all silent, looking around the rooms and weren’t saying anything.”

“Can you blame me? Your tech is amazing! I’ve never seen anything like this, not even in all the data on my brain about other alien planets. This is even more advanced…”

“You can check these things around.” Kara snaked her arm around Lena’s shoulder, leading her to the right of the room. “If you use this microscope, you might realize it’s nothing like you’ve ever seen, it can outsmart even my hyper-vision with its zoom. Also, Kelex is our family AI and he is connected to this lab.”

And then, a humanoid robot orbited towards them.

_“Voice recognition successful: Kara Zor-El. Welcome to the Sanctuary of Solitude.”_

“Hey Kelex! Kelex, please prepare the cleansing tech and the master chamber. I will go back in a second since I’ll grab some dinner. Please show her around the lab!”

“W-Wait!” Lena turned around, but Kara was already gone, closing the door behind her. So, the druid resigned herself with a sigh, and talked to the robot. “So, you name is Kelex?”

_“Voice recognition failed: House of El match unsuccessful.” _The robot replied_. “My name is Kelex. I was created to serve the House of El only.”_

“Kara Zor-El asked you to show me around. What does this do, Kelex?” Lena inquired as she noticed the keyboard next to a pair of tubes with an odd grey liquid bubbling around.

“_The tube to your left is a metalloid synthesizer, unknown human. The one on the right is a restoring chamber.”_ Kelex replied.

“My name is Lena Luthor.”

_“No voice recognition will be stored unless Kara Zor-El orders Kelex. You will referred to as Lena Luthor during this conversation.” _

“Fine, do as you please. So, if I want to bring a rusted silver chain back to its optimal state, this chamber can do it?”

_“That is correct, human who calls herself Lena Luthor. The computer next to it allows you to design and program metal alloys of your own.”_

“Do you have any synthesizer for other materials?”

_“In this fortress, there is a food synthesizer, chemical synthesizer, glass synthesizer, fabric synthesizer, and herbaria synthesizer.”_

“Holy fuck.” Lena mumbled. “Thank you, Kelex.”

_“You are welcome, human who calls herself Lena Luthor.”_

Then the robot orbited away, and Lena guessed it went to do whatever Kara had asked him to do. Not two seconds later, Kara had already came back inside the Sanctuary with too many bags on her hands that didn’t seem to bother her at all.

Lena walked up to her, sighing as she helped the kryptonian before it all ended up on the floor. “When will you learn to grab your food properly, darling?”

“Hey, it was very windy on the way back from Buenos Aires! My bad.”

“Wait. You flew to Buenos Aires for food?”

“Yeah! And I also brought this alcoholic beverage which I assume it’s illegal for us to drink but who cares? The saleswoman didn’t ask for my ID.”

As Lena walked behind her, she smiled widely. “You brought me Argentinian meat and wine… huh.” 

“Oh right, that’s what it’s called! It’s wine yeah, and those are beef sandwiches. I brought desert too, these are fucking delicious. Who the hell calls pastries a_ ‘receipt’_ though? Languages are so weird.”

Kara opened a box filled with sweet pastries, smiling at Lena as she set up the food in the glass food in what it seemed to be the ship’s kitchen.

“Have you ever drank alcohol before?”

“Not really, but I doubt it’s going to taste bad, right?”

“Well I have drank before. Not really something to be proud of but with negligent parents and a mansion all to yourself, you get creative. I love wine, scotch and a good mojito on a hot day. The beef though, it smells amazing!”

“So, what did Kelex tell you?”

“Not much, you were quite fast. He told me about synthesizers though, which sounds incredible to say the least. Can you imagine the kind of research you could do in this lab? You’d end up curing cancer for all I know!”

“That could be possible but we’ll talk about it later. For now…” Kara served two cups of red wine and smiled, offering Lena one. “Let’s break the law by making a toast as underage teenagers on an alien ship with alcohol smuggled in from South America.”

“Gladly, darling.” Lena chuckled. “What are we celebrating?”

“I made a decision and it includes you, but really, I tell you later?”

“Well, you have me intrigued, but yes darling, no problems by me.” Lena held her cup high, and Kara did the same clumsily. “Cheers! For whatever you decided.”

Kara gently pressed the cup against Lena’s. “For my decision, yay!”

And they both drank slowly.

“Oh wow, that wine is absolutely delicious.”

Kara nodded in agreement. “It’s so good!”

“Can that even get you drunk?”

The alien shrugged. “I don’t think so, want to try?”

And with that, they started to bite on their sandwiches happily.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When the bottle had disappeared, pastries eaten and sandwiches as well, Kara enthusiastically jumped around the lab, and Lena eyed her curiously. “Okay, you’re acting very weird, spill the beans now.”

“Kelex, please show Lena the project we worked on yesterday.”

_“As you command, Miss Zor-El.”_

Lena eyed the robot curiously as it orbited back to the main room, where Kara led her. Then, a hologram opened before her eyes, assembling what it seemed to be…

“Kara, oh my god!”

Lena smiled widely, running into Kara and hugging her tight.

“A super suit? So you will be a hero?”

Kara nodded dumbly, smiling widely. “And I want you to help me design it, as well as train with me. Do you think you can help-“

“Yes I can, you idiot! As if I’d say no to anything to help you.” Lena giggled as she held her a bit tighter before letting her go. “I don’t like the design that much though, but let me just ask, what colors are you planning to use?”

“Oh well… You’re the one good with fashion between us. We’re going to use kryptonian fabrics so Kelex will handle them in the synthesizer, so all we need to do is code out what we can add to it and what we can’t.”

“Alright then, let’s get to work, darling. We have a long night to go.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

5 am.

“Kara Zor-El, can you do the honors?” Lena asked as she pointed at the button on the synthesizer, smiling expectantly as they stood next to each other.

And so, Kara did, with the machine starting to make weird sounds and bobble around in front of them.

“I loved the idea of the gloves and the Kakashi mask, by the way.”

“Admit it, darling, the hologram made you look perfect in the suit I designed.” Lena mumbled with a smirk on her lips.

“Where should I put the suit’s cases?”

“Well, it’s going to be sealed in a bracelet and also a necklace, so that only leaves one option…” Lena sighed. “Your nipples, duh.”

“What?!”

“Darling, it’s a bracelet and a necklace and you asked where you should put them! How did you not see the sarcasm coming back at you? Of course it’s going to go on your wrist and neck!”

“I-I was trying small talk, Lena! This is why you’re the scary flamenco…”

Lena sighed again. “I’m sorry darling, I’m cranky because I haven’t slept...”

“I’m sorry I kept you awake all night.”

“That’s what she said.” Lena smirked at the alien for a second before snorting at her own joke. “Are you kidding? I got to help you build a super suit with kryptonian technology and I’ll help you with the super gadgets. That’s a win for me, I have never gotten so excited about building stuff in years!”

Kara smiled at her widely, and held her by the shoulders. “This is going to take a while, do you want to try building that thing you said last night?”

“Yes!” Lena clapped excitedly.

“Alright then, let’s go to the lab. What does that joke you said mean? Who said what?”

Once the sexual jokes were explained, Kara and Lena walked up to the glassy room, and Kara positioned herself in a chair.

“Okay so my theory is that, for your eye powers, there must be a change in the way your iris processes the sun rays. Considering you have X-Ray vision, energy vision, signal vision, temperature vision, and telescopic vision, they must showcase a difference. So let’s try seeing if we can get them?”

“Sounds like a mission, Captain.” Kara mumbled as she sat in front of the microscope lenses, back as straight as possible. “I’m in position.”

“Alright darling, let’s begin.”

Lena settled the microscope in front of Kara’s eyes, adjusting the zoom of it. “Kelex, please save the holographic data of the super vision research.”

_“Voice recognition successful: Miss Lena of House Luthor. As you command.”_

“Okay Kara, you know what to do. Use the x-ray vision. Kelex, please capture Kara’s iris at this very moment.”

_“As you command, Miss Lena.”_ Both Kara and Kelex spoke at the same time.

“Ugh, what a pair of idiots.”

_“Eyesight successfully updated to the ship’s database, Miss Lena.”_

“Thank you Kelex. Kara, now let’s do the telescopic eyesight, will you?”

“Okay, I’m focused. I’m having a 3D show of the moles in your neck.”

“Kelex, please create a new file for this pattern.”

After what felt like an eternity of switching between eye sights (which only were a minute and a half), Kara was done eyeing the microscope and leaned back, sighing. “Who’d know not blinking was going to be so hard? So difficult?”

“Don’t start, you big dramatic baby. Now, Kelex…?”

_“Yes, Miss Lena of House Luthor?”_

“Were kryptonians ever affected by sight diseases or any kind of vision impediment? Did you use contact lenses?”

_“They were extremely scarce, Miss Lena, but they existed. Instead of being a disease you are born with, they used to lose it with age like most humans. Kryptonians were genetically engineered by a matrix and so, didn’t have issues with their senses until they were growing old. The elderly and warriors who had any visual trouble did use contact lenses. We are, however, under a yellow star, which deletes all possibilities of those vision impediments from happening.”_

“Can the synthesizer recreate contacts lenses for kryptonian eyes without any sort of sight adjustments?”

_“Yes, Miss Lena. Do you wish for contacts to be created for your eyes?”_

“Create them for Kara Zor El’s eyes, please.”

_“As your command, Miss Lena.”_

“Contacts?” Kara wondered. “For my eyes?”

“Yes, darling. I assume using your eyes for all modes all day long is going to be tiresome for you. This way, you can switch between them. Come and help me set it up in the machine with symbols I don’t understand, will you?”

“Sir, yes sir!”

“Alright. So look at the patterns with me. I barely notice a difference between a normal human’s iris pattern and your telescopic vision asides from the expanding, so if this is the default mode, it’d help you be able to see everything normally like us humans, while still detect anything around you by using it and not affect your super-reflexes or your zooming.”

“I agree. But the x-ray vision has a very complex pattern, how will the modes switch between them?”

“Nanotechnology connected to your facial nerves that answers to your call. Imagine how Nano it can go with this microscope?”

“You know, that’s a pretty good idea. My cousin has glasses and uses them to hide himself too but I think that with your contacts to help with my vision and my super suit masking my face Kakashi style, it’s going to be easier to just hide my identity.”

“And like you said, kryptonian fabrics are almost indestructible clothes darling.” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s cheek then, smiling up at the suddenly nervous alien. “I was thinking and it would be a good idea to add a gas filter to that mask too, so that way any weird gases used on you don’t affect you. As well as oxygen.”

“Your ideas are always so good, Luthor.” Kara sighed happily. “Want me to help you with the coding for the contacts?”

“I actually need you, this computer is in Kryptonian. Let’s do it before the super suit is finished.”

“I think we should sleep though…”

“Fuck sleep, sleep is overrated. Sleep is for pussies!” Lena exclaimed with excitement.

“Okay, I do have one of those! Which I am not compensating for.”

“Oh god, Kara, shut up. The joke doesn’t work that way.”

And so, they worked until exhaustion, finishing the programming at 11:44 am and leaving the machine synthesizing the Nano-bots into the contact lenses as the two students went up to the Master Chamber and dropped themselves there, passing out for the next 10 hours.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara looked at herself in the mirror, Lena on her right side.

The white fabric held itself tightly against every inch of her muscled body, covering up to her nose. The boots, blue and flexible reached up right under her knees, and her gloves of the same color offered her a good grip as well. With a titanium alloy covered in gold, a chain across her chest, the two ends met in the middle with a round broche that had the House of El crest engraved. The red cape fell off her left shoulder, attached to the chain and falling flawlessly to her sides. Lena didn’t comment on the way the fabric pressed on the alien’s toned stomach or the breasts she know realized had grown fairly well in the time she has known Kara.

“This suit will materialize with the bracelet on your hand. It’s sentient, so no one will be able to take it away from you, not even yourself. It’ll shrink back instead. It’s made of an alien metal alloy that I assure you shouldn’t break with anything unless it’s extremely powerful, the alloy was created in Xergos 0113, a planet that tried to imitate Nth Metal properties and failed (and ended up being shrank by Brainiac), but it’s still highly resistant. If not, your back up is inside the necklace of the same kind. Just a side note… Your eyes look even bluer with the contacts we finished! Anyway, your necklace and bracelet will destruct themselves if it so happens they are removed from your hands too, and all we’d need is the fortress to synthesize another one for you. I planned this along with the supersuit that covers half of your face so that you don’t get forcefully outed as an alien. Still, it’s rather useless if anyone ever dares to shoot you, but at least it’s a start.”

Kara smiled back at Lena, smiling widely at her. “You are amazing. No, you’re the best.”

“Oh, I know I’m the best.” Lena smirked, then cupped Kara’s face with her hands, gently caressing the alien’s jaw and ignoring the flustered expression on her features at the soft touches. “Did you manage to use all of your vision modes?”

“No, I only haven’t tried the human one.” Kara gestured accordingly with her eyebrows, and the mode changed.

It was the first normal sight she had in three years, with the normal, colorful surroundings finally settling into her frame of vision. Even 5n the darkness of the ship, she could notice the difference. The small shadows and different atmosphere changed everything she thought about Earth, but no intergalactic mission and none of the thirteen planets she had visited combined, had prepared her eyes to witness someone so beautiful staring right back at her, hopeful and smiling wide.

“So? How does it look like?” Lena inquired.

“Beautiful…” The alien murmured, shamelessly taking one glove off and moving her hands up to caress Lena’s features gently, eyeing her up close as the druid’s face flushed in red. The alien leaned in close, slowly analyzing the druid’s green eyes. “So beautiful.”

_“Miss Kara Zor-El. It is night once more. The sun has set. I was programmed to remind you of the training with Lena of House Luthor once it happened.”_ Kelex spoke, and the two girls broke apart nervously.

“W-We’ll train at night?” Lena wondered as she fidgeted with her fingers.

“Yeah, come with me, I found a good spot and filled it with old cars and other shit we can use.”

“Lead the way then, Powergirl.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Alright, so how am I supposed to help you?”

“Well actually… I wanted to train you instead for a while.” Smiled Kara with innocence too fake for her own good.

“Uh, aca-excuse me?”

“Look… I have really fast reflexes already, Batman made sure every single time that we trained that I didn’t trust my invulnerability and he’s right about it! So I used hyper-speed to react to his blows and gun fires and well, I’m more than qualified to avoid getting a bullet to even touch my skin now, even if I am bulletproof. Can you imagine trusting in only my power and my suit? I highly doubt they will stand a chance against kryptonite anyway.”

“Well, darling, who could possibly have access to that kind of substance?”

“That’s what I’m afraid of… But this is the whole point, Lena. I know you are this _amazing girl_ with the powerful mind but a bullet is faster than you, and hence, if you react slowly… I don’t want to think about what could happen. And I know I can’t protect you from all harm, so if you knew how to defend yourself against _literally_ anything… I’d feel incredibly happy that not only you’re even cooler than before, but because you are safe and alive. There’s no bad plan in learning how to repel any object coming at you, plus, we can do the testing we spoke about… I just can’t avoid not trying to keep you away from harm… _You matter to me_, you know? And I want my home to be you, but my home needs to be alive and well, and in one piece.”

Lena looked around nervous, fidgeting with her hands and flustered at the honest words. “Y-You’re right, but when you say things like that, I get scared, really. Is this all going to be safe?”

“It is safe. Okay, let’s start slowly, then? Do you agree?”

The druid nodded her head slowly, smiling back at Kara. “Alright, what do you got for me?”

“Well…” Kara smirked sheepishly, and pointed at the heavy objects around them. “I assume you have tried lifting things but have you ever tried to train yourself to take it to the extreme?”

“E-Extreme? Kara we just talked about baby steps here!”

“I know.” Kara mumbled. “We’re going to test your limits. So let’s start with that old car there.”

Lena closed her eyes, concentrating her energy and mind, veins in her neck showing noticeably and a small coat of sweat appearing just for Kara’s super vision to notice.

The car started to wobble and lift in the air, slowly going up until about 50 feet off the ground. It felt like an hour what only happened to be 30 seconds for Lena, and Kara ran to her to give her a koala hug once the car dropped with a loud thud.

“I told you, you could do it!”

Lena gasped, being raised in the air by Kara. “Oh fuck, that was heavy to lift!”

Kara smiled wide, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead easily due to their height difference. “I’m so proud of you!”

As Lena’s face became red and the girl was silent, Kara spoke again. “I wanted you to train quick reactions today too.”

“H-How will we do that?”

Kara smirked. “Well… You know, these objects are heavy but ultimately, they are not moving. The best way to test your reaction is with a target that moves faster.” Kara said, pointing at a big box near them. “So I brought a bunch of lizards! Go ahead, practice. Move one of them at a time. They are slippery, move a lot and really cute, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think cute is the word I’d use…”

“Let’s begin then!” Kara beamed.

And train they did.

Lena spent 5 hours lifting lizards at the exact moment they moved, testing her lifting weight limit (So far, five rusty trucks at the same time is the limit) and how quick she could react to Kara throwing m&m’s at her face as if they were bullets, and then, flew back to Massachusetts. And so, the training continued the following week, every single day, for another 5 hours each.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The druid scribbled on her notebook with a pencil, focused on the words and drawings she had. Kara lay next to her, both of them having a marathon of Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

“Kara, I fucking tell you, the dude with the mustache is not a friend.”

“The Führer? Who could’ve guessed, with such a lovely name, a creepy mustache and those mean eyes…?”

“Hey! You’re getting the hang of sarcasm! I’m so proud of you, darling.” Lena gushed as she nudged the alien with her elbow. “Also, the brothers say so many times that they’ll get their bodies back that I have written 38 possibilities on how that might happen in the end. But who knows, right?”

“Alright Brainy! After all this pain, I bet the ending will be satisfying, or I hope so.”

“Tsk. I said I don’t like the nickname…”

“Well, I’ll find one that suits you then.”

Lena’s phone started to ring at the sound of _‘Know Your Enemy’_ by Green Day then, vibrating in the white wooden night stand to her left.

“It’s Lex’s tone.”

“Well, answer it then. What do you think he wants?”

Lena paused for a second, a worrisome expression on her face. “I think I know what he’s going to ask. It’s Christmas anyway.” The druid slid her thumb over the screen, answering the call. “What do you want, One-Punch Man?”

“Stop making fun of your brother’s hairstyle for a moment, will you? You are a fucking little brat.” Lex’s voice spoke through the phone, with Kara hearing loud and clear.

“Oh no, I’m not a little brat. I’m a big one.”

Lex let out a hearty laugh. “Touché. Sister! I’ve missed you so much, is it so hard to call me nowadays? We only spoke briefly the day of your graduation.”

Lena chuckled, scribbling on her notebook with more anime theories. “I’m sorry, the master and the new bachelor are clogging me up with stuff to read… But thank god you found me a decent roommate, right?”

“That’s correct!” Lex exclaimed. “It took a Luthor to do the job properly, as usual… How’s Kara, by the way?”

“She’s fine, same old. Just a smartass who likes to get on my nerves, she reminds me of you.”

Kara heard Lex laugh over the phone. “I knew she could tame you, sister. Anyway, Lena, as you may have realized, Christmas is in just a few days. We are going to celebrate it in the New York Manor, and I hope for our family’s sake that you don’t say no this year.”

Kara didn’t know Lena was avoiding her family the same way she was, yet she doubted it was for the same reasons.

“Do I really have to see your wrinkly face in such a cold weather?” Lena murmured.

“If you want to, bring Kara along! I doubt Clark likes her that much from what I remember so she must be feeling lonely too. What do you think?”

Lena’s eyes lifted to meet Kara’s curious ones. No words were needed for them to understand each other with a look, and Kara knew her roommate was asking her if she was okay with it.

And so, Kara nodded her head firmly.

“Lex, you better treat her well if I do. I’ve seen her work and she could cure cancer. Do you understand?” The druid spat over the phone.

“Yeah, yeah, as long as you stop avoiding me. I’ve missed you, you know? So, will you come?”

And then, Kara gently held her free hand, and squeezed it with gentleness as she directed a nod to Lena’s face.

“Yes, we’ll be there.”

“Perfect! See you then, Lee. And Kara too! Goodbye.”

Then the line got cut off.

“What was that? Why are you avoiding them?”

Lena placed the phone on the night stand, sighing before going back to Kara’s side, wrapping her arms around the alien. “When you’re able to read minds the way I can and you know how much your stepmother despises you… It makes you want to stay away. But I never could, I was young and even with this powers, I had a lot to learn in life…” The druid shrugged. “Lex may be the only one family I’ve ever loved, but it hurts me when I have his mind in front of me, and he is nothing like I remember. His mind is dark, scary, and violent… I’m worried. But I know I’m just running away from the fact that he is greedy, and willing to do shady shit, and it reminds me too much of our father. He’s turning slowly into him. I also happen to know his strong opinion against immigrants and aliens alike and I worry if they ever find out about us. Of the things we planned and have spoken these last days. I guess, like you… I also…”

“You are worried about my well-being.”

Lena nodded, a small tear daring to fall from her glassy eyes. Hands trembling and a strong grip on their joined hands still, Kara encircled her arms around Lena as well, and murmured.

“If he is violent, I will make sure he never gets the chance to hurt anyone, even if we have to lock him up in a prison. As for him finding out… Would you feel safer if I spend the night with you in New York, and then we leave the next day to Midvale? We don’t have to spend too much time in a place of discomfort for you, you know.” Kara whispered to her ear.

Lena smiled as her gaze lifted, wiping her tear off and nodding her head.

“Now you got a runny nose, what will I do about you?” Kara sighed, taking her shirt and cleaning Lena’s face.

Kara didn’t expect the soft pink lips on her left cheek, pressed against her so soft that felt warm and trembled slightly.

“My hero.”

The couple of idiots ordered plane tickets then, cuddled up next to each other before continuing making theories about the anime they were watching.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“I can’t believe you lead-lined my Christmas presents.” Kara whispered with a pout as she went in the limo that Lena was already inside of.

“You shouldn’t be trying to peek just because you’re curious, you know?”

“Says the girl who can access to everyone’s secrets in a blink of her eyes!” Kara whispered-yelled.

“Kara, I swear, you can wait until tonight.”

“But it’s going to be in like, foreveeeeeeeer!”

Lena sighed. “We waited until the actual December 24th to arrive to New York. Right now it’s 9 am. You’ll open then in less than 24 hours knowing how early you’re awake.”

“That’s like three days long.”

“Are you sure you learned calculus at four?”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Shut up, dork.”

“Anyway, why the fancy car? Isn’t it easy to grab a taxi?” Kara wondered as she eyed around the inside of the limo.

“Well, Lex is extra like that.”

“As if you weren’t extra too.” Kara huffed.

“I guess that’s just my Luthor genes shining through.”

“I’ll take a guess and say your mansion is the size of a planet.”

Lena smirked, playfully nudging Kara’s sides. “Depends on the galaxy.”

“I knew it.” Kara shook her head. “I knew you were a total princess. I am going to sell your life story to Disney and make a fortune with it.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“They’ll even give you your own ‘Let It Go’ kind of song. But make it fit your personality. It’s probably going to be called ‘Fabulous’ like that blonde girl in the musical you showed me.”

“If you start singing, I’ll punch you even if I end up breaking my hand afterwards.”

“And every little kid I see in McDonalds will have your face on a squeaky toy that says ‘Fuck off’ with that Irish accent of yours. It’ll even give the middle finger if you press the button.”

Lena was silent for a moment, then spoke.

“How much money are we talking about though?”

It was Kara’s turn to laugh. “And you said I shouldn’t try to get a business major because I wouldn’t be good at it.”

“I should be going along with you.”

The limo arrived to the Luthor Manor 37 minutes later. Lena noticed Lex opening the front door and smiling from far away, his silhouette slowly growing closer until the limo stopped in front of it.

Lena expected Kara to go out and stay away as far as she could, but she walked up to Lex, shaking his hand and showing a charming smile like she knew how to use.

“Long time no see you, Lex!”

“Indeed, Kara. I heard a good deal from you. You’ve almost finished your degree in Bioengineering, correct?” And received a nod from the alien.

Lena walked up to them, giving Lex a hug before she linked her arms on Kara’s left arm. “You look terrible with a bald head.”

“I’m happy to see you too, Lena. You haven’t changed one bit.” Lex spoke with a smile as he eyed them both. “Please come inside! Lillian is waiting for you.”

Kara ushered a small “alright” as Lena pulled her in, and a servant carried their bags. “Could you please take these to my room? Thank you.”

The three of them walked inside the wide home filled with expensive sculptures and paintings decorating the walls that weren’t big windows that allowed the sun to come in vividly.

“You wanted me to have a happy Christmas time and you’ll have me talk to mother?”

The bald man rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Just do as always, fake decency and call it a night, Lee.”

“Well, I guess being civil is my only choice, dear Lex. Please hide the rifles and handguns around the house just in case.”

“As if not having a weapon would do anything to stop your wrath.”

“Let’s just say hi and unpack, isn’t that better?” Kara intervened. “I want to see your place, it’s gigantic.”

Lena nodded groggily, mumbling a curse under her breath. “Alright, where is Lillian?”

“In the library, reading a bit, last time I checked.”

“Alright then, let’s go there, shall we?” Asked the druid as she grabbed Kara’s hand to pull her to the left side of the house, and into a wide hall.

Kara noticed the paintings didn’t stop and eyed her roommate with a smile. “I think I can take it.”

“Kara, you don’t have to do anything.”

“Pfft, I used to be basically royalty in _you know where_, diplomacy isn’t something new to me.”

“Maybe, but she’s a tough one.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Lena, I will warn you right now though. I will say things for them to like me that are not the way I truly think, so deal with it and go along with me.”

“What do you mean?”

Kara sighed. “Alex taught me the saying once. If you can’t beat them, join them. So we’ll be snobs for today and tomorrow morning.”

“Impressive strategy.”

“But?” Kara asked, as they walked to the right and Lena knocked on a big wooden door before walking inside.

“I guess I like being a rebel.”

“That I’ve known since you walked through my front door.” A cold voice came from afar. Kara turned around to meet a woman with light brown hair, tidy and clean like her clothes that had a pair of glasses on while she read a technology magazine. She had her head tilted to her left and sat next to a window for better lighting, while her crossed legs let Kara know the stilettos were worth a good deal of money. “You’ve brought an acquaintance to our manor?”

“Her name is Kara, mother. Kara Danvers, my roommate. It’s been a long time!” Ushered Lena, trying her best to sound genuine.

“You can do better than that, darling.” Lillian mumbled as she eyed the magazine once again. “Aren’t you a bit too young to be in college, Miss Danvers?”

“Nice meeting you, Mrs. Luthor. It’s an honor meeting you, Lena has told me about your project with NASA where you helped develop substantial dehydrated food and energy bars with high quality in their proteins and carbs for astronauts. Your work is astonishing.” The alien replied with confidence. “I graduated high school in two years, so I started sooner than I should have.”

“Well, someone did her homework.” Lillian said with a fake smile, eyeing the girl from head to toes. “No wonder you and my daughter get along so well, considering the way you dress. Are you majoring in mechatronics as well?”

Kara shook her head. “No. I’m close to finishing my Bioengineering bachelor and then I’ll move into the medicine field to help with my research. Maybe after that, I’ll take a bit of Nanotech engineering master too, to compliment them. But following that mechatronics path sounds like a good idea afterwards.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to not be another useless member of society, right?” Lillian replied with a scoff. “You seem to have one, so use it.”

Kara simply nodded her head and smiled. “I agree with the thought. Lovely home, by the way. Lena wanted to show me the sculptures I saw outside but she suggested I’d ask you instead.”

“And why would I do such thing?”

The alien shrugged her shoulders with a small smirk. “She doesn’t know anything about art, but you seem like you do.”

It was Lena’s turn to scoff next to her, but she remained silent. “Alright, you two check things around while I unpack our things. See you, darling.” The druid mumbled as she quickly left the room. Kara turned to Lillian Luthor then, finding her slightly amused.

“I suppose you speak from a place of knowledge then?”

“I do not. But I draw in my free time and having a look at other artist’s works is the best way to learn, isn’t it?”

Lillian simply looked at her over the shoulder, and murmured. “There is a magnificent gothic sculpture I bought in Amsterdam a few months ago right in the studio. You’d better be worth the show of such remarkable work.”

“After you.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena had walked outside her room after making sure their things were organized, and directed herself to the laboratory where Lex was tinkering with a rifle.

“Some things never change, my dear brother.”

He looked up and shrugged his shoulders with a smile. “I thought my nerd of a sister would enjoy his older brother letting her use a new toy.”

The druid’s eyebrows furrowed. “Me?”

“Well, I’m going to do the 4th testing in a bit, why don’t you do the honors? You’re always grabbing the biggest gun anyway.”

Lex took a small circled artifact from the work table, shining sky blue and attached to a complex pattern of wires around it. Carefully placing it to the side of the rifle in his hand, the gun lit up.

“An arc reactor for a rifle?” Lena inquired.

“The bullets are special too, you know the way I work.” He mumbled as he took the load out for Lena to check them. She noticed the heaviness of it, as well as a small circle of small yet sharp blue tips surrounding the middle part of the bullet.

“Electric shocks, energized bullets with a design perfect to hurt the target even as they are taking them out and the arc reactor to probably power them up. It looks like it has a good fire rate per minute as well.” Lena pointed out as she analyzed the weapon.

“Hold it then. Each round has 50 bullets, they’re light enough for heavy work and the shock is enough to paralyze the victim.”

Lena soon realized her brother was right, as even for her the rifle was light in weight. “You’ve mixed a Taser gun with a rifle and an arc reactor, I think it’s pretty good. It’s been a while since I shot a gun at the range though.”

“Get the rust out of you then, I’ve got more of these there for you to try them.”

They both exited the room next to each other, walking outside the manor and directing themselves into the big yard towards the firing range. “Are you planning on selling them to the army?”

“Depends on the paycheck, as usual.”

Lena had a small flash of thought related to the subject from Lex’s mind, enough to know he even wanted the police to have weapons of that caliber. A small shiver ran down her spine at the thought, but she showed no weakness and held her head up as they walked.

“So, does Kara want to join us? Maybe we could teach her a thing or two about guns.”

Lena smiled at the thought of seeing her accidentally bent a rifle with her bare hands in front of Lex, _on accident_, and laughed. “Mother must be drowning her in creepy sculptures and Italian paintings right now, she won’t be free until a while.”

“Oh? That’s weird, mother accepted to show a stranger around? That girl is indeed a charmer then.”

Lena shrugged, opening the door of the range and walking in, Lex following behind her. She started to look for gloves her size and the protective equipment. “She’s just sucking up because she wants mother to like her.”

“It’ll be a Christmas miracle if it happens.”

Lena smiled to herself, as she can hear her mother’s thoughts enough to know she’s mildly impressed with Kara, as they both are talking about Lillian’s aids research in the laboratory right then.

“I bet.” Lena mumbled, knowing fully well the miracle had already happened. The druid took her stance, holding the rifle with both hands and starting to fire at the dummy in the distance.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to give you guys the link to the picture I saw and got inspired from! I'll give you the link so anyone can see it ♥
> 
> It's basically this exact same design, with the difference that Kara has slightly longer hair, the kakashi styled mask and the white fabrics cover her breasts, since the original suit of her was too over-sexualized for my taste.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/5e/d6/d25ed67db114f63ffbaf7a5284b8bde8.jpg


	9. OF PLATONIC FEELINGS, TOTALLY NOT PLATONIC FEELINGS, GIFTS, NEW YEARS EVE, HEROINE STUFF AND A PROUD EMO BILLIONAIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill me for posting this so late. I'm sorry my emotions are a mess.
> 
> But hey! Don't forget to comment or give kudos if you feel like doing so ♥

Kara's suit, except she has a kakashi mask and her breasts are covered. (Yes, she has that same haircut)

Credits to the person who drew this! I have no idea who you are, but I will find you, and I will give you 1000 hugs ♥ (Just found out the artist name is sinhalite! This is [their devianart](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/sinhalite?order=popular-all-time))

##  **CHAPTER 9 **

Kara had agreed to learn how to play chess with Lena multiple times in the dorm. The two teenagers would sit and strategize, and most of the times, Kara ended up being floored by a smirking Luthor (while other, she floored her instead). She spent the last 7 hours with a snobby woman who owned too many odd looking sculptures, and listening to her research results in the lab. Then, Lex had called her in so she could shoot in the range with Lena and him, action he regretted once he noticed both girls had beaten his score. After a long lunch where both intimidating family members were pleased with Kara’s lack of stupidity (that is what a Luthor called being smarter than the average, she learned) they were now enjoying tea.

Kara had understood the concept of battle strategy since an early age, with her aunt Astra having a warrior spirit that she wanted to pass on into her own nephew, and the small girl had accepted it all her childhood. Chess was, simply put: a beautiful reminder of wars, and of how smart Machiavellian leaders win in comparison to a strong leader. She knew much of her own planet’s history but Earth was no different from anything she had ever read. In addition, she admired every second Lena had her cornered within a few moves of her palm, as she valued a great mind.

Kara kept a secret how much she admired her.

She saved herself the comment on how they lacked any Christmas spirit, but Lex had challenged her to a match of chess to make up for the fact that he had lost in the shooting range against her. The kryptonian simply nodded her head with a smile and let herself be beaten. However, she tried her best until the very end of the match, knowing the best outcome would be to use her bishop to kill Lex’s queen and position herself two steps away from the King, in a perfect checkmate. She decided to go along with the worst outcome, taking the knight out of his grasp (which will most likely give him a checkmate in a second).

As he smugly cleaned up the board and boasted about his strategy, Lena reminded him she had defeated Lionel Luthor when she was only four years old, and shut him up like that. Then, Lillian had sat in front of Kara, while Lex and Lena sat next to them, discussing Lord Technologies’ advancements as if it were yesterday’s baseball game results.

“Well, see to it that you learn a thing or two this time around. Shall we?” Lillian inquired with a slightly cold, yet less intimidating voice.

“I expect you to be ruthless and nothing else, Mrs. Luthor.” Kara replied.

“Good. That’s rule number one. Don’t expect compassion from your enemies.”

Kara ended up defeating Lillian then, with an innocent look on her bright blue eyes, while her art companion showed a hint of a smile.

“Does one of your rules warm about playing against me, mother?” Asked the druid as she placed herself on the spot in front of Kara.

The kryptonian could only mumble, “It should” under her breath, and watch her game strategy be defied every move Lena made, until she lost. A dull dinner with very delicious food and barely any talking later, and the two teenagers had found their way back into a spacious bedroom with little to no decoration.

“Your house is a mansion, Luthor. It’s like, this is like a palace!” Kara gushed, smiling around as she went to the bed, laying on top of the countless pillows with a content sigh.

Lena had decided to pout instead, lying next to her. “I don’t know, I’m sorry I dragged you into this… As soon as Lex started talking about outsiders, and how he hated immigration laws in the country, I knew I had made a terrible mistake.”

It was slowly coming clear to Lena that her brother being in power would do terrible things, and even more so that her mother would never stop him. Lena could imagine him arming people in the worst of ways, but she also knew of his technological advancements to help climate, the ecosystem and she’d admire him for it, weren’t for the fact that her mind knew of his unstable emotions currently clogging his judgment, and she couldn’t comprehend what caused it just yet.

“Well, as snobby as your mom is, it’s nothing new to me, Krypton’s council were five snobby assholes who let millions die. Plus, your brother is nice to me. That’s better than nothing, right?” Kara turned in the bed then, looking at Lena with a small smile. “Can we open our presents now? Everyone’s asleep except for the staff.”

Lena replied with a quirk of her left eyebrow and a snort. “You are like a 5 year old child.”

“Time is relative.”

“Alright, I’m not going to be able to stand your begging any longer. Move it, go get my presents, they better be out of this world!”

Kara, with excitement and faster than a bullet, reached her bag for hers, while Lena snorted as she went to pick up her three boxes from her bag that were wrapped in lead.

As she carefully placed them next to her on the table, she shyly turned around to find Kara holding three smaller packages and then frowning.

“I should have assumed the princess would outshine my presents...” She mumbled.

Lena just smiled, walking up to Kara while holding a small package in her both hands. “I hope you like them, for real. Now open it gracefully and carefully, please.”

The alien seemed eager to remove the wrapping, and soon enough, inside the box, she found two odd looking metal… thingies?

“Uh…” Kara mumbled. “What is this?”

“They are ear buds for you. _Especially_ for you.” Lena spoke with a smile, leaning closer to her roommate and grabbing one of them. “I know how terrible noises can be at night and I wanted you to be able to rest when you need to.”

“You did that for me?” The kryptonian exclaimed excitedly with a small tone of voice.

“I worked on them for a while and… I had a hard time making sure they would do the job, because your hearing has a wide range, but I managed to come up with a metal alloy dense enough to reduce it considerably. You’ll still hear a lot but it’s not the-“

Lena stopped, noticing Kara’s unreadable expression and her slightly teary eyes.

“I-Is everything okay?”

“Shut up.”

Lena then received the softest, longest hug from Kara, who smiled with trembling lips against Lena’s neck, and whispered ‘Thank you’ repeatedly.

A big smile placed itself on the druid’s lips, followed by a content sigh. Lena would be direct enough to simply hold her for the longest time, the way she wanted to, and did not know if it was a good idea or not. “You are very welcome, Kara. I felt like this was the perfect gift for you and I hope I can help you sleep better. You needed it.”

“Thank you, really. You already do so much for me, Lena…”

Trembling hands reached the bag in the bed, shaking in nervousness as Kara looked up at a curious brown-haired woman. “Well, when I studied on Krypton, I had to take science lessons in many things related to materials and reactions, and one of the substances I managed to analyze closely was…”

Kara carefully pulled out a velvet box the size of her palm, and opened it up for Lena to see inside, revealing a simple, small ring of solid grey in its color. The metal had Kryptonian letters carved in, and the “House of El” sigil.

As Lena slowly realizes what it is, her eyes widen in shock as she negates with her head. “It’s Nth metal, Kara, and by the looks of it, it’s legit. A pure Nth metal ring? Not an alloy or a cheap version of it? Are you best friends with Hawkman now too? Or did you just happen to go ransack Thanagar without taking me with you?”

“I… I actually have many valuable objects from my parents that were inside my space pod and Sanctuary of Solitude. I know by facts that…” Kara started to speak lowly, moving closer to Lena’s face with a small sheepish smile. “This is a magical metal. It’s not just indestructible, it can do many things to its host. And I think that, with time, you will be the one able to bond with the material enough to fully explore its powers. But for now, you’ll fly and you’ll feel warm no matter where you are. Which we know you need! Because I know part of you cuddles me to help me sleep but another just wants to use my temperature as a body heater…”

“K-Kara…” Lena ushered, same tone of voice as the alien while giving her a concerned look. “This was a present for you, not me.”

“It wasn’t a _present_ for me. It was, most likely, earned in a political exchange since my father was an important man, and they gave me all they could inside my sunstone, to make me able to stand on my own. But I don’t think I can give this to a better host than you, so…” Kara sighed nervously. “You’ll be fully a druidess. I know that because I googled a lot of Irish Mythology so you cannot say it’s not true. Also sounds cool.”

_My druidess. Maybe._

Kara was aware of it all. Lena had yet to realize the true meaning behind Kara’s actions, but she kept them to herself. Maybe for Kara, it seemed like an engagement as well, but on Earth, that seal of mates is reserved for rings and couples who have already established themselves romantically for a while. For her, most likely, the Matrix would have done the job in finding the perfect mate and that would be it for her, living with them until death does them apart.

It was a simple reason that gave Kara the push to give such a gift in the end. Eliza’s birthday had come up 3 weeks before, and the alien had the sad realization that she will have to watch every single one of her loved ones perish and die in this planet, except herself. She would remain a young woman for god knows how long, until no one she loves is left. And Kara knew for certain that if she could avoid anyone she loved from getting hurt, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Not that she loved Lena, no.

Pfft.

That is **_ridiculous._**

Nevertheless, deep within her feelings and turbulent thoughts, she remembered her lessons and the hours she would spend trying to understand the powers of the Nth metal. One day, she had the balls to ask her father for advice since the metal itself was like nothing she had ever seen. As a 7-year-old child who should know of her science, she needed to understand it too. He had sat next to her then, smiling as he told her how users would live longer lives than normal living beings. The healing properties were a great addition too, since hosts could avoid death in critical situations. Yet, he seemed unsure about what to think of its magical properties, and confessed to Kara that he was a man of science, whereas magic was something that lacked any logic, making him unable to understand it fully. How could he understand a symbiotic metal that granted you magic, negates gravity and sometimes even allows reincarnation? Yet Kara was intrigued at the thought of Lena bonding with such material.

Her selfish reasons had provided her at least the best solution for her issue, except for the fact that maybe Lena would not want eternity for herself. But being able to live a longer life was at least a win in Kara’s books.

“It’s for you.” Kara reaffirmed. “You know it’s symbiotic, so if you learn how to bond with it… It will most likely enhance your already strong abilities. I don’t know what else you can expect other than that, along with healing abilities and the magic as well. Fuck, this metal is awesome.”

“Kara, you took my words too literal when I joked your presents had to be out of this world!” Lena whispered yelled.

The alien had taken the ring then, and offered her both palms that held it out. Lena mumbled something under her breath around the likes of “this is too much” in Irish, but still held her right hand out. Kara started to speak a few strange words in Thanagarian that she recognized yet did not understand one bit, and the ring started to shine slightly in her hand.

A warmth surrounded her body then, which she could not know if it came from Kara’s arms around her torso, or the Nth metal ring. Heart about to combust for no reason (obviously), she hugged Kara back and mumbled a soft thanks to her.

“Can you tell me what does this mean?” Asked Lena as she gently grazed her fingers over the symbols.

“It means ‘Stronger Together’. It’s my house’s words, and I figured… It fits us too, right?” The alien inquired, smiling as she gently held Lena’s hands on hers.

_What is this fluttery feeling and how do I get rid of it?_ Lena thought.

“Well, you are very right. We are stronger together. Thank you darling, this ring is ridiculously beautiful.”

“I assure you, my second gift won’t be as impressive.” Lena joked as they pulled apart, reaching out to the table to grab the next box and then handing it to Kara. “Please use it properly.”

She observed the alien open the box with excitement and heard Kara release a soft gasp. “A phone!”

“That’s right darling. It was about fucking time.” Answered Lena with a wide grin.

“It looks expensive, are you sure this is okay?”

“What’s more expensive, the Nth metal ring or the phone, Kara?” wondered Lena with a raised eyebrow.

“… Okay true, yeah.” The kryptonian admitted.

“Configure it the way you want it, you can download all the apps you want there, and the app store is linked to my credit card, so if you have to pay for some of them, it’s fine. Alright?”

Kara simply nodded, smiling down at Lena gratefully. “Thank you for the… Nth time.”

“Oh god, that was fucking terrible, shut up.” Lena groaned.

Smiling, the alien walked up to the table to find her next gift, and offered it to Lena. “For you.”

Lena carefully unwrapped the small box and found a normal watch that Kara opened for her, revealing a small ‘S’ sigil symbol as a button inside.

“A direct line to my favorite hero?” Lena teased with a big smile on her lips.

The kryptonian was beaming, nodding as she placed it around Lena’s wrist while singing “Call me; beep me, if you wanna reach me?”

“Oh god, this is such a beautiful gift! It means so much to me…” Lena elevated her gaze towards Kara, green eyes fixated on blue ones. She couldn’t locate the reason, but Lena felt warmth in every pore of her body. Blaming the Nth metal was the most obvious option, but…

Perhaps hugging Kara as soon as she had seen her goofy smile was the reason instead.

Who knows?

All that mattered was learning how safe she felt in those strong arms that could crush her bones to dust, yet held her so gently.

With a tiny voice that murmured a soft “Thank you, Kara”, Lena pretended time had stilled and held her longer.

Who was counting anyway?

“Hey, Lena?”

“Hm?”

Kara pulled slightly away from the hug, smiling sheepishly at her. “I want to see the other present.”

“Oh, right.” Lena mumbled, letting Kara go too fast for her liking and earning a tiny pout in protest from her instead.

Kara ended up getting a fluffy flamenco stuffed toy, while Kara gave Lena a small keychain with a little kid and ET flying in a bike in front of a full moon. The two teenagers giggled as they settled in the big bed once more, where Kara tried her ear buds and sighed in content due to their perfect working state that dampened her hearing to a much less super level. 

Neither of them said a thing when they joined hands and interlaced their fingers, while a stuffed toy settled above them. They simply closed their eyes and let themselves drift off to rest while holding each other close.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara was walking to a donuts shop 4 days later.

Lena and her had come back to Midvale to spend two days with the Danvers, and then returned to their dorm. It was now time to snack in the alien’s perspective, and so, she took the bus after breakfast to her new favorite donut place.

The kryptonian had placed her hand on the handle when she heard a muffled cry, and two men talking from what must have been at least two blocks away.

_“We go tonight at 11 to grab the small packages at Quincy.” One of them mumbled._

_“How many?” _

_“Around 75, probably more.”_

_“Good. Call the boss and let him know we found a way in and send these three lots to him. We got to sail to Gotham before sunrise.”_

_“Gotcha.”_

Alerted, Kara looked behind her towards their direction, using the x-ray visions to find two men in a van. In the back of it, three small children were tied neatly and covered in a black cloth. Their heartbeats racing as well.

Kara had jogged to an alley, taking a deep breath, and forgot about the donuts to activate her suit. She tapped her small House of El Sigil around her neck, and the fabrics materialized around her body quickly. A second later, she had already flew just about a block away from the van, but stopped on her tracks just to think.

From what she had heard and seen, they were most likely trying to kidnap children for some kind of trafficking that she needed to stop. Yet she seemed to hear Bruce Wayne’s voice in the back of her mind, telling her to not rush into it.

She decided to follow closely instead, hiding herself as much as she could from the top of the buildings nearby. At least, if she sees where they are delivered instead of just outright saving them, there was a chance of getting to know who their boss was and stopping all of it for good. Worst part was that Kara had most likely heard a conversation that spoke about almost 80 children being kidnapped that night and she had no idea if having this, as her (real) first heroic mission was a good idea for an amateur like herself.

It was better to brush the doubts out of her mind in a situation like that.

The sun shined above her and soon after half an hour of faraway chasing, the men drove the ban inside a tall building, which her x-ray vision showed to have a good amount of underground structure that held many more children inside.

Horrified and eager to save them, Kara eyed around the area to scan for any upcoming threat, and on top of the building to see if there was any clue.

But then…

Quickly reaching into her pocket, she took out her phone and dialed Lena, breath hitching of how nervous she felt. The air thickened around her and suddenly she barely felt any warmth.

“Yes, darling?” Lena replied, once she picked up.

“Lena, I’m on a shitty situation, please tell me who this person is, if you happen to know. I’m on the 34th with Highland Avenue at the MacKay Tower and I’m chasing after human traffickers. I can hear people naming the boss and need your Intel on this place.” Kara rushed in anticipation over the phone.

It took a second for everything to register in Lena’s mind. “O-Okay, they are partners of a few important brands that work with skincare products. Leonard MacKay happens to be 65, grumpy looking and has long grey hair. He owns the building you are in, but that’s not his main one; and the companies, his they usually are Real State businesses and Law firms around town if not focused around skin products. Are you certain that they are trafficking children?”

“If not, then why did I follow a van that had three children that are supposed to be sailed to Gotham tonight at noon, along with probably another 80 kids from some Quincy place? If it’s not for something really bad, then what is it?”

“Wait. You’re saying Quincy?” Lena asked in interest.

“Yeah, the men in the van said they would pick up around 75 kids around Quincy for the boss tonight and then they’ll sail to Gotham.”

“There are a few orphanages in that area, I think they might be trying to get them there. I’ll text you three addresses. What are your plans Kara?”

The alien sighed, looking around as she eyed the building with determination. “I’ll just use my brain. Please send me the address and any other address you have. I want to formulate a good plan for now.”

“Sounds good to me, darling. This sounds like illegal human trials, trust me on that. Please be safe?”

“I will. And Lena?”

Lena smiled to herself. “Yes, Powergirl?”

“Thank you.” Kara ushered before hanging up.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It would take Kara just a second to go past the security in the building and take the elevator towards the level below. The cards they were using for entrance hung from their shoulders.

As soon as a blonde woman walked into the back of the building with hers, the alien had super speed her way inside after her, only a blur in the wind. The interiors, grey and white, clean and with little to no one inside. The woman walked to the elevator, but Kara took the car away from her hands in a quick movement, tied her up so she cannot move, and went inside the elevator herself.

Wide eyed and confused, the girl immediately tried to muffle a scream through the cloth Kara had used to silence her. So instead, Kara picked the woman up and let her inside the elevator, to avoid anyone seeing her on the floor and alerting the whole building. The shitty music that came from the ride was making Kara frustrated, so she decided to eye the woman next to her that was kneeling on the floor with a scared look on her eyes.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about illegal human trials being done on children, right?”

The girl shook her head violently fast.

“Really?” Asked Kara with fake interest. “I suppose then that if I take you downstairs, we won’t find around 200 children held against their will, I mean, why would we? Nothing’s down there.”

Silence and tears that dared to leave the girl’s eyes, her heart seemed like it was going to explode with how quick it was beating. The elevator came to a stop and Kara hovered the tied up woman on one of her shoulders, coming out to see a series of guards that immediately went alert at the sight of a woman in a supersuit walking outside the hall. Kara could at least count 8 of them.

Releasing a long sigh, she carefully placed the blonde woman on the floor and ran to each one of them, trying to put in practice the times where Batman had taught her how to pressure Sinus points on a target to make them faint, and prayed that it worked even by using super speed.

“Hey, you got access to these computers?” Kara asked to the blonde woman who saw her with utter horror eyes and denied with her head. “And why do I feel like you’re lying to me?”

A quick look around and she knew so far no one was coming down to check up on this floor, so she needed to get info from them quickly before going even lower. Therefore, she walked up to the woman on the floor and held her up, guiding her to the computer.

“Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it.” Kara started singing as she type commands on the pc once she had plugged an USB inside the computer, hacking the password of it. “Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, Snap it, work it, quick - erase it, Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it. Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it…”

After a few seconds where the woman looked at Kara confusedly, the alien started to copy the information on the flash drive, getting up from the seat to sit next to the tied up woman on the floor. “You don’t wear their uniform, so it means you’re higher up than just some guard. And you better talk now.” She threatened. The woman simply tried to kick the alien and winced in terrible pain, screaming into the cloth that made her unable to speak.

“Yeah that’s not going to work; I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Also…” Kara took a rifle from the guard’s arms and showed it to the blonde girl, smirking as she noticed the fear in her eyes. Kara simply crushed the weapon in half, the bits where she had held it turned to dust, and then she dropped the rest of the bits next to her. “You can’t imagine what I can do if you manage get me angry enough. So, do you have anything useful to say? Cooperate and I’ll leave you alone. Until the cops arrive, of course.”

Shallow breaths and trembling hands, the woman simply looked to an elevator and Kara got the hint, x-raying the building and noticing that it leads to what seems to be a laboratory of some sorts.

“Fine, let’s go for another ride then. Not the other kind of ride, just a ride. I’m not touching you that way, don’t worry.” Kara mumbled as she picked the woman up once more and slid the card on the panel to open the elevator.

It had been going excessively calm for Kara’s nerves to stop popping and locking.

Soon enough, halfway down the ride, the inevitable happened and the security cameras had caught on the break in, as well as the many fainted guards around the floor. The elevator stopped midway and so, Kara sighed.

“Okay, cool. I can do this.” One, two, three breaths.

Kara simply let gravity do its job, and used her strength to damage the floor of the elevator, going right through it in one swift move of escape. Reaching the bottom level and kicking the doors with frustration, Kara met with around 20 guards, armed and ready to shoot.

In a quick reflex, she placed the woman gently on the ground to keep her away from the line of fire, and then she ran faster than they could catch on, removing their guns and turning them to play-doh. Punching her way out, she tried her best to not punch through anyone’s skull accidentally, just knocking them down with controlled strength and swift movements. An alarm sounded all over the building, probably placing it in lockdown, and she smirked.

“Try again.”

Placing the young girl on her two feet, Kara checked if she was okay. “Just a couple of bruises. Good. The whole building is on a lockdown so you might not be able to leave for a really long time.” The kryptonian shrugged. “Gives us more time for a trip. Are you one of the people working in the skin products? Are you a scientist?”

The woman stared intently at Kara’s chest that was adorned with the House of El medallion and held her red cape around her neck.

_She must have recognized it’s the same sigil Superman wears._

Looking around, Kara noticed the entrance to a branch of a laboratory that she needed to reach before more guards came inside the area and stopped her plans of getting as much information as possible.

So, she ran through the computer she saw connected to the rest of them, and started to go into it, but she needed a biometric scan of an authorized staff to open, and she sighed.

“Sorry, but I kind of need your eyeball for a second.” Kara mumbled as she grabbed the woman in her arms, carrying her to the computer and forcing the computer to scan her iris by holding her hair and neck in place.

With a successful access to the computer, Kara places the woman a bit far away from everything, and goes back to the PC. “So, you’re a scientist that agrees with this kind of shady deals? I will assume you don’t have a family of your own to think it’s okay to do something like this to a child.”

Kara had found a list of recordings and subjects, all of them categorized into several different products. The amount that some documents reflected with the death of at least 21 children left the alien shaking in anger, but tried her best to not punch her way out of this situation. She needed more proof as soon as possible and a reliable way to leak this into the public.

A beep in the computer notified her of all the information finishing downloading, and so she took it with her, looking around with her x-ray vision to find the elevator that takes her to the other level below.

To the left, there was the elevator in which she came in and broke, and the other side showed the hospital area of the zone, but the level below had no access from the place she was standing (At least not directly).

Kara sighed in frustration, crushing the mouse in her hand to dust, by accident, sighing.

_At least it wasn’t the USB, right?_

The level under her had a different entrance, around the block and most likely disguised as a parking spot for the building, since there was a small hall she saw that directed itself into a concrete wall.

“So the door is behind the concrete? To avoid suspicions?” Kara mumbled to herself.

Then, closer to the door, she noticed wires and a security system about three meters away from the small hall.

Thinking about it, does it really matter if she breaks the wall anyway? The children are still there.

But she needed to know why they were going to be sailed to Gotham. So she reached to her pocket and took out the bat mobile and quickly dialed Bruce Wayne, while making sure the restrained scientist had no means of escape. Kara had already reached the parking lot around the building when the vigilante picked up.

“Kara, are you alright?” Bruce asked with deep voice yet a slightly worrisome expression.

“I’m fine. I am in no danger. I needed to contact you as soon as possible, I found child traffickers and they are planning on sailing them to Gotham tonight!” Kara exclaimed on the phone. “Listen, they are holding them up underground here in Massachusetts, there are about 225 children being held captive. I found out by following a black van that spoke about the sailing, while also claiming they would get more children tonight from most likely some orphanages in Quincy. The building is owned by Leonard MacKay and he has skin care companies, Real State, you know the drill. I went into the building and hacked their labs. They have been doing human trials on these children for a new product. Most likely a huge investment went sideways because there have been many of them ending up dying over this. I’m currently still in the place, and I have a flash drive with good incriminating info. I left a scientist tied up there until she is found, but she refused to say shit. The building noticed I was here so they’re in a lockdown so I got little time before they do something. Do you have anything that can link these traffickers to your city so we can cut all the snake’s heads tonight?”

“Fuck damn it Kara Zor-El. Why do you drop bombs on me like this? Are you moonlighting as a hero without telling me?” The vigilante sighed. “I just so happened to know something. I’m going to give you all the information and we’ll talk. But for now, if you can, leave that place immediately and come to Wayne Enterprises. And don’t you dare free the children just now. It’s not the best time.”

Sighing, Kara fought back. “But they’re in front of me, and I have the proof-“

“Come over immediately.”

Resigned, she hummed with sarcasm. “Fine then, I’ll be at your balcony ready to woo you.”

“Bring me flowers.” Bruce said as he hung up.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Landing carefully on the balcony, the dark office of the billionaire came into view. She knocked on the glass door, while Batman had a troubled expression in his face.

“It took you 10 seconds and you had time to pick me some white roses? You’ve been working on your speed, I see.”

“You said to bring you flowers, didn’t you?” Kara replied with a smirk as she delivered them into his desk, also placing the USB on top of the open folders and the messy paperwork.

“Let me Batmansplain it: You did the thing out of order.”

“What?”

“That’s it. If you have super speed, then you have to infiltrate and get the information first. Calling the law without proof is not the way to do it in a thing like this. Second, after getting the information, make sure you are not caught. Third, intercept the mission and catch them off guard. Now the plan might be ruined since they will be expecting you there tonight and might not even hit the orphanage. While that is a good thing, they will be more careful next time and you need to make sure to remove that weed, root and stem.”

“Alright. Yes, I agree, you’re right. I just, I only thought it was a kidnapping when I saw a van filled with children, how could I know I’d find out human traffickers? My instinct was to rescue those children as soon as possible. The shit hit me right after I went into the building.”

“And you will. But this is a touchy subject too. Anything can happen to those children and it’ll be your fault, so you don’t want that to come back... Lucky for you, this means they will hide the evidence, most likely try to move them to another location and speed it up. It hasn’t been long since you left so you have to be quicker.”

“Got it. What information do you have on them?”

“Leonard MacKay has a branch here in Gotham, focused on storage and manufacturing of make-up.” Bruce said as he plugged in the USB, checking the files inside of it on his personal computer. “Considering the chemical compound of the product that I see here, they made a fucking shitty formula for a BB cream and now it’s eating their skin alive. Since the last death was 5 weeks ago, maybe they changed it and want to give it another try so they’re testing the children far away to avoid suspicions from the law. Maybe you’re not the only one catching them on their dirty work. The information you have will be extremely valuable for the police so make sure you go ahead and deliver it. But having more of it won’t hurt.”

“Okay, got that as well. Are you going to help?”

Bruce shakes his head, getting up from his chair. “You’re on your own, kid.”

Kara was thankful he couldn’t see the chills on her skin from those words. She was terrified and she knew this was going to be a hard road, but she had to start somehow. And he had helped her too, in any way possible without needing to actually do so. So she nodded her head and sighed.

“Yeah. I’m on my own. Thank you, for everything. I got a plan.”

Is he…?

Kara didn’t expect Batman to give her a small smile.

What the fuck was going on? The world is about to end.

“I like the suit.” He said simply, shooing her away from his office.

“Thanks, I didn’t made it myself!” Kara mumbled as she took a donut from his desk and walked out, blasting off into the air while Bruce Wayne asked her who had made it.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Walking up to a public phone, Kara dialed 911 and called the cops.

“911, what’s your emergency?” Asked the girl over the phone.

“Hey, I just saw a black van unload three moving black bags the size of a small child into an underground parking lot! I’m in the 34th with Highland Avenue. MacKay Tower. The car plate is 359-AKPY and there were muffled sounds coming from the bags. I think they’re up to something!” Kara said, her voice urgent and scared.

All right, game on.

The tower was filled with guards now, and everyone underground was moving and trying to organize while a bunch of trucks were being prepared in the parking lot, but Kara had already flown into the office where she recognized as the IT branch, glass breaking around her while the workers looked frightened to see the masked girl interfere.

“I believe you have some good information for me that you should share. And I’m all about consent but… not today.” Kara warned as she walked up to the computer and (dead ass) took the CPU in her hands while most of them screamed in fear and called security. “Pleasure doing business with you!”

Kara flew away from the same window she had broken, leaving the staff confused and worried, sharing looks of concern.

She landed on the roof of a nearby building with the computer in her hands.

Lena had been waiting for her there, patiently drinking a cup of coffee as she sat on a towel.

With a laptop and a small USB on her hands, Kara had raced into the dorm and pulled her roommate with her for some hacking. She had placed Lena nearby enough, on top of a building.

With a ‘Thank you’ against her roommate’s cheek, the alien had flown away.

Accepting happily and typing away into the computer to hack their system, the druid started to work, so Kara left it there and then took off to the parking lot entrance, where buff men were quick to shoot her simultaneously.

_“All the bullets are doing is denting, fuck”_

_“They’re not working!” _

Kara snorted. “Yeah… Not today, dudes. But an attempt was made. You’ll get a participation trophy.”

She swiftly turned their guns to dust in mere milliseconds.

The alien flew past them and through the concrete wall that shattered against her skin, and then turned on the video camera she had on her hands. Around her, the dark hall smelled of sweat and chemicals that should not be anywhere near human skin or lungs. She sped up and saw an entrance at the end of it, where she kicked down the door with a loud thud.

Fuck.

Around her, the sad realization hit her and the small humans around her stared at her from behind bars, caged individually like mere animals in a circus. The video camera captured their expressions: there were scared ones, crying ones, while others pointed at her clothes with shock, claiming she was a hero there to save them.

Enough of getting proof.

“Lena?” Kara asked through the communication device they now shared.

Lena’s answer came immediately. “Yes, dear?”

“Did you find Mackay?”

“Found a CCTV from a shitty angle. The fucker is currently leaving on a private helicopter at the rooftop of one of his buildings, it’s 15 blocks away, to the west, Maryland St.”

“Thank you, on it!” Kara looked to the kids around her, smiling slightly, still nervous about the whole thing. “I’ll save you all! I promise!”

In the distance, Kara could hear the police sirens reaching the building and she sighed in relief, flying outside where more guards aimed at her. Remembering her lessons, she decided to speed up and crumble each gun before they were even fired, just to be sure, and then x-rayed around in search for more guards.

It took the two police units sent two seconds and a good look at the guards now running at Kara to react.

They had reached their pockets and unsheathed their automatic long-range swords. Or just guns.

“FREEZE!”

In slow motion, when Kara saw more guards come out and point to the 4 police men instead of her, her first thought was to charge to them full speed, but decided to spread her cape in front of them, her back facing the thieves. A few bullets hit the back of her head and dented, then fell to the floor.

In a heartbeat, one of the cops called on the radio for backup and alerted the Police Department. But Kara had different plans.

“You!” the alien exclaimed at one of the officers. “There are a bunch of injured kids through that door that need saving, please call for ambulances! The big fish is leaving in a helicopter a few blocks away. I’ll bring him to you now.” Kara tapped her earpiece once. “Druidess, please disable the security doors for the jails in that basement, the cops are coming in!”

_“Gotcha!” _Lena exclaimed through the earpiece.

The cops sighed in frustration, mumbling complaints about superheroes telling them what to do as if they were the boss, but still went inside the building.

“Alright, then. Did any of you wear the brown pants?”

Speeding up into battle, a gentle punch on them and most guards fell on the floor, knocked out and unconscious.

“Fuck. All right. The jerk must be mid-air by now.”

Flying off to where Lena had told her, Kara noticed a helicopter directing itself outside the city. The X-Ray showed the man inside, along with the pilot and two more guards.

_Oh no, you will not be leaving, you son of a jerk._

Kara got under the helicopter and held it in her hands with ease.

“Huh. Maybe Lena’s right about the lifting a million ton thing”

_“I heard that.”_ Lena communicated through the earpiece, and Kara could hear the smirk on her lips.

The alien then carried the helicopter in her hands by holding it in the sidebars, while she heard the bodyguards on the helicopter peek to aim at her head, failing at shooting her brains out mid-air.

“Stop it!” Kara warned with a loud voice over the noise from the helicopter.

His shooting continued, and the man looked curiously as Kara looked up, which ended up in her accidentally getting a bullet flick away from her forehead with enough force to hit the helix and damage it, so the flying got a bit more complicated.

The helicopter was now wobbling slightly and the man who had shot her was now falling.

Sigh.

“Stop acting like a toddler, you moron!” Kara yelled as she grabbed him by the toe mid-air, carrying the helicopter with one and gripping the guard by his ankle with the other.

She was glad the Kakashi mask muffled the snort she let out as the guard screamed in fear.

“I was joking about the toddler thing but you sure scream like one throwing a fit.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Kara witnessed the children slowly go out of the building, she rushed to help them out with a big smile on her lips. They were tired, hurt and probably starving, but the alien still got smiles and screams of excitement as they saw her in a suit. They would hug her, or ask her to fly them, but Kara settled for holding them all and carrying one little girl on her shoulders until they reached the outside, where many police cars had arrived, as well as the ambulances she had requested.

As a camera operator and a woman holding a mic rushed to her, she realized it was an interview about to start, so she panicked.

_Fuck, I am not ready at all._

Nevertheless, she smiled even though they could not see her face, and asked her who she was, if she was a vigilante, and she just replied that she is Powergirl, and that she stands for hope of both humanity, and aliens. Then, she flew away to pick up her roommate from a rooftop nearby.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara diligently decides to type the number Lucy gave her into her new phone, and wondered if she should just text her. After all, Lois Lane’s sister was not someone unlikeable or rude, so she figured texting, just like in the movies, would help her get a new friend.

She debated on what to say for a few seconds, but ended up just going for the safe bet.

**Kara**: Hey Lane, It’s Danvers here 🛸

The alien decided the best-fit emoji to add was a spaceship, so she did, and then hit send.

A couple of minutes later, as she devoured her Pringles can in a heartbeat, her phone beeped, notifying her of a new message arriving.

**Lucy:** Well, I had lost my entire hope but you texted me! ♥♥♥ Hey Kara, or should I call you something else? 😏 😳

**Kara:** I just got a phone. I didn’t have one before! 😫 Just Kara is good.

**Lucy:** Poor you. By the way, congrats on the feat, I saw everything

**Lucy:** You’re the superior of the family, just sayin’.

Kara: Yeah, don’t tell him that, it will hurt his ego.

**Lucy:** So, you’re doing anything for New Year’s Eve?

Kara looked at her phone in confusion, sighing.

“Hey, Lena?”

The druidess looked up from her Age of Empires game. “Yes, darling?”

“What does it mean when they ask you if I am doing anything on a holiday?” Asked the alien in curiosity.

“Well, they are most likely trying to know if you have plans of some sorts because they want to invite you to theirs.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks!” Kara mumbled with a smile.

**Kara:** Nothing! I am just going to watch TV with my roommate probably.

**Lucy: **What? No no no, you should come to a party we’re hosting!

**Lucy:** MY dorm is full of broken people and most of us do not want to see our families, so we are like, making this huge party to make up for it

**Lucy:** and you need to come

**Lucy:** You can bring your roommate too! If the both of you are lonely

**Lucy:** Holidays in this place mean having a good time Kara

**Lucy:** Do not deny yourself some fun just because you don’t get how weird we are!

**Lucy: **Also, most people will be drunk so if you act weird, they will not even notice or care

**Kara:** Really? And how should I come dressed like?

**Lucy:** Anything will do with those arms

**Kara:** ???

**Lucy:** Just dress with something that you like, it starts at 9 pm. Alright?

**Lucy:** I’ll wait for both of you there

“Uh… Apparently Lucy wants us to go to this New Year’s Eve party.” Kara whispers as she sits next to Lena on her bed. The druidess pauses her game and looks to the side, wondering to herself.

“Do you want to go? I’m down for it if you go, or else I might get bored.” Lena replies as she looks at Kara, head tilted to the side. “Do you have a good outfit too?”

“Well, yeah, that way I can make friends, right?” Kara replied. “How do you know if it’s a good outfit or not?”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Lena replies with a smile. “I can check in my closet, I know I have my own dresses, you can borrow one of mine.”

“Really? Do you think they will fit? I mean, you are so curvy and I’m a wall of bricks. Steel bricks.”

“Shh, you are a good looking wall of steel bricks, darling.”

Lena ended up finding one of her button-up white shirts that happened to barely fit her. Still, it accentuated her muscles and figure, even if it gave a hard time on the chest area due to Kara’s big tits. A pair of good fitted black jeans and boots later, the alien had decided it was casual enough for the party and still made her look great.

If she needed any other indication, maybe she had heard Lena’s heartbeat speed up a little when she flexed a bit in front of the mirror as the girl watched from the side in silence. But maybe it wasn’t a good signal.

She promised herself she would ask Lena later if she was feeling good. But for now, she had to activate the normal vision in her contact lenses so she didn’t have any chance at seeing Lena naked under her clothes again as she changed in search of a dress.

Tomorrow surely was going to be a weird day.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Drunk humans humped each other, dared others to drink alcoholic drinks in tiny glasses, and laughed at stupid jokes. They climb in high places, fall easily, trip on air, and mostly, have sex in odd places with anyone they can find. Kara had forgotten the small detail of alcohol not affecting her at all too, so she stood there awkwardly as men and women alike surrounded her like prey every 5 minutes, with Lena acting as her nanny instead of her friend, shooing people away who were being rude or invasive.

She did have a good time dancing with some girls and two guys that asked her to, but then again, they were super drunk and she would be drinking, yet feeling no change in her behavior.

After an hour or so, Lena was having fun, slightly happier and drinking just a little. The alien noticed her having fun talking with a few girls and boys, then meeting Kara again for an update on how she was feeling, assuring her that if she wanted to go back home, it would be fine.

The amount of people had her feeling good, and yet there was no sight of Lucy Lane around until it was almost midnight.

Kara saw her enter the house with a couple of girls next to her, saying hi to everyone and asking for a drink.

Lucy’s eyes landed on the alien, who was trying to ignore Lena’s ragged breath as she kissed a guy in the kitchen, and instead waved at the girl who was quickly approaching her.

“Well, Santa was late, but I’m not complaining…” Lucy mumbled as she shamelessly wrapped her arms around Kara, hands grazing the toned biceps and then back. “Hey there, Kara.”

“Uh… I have no idea what you just said. But hey!” Kara smiled, awkwardly hugging the girl back.

“You don’t want to know. Are you having fun?” Lucy wondered.

“Oh yeah… Although I may have forgotten the fact that I can’t get drunk…” The alien replied sheepishly.

“No problem. You can still have fun! Come with me”

Lucy held out her hand and smiled up at her, and Kara nodded with a small smile, taking it gently. “Guide me then.”

_Lena must not be in the kitchen now,_ Kara thought. _Her breath is normal now, and she seems to be talking to someone in the hall. _

Okay, she can do this. Enough.

Kara spends the next 20 minutes talking about nonsense human rules with the little Lane on her side, who gradually increased her touchiness and giggles, but Kara said nothing other than ask more the weird rituals she found on parties and celebrations all over.

Until everyone started to yell that the Year was about to be over, and Lucy bit her lip while pulling Kara a bit close, talking into her ear.

“You know what else people do on New Year’s Eve?” Lucy murmured, and the alien shook her head. “We grab someone we like, and we start the year with a kiss one the count goes to 0.”

Kara gulped at the thought.

“Oh?” She nodded. “G-Good I guess. Do you do that?”

“Well, yes I do, yeah.” Lucy smiled softly. “Can I kiss you, Kara?”

“10!”

“9!”

“8!”

Kara debated at the speed of light, but smiled at her conclusion.

If she was going to be on earth, starting a new life, then maybe having a bit of fun isn’t such a bad idea.

So Kara nodded.

“4!”

3!”

Lucy leaned in with a smile on her lips that showed her nervous state, and trembling hands snaked around Kara’s neck with little grace.

“2!”

“1!”

The gap closed between them, making Kara slightly numb as warm plump lips pressed against hers and Lucy’s chest pressed against her. She found her hair being full of her grip and her head being pulled down to her level, closer to the human whose heart was about to combust, while everyone in the room yelled and cheered over the New Year without paying much attention to them.

It was Kara’s first kiss and she didn’t know if she was doing well or not, but the way Lucy’s breath was shortening while her heart was about to explode may be a good clue. The alien herself was feeling excited, curious. She could not deny that she felt free with her eyes closed and a pretty girl clinging to her biceps for life.

Then, once the kiss was over and they pulled away with short breaths and blushing faces, they said nothing.

With a drink of Scotch in her hand and a grip strong enough to break the glass holding it, Lena watched from a middle distance how her roommate kissed Lucy Lane and the rage filling her chest was not normal.

She had the knowledge of gods and she was street smart as well.

But she was also very fucking stubborn.

So the billion times she thought to herself that her Kara was her friend, and roommate and nothing else, while holding her in her arms to sleep, were making her feel like a clown. She was sure that Kara was the reason she even smiled anymore and god, the alien was such a charming company, in her own awkward lost kind of way.

Lena would cling into the arms of a blonde amazon looking blonde, Lena would feed her when the alien was too lazy and felt like being spoiled, and Lena spent a month creating a prototype for her ears so the super could rest.

Lena would try her best to train with Kara and get stronger so she could defend herself against any weird threats that could come, and Lena would spend hours researching for gadgets and tools Kara could use in her hero escapades.

Lena would never normally do any of those things and yet here she was, looking at Kara kiss a beautiful girl and feeling like a moron.

Because Lena had the chance of just crossing the friendship line infinite times and had even seen her naked once. However, she was in her own denial that nothing was out of the ordinary and her feelings were simply platonic.

So now, Lena had to suck it up and watch as Kara smiled shyly, while she pulls back from Lucy’s arms with a flustered expression and reddish lips.

She had missed her chance already, at least that much she knew.

Now she must stand back and watch as the girl she likes ravishes another, and not her. Just like Kara had done with her for the past year. 


	10. OF JEALOUSY, SUPER CHATS, HITTING THE MIND GYM, LOOKING FAB, NERVOUS SYSTEMS, DIFFICULT TALKS AND THE COOLEST KPOP STAN EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 11k words isn't enough to show how much I'm sorry I can't update as fast as I should.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @dani_devotee

Light snow falling above the crowded dorm, the wind had started to annoy the superhero. Pressing her back to a car, Kara had agreed to meet Lena outside the party at 2 am if both of them felt like returning home. The telepath had not come around, which was odd, until it was 2:15. Although she felt worrisome, Kara had sighed in relief after seeing her roommate stepping closer to where she was standing, and the hero grinned to her like a lovesick puppy.

Kara didn’t think for one second that she might enjoy the evening, but she had, and was waiting patiently for her best friend with fidgety fingers, and Lena suddenly appeared looking rather uncomfortable and cold, small shivers making her skin get goose bumps.

“Hey!” Kara greeted, grinning as she waved a hand. “Oh Rao, I thought I had lost you for tonight. Almost used my X-Ray vision but knowing you…” The alien groaned, eyeing Lena knowingly. “Yeah, that was a no for tonight.”

Lena smiled widely, leaping into Kara’s arms as she chuckled to herself, the warmth of Kara’s chest making hers melt against it. “Happy new year, you weirdo!” The druid mumbled against her roommate’s neck, over she purposely (and drunkenly) blew hot air against. “I wanted to reach you sooner to wish you a happy new year at midnight but… Well, you were quite busy, I must say.”

Oblivious to the slight bothered tone, Kara just blushed bright red at Lena’s touchiness. “I-I… You saw something?”

The druid maintained her gaze locked on Kara’s eyes. “I _saw something_, oh yes. You were enjoying yourself quite well there, stud.”

“Uh, what does that word even mean- Oh wait, I know. I remember.” Replied the alien, that had rose her hand to ask the question but lowered it after understanding. _Jeez, why is Lena being so sexual suddenly?_ “W-Why are you calling me that?”

“Well…” Lena started, smirking. “Maybe you’re a weirdo, but you cannot deny that your physical appearance is truly attractive to humans. You had a good amount of girls and men eyeing you all night. Feel proud about it. I might have the looks but… Tsk. I do look my age. However, you? Fuck Kryptonian genes and training with Batman, you are so voluptuous and muscled…” She stopped herself mentally. _Stop thirsting out loud as if you have never seen her, for fuck’s sake, you’ve seen her naked. _Lena scolded herself mentally. “And Lucy’s thoughts were definitely not PG-13. Want to know what she thought?”

“Oh, you should’ve told me before, Lee. Let’s start training together then, what do you think? Get more muscles and voluptuousness!” Kara replied nervously as they started walking back to the dorm, ignoring the question about Lucy. If there’s _one thing_ she didn’t need right now is the mental image of that attractive girl doing things with her, she wouldn’t be able to rest if that happened. “I-Is that even a real word? I don’t know. You look amazing to me though.”

_Well, her thinking I envy her body sounds better than just thirsting over her out of nowhere. _

_Fuck, she called me amazing._

_She needs to stop. _

“Maybe next week, sounds good?” Lena mumbled, settling for playing along with Kara just this once.

Kara nodded eagerly, and noticed Lena shivering slightly, avoiding her eyes as well. “Hey, here, wait!”

They both stopped, Lena looking a bit confused. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re cold. Come here.” Kara started to take her coat and then wrapped it around Lena’s shoulders, smiling, as the red coat looked amazing around Lena’s body, even if it looked slightly saggy. Red was definitely her color and she was glad she had picked it up. “There we go, now you’ll survive walking back to the dorm.” A small pause. “What? Why is your face red? Are you still cold?”

“Oh, my hero. Thank you for saving me once more.” She teased. Lena simply shook her head, brushing Kara’s thoughts off and giving her a white lie. The truth is that Lena simply still couldn’t get over Kara saying she looks amazing. She has heard it countless times before, so why would it matter if it’s Kara? “It’ll pass, don’t worry. It’s winter, you know?”

Kara nodded in understanding. “Ah, yeah. Alex told me really white and pale-skinned people get red too in a weather like that, and you are a snow monster of paleness. If I weren’t an alien I would be red too, but I’m not so… ha!”

“I’m a very attractive snow monster of paleness, let me correct.”

The alien grinned, nodding. “Yeah, a smartass too.”

_Well, at least she thinks I am attractive._

They fell into silence, Lean’s redness on her face completely calling her gay panic out to an oblivious Kara.

It was something that rarely happened between them, usually Kara has stuff to ramble about, but Lena seemed slightly wary and distant. Not once had she said something weird, but what Kara had seen was a matter of body language and a change of heartbeat.

“Hey, Lee. Is everything alright?”

Lena, who was walking besides Kara, looked at her over her shoulder and smiled. “Yes, everything’s perfect, darling.”

_Huh. Weird. No snarky comebacks or questions about Lucy and me?_ Kara wondered to herself.

“Hey, Lena?”

“Yes?”

Kara started fidgeting with her fingers, slightly nervous. “I… I am confused. About something. Could you help me?”

Lena turned her head towards Kara and frowned slightly. “What’s got your mind so pumped, darling?”

“Well…” Kara began. “I just… Lucy said that humans sometimes like to kiss others at midnight and asked me if she could kiss me instead. I know here things were different, I just do not know what I should do now. Dating was not really a thing there in Krypton and all I needed to do was wait for a match by the Matrix. So if she… kisses me… Do I have to, uh, _date_ her now?”

_Well, fuck me; I am not giving her dating advice. _Lena thought.

_Nope._

_Fuck that._

_Never. _

“You don’t _have_ to. That’s something you should ask yourself. But also Lucy. Here we don’t date just because we have kissed someone, but it usually leads up to that if you go on dates and like each other. What do you want with Lucy?” Lena spoke, clearly giving her an advice like the idiot she is.

“I… I don’t really know. It was fun, I did it because it is the first time I actually felt normal here. It’s so hard to fit in, but I noticed that I wasn’t really trying hard either to blend once I met you.” Kara rambled. “But you’re right, I’ll think about that first.” She laughed, and Lena tried to follow suit but failed at sounding genuine.

The alien debated mentally. She had already asked her roommate what was wrong and got no honest reply. Clearly, she’ll say _something _when she’s ready.

… At least she wanted to think like that, but deep down, Kara knew her mind clogged with possible reasons she might have upset Lena and she did not like any of those one bit.

Nevertheless, when she means upset, she knows Lena is not angry, but that she’s acting odd. Frankly, Kara knows her too well to _not_ notice a small change in attitude; something as her way she smiles but not quite, or the tone of her voice would give her away.

_Maybe that person she was kissing told her something that upset her?_

They both decided silence was a better choice for now, and arrived their dorm with tired steps.

They did not cuddle that night, and Lena noticed that she did not feel cold by herself anymore, once she wrapped herself up in her bed between thin sheets and light clothes in the middle of winter.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara had managed to start the hero activities properly, with slight difficulties that had her holding back 100% of the time. She was easily helping many around her, but controlling her super strength and speed tended to be a challenge even to chase a cat that had escaped a grandma’s house. She was noticing that maybe Lena was right and her cousin was not bluffing when he said he could move comets, and stars, and small planets without an issue. Kara had assumed she did not know a thing, as she never once used her power, so she decided control was another part of her everyday life. Practice to avoid crushing anyone by mistake during a battle was more challenging than all the criminal battling she did in the day, yet she just could not dare to stop. Why would she dare to risk someone’s life once more?

Most criminals were not a threat, but aliens here and there were causing trouble. She knew about a few alien races, as well as how to defeat them, but for others she did not have a clue. Massachusetts would be her temporary home until she graduated and such, taking care of it became part of her everyday routine.

Kara was currently flying above the city’s sky, listening around any kind of issues she could help with and trying to forget about an orphan child and a dead criminal that still haunted her in her dreams. She heard a swoosh sound from the left that she was familiar with, and she sighed to herself, trying to look for some patience to survive whatever was coming.

A figure snuck up behind her in mid-air, his cape fluttered with the wind.

“Powergirl.” Clark spoke aloud.

“Thought you had forgotten I exist after the mess you pulled with Lucy. And don’t you remember I am older than you are? Have some respect and say hi properly.” Kara turned around in the air to face her cousin, sighing. “Whatever you came here to say, get it over with. I got no time for this.”

“I’ll make it quick then. I just… I wanted to tell you that I know you’re still angry at me for telling Lucy Lane about your identity, and because I asked you not to study here to not get attention. I came here to apologize for that because I should not have done that to you. If you were the one telling others my identity, or what I should do with my life, I don’t think I would take it with ease or maturity. However, you avoided that trouble with me, and now: you are a hero too. You are helping every possible life you can, and that is something that I admire. I admire you, Kara.”

Kara replied in disbelief by scoffing. “I… Did that really come out of you or did Lois have to write it all down?”

“I did it by myself, really. Although, she did tell me a thing or two about understanding where you are coming from first. Nevertheless, I’m happy for you. Seeing you in the news and how everyone is starting to recognize you is… it’s great. And also, your suit is really good, did you make that?”

Kara simply laughed, still not believing a thing but finding amusement in the situation anyway. She could believe him, yes. Redemption is not something impossible, but she was skeptical until he proves otherwise. “I… I don’t know what to tell you, Kal-El. Or Clark. You’re taking me by surprise here, I thought you were going to drag me over again for becoming Powergirl now, but… You’re apologizing? Acknowledging you made a mistake. Letting me be?”

“Look… I get it. I do not agree with you on those still, but I get why you do the things you do. And I’d be an asshole if you came here to this planet just for me, just so that I ended up shutting you out of my life. Which I did for a while, so… Do you think we have a truce at least?”

“Look, Clark, I know you are not happy with things sometimes, and it’s okay if you want to protect me, but I can make my own decisions. I need you to respect that. I was sent here to PROTECT YOU instead, and I will do it until the end, even if you are 24 years older than I am now. Remember that. Because every time I see you, I remember the raven-haired little boy that I used to raise in the air with my arms and carry all over our family fortress. All I ask you is for your respect, for privacy and for me to make my own decisions without you acting as if you have a say in my life. It’s okay if you are sorry, I don’t hold anything against you if you’re being honest about it. If you have advice, give it. I just… I want you to know that this means we both can help the other without getting all proud or trying to change each other. Maybe, then… we could be friends.” Kara sighed. “If we have time, cause’ honestly crime fighting while you’re in college is tiresome.”

Kara simply looked away, not knowing what else she could say to him at this point. His cousin may be a hero, and he may be her kin, but Kara still had a hard time trusting him enough to believe his apology will change his behavior. Why would he do it suddenly? Is he hiding something? Does he have a secret agenda against her?

She mentally scoffed at her own paranoia.

She could never agree with him on most opinions, but Kara wanted to trust him, she really did. So she will try to do so as best as she can.

“I understand. I will do my best to be a better cousin for you.” Clark chuckled softly, flying closer to Kara, floating in front of her. “Again, sorry for being like that about your identity. It was not fair. I know the two of you are now dating but…”

_Wait._

_What? _

“What? Dating?”

“Y-Yeah? As far as I know, Lois told me you two had a date now, right?”

“Oh… That’s dating then?” Kara looked confused. “What’s…? What’s the difference between having dates and actually dating?!” The alien panicked. “Lena told me dates and dating aren’t the same thing!”

“Oh. Sorry… I didn’t… Look, I won’t be saying anything so you solve that one yourself.” Clark mumbled while shrugging his shoulders sheepishly. “About the dating thing, I don’t know, don’t ask me. I… I don’t know how that works between girls…” He muttered. “What exactly did you two do?”

“Uh… Yeah okay, this is awkward to discuss with you but we kissed twice and danced at a party in New Years Eve. But yes I’ll… I’ll ask her.”

Uneasy as he could get, Clark whispered. “Just…”

“What?” Kara wondered, with eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Just don’t break her heart, got it? She’s my family too.”

Kara offered a solemn nod, smiling gently at her cousin. “Got it. I’m confused about earth customs but I promise that I won’t.” She punched his arm and saw him slightly wince at her lack of control. “You owed me that one! Do not whine about it. Take it like a girl.”

“So, how did you make the suit? I like it.”

“Oh… Well, actually, Lena designed it. My roommate Lena, Lex’ sister? She helped me with some gadgets too and I got contact lenses as well that we had made in the Sanctuary of Solitude. They adapt to the changes in my iris since my iris morphs depending on what visual power I’m using in the moment. Lena had the idea of building contacts that adapted to my eyes and each power, so that I did not have to see anything unwanted with x-ray vision. They shut the rest of the modes off and give me normal human vision unless I willingly change the modes. They’re pretty cool!”

“Hey.. You, you’re serious?” Clark replied, and Kara simply nodded with a big grin on her lips.

“Yeah. Seriously! Kelex did it all in my lab but she is a genius. Those contacts change in so I activate the modes with facial expressions. I don’t have to see anyone naked anymore! It’s so dope. They resist my laser eyes too. And the suit has a few gadgets here and there. Like this one.” Kara then reached to her House of El broche and pressed a small button, which triggered a semi thick helmet around her head that came from her neck, covering her entire skull. “This is a very advanced filter, I can breathe around very toxic gases of the most common kind, alien and human, and it can also connect me with Kelex directly if I have a question or if I need a translation for some weird alien language. We’re working on it still, because it’s still in need of tweaking but it’s good so far. You like it?”

And then, Kara deactivated the helmet.

“Wow, she sounds… amazing. The suit is amazing too, Kara. I would keep these glasses though. Works to protect my identity… But you got the mask, so, good.” Clark cleared his throat. “So, Lena?” Although Clark had just apologized to her, Kara knew that they would be fighting once more, but decided to let him speak. Her cousin sighed. “I am in no position to affirm she’s going to turn against you after knowing what I’m going to tell you but… I also came to warn you about something I found out about this morning.”

“Be _careful_ about what you say. What about Lena?” Kara spat defensively.

“Lex… I know he was my friend for a long time and I was so sure that there was some darkness in him. We constantly spoke about our differences and I knew how much he despised outsiders, and wanted to be seen as the savior by Metropolis, as the hero, because to him, Superman is never the hero, **_he is, _**by saving humans from ‘aliens’ or immigrants**_._** At least in his twisted perspective. He always spoke aloud about how little he thought of every single action I did. And… It hurt. I used to be so sure that he would never do anything other than complain and fight me over his ideals. But… This time he has crossed a line, and I don’t want you to be ignorant about what’s going on.”

“Fuck.” Kara sighed aloud. “What did he do? Tell me.”

Clark looked down, eyes squinted and inhaling sharp breaths. Visibly shaking, the hero took a phone out of his boot, and tapped the screen to hit play.

“Lois and I started to investigate him to see what we could find because Luthor Corp is apparently getting too big too fast.” The video showed a shaky shot in a weird top angle where a CCTV displayed Lex Luthor building a gun inside a robot arm that radiated a dim green light. After a few sped up seconds, the video ends, and Kara ends up confused.

“What does that mean? Is he making robots to hurt someone? To hurt Superman?”

“No, Kara, I think it’s worse than that.” The hero sighed. “He’s making himself a suit, a really powerful suit to both attack and protect himself. And you just saw him tinker with a sonic gun.”

Clark exits the app and then searches for a pdf that included a blueprint compilation of the robot that Kara started to analyze in super speed. “What the fuck? This is truly advanced technology, this isn’t even a regular robot, I saw alien tech even from Thanagar!” Voice high and slightly shaky in fear, the alien continued reading. “This is a really good armor made with technology too advanced for humans, and I don’t even want to know what he’s doing to have access to the kind of alien tech I’m seeing here.”

“Kara, we need to do something about him sooner or later. I am very aware about the implications this has, I don’t know about you… But he’s investigating about me. About Krypton. And he now knows one way to weaken us. I don’t think the sonic gun is going to be playing Twinkle Little Star for us softly. I think he wants to have a way to hurt me and… Once he knows you are my kin, he’ll come after you as well.”

“This man is either getting really shady deals with aliens or he’s taking these materials and tech from them without really saying please.” Lips trembling, the air around her and the strong wind flapping their capes wasn’t enough for how scared she was, a sudden thought made her body and hands shake. “And I really hope he never gets an ounce of Kryptonite near him.”

“Just be careful, Kara. I am not really sure how to feel about Lex being this way and if Lena…”

“I will stop you right there. I know Lex Luthor gave me chills the first moment I met him and I also have spoken with him enough to know he is a lunatic. But, I will not let you say the same about Lena. You have no idea of who she is-“

“I do know some things; do you think I never met her?”

The alien’s jaw dropped in slight shock, confused eyes staring back at her cousin. “You know Lena? How come she never told me about you?”

“Back in Smallville, whenever the Luthor family came, Lena was always a bit of an outcast herself. She was a Luthor, but not really a Luthor. I remember her always being taught to be cold and logical whenever she wanted to be playing with others instead, but she’d have to study instead, and ended up seeming very lonely.”

“You’re serious?” Kara muttered with a small pitiful smile on her lips. “I could hug her 100 times for each time someone makes her feel like that and it’s not enough.”

“She used to run around the fields with Lex and me, she’d chase us and when we’d play, she’s beg us to teach her but never really got the hang of it. She would, instead, just talk to me and tell me a strategy to beat Lex in any game and watched from afar.”

The giant grin on Kara’s lips could illuminate National City on a blackout at 2 am, and she didn’t even notice Clark smiling at the sight of his cousin acting that way.

“I spent about 3 summers with the Luthor family and one winter. Lena would eat her veggies, do homework and pretend she didn’t know how to program machines and build gadgets better than Lex, while her mother pretended it was the other way around, and made her feel as unwanted as any child being the product from a love affair of your husband and his mistress. But she was so quiet and uncomfortable that I never really thought I could know her. I can see it’s not the same experience with you.”

“Not really.” Kara ushered with a smile. “Lena has been very helpful in getting me to understand many things in this world. She knows I am not human and she still supports me 100%, Lena is a great person. She’s a nerd, and so funny, and she’s very sarcastic too. She also told me that Lex is becoming a different person from the Lex she remembers, her childhood older brother. Or well, adoptive brother… Half-brother? It’s complicated. But he’s just not himself, or maybe she wonders if this was him all along and he hid himself until now. Nevertheless, he’s more violent, careless, and he clearly doesn’t love anyone he claims to love. But I didn’t know it was up until this extent… I don’t even know how I’m going to tell her all this. Do you think I can have a copy of the proof you have? I want to go to her with actual evidence. I know she’ll listen to me.”

“No worries. Just… I wanted to tell you to be careful. I know she’s not like them, but if there’s any slight chance that they reach out to her or she finds out about something terrible… Then we must know. This can damage the relationship you two have. I can clearly see you care about her.”

The thought of losing Lena didn’t seem to fit well with her, her stomach twisting at the thought of something happening between them. Lex was already a psychopath and Lena knew that better than Kara herself did.

Lex Luthor being a threat to immigrants was already a bad idea, but if he ends up actually taking matters into his own hands… the thought was as scary as any government having a way to murder innocent aliens. She may have invulnerable skin, but Clark had already had a fair share of enemies in faraway planets that attacked him with Kryptonite. It wasn’t so far-fetched to think Lex Luthor wouldn’t dare to grab some of it to get rid of her cousin.

Kara just didn’t understand why. If her cousin was helping humans so much, why is there a human trying to screw it all up? Why try to hurt someone so good for the planet? Clark said Lex wanted to be the hero.

_The hero._

_He wants to be the fucking hero._

_That’s it!_

“Clark, I will do my best to talk to Lena about this… Once I do that, we both need to talk. Let’s meet tomorrow night at my Sanctuary. 9 pm is the best time. I think I know something we can do to stop him.”

The hero nodded solemnly. “Take care, Kara. See you tomorrow.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena had to get rid of the confusing thoughts with Kara somehow, so of course, her mind needed to be entertained and driven away from the realization that her feelings for Kara were not as platonic as she thought once.

After giving it some analysis, Lena knew most people she related to were pure manifestations of her cravings for physical contact. Outside of her routine of diving herself into knowledge of all kind, Kara had slowly let her human side out of the computer mind. She started going out more, eating less rigorously, and talking more about the emotions that she was sure she didn’t understand properly most of the time.

In exchange, Kara asked for every little human interaction that Lena knew the meaning of by memory, but not all the time by experience. An alien that had the attitude of a puppy but the trauma of losing her world. Kara was a girl that held her tight at night when her nightmares got bad, but had the strength to crush bones with the snap of her fingers.

In all irony, the one who made her feel human again was an alien, and not just a kid with a robot-wired brain whose only purpose was to become better every day at getting information. It was the first time that Lena truly had a friend, and the only one she actually had, so her instincts told her, very deep down, to just let her feelings there not mess with it. Lock them down deeply within her chest so that Kara could stay.

The wired Brainiac druid wasn’t really a robot at all (at least physically), but she still had another side of her mind that told her informing Kara of how she feels was the wise solution. And, honestly? Between the push and pull inside her head, she couldn’t bear another second of it. Lena was sick and frustrated and needed to punch something.

The downside of it all is that she really didn’t want to hurt her hands, so her mind was going to do all the work for today. Kara and she were currently flying off to their usual spot, full of abandoned cars and trash to move. Lena held tightly against the hero’s arms and once they were there, Kara was smiling widely at her.

“We’ve landed safely, Captain.”

“Thank you for the ride, darling.” Lena murmured with a lopsided grin. “I was wondering if we could tone it up today. We do much work about how much I can lift, how much I can move and that’s so good, but maybe we could give it a shot at control for today. What do you think?”

Kara seemed visibly pleased, nodding her head quickly. “That’s great, yeah. Awesome! What do you have in mind? Car origami?”

“I… I actually didn’t have anything in mind but that sounds good,” She laughed softly, grabbing Kara’s arm and dragging her towards a small old Ford Fiesta. “Okay, do you think I can form a… cube with this?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely. Focus, I know you can!”

Therefore, Lena ended up crumbling it excessively much on two sides and the rest were asymmetrical. It looked as terrible as the six other cars that the druid fucked up, but who was counting? Lena was quick to defend her point that she was making some progress, while Kara did her own control training on a sideline, paying little attention to her after the third car that crumbled apart before her.

4 hours later and a bunch of messy metal parts morphing into weird shapes or turning to dust under Lena’s strength, the druid was sure she was at least making progress by turning them into balls and ellipses, and swore to herself she’d control it as much as possible. She was sweaty and her head was still slightly tumultuous over her thoughts, but at least she had found a way to increase the energy she used to lift objects to bend them to a shape, which pleased her a lot. She also had found out, accidentally of course, how to pulverize materials with her Telekinesis, but that’s a subject she didn’t want to touch on.

A simple question was in the back of her head at how hard it was for her to control right now, as it’s something fairly new. She had her powers for years and bending an object was not something “new”. It simply became harder to do to a metal car than, let’s say, a pen. Then Lena had the will to get her head up and keep going, because what kind of person would she be if she needed to bend something to help people in an emergency and couldn’t even bend a 2007 Mazda?

Lena reminded herself that she should stop thinking about doing heroic stuff randomly too.

_She is no hero._

“Ugh, this is so difficult, I am not getting any better, why is that?” The druid yelled with anger as she groaned aloud.

To say Lena was pissed would be underestimating her emotions.

Lena’s neck, adorned with freckles and small moles, was now showing her veins clearly straining as the druid closed her fists, hands shaking and muscles flexed. Lena was marching between her training space, mumbling bad words while ignoring the rush of energy that traveled through every nerve in her system.

Around 50 cars raising up in the air behind her due to her frustration, but she was focused on yelling at the air. Shaky and making dust and oxidation bits rain all over the place, Lena’s eyes closed as she voiced her concerns, and Kara noticed that the cars suddenly went higher, as well as the ones Lena had already crumbled apart, iron dust included.

“Uh, Lena?” Kara mumbled, voice strained as she looked to her left, where Lena was marching back and forth.

“I’m doing my best to learn control and all I get is iron Moon Sand! Why did I get these brain abilities instead of Lex? I can’t even do a simple fucking cube! This should be like Play-Doh!”

As the cars simultaneously started to crush themselves into tight balls each, Kara’s eyes widened in shock once Lena’s feet left the ground and the druid had her eyes closed in anger. “Fuck, Lee, Brainiac wouldn’t have called Lex inferior in front of you for a reason!”

Rising and not having a clue of the situation, Lena rose up in the air higher, reaching close to forty meters in a real short time. “Really? You think so?” She called towards Kara from above, eyes closed still, but slightly calmer.

“I mean, Superman fought Brainiac and I’m pretty, pretty sure he is a twelfth level intellect. Luckily, not even he can affect kryptonians.” The alien ushered as she flew up to where Lena was. “If you were not the brilliant genius I know, I seriously doubt he would even consider making your brain a super-brain. He denied that benefit to your brother and he is crazy smart!” Kara smiled at Lena, puppy grin on her lips and both of them close to each other mid-air. “But here you are.”

The druid had a hard time stopping her eyes from showing emotions, a long sigh leaving her lips. “Thank you, Kara.”

“You’re welco- FUCK!”

Lena had suddenly lost her gravity negation levitation, and was falling down, but ended up being caught by Kara’s strong arms circling around her waist and held her up in the air once more. The hero smiled proudly. “It seems to be that a certain girl I know has new powers!”

Lena interrupts. “Is she hot?” Voice lower than usual, Kara is blushing with an awkward smile while nodding her head. Lena visibly blushes but allows Kara to continue. She clears her throat.

“W-Well, she can fly now. And I just bet that she lifted a ton of cars as if they were nothing but Lego pieces too. I saw it! You turned some of those to dust too, but try not doing that to any human.”

“I-I did?” Lena inquired. “Oh my god.” Lena exclaimed, still in shock. “I can fucking fly. And destroy things.”

“I bet it was because you were angry about not controlling your powers easily too. Maybe that fuels your mind?” Kara asked. “Did you do anything different?”

Lena huffed. “I… no, nothing. I was just very frustrated. Do you think it’s true? Anger boosts my mind up?”

Kara pursed her lips, thinking to herself while humming softly. After a few seconds, she spoke.

“I don’t think so. I think it could be the Nth metal bonding with you instead. Maybe also your _‘frustration’_? You know, like you feeling intense. I don’t know how to word it out, but you could try it again, see what you can do!”

Kara’s body language screamed “adorable” in Lena’s books, but she had to focus and get off the hero’s arms before she got herself accidentally kissing her without any warning.

“Lena, do you think we can study your brain? We could check it in my lab, and see what we come up with. Maybe the Nth metal is already affecting your powers. You could be going messy due to the bond still not being too strong between you two. I remember reading about it and the bond to the metal is the key to acquiring the true magic of it.” Kara ushered to her, looking down at Lena with a giant smile. “Plus, I kind of have something there at the Sanctuary that I want to give you. What do you say?”

Lena’s eyes popped open like saucers. “Kara, please tell me you didn’t get me anything infinitely expensive and invaluable like a mother box or something.”

“I wish.” Kara said with a snort. “No, just come with me, Thor’s hammer awaits us instead. If you’re worthy of course.”

“Kara, please shut up, you nerd. Just hold me tight and let’s go to the Fortress, alright?”

The Kryptonian smirked, huffing under her breath as she raised an eyebrow cheekily. “Yeah, how about you try flying there by yourself now? I know you love my arms around you but you need to fly by yourself. You’ve seen Spider-man 2 way too many times.”

Kara started floating in the air, smiling down at Lena while urging her to try to fly, the druid closed her eyes as best as she could, focusing the energy she felt coming from the ring instead of focusing on Kara’s teasing.

With slight difficulty, after a few minutes of trial and error, Lena had finally managed to levitate at the same height as Kara, by her own will and without going back down to the floor. Therefore, they flew at a moderate speed to the Sanctuary of Solitude, holding hands so Lena could go fast enough at Kara’s speed, and to not be detected by the government.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Fun fact for you.” Kara said with a grin as she places the key to the Sanctuary down, and goes in with Lena following behind. “I asked Superman and the key you see here? It does actually weight half a million tons. It’s made of dwarf star material. I can easily lift it up so I guess you’re right, I can actually lift more than a billion ton in weight.”

Lena smirked widely, eyebrow raised. “If my calculations are accurate, the amount of weight you can lift is definitive to your proximity to the sun, but considering our sun is not even the biggest sun out there, your powers are incalculable. If I could take you to a solar system with a blue sun, I wonder how that might go.”

Kara laughed softly, taking Lena’s hand and dragging her to the lab, ignoring the fast beat of the druid’s heart after their hands came in contact. “You know, Superman did actually go to one once. He says he turned into a fucking dragon! I couldn’t believe it myself, thought he was joking, but maybe he wasn’t…”

“Sounds wild. So, how’s Clark doing these days?” Lena asked Kara.

“Just, good…” Kara mumbled, looking away from Lena with a nervous stutter. “Just being an old regular asshole, the usual. But… I.. Um…” There was a frown on Kara’s face. “Wait, you know his identity?”

Lena giggled softly. “Yes, of course I do, you silly.” The druid spoke with confidence. “The only two minds I’ve ever come across that I wasn’t able to read were his and yours. I could only assume some sort of alien-like mental shield that you could share, something like a mind armor. However, once you came out to me as a Kryptonian, the last daughter of Krypton… It wasn’t hard to deduce your cousin was indeed Clark Kent, that same old guy I knew who had a blocked mind and happens to be Lex’s ex-best friend, that also made it possible for Lex and you to meet and send you to my dorm so we could be roommates, had to be Superman. It only takes a small amount of logic and, well, I’m a genius, aren’t I?”

“Well… Yeah, you’re right. I just didn’t want to out him like that. He did the same to me about Lucy, you know. He made me really mad…”

“Oh darling, no, it’s not you. I figured it out myself, don’t ever feel responsible.” In a split of a second, Lena engulfed Kara in a tight hug, hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently, trying to soothe the tension her roommate had.

Lena didn’t want to touch on the Lucy subject, but Kara had beaten her to it, so she’ll try her best to keep her out of the conversation.

“Well, okay then. Still, I know I can trust Lucy, kind of. We have another date this time by the way, she asked me yesterday.”

Lena cleared her throat, her arms leaving Kara’s body slowly and her eyes focusing on the machinery around her instead. “Good, good. So… you said you had something for me?” The druid asked, trying to change the subject.

“Uh, oh yeah, yes. Close your eyes?” Kara looked to her left. “Kelex, come here.”

The robot orbited to them, and spoke with his odd crumbly voice. _“Voice recognition successful: Kara Zor of the House of El. How may I assist you?”_

“Kelex, where is the clothing I was working on the past week stored?”

_“It is in the Main Chamber of the Sanctuary, Kara Zor-El. They have been arranged for Lena Luthor to use.”_

“Kara, did you just say clothing?” Lena inquired, with furrowed eyebrows.

“Shh, you’ll see. Come to my room.”

Lena let herself be pulled by the alien, who gently dragged her up the crystal stairs until they reached a ridiculously beautiful room to the right wing of the second floor. In awe, the druid only look around, mouth agape as she took in the beautiful decorations and the giant bed in the middle. Kara had left her by herself while she opened what she assumed was a closet, which is when Lena broke her gaze and stared at her roommate with curiosity.

When Kara turned around with a neatly folded black and red clothing in her hands, Lena’s eyebrows raised.

“This is for you.” Kara smiled softly, voice small, but firm. “I want you to be fine, always, and sometimes I won’t be there with you, to make sure you’re alright, so I made these clothes for you, because you should always be safe and well, Lena.”

The alien hands her the clothes. Lena notices the first piece looks like a mixture between a medieval gambeson and a modern three-pieced suit’s jacket. The fabric is similar to that one of the hero’s cape, but in deep red, with thin red lines highlighting the neck and arm area. The jacket buttoned up with pitch-black buttons from her belly area until her neck, with a decent modern design that Kara explained she saw in Lena’s favorite raincoat, so she copied it. A pair of saggy pants in the similar design were folded under the jacket, black in color with red in the knee area that felt very comfortable in the druid’s pale hands. Finally, under all, a pair of black boots and a pair of deep red gloves rested together, and Lena looked up at Kara with shock.

She could not believe why the idiot in front of her had to be so cute, adorable, and lovable.

_Fuck, she loves her. _

Lena couldn’t voice anything out, her throat stuck and suddenly itchy as her eyes turned red, tears making her vision foggy. Overwhelmed by her emotions and not being sure what to do, Lena froze while she saw Kara with a worried expression and a small frown.

“Lena?”

Fuck the stupid alien, with her stupid muscles, her warm body and her soft laugh. Fuck the toothy grin she gives every time she manages to eat like a horse or brings her perfect grades back to the dorm. Fuck the genius that plays dumb but has enough knowledge to challenge her own and fuck the stupid way she shows just how much she cares for her. How could Lena resist such puppy eyes looking at her with adoration while she tells her how safe she wants her to be, after taking her time to give her kryptonian fabrics to keep her safe in any emergency?

It took all of Lena’s will not to jump into her arms and kiss her senseless, even if the smarty pants part of her brain told her it was most likely going to generate a negative outcome statistically speaking. Even if it’d ruin their friendship and Kara’s (possible?) relationship with another girl. Simply, Kara was just so lovable that Lena malfunctioned for a bit, and Kara started shaking her gently by the shoulders.

“Lena? Are you okay? You are crying, please talk to me. Are they ugly? Should I change them?” Kara gently cupped Lena’s cheeks, her two thumbs wiping away the druid’s tears. “Please don’t cry, I’m nervous right now. Did I do something wrong? Your heart is going at 300 Mph”

Lena looked up, green eyes piercing through blue ones, and shook her head while giving Kara a lip-trembling smile and a bone-crushing hug (if only Kara were under a red lamp, of course). “You’ve done nothing wrong, darling. I just happen to be shaken and emotional. Excuse me for crying like when we both saw Infinity war, I just... I-I love… I love these clothes, so much! Thank you, Kara.”

Engulfing Kara in another hug to avoid saying anything stupid, Lena sighed contently, because, even if she couldn’t keep her mouth shut for 2 seconds without risking her emotions coming out.

“Kara…” Lena began. “Did you make these for me so I wouldn’t get hurt physically?”

The alien nodded her head quickly, smiling widely. “I also… I… Uh… Well, you see, you are very similar to that one girl from Avatar so I made them similar to the clothes she wears. Kind of? But if you don’t like them, I could change them!”

Pressing a finger to Kara’s soft, plump lips to stop her from talking, Lena short-circuited at the feeling, yet tried her best to maintain normalcy. “Hey, shh, they’re perfect, Kara. Thank you so much. Can I put them on? I want to see how well they fit me.”

“O-Oh yeah, pfft, sure. Go ahead. The bathroom is through that arch.”

Flushed cheeks and fidgety fingers, Kara walked a few steps away until Lena got inside the bathroom and called out once more.

“Kelex, close the cleansing chamber door so Kara Zor-El cannot peek.”

_“Voice recognition successful: Lena of House Luthor. As you command.”_

“Bold of you to assume I can’t use x-ray vision!” Kara yelled from outside. Of course, she wouldn’t peek anyway, she wanted a long life and seeing Lena naked would be the death of her, considering she already had a hard time in the past with her eyes always x-raying around. After a while, it became less awkward, except… of course, when Lena was involved.

After a minute had passed, Lena went out of the room with a giant smile, the clothes hugging her body and fitting her like a glove, except for the pants. She tried some squats to make sure nothing would rip (not that she had the strength for it) and the whole look made her eyes shine greener than ever. Kara officially had a heart attack, since Lena had also let her hair down, raven and wavy, and the druid had her makeup already smoky with red lips.

Kara assumed this is what a gay panic should be, because she is feeling many things at the same time. None of the feelings are new, and certainly not the first time with Lena, but the alien simply couldn’t comprehend how Lena was even real.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lena asked as she eyed herself in a crystal mirror, and Kara let out a sound that was supposed to be of agreement, and ended up sounding like a whimper, but who cares about dignity?

“You’re so gorgeous.” Kara breathed, taking a step closer to Lena and standing behind her on the mirror.

“We look hot, we’re the hottest out there. Black widow has nothing on us.”

Kara nodded in agreement. “Super-hot.”

“Kara.” Lena mumbled.

“Mhm?”

“Did you just make a super-pun?”

A pregnant silence was in the air, until finally, Lena cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow expectantly.

“… Maybe.” Kara admitted in defeat, looking away.

“You’re lucky I loved the clothes. They feel so warm too, and comfy. A bit heavy, but nothing I can’t manage. I did notice a slight increase in my physical strength this morning. I swear, Kara, the ring is bonding with me. Or else, why did I accidentally break the Nano-bot spider I was working on? I’ve been doing it for years, technology and tinkering are like, my second nature!”

“Oh, really? I saw it after lunch and it was fixed though. But that’s such good news!” Kara exclaimed happily while hugging Lena from behind, her face pressed on Lena’s right shoulder while they looked at themselves in the mirror. “I’m so proud of you, I knew you’d be able to use it. It’ won’t be long until you’re all expert on Nth metal stuff!”

It wasn’t until Kara shut up and carefully listened to the raging heartbeat of Lena, and stared at the clearly blushing girl in her arms through the mirror. Lena seemed to be freaking out, and Kara decided maybe the body contact was making her uncomfortable and dropped her arms. “Sorry, my bad, I-I didn’t think. Won’t do it again, I promise.”

Ugh, this fucking idiot with her adorableness and caring nature, can she shut the fuck up? Lena wondered after waking up from her trance. “It’s okay, I wasn’t uncomfortable, I simply thought of something scary! I love your hugs and you know that.”

“So… We’re okay?”

“Yeah, it’s alright. We are okay, and always will be. It’s us against the world.” Lena smiled, turning around to look at Kara directly, smiling up at the hero.

Now her being the blushing mess, Kara meekly nodded and looked around. “So, do you feel like checking your brain out? Actually, your entire body? Maybe we’ll have a clue on what the Nth metal is doing to you.”

“Lead the way, Doctor. Please don’t do anything odd to me or my body.”

With an awkward cough-laughter and a dirty thought in her head about things she actually did want to do to Lena, Kara walked down the stairs until they circled around the Sanctuary and reached the Laboratory.

Laying down and covered in wires attached to her body and a few screens close to her body, Lena had her blood analyzing while Kara examined Lena through a highly advanced MRI machine that Kelex managed to assemble in the past for her.

“What’s the result, Doc? What do you see?”

Kara shook her head in disbelief, huffing aloud. “I need to check something first. Lena, could you please levitate something that’s not me around the room?”

As Kelex himself started to float next to her, she heard the robot call out “Kara Zor-El, is this a normal behavior to expect from Lena of House Luthor?”

“Yes, Kelex, expect this to happen often. Lena can use her mind to levitate objects around her. This is merely an experiment; do not engage against her physically for it.”

“Noted, Kara Zor-El. Lena Luthor likes making objects levitate at random times.”

“No wonder Kelex is like that, if you programmed it…” Lena mumbled frustratingly under her breath with her eyes closed.

“Yeah, yeah, you love us both. Let the genius work, will you? Lena, keep Kelex in the air, I think I just saw something.”

“Is it good news?” Lena asked warily.

“Some good bits, while some… I-I don’t know.” Was all Kara could reply for now.

The kryptonian typed down quickly into the computer, and then taking a sample under her microscopic-level vision mode after. Kara noticed the unusual change in Lena’s cellular activity, and quickly remembered a lesson in the Science guild, so she wanted to test her theory. Walking out and reaching the synthesizer, the hero programmed the generator to give her a serum.

Blue-ish looking, shiny and almost sparkly, Kara took a needle with care to grab some of the mixture she had created to test her theory. She let a single drop fall above Lena’s blood, while she eyed the reaction with wide eyes. Lena’s cells started to perish under the deadly poison Kara had added to the sampler, and the hero sighed annoyingly.

“What? But it shouldn’t have…” She muttered to herself, and Lena only sighed in annoyance.

“Kara, please move it, I want to know what’s going on.”

“Lena, please be patient, I was just testing something. We’ll get you out of those soon, yeah?”

“Alright darling. I trust you.” Lena huffed.

_How could the poison do that to Lena’s blood?_

_Except… What if the healing process isn’t working because her bond with the Nth metal isn’t strong enough?_

But her cells had shown enough activity and metamorphosis, a pattern in the mitosis process that wasn’t human at all, it was _magical _and _constant_ and _alive_.

Lena’s blood was pumping still, out of her body, and as the poison reached to them, it almost felt like her blood could resist it, but didn’t. Kara was only hoping for such a reaction, but perhaps it was too soon to expect such a result without proper bond between the bearer and the material.

On the other hand, the MRI showed Lena’s brain in full functioning as she managed to use telekinesis, and the results Kara had were shocking to say the least.

To say Lena’s mind was super would be to put it simple and to ignore the incredible mass that resided inside her head. It was still regular sized, yet clearly ran almost electrically, yet, sadly, Lena’s mind seemed to be the only super about her nervous system. Not that her powers weren’t already massive, and even more so with the Nth metal. But her nerves seemed to be normal looking, just as any regular human’s would be. Kara estimated that each cubic millimeter of her nervous system contained about 400 thousand neurons, and that was already impressive enough.

So Kara, thankful to be (almost) a doctor in humanoid anatomy, did the math over the energy Lena was running through her body to use her telekinesis properly.

A massive difference was what the hero found, and she grasped the crystal desk in frustration, but tried her best to hide her emotions so Lena wouldn’t feel so worried.

In the EEG, Lena’s brain displayed the energy waves she was letting flow through her. Her Beta waves surpassed 600Hz on a normal telekinesis display, in comparison to a normal human that could process 30Hz at best. Lena’s brain displayed 90Hz of her Alfa waves at a normal calm state of mind too, which was still too much in comparison to the 14Hz of a regular human being.

Her Theta and Delta ones seemed to be at a human average level though, which Kara was annoyed with.

Kara went to check her up using her MRI once more, until she noticed a different area of the brain, right at her core, that was apparently human, and she hadn’t noticed until she checked the energy flows and noticed it didn’t actually go super on that area.

_Is this perhaps...?_

Kara’s theory needed to be tested.

“Lena, after we’re done here, I’ll take you to eat dumplings with me to that new Chinese restaurant, what do you say?”

Kara turned to Lena, who was smiling as she chuckled a bit. “Yeah right, let’s see if you let me actually eat one.”

The vibration, the waves, it all indicated to come from that core point, a human frequency and energy flow behind it. However, the telekinesis used the rest of her brain and Kara was confused, but she now had an idea to test her theory fully.

“Lena? I need to test your telekinesis a bit more. Can you try lifting my right arm? I’ll apply strength and push down while you do it, I want to check your limits for a bit.”

“Alright, let me know when…” Answered the druid with uneasiness.

“Now, do it.” Kara said and then, moved her right arm up. The alien immediately _felt_ something, so she applied some strength until she started to notice Lena’s nerves all over her body react to the test and her eyes bulged out. A loud groan came from the druid, and then a sharp scream of undoubtedly the worst pain Lena has ever felt. Kelex fell right on the crystal floor without much warning and started to fix itself, while Kara stopped applying strength to the arm Lena tried to lift.

“Stop, Lena stop! Doesn’t it hurt you?” Kara begged, and Lena, groaning with her body shaking in aftershocks of that exchange. Kara noticed tears in her eyes and she immediately ran to her roommate, taking the wires out and engulfing her in a gentle, close hug that had Lena sob against her chest. “W-What happened…?”

Fuck. If there was anything Kara hated herself for, asides from being guilty of two deaths, it was making Lena Luthor cry.

“L-Lena, oh my god, Lena, I am so sorry!” Kara cried, her own eyes now blurry with the tears that dared to fall down. Shaky and heart-racing, Lena still could only sob in pain in Kara’s arms while the alien soothed her as much as she could.

“It’s my fault, Lena, I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have tried it, it was dumb of me! God I fucking hate myself. You didn’t even think of checking your brain and now I’ve hurt you so badly!” Kara couldn’t stop shaking. “It’s going to be okay. Kelex, go find a healing kit for me right now!” She ordered at the robot that orbited away as fast as it could, but once her vision met Lena’s eyes once more, Kara saw confusion.

“K-Kara? Please, tell me what did you find out?” Lena questioned with teary eyes and a raspy voice, way too close to Kara’s face, as Lena cradled in the hero’s arms.

“Lena…” Kara gulped. “Your brain is a super brain, of that I have no doubt. But…” She gulped, taking a breath shakily and holding her with care, rubbing her back in a back and forth motion. “Your nerves are a regular human’s, which means you cannot transfer the same kind of potential you have through them, or else they’d fry, and you would be dead. Lena, your brain has an average of 400 thousand fucking neurons per cubic millimeter. That’s fucking impressive. Your brain waves are very high, like any advanced mind should be. Your brain is already incredible enough, but there’s a core, deep within it, where you’re still human, and I guess that’s why Brainiac couldn’t control you, or wouldn’t. He didn’t make you 100% a brainiac, you’re still Lena Luthor, even though your brain is this remarkable.”

“B-But…” Lena pouted, and Kara wanted to kiss that away from her. “I am a Brainiac, I’m just also Lena Luthor. Why did it not affect my nerves then? Why are they still human? If I have a human nervous system and try to use it for my true potential… then…”

“… It’d be like building a tree house in a house plant. You have all the potential but it simply cannot run through your body, not like this. Look at you! I’ve hurt you so b-“

Lena pressed a finger on Kara’s lips, both quietly staring at each other. “Stop that. In fact… If you hadn’t removed the wires, you would have realized something.”

“What is it, what happened?” Kara asked, freaking out.

“I-I think the Nth metal ring is working.”

“How? I tried poisoning your blood and it didn’t do anything to reverse it.”

“Yes, Kara, but the bond isn’t strong enough, you should know that. It can’t work through Wi-Fi! But right now? I think I’m… Kara, I think my body is still hurt, but it’s healing.”

Truthfully, once Kelex came back with the healing aid tools, Kara noticed a slight tremble in Lena’s body.

“I’m trembling so much, I should pick my own dildo name.” The druid mumbled.

“Lena, you’re making jokes, watch out! you’re hurt-“

“Super dildo.”

“What?!” Kara exclaimed, eyes wide open in shock.

“You heard me.” Lena mumbled lazily, eyes sleepy and hands snaking around Kara’s torso. “Super-puns are terrible; I had to get back at you somehow.”

“Are you sure you are healing?”

Lena nodded her head, smiling a bit at the hero. “It’s okay, Kara, I am healing. The pain is fading away. And, we’ll find a way to make this work, I know the limit for human nerves, but let’s look at things logically. After you gave me the Nth metal to bond with… I seriously cannot believe the enhancements I’m getting when it comes to my limits, in comparison to what they were before. You and I, we’re crazy smart. We’ll figure something out of this problem, at least. Now, finally we have a limit of what I can or can’t do. And I know what kind of research we need to focus on, now.”

Kara wanted to lean in and kiss Lena’s current smile until her lips were dry and tired, but she couldn’t, she wouldn’t, she was a chicken shit, and she now had hurt her. Sure, Lena was healing, but what if she had hurt herself to the point of…

It was her nerves, for fuck’s sake; of course she was worried about them!

“We’ll make it through, together.”

And Lena smiled widely, kissing Kara’s cheek softly, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling back and meeting Kara’s worried face.

“Is there something wrong, darling?”

Kara nodded her head, and gulped, her hands sweaty. “I spoke to Clark a few days ago.” She started. “I… this is going to be complicated for me to explain, is it better if I show you?”

Kelex came closer to them, and Kara sighed as she decided to play the video. “He showed me this.”

Lena watched as Lex tinkered with a robotic arm that included a sonic gun, and sighed once the video was finished, lips trembling. “What was that? Why is this idiot doing tinkering with alien technology like this? And…”

Lena’s eyed widened in realization, turning to Kara. “Darling, a sonic gun could harm you and Clark so badly, you have really sensitive ears!”

“I know, I know.” Kara said, nuzzling into Lena’s shoulder as they held each other. “I printed the blueprints for you to check them out. He’s apparently doing his research on Krypton too, because he has one goal, and it’s to attack aliens, harm them, possibly kill them, including Superman. He thinks of us as cockroaches and he’s the pest control guy, and I don’t like it one bit, Lena. Once he finds out Powergirl is from Krypton too…”

Shaky still and looking away in shock, Lena focused on the documents Kelex handed to her. “K-Kara? I apologize. For seeing his mind always have violent thoughts and never once stopping him. If I knew he would end up going this far… he’d be in jail rotting and turning to dust slowly.”

“You’re not at fault, the only thing we can do now is fight. Remember that, okay? It’s us against the world, Lee.”

Lena cradled Kara’s face in her two palms gently, green eyes meeting blue ones. “I’m sorry. But, Kara?”

“Yes, Lee?” Kara inquired.

Gulping visibly, Lena looked up to her, and softly whispered. “Do you have a plan?”

Kara nodded her head slowly.

“Alright then. I need to know it all.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Three hours later after lots of examinations and tiresome mind tests, Lena and Kara stopped their research and decided to fly back to the dorm.

It wasn’t until Lena felt another mind reaching them in incredible high speed that her frown deepened, looking around.

“Kara?”

“I know, I heard him. Look!” Kara said, stopping in the air as a flash of red and gold runs past them. “It’s the Flash! What is he doing here?”

“Let’s go check it out?” Lena said, uncertain for some reason. “He’s really confused, something’s happened.”

“Alright, come here” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s had in hers and flying to the speeding hero.

“Hey! You! Let’s talk!” Kara yelled. As soon as the flash stopped and turned around in confusion, both Kara and Lena landed in front of him, the druid doing so not so gracefully.

“Hey! Kara smiled. “Nice meeting you, I’m Powergirl, you know me, right?”

“I-“

“Huh.” Lena snorted, smiling. “He doesn’t.”

“C-Can we-”

“Wait, what?” Kara said in confusion. “I’m all over the news all the time. How come I see you but you don’t know me? That’s rude.”

“No, Kara, darling, you’re misunderstanding-“

“STOP!” Barry yelled. Kara and Lena turned to him, eyebrows raised. “I’m lost, I’m sorry. I need help returning back home. I’m the flash, but I am not… your flash, if I’m making any sense.”

“Oh, my, god.” Lena said, in her Janice from Friends voice.

“Wait, how come you came through here if this isn’t your home? Are you from another… dimension?!” Kara exclaimed in excitement. “That’s so fucking dope!”

“Hell yeah, you get me!” Bary laughed, doing a secret bro handshake with Kara. “You seem nice, I saw you two flying. You’re heroes, right?”

“Uh…” Lena started.

“We’re working on it, it’s mostly me right now.” Kara replied eyes rolling. “She plays hard to get, what can I say?”

“Alright, cool. So…” Barry started. “I am fast.”

“I know. Our flash can travel through dimensions with some tech gadgets as far as I know. Batman told me about these. Do you guys have batman there in your universe then?” Kara asked. “Anyway, sorry, off track. Do you want me to get him for you? It seems like you need to know how to do that.”

“That would be amazing! Yes!” Barry sighed in relief. “I was running so fast I came here by accident!”

“Well, I am sure that you are telling the truth, but please stop thinking the gross sexual things you were thinking about. Your mind is loud and I got little patience, you see?” Lena asked, smirking.

“Y-You can read minds?” Barry asked. “Oh my god, and you dress like Asami Sato, and have dark hair and green eyes too? That’s so…” He gulped, seeing Lena glare at him now. “… So not attractive or sexy-looking whatsoever. Nope! Haha.” He awkwardly laughed.

“Well. Good things to admit here, they got Avatar on your earth too.” Kara shrugged, with a ‘not bad’ expression on her face.

“I hope you have Mamamoo too, and Red velvet.” Barry admitted. “Damn they’re good.”

“Uh…” Kara frowned. “Like, the cake?”

Barry, looking indignant, gasped aloud. “No, no, I meant Red Velvet and Mamamoo as in, the groups?”

Kara nodded with understanding. “A group of cakes?”

Barry sighed. “Oh my god just let me show you. Do you even kpop?”

“Hey, I’m an alien! Don’t be rude, I’m trying to catch up with Earth stuff, you know?”

“W-Wait, you’re an alien?!” Barry asked.

Lena, tired of their bullshit, crossed her arms and groaned. “Stop it, you two are making me sick. Just stop all of this.”

“Sure, but you’re coming with us, just so you know. There’s a long distance from here to the Justice League base. Are you ready?” Kara asked, smiling towards Lena.

“Oh no.” Lena sighed, shaking her head.

“Oh, yes.” Kara replied with a smirk, raising her eyebrows up and down playfully.

“Justice League headquarters here we come!” The Flash exclaimed happily.

This was going to be a long night, to put it simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anyone with free time, could you mind having a read? It's to help me. Thank you. 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Assistance/comments/eotash/if_you_can_help_me_leave_this_place_i_am/


	11. OF KRYPTONIAN RESEARCHES, KICKASS SERUMS, INVISIBLE SHIT, MEETING THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OF WEIRDOS AND HACKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are alright, and staying safely at home. Please, I beg you, enjoy this chapter :)

Kara gently placed Lena on the ground as they landed in front of the HQ, and Barry Allen followed behind them. She had taken her phone out and texted Kal-El to let him know of the situation, while Lena and Barry took their time to have some fun.

“Okay. Can you tell when someone is lying to you?” The flash asked Lena.

“Indeed, I can.”

“Can you like, know everyone’s deep secrets?”

“Only if I pry in their mind, which is _rude_, but it’s helpful when you want to learn something in theory, like answers to a test.”

They both sat on the concrete next to each other, while Kara tried texting Superman, and failed tapping her phone decently enough, managing to crack the screen a little.

“So, you never had to study in your entire life? You’re living the dream.” Barry snorts.

“What? No, I studied my ass off before I got these abilities; I was nine years old when it happened, so I was a huge nerd before that.”

“Interesting.” Barry nodded, clearly impressed. “And you fly?”

“Yeah, but that’s because I have an Nth metal ring bonding to me.” Lena replies with a smirk, pointing at the ring on her left hand. “Virtually indestructible, if bonded with the user, it can be used for accelerated healing, negating gravity, and if you’re lucky, becoming Dumbledore.”

“Who’s Dumbledore?” Barry asks, confused, while Kara turned around, gasping dramatically. “What?”

“You guys don’t have Harry Potter?” Kara whines. “Your earth sucks!”

“Hey, rude.”

“Alright, both of you quit it.” Lena sighs. “Kara, can I help you type that message? You’re cracking the screen of your phone.”

“I-I’m sorry, I just got nervous.” Kara was visibly awkward, looking around and trying to take a deep breath. Lena notices her trembling too, and bites her lip as she asks.

“Hey, I don’t have access to your mind, remember? What’s wrong?”

“I’m uneasy to be here. Batman will certainly not be happy to know I knew of your powers and never said anything, and Martian Manhunter is inside too! I mean-“

“It’ll be alright. They can’t do anything to you, you’re invulnerable. And no one will hurt you for not saying you knew I had powers, alright? I know he takes care of you and he’s your mentor in this superhero business, but you were trying to protect me and that’s admirable too, and Martian Manhunter will see that too. If you say he’s a telepath, then I will let him go into my mind and connect.”

“N-No Lena.” Kara shook her head, biting her lip. “It’s not necessary. That sounds so invasive-“

Lena interrupts. “If I go in there and tell them Brainiac made my brain powerful, what would you believe they will think of me? They’ll distrust me, the probabilities are 100% certain. However, if he reads my mind, he not only sees the way it happened. He will see my emotions too, my intentions, and my thoughts. I think it’s safe to say, it’s the safest way to let him know that I am_ not_ the threat.”

The druid placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders, and smiled up at her. “It’ll be okay. I have nothing to hide. Now let me grab that phone and text your cousin.”

“Who’s your cousin?” Barry asks.

“Superman.” Is all Kara replies, pouting as she flops on the floor next to the Flash.

“Really? We have Superman in my earth, but we have no you. No Powergirl, or Supergirl or anything.”

Kara simply shrugs, grabbing a stone from the floor and throwing it away, accidentally making it go at the speed of light, then she replies to Barry. “Maybe I am still trapped in the phantom zone in your earth then.”

Maybe Kara’s tone was a bit odd that even Lena noticed something weird as she handed her the phone back, and sat next to her, but didn’t say anything to her. Usually, the phantom zone years is a touchy subject with Kara, and she struggled with her nightmares enough to give Lena an idea of why she was that way. So Lena she wanted to change the subject.

“Darling, where is your cousin? Is he going to let us in anytime soon?”

“He’ll be here in 3.”

“Three what?”

“2...”

A whoosh sound alerted Lena, and she looked up to see a man in a red cape and a blue suit fly above them, outside a tall tower with gigantic rocks around them that hide the facility inside. With a gentle tremble, he lands, and they turn towards him.

“Greetings. Barry. Powergirl. Miss Luthor?”

“Stop being so formal.” Kara grunted.

“Wow.” Barry muttered, eyeing up the tall, muscular man that walked up to them. “Your superman’s way… _hotter_.”

Clark visibly tried to contain his laughter, an amused smile on his lips. “Barry’s a character in all the universes, it seems.”

They shook hands, and Barry nods. “You love us, don’t deny it.”

“No comment.” Clark mumbled. They fell into awkward silence, and then Clark eyed Lena with curiosity. “Hey, looking nice!”

“I made her a three-piece super suit, because this nerd likes Avatar, so she’s now safe and dressing to kill, with elegance.” Kara laughed, and Barry nods.

“Us the hot heroes wear red, it’s like a trademark. Lena gets it.” Barry smirks, giving her finger guns.

“Uh…” Lena frowns. “I-I’m not…”

“Hero?” Clark asks, confused.

“I’m not a hero.” Lena replies, glaring at Kara. “Alright?”

“Well, I did it to protect her. Its kryptonian fabrics, you know. Like our suits. Anyway, want to let us in? We need to help Barry go back home.”

“Yes. Follow me.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The facility was stupidly, ridiculously full of security check-ups and measures, that it took them a bit longer than Clark said was the usual time to get inside. Nevertheless, the walls in the hall of justice were illuminated by bright white lights, and the freaking fountain in the middle was as beautiful as ever, even at this late night hours. The clock marked 2:43 am.

Kara had seen this place one time that Batman had invited her for a briefing, as the team needed to make plans and he wanted her to be a leader, a good detective too, but most importantly, smart. He knew Kara had infinite potential that Superman lacked, due to her knowledge far more impressive on science than him. When Batman found out Kara was going to study Bioengineering and then Medicine, he even asked her to be part of the research done at this HQ.

Kara, only 16 and barely as half as good as him at martial arts, or research, was someone he trusted slightly. Of course, Kara knows Batman enjoys control, and he trusted her enough to know she was good, and could benefit the universe even better than Superman could… But he wanted Kara to be more like him, and less like herself, and certainly better than her cousin.

Not a sidekick, _definitely not a mistress_ or some kid he could adopt, she was simply being kept at bay, and didn’t doubt one second that if Lex Luthor could access alien technology, then Batman could find some Kryptonite too, and if Superman or her got in his way, things could get ugly.

She was certain, however, that Superman getting into a fight with any form of enemy that makes him hurt a single human, it would be enough excuse for Batman to try to stop him, and the thought of it all scared her.

An even scarier thought would be her in that position, but she decided not to think about it.

The hall had ended, and they entered a circular area, where she found Batman, and Martian Manhunter sitting next to each other, discussing something, until they both turned to Kara directly with a knowing look in their eyes.

“Different suit, a bit younger, yet still with a punchable face as ever. You’re not our Barry, are you?” Batman pointed out, walking up to the Flash. “Zor El. Good to have you here with us. Now, who are you?”

Lena knew that he already knew who she was but he played dumb. Lena couldn’t tear her eyes away from Martian Manhunter though, and she ignored Batman, since the Martian eyed her intensely and sensed her telepathy loud and clear. She felt him too, since she was outside, the strength of a mind like his felt like a needle in her skull, and he knew right then that she was no ordinary telepath either.

As soon as he started backing away from her, she reached out, and spoke to him.

_‘I’ve got nothing to hide. You can read my mind. I give you my consent’_

J’onn simply closed his eyes, and for a second, she felt him sharing a bit too. She saw flashes of a terrible past in Mars that had her crying on the spot in silence, and he saw loneliness, trauma, shitty families and a lack of love worth noting. Lena thought she was powerful as a mind reader, but this connection right now, almost a bonding, felt too deep into her brain that she wondered if it had reached that core part of her brain that kept her human. Nevertheless, she was no match to a Martian mind like his, and that was certain.

It wasn’t until she felt Kara gently place her hands on her waist that she got very distracted, and slowly got out of the connection as the people around them stared at them curiously. J’onn was looking rather pleased, while Batman was looking at her with a not very pleased façade.

“Lena Luthor.” Superman affirmed.

“She is a genius meta-human telepath with telekinesis, other powers still uncertain.” J’onn began. “I haven’t found anything that worries me in her mind. Her intentions are pure. She let me scan her willingly.”

Lena turned to the Batman with a nervous smile. “I’m just tagging along. Kara and I met Barry by accident and she didn’t want to leave me behind.”

“We’ll discuss this later.” Batman replied, looking directly at Kara, and then tapped on J’onn’s shoulder. “Barry, you came here by accident? Do you know which Earth you came from?”

“I came from Earth-100. But…” He shrugged his shoulders. “I sort of need help. _Your help_. I didn’t travel to another earth on accident. My dimension is going to get an alien invasion, from a race called dominators. And I can’t fight back, we may have a good amount of technology in our hands, but not many aliens live in our earth. Apparently here you have a wonder woman, and a Powergirl, a Martian Manhunter, but in my earth we only have Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkman. Everyone there is helping. Superman is a League member too, but he’s currently too hurt to do anything for us though.”

“Hurt?” Superman repeats.

“Yes. Well, he was shot with kryptonite rays… He’s in pretty bad shape.”

Lena couldn’t believe it herself, and looked at Barry, concerned. Superman simply seemed freaked out by the thought, and Kara hugged him from the side in support.

But Lena didn’t even begin to assimilate when Barry’s memories clearly showed her that it was Lex Luthor who had hurt him severely in Barry’s Earth-100 dimension and she was just too shocked to even move or react.

Her own fucking brother had dared to attack the only hero that could save that earth from that alien invasion? And as far as she’s aware, from Barry’s mind, she can see that his villain motivations are entirely anti-alien, and god she wishes she could just go there and-

_No. _

She can’t lose focus, especially if Barry knows her last name and her relationship with a Kryptonian, and still _seems _to trust her. She hates this situation with force and just can’t help but fear that Lex Luthor in this world might just become crazy before her very eyes and she won’t be able to stop him. Hell, the crazy part was already here, for all she knew. Martian Manhunter seemed to be aware of it, but his side look at her lasted only a second before he turned back to Barry.

“We’re going to get our Flash first. We’ll go find him, and we’ll assemble a team to go help you out. What do we know about these dominators?” Batman asked. 

“Bad dudes.” Barry said.

“They’re ugly.” Superman added.

“Dominators don’t take these invasions lightly; they’ll come in mass, prepared with armed ships, and will land at highly human-concentrated areas of the earth. Their skin is very hard to pierce, therefore highly lethal weapons is what I recommend; nothing human will take effect. The most successful outcome in probabilities is to use the two Flashes for a good reach in wide areas, on land, along with any good hero on foot. The two Kryptonians, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and the Green Martian need to fight in the air directly against their ships, which should be an easy task, except they need to do this worldwide and without harming humans. Wonder Woman’s jet can help in this task, but Green Lantern has enough power to take them out too. A big loss in their side will be enough to force a retreat, so speed is our best strategy.” Lena spoke.

“Finally someone with someone decent to add.” Batman replied, nodding to her. “J’onn. We need to talk.”

“Indeed.” J’onn replied. “Superman, please go find Wonder Woman and the Flash. Tell Diana she should grab the jet with her when she comes.”

“On my way. Barry, how long does your earth have until they arrive?” Clark replied.

“About 5 days. You have time to set up a strategy or develop some tech to hurt them too. I’m here to help as much as needed.”

Superman nodded, patting his shoulder perhaps a bit too hard, and then left the room. Soon, J’onn and Batman decided to go into a room by themselves, while Not Barry, Kara and Lena stayed in the middle part of the room.

Kara walked up to Lena, biting her lip and ushering away from Barry for a second, both sitting in a couch nearby. “Are you feeling better? How does your back feel?”

“It’s much better, love. I’m almost fully healed. Nothing was too severely damaged, thankfully. It’s okay, I know you’re worried.” Lena simply smiled, and wrapped her arms around Kara, and Kara did the same to her, both holding onto each other in silence.

“Tell me, should I bring you back to the dorm? I know you must be tired.”

“I should stay for now. Your friend in black wants to talk to me first. I’ll rest afterwards, okay?”

“Fine. But I won’t let him threaten you.”

“I’m a big lady, darling. Let him try. J’onn already entered my mind, and now they probably want to talk and ask me about my abilities, you know? It’s okay.”

Kara nodded curtly, looking away as she crossed her arms. “I’ll stay here anyway.”

Lena simply smiled, leaning into the hero to hide her face into her neck, and stayed there, slightly sleepy, a yawn leaving her lips and making her teary eyed.

A couple of minutes later, J’onn got out of the room and walked up to Lena, in his human form. Tall, young and with short hair. “Let’s talk, Miss Luthor.”

Lena was nodding, but Kara was already crossed arms and standing in front of her, eyes glaring at J’onn.

“Powergirl, you’ll be there too. Let’s sit down, _please_.”

Batman walked up to the big table around them, sitting down, and the rest followed, even Barry.

“Miss Luthor. Do you feel comfortable telling us about your mind abilities?”

Kara immediately held Lena’s hand on the table for support, and Lena started to demonstrate what she could do with a nervous grip.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a painfully short talk that felt like an eternity, but after enough explanations, Batman had left. J’onn had stayed, giving Lena small advices here and there, pushing her into a more comfortable spot with her mind. Lena was eager to learn how to create a bond with another mind, and Lena was in a hurry to try it out with Kara.

Sigh.

After such progress, and Lena could only focus on either her family or muscular aliens.

She was weak.

“Do you know how far you can go?” J’onn asks Lena. “Are you aware of your limits?”

“Not to be rude, Manhunter, but you were in my mind. I can do some amazing things, yes, but talking weight, I have a limit that saddens me.”

Both of them joining Kara in a room full of ‘Super’ objects for training, they sit next to each other, meanwhile Kara quickly goes and practices her kicks and punches with the equipment she finds.

“I know it very well, Miss Luthor. I felt the same pain you felt earlier today, when you analyzed your mind at the Sanctuary of Solitude. But my question still stands.”

Lena was in silence, and then she shook her head. “I was trying to know what my limits were, but I had no luck.”

J’onn raised an eyebrow. “Let’s try again, if you wish. I know your desire for control, and I understand why you prioritize it. Anyone who wishes to control power to avoid harm is someone I want to help as well.”

“Alright. But it won’t be anything like what happened before, will it? My body is still healing; I don’t think it’s wise to start trying right now.”

J’onn nods vehemently. “That’s correct. But, I ask again, Miss Luthor. Do you know your mind’s limits?”

Lena frowns, and then Kara sighs loudly enough from across the room. “I think Manhunter means he thinks you can do more than just more objects with your mind and have an extensive memory.”

“Oh.” Lena replied.

She had thought of that before, yet she knew that she could not control anyone.

“Sometimes, a mental energy, when controlled properly, can be focused in the shape of a shield. A shield you build using your mind. Have you tried manifesting your energy in such ways?”

“I have.” Lena sighed. “I didn’t get anywhere. But… you know how to do it?”

“I think that we should focus on helping you on these next 5 days before we all go help Barry. Isn’t that right?” J’onn asked Lena.

“All of us?” Kara frowned, looking at Lena. “You want to go?”

“It’s horrible, what happened to Superman in that earth, Kara.” Lena began, biting her bottom lip and looking up. “I need to go help, do something instead of staying here like a damsel in distress while my own family fucks it all up.”

“B-But… Lena, your suit is bulletproof, indestructible, yes. But your flesh and bones are still fragile. A hit to you will still damage you internally. Weren’t you telling me that you were no hero a while ago?”

“Kara Zor-El.” J’onn began. “Superman in that world was hit by Kryptonite, and the attack was caused by Lex Luthor. They’re sworn enemies in that reality. Miss Luthor saw this in Barry’s memories, as did I.”

“Oh Rao.” Kara bit her lip, then turned to Lena. “I know you must be blaming yourself for it already, but this is not your responsibility. I will not let you get hurt over something you didn’t do.”

Lena was trapped in Kara’s arms, a bit too tight, but she sighed and hugged Kara back, closing her eyes.

“That earth needs help. I will not sit here doing nothing while they struggle because my asshole of a brother decided to try and murder their chance of survival. Besides, I will not engage directly against them unless needed. I can’t use my nerves just yet, they’re still feeling weak. I’ll simply be your plan B.”

“Martian Manhunter.” Kara said, now looking at the alien with determination. “Those shields that you mentioned sound useful; can you help Lena learn how to use those powers?”

“I was already on it, no offense.” J’onn replied.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, continue.” Kara laughed awkwardly, walking away, while J’onn and Lena smiled at her.

“Kara, where are you going? Why don’t you go sleep?”

“No rest for the wicked.” She replies, walking further away to the door.

“Kara, you cry with cat videos you find on twitter that you think are cute.”

Kara stuck her tongue out from the distance, and then left quickly, god knows where.

“Alright, Miss Luthor. Would it be okay if we tried bonding once more?” J’onn asked with a smile.

“Lena is fine.” She replied. “Let’s do it.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It had been hectic 24 hours.

Lena had gone to sleep after a while, letting her brain get some rest after being so strained. An nth metal ring can only help so much. J’onn had found her a spot and then as she woke up, she found Superman wasn’t back yet, so J’onn kept on helping her out (not after kindly asking them for some breakfast).

She was doing a well job for a novice, and it helped a lot to have an experienced telepath advising you what to and not to do. She had managed to use their bond as a way of learning, figuratively and literally. Lena was able to read thoughts, memories, and feelings before, but she learned how to project her own on others. J’onn had taught her the basics of his kind, and she even managed to create a bond with him after she got the hang of it.

Her back had healed fully at last, and now she was trying again to do physical shields out of pure energy, which was taking a bit longer. Hers weren’t big, or strong, and she was getting frustrated at her lack of progress but she tried hard anyway, because needed to do something about Lex, and if there is a god, then it knows Lena tried her hardest to stop a psychopath from an attempt at murdering an alien that didn’t deserve to die.

Focusing her mind into him gave her a goal, and after a lot of practice (and an entire day), she had managed to add a shield to an egg.

Lena wishes to not be judged by the excitement she got over finally getting it.

_No pun intended._

It was the biggest shield she could do, but she had managed to (_telepathically_) smash that egg against any surface in the room without it cracking, and that counted as a win. J’onn had also tried to break it with his superhuman strength, and managed to do it after four long seconds of pressing.

Still, even if she thought it was all successful, Lena was disappointed.

This is _all_ she managed to do?

J’onn kept reminding her that she could not force her powers to be magnificent without an effort, yet all she kept thinking was that she had four days left until she developed a way to help the freaking justice league stop an alien invasion.

Tough spot she was.

It was dumb, she knew. A way of getting an early death, but she’d rather try her best than let him get away with it. If she manages to stop that Lex Luthor, then maybe she’ll be able to defeat him here too.

A big ‘if’ she wanted it to be, though.

The room was alerted of new visitors and Lena searched for an impenetrable mind, only to be met with Hawkgirl arriving the Quarters with a strut to her walking and a mace on her back. Lena couldn’t believe that she was so freaking hot, but tried her best to push those thoughts away as she saw Hawkgirl come closer.

“You called?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

“Let’s sit down, I need your perspective and guidance. Or rather… a friend of mine needs it. This is Lena.”

Lena immediately offered her hand for a shake, and Hawkgirl took it, smiling. “My name is Shayera. Nice to meet you, Lena!”

“Did Batman brief you on what happened to Barry Allen?”

“Came asking for help to stop an alien invasion and we’re taking a ride in the multi-verse. Leaving in a couple of days, and we need to prepare. Did I miss anything?”

“You remember Kara Zor-El?” J’onn asks, and the thanagarian girl nods. “Lena here is her friend. She is a telepath, a meta-human. I was wondering if you could help us out with this situation.”

Lena lifted her hand and Hawkgirl’s eyes bulged in shock. “Oh my. That ring. Where did you get this?”

“Kara gave it to me. She told me that on Krypton, the science guild had managed to study the Nth metal and that she knew it had healing abilities. This ring was on her Sanctuary of Solitude, a sunstone that came in her pod with her, and she assumes her family had it. I think it was Kara’s way of telling me that I’m still as fragile as a human, and that she wanted that fact to change. I might have also mentioned my limits on telekinesis and how it was impossible for me to negate gravity to myself before I started bonding with this ring.”

“That’s a lot of information at once, but is this where I come in hand?”

J’onn nods. “I think Lena’s struggle derives from her human body. This is a human whose brain was digitally altered to be like an alien’s, yet her body is still human, so it’s causing a strain that the ring is trying very hard to heal. Still, Kara Zor-El investigated her brain and realized that as superhuman as it was, Lena’s nerves couldn’t take much use.”

“Oh, that’s what Batman meant when he said he had an underage in the Justice Hall who was ‘made’ by Brainiac?”

“That’s correct.” J’onn smiled wide. “Lena, with her human nerves, is now trying to use her powers to create energy shields. She’s managed to create one after almost an entire day of training, with her nerves strained and severely hurt by an excess of use of her strength.”

“This ring…” Lena pointed. “IT helped me enhance my strength, and it’s healing me. Kara mentioned something about it acting as a conduit, though, which is why…”

“I called you here. Can you enlighten us? We don’t got much time until we leave.” J’onn pleaded.

“You’re going with us?” Shayera asked, wide eyed. “That’s dangerous, you seem like a rookie.”

“I have a sharp mind and incredible hacking abilities. I might just help if needed. Otherwise I won’t engage.” Lena showed her a smile. “But thank you for worrying.”

“Well, Zor-El is right.” Shayera replied. “This mace I have conducts a lot of energy, it can be released as well. IF it’s bonding to you, that energy should be in sync with you, helping you heal and making you stronger. That ring could, pretty much, be used to even regrow anything you chop off your body, but it takes time for you to get there, that happens with a high level of bonding. In fact, I assume it bonds with you since it had not actually bonded with others before. Still, if you manage to use that energy… Your shield issues might stop. The issue here is that your body can’t handle all that energy on the ring at once right now. Learning your limits will keep hurting you, but if you must know, I’m here to help.”

“I do feel it.” Lena replied. “The energy from it. It’s dense, and very alive, dancing and pulsing. Reaching it is the issue. Letting my body use it.”

“Well, let’s get to work then. Bonds take more time if the person isn’t Thanagarian, so as so far, you need to wait until you can do more. I’ll try my best to help you do it faster.”

A swoosh sound alerted her, and Lena turned around to find Superman arriving with a tall, gorgeous woman next to him, and two flashes that looked at each other weirdly.

“Hello, to you.” Diana waved at Lena, winking at her.

Lena had to squeeze her legs a little, reacting proficiently to the muscular yet elegant goddess that walked up to J’onn. Her shield, her sword, and her hair, everything of the woman had Lena going weak, but she stood there, smaller in height yet face up as ever, and waved back to her.

“Lena Luthor.” Diana spoke, an accent so delicious and god, did she smell like flowers? Her smile was… _Oh my god_ _she was smiling at Lena_.

_Fuck._

“Diana Prince.” Lena acknowledged, offering her hand and her best smile, and Diana took it. “It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

Only J’onn seemed to notice her double intentions with the statement, and he visibly grimaced.

She was definitely NOT enjoying the strong grip on her hand and how big they were, not at all. And J’onn was definitely not catching onto her dirty thoughts and making the stank face at the situation.

“Likewise. Where’s Kara Zor-El?” She asked, reaching for a table filled with food, and Superman joined.

“She’ll arrive sooner or later.” J’onn shrugged.

“Hey Lena, how’s the training doing?” Clark asked, munching on a donut with excitement.

“Hawkgirl is trying to help me, hopefully soon I won’t be a useless addition to the mission.” Lena joked, and no one said anything, except Diana, who walked up to her with a big smile on her lips.

“You wouldn’t be here in the first place if you weren’t already a strong being. Not to be mean towards him, but anyone whose brains manage to get a praise from the grumpy bat, is someone I approve.”

Lena had nothing on her mind other than inspiration and a sudden need to hug her, but she refrained and instead smiled widely, nodding her head.

“Go train. I look forward to see your progress, update me on it.”

Lena must have been too star struck to form a reply, seeing as Diana simply walked up to the training room to exercise. It wasn’t until J’onn cleared his throat loudly that Hawkgirl let out a small laugh of amusement, and Lena blushed.

“Can you blame me?” Lena huffed. “I’m not blind. And I’m human.”

Shayera snickered.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena didn’t feel so comfortable when another 24 hours passed and Kara still had not arrived back to the Hall.

She was very glad that she was surrounded by heroes that went to and fro, trying to help as many people as possible around the world while still coming back. They would plan something, get tech ready, and they even took a few minutes to toy with Lena for a bit, tease her, or peer pressure her into bending objects for practice. Lena loved every second of it, but missed Kara dearly. It felt empty, as if they were her friends, but the most important one were missing.

Hawkgirl had helped her tons into making use of that energy, and Lena could only conduct little through her body without feeling as if she is being electrocuted. Still, it was still enough to generate decent shields that resisted and were not draining on her.

Lena figured it out after a while: the ring stores too much energy. It doesn’t mean that she can use it all at once. When she found the maximum amount she could absorb at once, she would concentrate it into a shield and it was working out, except for the fact that her shields were limited to about a 10 feet diameter at most.

Still, they took hits from J’onn and Hawkgirl and the fact that they resisted was already good enough news for her.

At 11 am, and with a nervous aura, Kara walked into the hall and Lena simply couldn’t stop from running towards her and into her arms in worry.

“I was so worried about you!” Lena spoke; face hiding in the crook of Kara’s neck. “Why did you have to get lost for so long?”

“I…” Kara began, but bit her lip after. Lena noticed she was holding something in her hand and frowned her eyebrows. “I… I think I just… I think I just had sex?”

Lena felt many things at once and none of them positive.

She was grimacing, and her blood was boiling, she was not one to deny it to herself, but she was utterly jealous. She didn’t need to ask who with, either. Lena pulled back immediately.

_“Oh.” _

Came out stern, and Lena was shocked to see her voice go so low, but she shook her head to not make Kara ask any questions. She put on her best fake smile and nodded.

“Kara, that still doesn’t answer my question. What took you two full days to get here?”

Kara bit her lip, nervously looking around before leaning closer to Lena, and she sighed. “I-I was doing an experiment.”

“What?”

“I… I uh… I made this.”

Reaching out from her back, Kara pulled out a box with a velvety pillow, and an injection was inside, glowing in pink, purple and yellow, almost as if it were alive.

“Is that the cure for cancer?” Lena mumbled sarcastically, and Kara frowned, confused at her attitude.

“I did this for you.” The hero replies. “But I regret it after doing it.”

“What is that injection, Kara?”

Kara bit her lip, looking down. “I was in the Sanctuary looking for a way to help your body resist. I synthetized a plant from Krypton that was used for neurological wounds, and healing people with malfunctioning nervous systems at old age. If a medicinal plant is synthetic, it won’t have that effect to a 100%, but that’s exactly what I need from it, since it was used on Kryptonians and not humans. A real plant of that kind might be too powerful for you, but the one I did was just enough. I made an experiment with the blood samples we had left behind in there…”

Lena was gulping, urging Kara to continue.

“It was successful after the 267th try, and that’s only because I have super-speed and tried with many different formulas. I finally made a formula apt for you. I managed to make it safe, for human blood in general, but I shouldn’t have.”

Lena was visibly confused, but looked at the injection carefully, then at Kara again. “Why do you regret it?”

“Because I analyzed you, Lena, and your humanity keeps you sane. This injection will affect even the deepest part of your nerve system, including that core that keeps you, well, you.”

“Kara, you didn’t have to do all of this.”

Lena was so smitten by the whole deal that she almost forgot how Kara might have slept with Lucy somehow in the past 48 hours.

A fix for her problem fell right into her palm, by none other than Kara herself, always loving, always pure, and always earnest. It took a lot for her to not jump the kryptonian right there, so she settled for nothing. But Lena high-key wanted to cry at the thought of this girl barely sleeping just to keep her away from harm.

“I did it because I wanted to, okay?” Kara replied, and she tried pulling her close for a hug at her waist, but Lena rejected her with a glare.

“You don’t get to do that anymore. You’re taken.”

The statement took Kara aback, and she frowned in confusion, her mind going at 100 mph. Did that mean anything? She felt like it was key, it was important. Lena sounded bothered and with a gesture, her contacts allowed her to read auras and she saw her body raging.

It had to mean something, right?

_She just didn’t know what._

“Okay. No more of those.” Kara replied, sounding slightly disappointed. “I trust you with this, Lena. But please, don’t take this injection right now. I want to ask J’onn something first. I want to find a way to do it while saving your mind as well. Maybe he knows of a way.”

“Okay, thank you.” Lena nods, placing a hand on Kara’s arm, and the injection back in the other. “I really mean it. Now you go ahead and talk to J’onn. I’ll go sleep, since I haven’t and my head is starting to ache.”

Kara simply smiled, nodding as she watched Lena walk away.

She knew something was off, and she barely even tried to smile when she said goodbye.

What happened?

She went up to J’onn and gave him the briefing of what had happened, trying to blame the moody Lena on the lack of sleep and heavy eyelids instead of something she had done.

“Anything you can think of?”

“Yes.” J’onn replied. “A shield on her mind will suffice. Something that can hold her core indefinitely intact. But I’m afraid that if this serum will let her use her powers to the fullest, then calculating exactly the strength of the shield she needs will be impossible. If it breaks, she might just end up as a computer made flesh. I suggest that you leave that injection until we know for certain how much stronger she will become. I don’t know if her mind will be good or kind like it is right now, afterwards.”

“I get it.”

“You should rest too, Zor-El.” J’onn murmured. “Tomorrow will be our departure.”

So Kara simply nodded, and said goodbye to him as she walked back to the room where Lena was staying, and gently laid next to her, succumbing to sleep under the ridiculously soft sheets.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena was trying to put on the seatbelt, but she didn’t know how.

Here’s the thing: it gets difficult once you’re in the fucking invisible jet with Wonder Woman and other superheroes.

She didn’t want to look stupid, but here she was, trying to find it and failing at it.

Kara snickered next to her, and untied her own to walk up to Lena’s seat and fix it for her, kneeling in front of a now blushing druid that looked away as Kara adjusted the seatbelt on her lap with expertise.

“Thanks.” Lena mumbled, and Kara nodded.

“No problem!” She grinned.

The two flashes behind them were adjusting the last bits outside, and every member was taking a seat. Superman was munching on some gummy bears, and Kara was inhaling three cans of Pringles at once, while Batman looked like he was witnessing a funeral, and Wonder Woman expertly handled the jet.

Suddenly it didn’t feel so bad to be here, or so out of place.

She was a weirdo, so she might as well hang out with other weirdoes as well.

Like she did with Kara.

Her train of thoughts was fucked sideways the moment she realized the jet was now moving, and holy shit.

The portal opened before their eyes, when did the flashes go inside the jet anyway? It was dark, but deep and constantly moving, and suddenly they were going through it at a super-speed.

Kara’s mind was blank.

Then, they were blasting through the sky with ease and one of the Barry Allen said that they were successfully back at his dimension, according to his inter-dimensional GPS thing.

Kara cheered and honest to god, Lena did too, along with the rest, except for a grumpy Batman that begged Diana to keep on driving while complaining about first timers at inter-dimensional traveling.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In all honesty, Kara didn’t know what to think of Lena’s attitude.

Kara had tried her best to approach her and cheer for her, help her with the training, and Lena was glad she was there. However, as soon as they were alone, Lena would feel distant, miles away from her even if she would be next to her, tinkering on tech or simply playing with weapons.

The hero was glad that Lena was even helping with the approach they would take, and calibrating weapons for her own defense, if the time comes for her to use them.

Kara was not as nervous as she thought she would be. I mean, she was clearly trembling and eating it up in massive amounts of calories. Nevertheless, no biggie, nothing was going on. It’s all fine.

“Hey, Kara.” Clark spoke from far away, knowing he could hear her. “Come and spar with me, will you? For old times’ sake.”

“I’ll kick your ass anytime you require it.” She replied, smiling as she reached him, and Diana seemed to find interest in the interchange between them, smirking and sitting next to them in the area they were training.

Lena smiled and flew nearby, staring from far away before getting to sit next to Diana as she watched with amusement.

“By all means, both of you. Start.” Lena spoke, and they immediately went at it.

Kara stood aback, not really starting a fight right away, and superman sent the first punch with his right fist that didn’t land. Kara had grabbed his hand in a swift move, pulling him up with force and then slamming him hardcore on the ground, making their surroundings crumble slightly.

Clark got up quickly and went on once more, kicking Kara’s left side and making her stumble slightly, but Kara simply held tightly on his feet and started twisting him in the air, cowboy style, and then she threw him into the air. Clark was floating and sped back to her quickly, managing to land a punch to her jaw that had Kara taking her own chances at punching him in the stomach, making him squirm on the spot.

Trying to show off to the pretty ladies with black hair watching them, Kara grabbed a fistful of his hair and sucker punched him three times, until Clark stopped her and flipped them, making Kara fall on her back. Superman was quick to try and land a hit on her face, to what she simply locked him into a key, grabbing his arm and twisting it while her legs chocked him.

Clark was tapping out.

Diana and Lena smirked and looked at each other before cheering and clapping, while a defeated Clark pouted and walked away.

“Not the walk of shame I’m used to see.” Lena added.

“Good moves, Zor-El.” Diana told her. “After all this is done, join me in Temiscira. You might learn how to fight, like a real amazon.”

“Are you saying I don’t know how to fight?” Kara replied, all too smug after defeating Clark.

“Yes.” Diana replied, and Lena snickered. “You’re good, but you can do better. So do better, learn with us.”

Kara was the one pouting now. “I-I know how to fight…”

Diana smiled, walking up to her and getting into fighting stance. “Let’s try it out then.”

Kara was blushing brightly. “N-No, you’re right. I know you’re right. I can do better. Will I get a sword afterwards?”

“A weapon is earned.”

“Fair enough.” Kara nodded, and then walked up to Lena, who then got up and quickly started flying away towards the Star Labs facility, leaving Kara behind.

_The fuck did I do?_ Kara asked herself.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena walked inside the facility, looking around and searching minds around her. When she finally located Cisco, she rushed into his lab and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

“Cisco?” Lena asked, smiling. “I’m back.”

“What’s up, Lena? You’re the one from that other earth, right?”

“That I am. I was wondering if you could help me out with something?”

“Can I?”

Lena smirked, looking around before sitting in front of him. “I might have a crazy plan, and you might be able to help me execute it.”

“And what’s that? Hopefully something that can help with the shit ton of aliens.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “We got a lot of work to do, but yes. You see, I’m a meta-human, like Barry. I wanted to show you what I can do, and then… you can see if you’re interested in doing what I had in mind?”

“Truth be told, you’re kind of scaring me right now, but you’re here for a reason. I doubt you’d come out of nowhere.”

_“Can you hear me?” _Lena spoke into his mind, and Cisco jumped up.

“What the actual-?!” He pointed at her, looking around in shock. “Well, would you look at that. Jean fucking Grey is here.”

_“Maybe.”_ Lena smiled, and Cisco couldn’t believe it. “You see. My brain isn’t a regular brain.” Lena began. “I can do a lot of things. If it weren’t for my human form, I’d be a computer.”

“You better start telling me how all of this went down. For real.”

Cisco shrugged, and Lena rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine. Want to be memory induced?”

“You can do that?” He gasped. “Shit, hell yeah. Will it feel as if I’m high?”

“Shut up and sit down.”

“Whatever.” And he did as he was told, until his eyes closed and he gasped, suddenly moving too much. He started wheezing, howling as if he’s riding a roller coaster. “Holy shit!”

“You idiot, they’ll listen outside, shh!” Lena ushered him down.

Two seconds later, he was sighing out and panting, and then opened his eyes, gripping the chair he was sitting in as if his life depended on it. “Fuck, that was awesome!”

“Ugh. Well, there you have it.”

“Alright, alright, so here’s the thing.” Cisco begins. “I think you should go talk to your Lena of our earth.”

“L-Lena? I exist here?”

“You damn right. You’re the CEO of L-Corp now, but you’re not a teen. It was Luthor Corp but you rebranded it. You said you wanted to be better than your family. And you’re not alone.” Cisco explained.

“I’m not?”

Lena frowned at this.

“Well. No Powergirl exists, I’m afraid. You’re like, 24? But you do run the company with a cool alien. One of the very few that we have.”

“And how might that be? Who is that alien then?”

Cisco laughed. “His name is Brainiac. The irony, right?”

“What?” Lena gaped, getting up and shaking him by his shoulders. “Cisco, are you being for real? He’s a good person?”

“Yes, Luthor, chill. Hands off the merchandise.” Cisco mumbled, and Lena complied. “Ask Siri for their address. I’m sure you’ll know how to talk to yourself in the future. And with that smart dude too.”

“Alright. But first, you and I need to talk about my plan first. Remember?”

Cisco turns around, leaning on his chair and sighing. “I’m all ears.”

“How do feel about breaking the law internationally?”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena landed safely on top of a building, looking at the one in front of her with curiosity, hands trembling and in need of air.

It was dumb. So fucking dumb, but she needed to do something about it.

Lena noticed the balcony at the highest floor on the building and bit her lip. She was trying hard to convince herself to fly there and pray that this Lena did not freak out, or worse, had such high security that she ended up getting hurt herself.

But fuck it, right?

What does she have to lose anyway?

Lena slowly floated up, reaching the balcony and slowly making out two figures that were having an intense conversation about technology, and Lena startled them both. Lucky for her, she noticed a human male, and an older version of herself getting up and turning around, but they didn’t do much.

“Oh my god. A younger version of Lena Luthor!” Brainy exclaimed, pointing at Lena. “Are you an evil clone programmed to murder us?”

Lena was shocked to see her older self press a button on a bracelet, and immediately being covered in a Nano-technology suit that shined purple lights and embraced her figure neatly. She was now pointing at the door, too shocked to do more than point her arm at her, a weapon materializing out of the suit.

“I’m 16.” Lena replied. “I’m from another universe. I’m not here to harm you! Please!”

“Lex, you’re hitting rock bottom if you’re going to make me believe that.” Not Lena replied from inside the suit. “Leave.”

“You’ve heard Miss Luthor. Go away, you puppet!” Brainy exclaimed.

“No. I’m here to talk. Can you guys listen to me for a second?” Lena begged. “I’m here to help save your earth since Lex Luthor hurt Superman! So The Flash came to my reality begging for help from the Justice League, and here we are. I’m trying to warn you about Dominators trying to invade earth and kill you all!”

“What?” Brainy asks, confused. “Dominators are coming?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Not Lena asked. “Speak!”

“Fuck, I’m suck a pain in the ass in this reality…” Lena mumbled. “I’m you but younger. And I’m also… Kind of you but younger.”

Lena pointed to the both of them, and not Lena scoffed.

“Are you trying to imply that you’re my kid with Brainiac? I don’t swing that way, darling.”

“Lena, please. Just put the weapons down, I wanted to talk to Brainiac and you!”

“I am Brainiac 5.” He replies, focused on the younger Lena and walking closer to her. “You are me, but younger? But you are a female. That is impossible!”

“I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena begins. “I was nine years old when I saw my brother Lex try to work with Brainiac, a not so kind version of you. He hacked into my brain instead of helping Lex, and altered it, developed it further than any other average human has. It ended up changing and developing abilities, like moving objects with my mind and reading another’s mind. With time, I’m now able to connect with others, like a mind link. You two can go into my mind and check if you want, I’m not lying. I just…”

“What is it?” Not Lena asked, putting her arm down and getting out of the suit.

“I’m not linked to the big brain.” She says to Brainiac, and his eyes bulge. “I guess it was too much for a person made flesh like me.”

“A human body storing an independent coluan A.I., yet developing something even better by having this mind abilities. You might not handle it if you do connect to it, you know?”

“My focus right now is to save this world. Nothing will stop me from doing so. Lex Luthor hurt your Superman, and I’m not as powerful as he is… But I do think I’m smart enough to help fight this. But you having enough resources to help is a huge plus.”

Not Lena visibly smirked, walking up to her younger self. “I don’t need to connect with your mind. Any version of me who is so angry after realizing she has to clean up Lex Luthor’s messes is someone I know is me, with certainty. God, you are young.”

“You said you came here with your earth’s Justice League?” Brainy asks her, and Lena nods.

“I shouldn’t even be saying anything, but yes. I’m not a part of it, though. I’m simply tagging along, I begged them to let me come and help, but since I am young and vulnerable, the only thing I am able to do is help with my mind. So here I am.”

Brainiac was looking down at Lena’s hands, and respectfully took one, showing it to Not Lena. “This ring is Nth Metal.”

Lena nods. “My… friend, gave it to me for Christmas.”

“Your friend gave you THIS for Christmas? I need better friends.” Brainiac was shocked. “How come you never give me Nth Metal jewelry?” He asked Not Lena.

“Better question is: who’s your friend and how did she have access to such a precious metal?” Not Lena asked, sitting on her big chair.

“My friend’s name is Kara.” Lena begins. “Kara Zor-El. She’s the last daughter of Krypton. She’s Superman’s cousin, who was sent to Earth along with him to take care of him as a baby. She got trapped in the phantom zone and only got out of it by miracle in my reality. We go to college together and she’s… she is all I have. The person I trust the most and she also cares a lot about me. She had it and thought it was best to give it to me instead.”

Brainiac sat and invited Lena to sit.

“She gave it to me because she wanted me to be able to bond with it, and heal. My life and well-being is one of the top priorities, she even gave me these Kryptonian fabrics over it. I’m usually hurt by trying to use telekinesis too much.” Lena smiled to herself, pointing at the red and black suit she was wearing. “If she’s still not here in this reality, then she must still be trapped there.”

Not Lena suddenly got up, looking around the room and then walking out of the office, and then looked up to the bright sky. “She’s still out there, alone?”

Lena smiled wide. “And I have a feeling she won’t be there much longer.”

Lena didn’t have to read her older self’s thoughts to know she wanted to help her somehow. She seemed rather in shock, but in a good way.

“Can you imagine it, Brainy?” Not Lena asked. “A Luthor… and a Super. Working together?”

“That sounds like a very good image.” He replied. “I’m sorry for my lack of formalities, young Lena. My name is Querl Dox. Lena here has a nickname for me, which is Brainy. Feel free to refer to me as any of those two.” He said, offering Lena his hand, which she took with a smile as Not Lena walked back to her chair, suddenly thinking really hard, making Lena notice it.

“You’ll have time to help her out.” Young Lena replied. “For now… Can we focus on Dominators?”

“Exactly. Great point, young one.” Brainy exclaimed. “What are your ideas for this?”

Lena looked at Lena, then at Brainy again, and let out a breath.

“We need to hack some shit.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is Lena's plan? 
> 
> *Drax voice* I'll do you one better, what do you think Kara's plan is to handle Lex back on their earth?
> 
> Please be safe!


	12. OF ALIEN INVASIONS, COOL FIGHTS, FLIRTING, COOL NANO TRICKS, INTERDIMENSIONAL TRAVELING AND FUCK WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! ♥ Please be safe, y'all

It began with their sensors blowing up. Red lights, alarm sounds and everyone running/flying to get into position.

Kara was shaking, panting and freaked out, and while she was sure she could take a fight with a million dominators by herself, the entire planet was being invaded, and she had to be everywhere at once while avoiding any remains to land on top of innocents, or worse.

The heroes were assembling all at once, and Kara was ordered to guard Europe, Superman had to guard North America. Green Martian was all over Latin America, while Hawkgirl and Hawkman were scattered across Asia, waiting for something to arrive. Wonder Woman was guarding Africa with Batman, while the two Flashes were in both America and Europa, awaiting for the worse.

Batman had helped them with communication devices, strategies and possible options to defeat them, thanks to both Lena’s and Man hunter’s Intel on the alien race.

Lena had stayed with Cisco as planned, with each hero having a hidden camera on for them to monitor their surroundings. On the other ear, Lena had Not Lena and Brainy on the line, communicating with them as the ShowTime began before her very eyes.

Kara saw the first ships above her and she sped up, grabbing a hold of one of them before they could even react, and then threw it against other three, managing to damage them and had one of them explode. She directed her eye-laser to the guns that the space ships were aiming at her without being able to hit her even once, and after that, she used it to destroy the bits and pieces that were falling down.

The hero sighed, and saw the infinite ships coming, getting to work and attacking them.

“Oh you won’t be coming here to do anything, assholes.”

Kara took a deep breath before finding an angle and flying up. She counted more than 20 ships all over her, and with her X-Ray vision, she analyzed the engines on them.

Therefore, she did what anyone with invulnerability and super speed would do when you’re outnumbered in a battle so big.

Kara flew right through the engines of one, two, three… thirty six ships in total, fire blazing all over as each ship ended up crumbling apart or exploding mid-air, and she yelled in the middle of the adrenaline.

“TAKE THAT, FUCKERS!”

_“Kara stop yelling, we’re trying to save the world here!”_ J’onn replies.

Lena chuckled as she listened, and turns to Cisco, who is typing like crazy on his computer, and Lena leans next to him.

“Keep working, I need to hack on every single antenna, satellite, radio station in this goddamn world.” Lena mutters, and then talks through the communication device Brainy had given her. “Lena. I need to know if you’re ready. Do you have the signal in place?”

Not Lena, across the country, in Metropolis, types furiously as Brainy commands a complex code into L-Corp’s giant antenna, inside the computer Not Lena is handling. _“Lena, I can’t begin unless you give me the green light, what’s your friend doing? What’s taking you so long?”_

Cisco, sweating and typing as if his life depends on it, doesn’t even reply.

_“Lena, what the fuck are you doing?”_ Batman asks through the communication device.

“I’m trying to save us all, that’s what!” She barks out, and immediately regrets her tone. “God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lash out on you, I’m just really stressed.”

_“Lena, are you alright? Don’t go out here, it’s dangerous!”_ Kara mutters, barely understandable due to the constant grunting and panting mid-fight.

_“You didn’t answer my question, Luthor.”_ Bruce Wayne groans, a sound of guns activated and firing making his voice sound muffled.

“I’m trying to emit a signal worldwide to hack on each ship around the globe.” Lena explains, matter of fact, and she hears Clark whistle, clearly impressed.

_“That’s my girl!_” Kara exclaims.

“I’m not your girl.” Lena replies, and she can hear Wonder Woman laughing loudly.

_“Oh shit.” Barry commented._

_“BURN!” Shayera laughs._

_“You’re officially not my hero student as of now. Luthor will take your place.” Batman mutters._

_“Kara just got Kryptonite roasted.” Not Barry snickered._

_“Can we please focus? We can focus on Kara’s broken ego when this fight is done.” J’onn teases._

_“Kara…” Clark warned her._

_“You need a Band-Aid for that one?” Hawkman joked._

Diana kept laughing. _“All these young people, so hilarious! And these dominators, so ugly and thirsty for blood. Do what you can to help, Lena. Show me what you got.”_ Diana replied, grunting as she expertly amazon-handled the aliens around her.

_Oh._

_Game on._

“Alright, let me help you, Cisco.”

Lena takes out the wires and plucks she had gotten from her alternate self, and pressed them to each side of her temples, before taking the end device, and turning it on. A small square, almost like an Apple watch, was slowly sending small buzzes to her. She connected it to the computer Cisco had lent her, and once she was in, Lena closed her eyes.

Cisco turned his head once he noticed the druid doing nothing.

“Fuck…” Cisco muttered in shock, seeing Lena’s laptop screen type in a complex coding unknown to even him, apparently by only using her mind. She wasn’t typing, or commanding, she was simply connected to the system and oh boy, she thought it was… somewhat hot?

The fight kept going, and Cisco kept doing as he was told, the same way she had asked him to.

It was a simple yet clever plan.

Lena’s intention was to reach as many ships at once as possible.

Kara, meanwhile, full of alien goo and smelling like shit, was currently fighting fist to fist with a group of dominators who had landed in Croatia.

“Oh no you won’t do shit, assholes! This is the one fucking country who gave their beach a piano! You will die before you try anything funny here!”

Kara allowed some of them to try and hit her, watching them wince in pain and screech at her, but it was useless and she had eye-laser fried most of the ones she saw. Saving the energies for later, Powergirl punches the fuck out of them instead, and throws their dead bodies into the sea.

She flew up with one of the dominators in her hand, now dead, and threw him violently against another ship, smearing green goo everywhere near it; then Kara flew in front of the ship, but another one had aimed at her and shot her from behind for the 26th time that day.

Kara winced in pain, crying without a sob. She was trembling, and strained. Her body was absorbing sunlight and healing, but at this rate, with so many attacking her, she remembers the lessons she would have with Batman about avoiding being hit with her super speed.

“Kara! Are you alright?” Superman asks.

After a few pants and quick punches to the two ships until they explode, Kara mutters a low _“yes”_ that does not sound like her usual self, bubbly and happy. This Kara was angry, pissed and full of adrenaline, and Clark noticed it right away.

Suit slightly burnt and getting tired, Kara sped up once more, noticing with her super vision that there were ships already landing in Paris, and rushes there to go fight and punch aliens to death.

Kara wishes she had asked Lena for a gun, but that doesn’t matter anymore.

She has to keep on fighting, but she’s tired and bruised, and Kara knows her cousin isn’t much better. Hawkgirl had gotten hurt but was already healing, so Hawkman had to fight all over Asia by himself and was struggling to keep citizens out of harm.

Wonder Woman and Batman weren’t in many issues, and only America was now better after the flashes had successfully tasered 100% of the aliens that had landed, with a technological weapon they were placing in all dominators. So Superman and Manhunter had grabbed each one Barry Allen and dropped them on Europe to assist Kara and Hawkgirl, while they stayed in the air trying to take them on, but the ships were still coming in big numbers and things seemed ugly.

Lena opened her eyes wide and gasped, neck strained and body full of bloated veins that looked ready to pop at any second, with eyes dark and tears falling from her eyes. Cisco got up quickly and held her up so she didn’t fall on the floor, and Lena coughed, tiredly.

“Brainy…” Lena whispers. Through the radio, he replies.

“Young one! Please tell me if it’s ready.”

“It’s done.” Cisco replies, as the druid is indisposed in his arms. “Release the hacking virus, Lena finished the coding. She’s exhausted and in pain.”

“Got it!” Older Lena replies, from Metropolis, lets a signal shine bright from the giant antenna she uses on her building, and so, with Cisco’s help, it started to spread by city, bit by bit.

Lena had programmed a complex virus that could hack into the core of the alien ships coming, and would do an autopilot attack against other dominators instead of humans.

To be able to reach every single ship and hack it at once, Lena asked Brainy and Cisco to ready all radios, cable, telephone antennas and every satellite on earth to reflect that same signal that came from Not Lena’s facility in a high mountain.

On the floor and slightly shaking, Lena smiled as she saw in the cameras from the heroes’ bodies where a lot of their focus was on the sky, and many ships were arriving behind, but ended up being locked in their spot.

Then, the ships started to point their guns towards each other, and every single person on earth looked up to the sky to see the massive destruction happen almost in slow motion.

It was mesmerizing.

The air was filled with smoke, alien body parts, goo, and a lot of fire.

It was noon, but it felt dark enough to be a sunset, because the entire globe was seeing the sky give out firework shows free.

Kara saw the remaining dominators screech from the surface of the earth and across the entire world, and they were too little, almost inexistent. Therefore, she went at it with the little energy she got left, unable to rest while taking all the aliens left in Europe.

Lena, finally relaxing on the floor, closed her eyes slowly, and fell asleep in deep and dreamless slumber.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The moment Lena opens her eyes again, she’s in a hospital bed with machines connected to her body, and she can see Kara’s blonde hair above her lap. Her hand is being held firmly, and the hero is fast asleep, light snores coming out of her mouth.

Her surroundings don’t feel like a hospital at all, seemingly as she looks around and sees familiar equipment in the distance, and a structure that she’s seen before.

She was in Luthor-Corp’s basement laboratory.

Lena wanted to reach out and caress Kara’s hair, so she did. She felt the blonde straight and short hairs under her palm, and then Kara stirred awake, alarmed. She was looking at Lena with a giant shit grin that Lena wanted to kiss away, but she didn’t.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed a bit too loud for Lena’s ears, and then she got up and floated above her, aiming to give her a proper hug without messing with the cables and vials connected to her.

“No flying on my lab.” Older Lena exclaimed from afar.

Kara turns around while holding Lena, and sees CEO Lena walk inside the facility as she exits the elevator, smiling. “Good morning, both of you. I’m so glad you’re awake and alright. How do you feel?”

“What happened?” Lena mumbled.

“You were exhausted after the attack, that’s why Brainy brought you here. He went to see you and you were on the floor, fainted and you weren’t reacting at all. To avoid any weird media scandal since I am easily recognizable myself, we brought you here so you can be watched while you healed. Your flying friend came shortly after.”

“Kara…” Lena mumbles. “She said no flying.”

Kara visibly pouts, letting Lena go and floating away until she lands on the floor, standing on her two feet, but next to her, Not Lena chokes on nothing, eyes widened and mouth agape.

“She’s Kara?”

Young Lena nodded, and Kara frowns.

“You told her my name?” and Lena shrugs.

“I feel tired, and my head hurts. Can I have some water?”

Kara sped past them and came back immediately, giving her a bottle to drink from, and CEO Lena gives Kara a pointed look.

“No superpowers in the lab, Powergirl. This place is full of dangerous chemicals and gadgets still in developing process, as well as many expensive machinery.”

“Uh… Sorry.” Kara apologizes, and young Lena laughs.

“Take the mask off, we’re safe here.”

Kara looks between the two Lena’s, and huffs before pulling it down and smiling at them. “Hey there, world saving genius.” Kara pauses, and then looks at older Lena. “Geniuses.”

“There’s a press conference we need to attend to.” Older Lena replies. “The world knows the signal that hacked everything came from me, so some people are very pissed, while others are praising us. The Justice League of our earth will be there too, so we need to get ready to give an explanation.”

“You should just tell them it was all you.” Young Lena replies. “After all, we’re one and the same. I’ll stay back here and see you guys on TV, alright?”

“I have a better idea!” Brainy explains as the elevator door opens, walking up to them with a smile. “You stay with me; we need to do a lot of talking.”

“Alright. Powergirl, mask up, we need to go.” Older Lena smiled, and Kara simply offers her arms.

“Want to fly there?”

“Absolutely not.” Older Lena quips, walking away to the elevator. “See you later, mini me.”

“You did NOT just call me that.” Younger Lena groans, cringing.

“I’ll be right back.” Kara mumbles, leaning in to press a kiss to Lena’s cheek, making her blush. “Be safe. Take care!”

Kara speeds up to catch up to Lena and joins her in the elevator ride.

“Ugh, stupid kryptonian…” Lena mutters. “Hey Brainy. Can you tell me how long I was out?”

“29 hours, 36 minutes and 48 seconds.” He replies. “Congratulations on your plan against the dominator invasion, younger version of Lena. Your majestic virus drove them to their death! I must say, your earth will always be safe with you in it. You’re a good Brainiac.”

“I’m not really Brainiac though, am I?” Lena asks. “I’m still human. Look at me, all weak and damaged over nothing…”

“Incorrect.” Brainy points out. “When I saw you on the floor, I brought you to the lab and analyzed your brain and body’s status. I calculated a healing time of 6 days and 9 hours with 43 minutes, along with an induced coma; but you were awake in a much shorter time, which means you are indeed strong and able to heal better than you thought, thanks to the Nth metal ring.”

Lena looks taken aback, and she stares down at her finger where her ring rests.

“Anyway. Enough talking. I have a proposition to you.” Brainy smiled.

“What is it?”

Brainy gets up from his seat, then walks up to a table where something resides, and Lena can see it’s a circle, but not quite. It’s shaped like small contact lens, but made of metal. It has circuits and small-texturized sections, yet it was smaller than what one of them should be.

“This is a gift from this world, in thanks to your help, Lena Luthor, in defeating the dominators. I spoke with the powerful people of this earth, and every single one of them is thankful that they did not perish in such a terrible fight yesterday. You have saved billions of human lives as well, and after a small talk with your friend Kara, we all got together in this short time to give you something you desired.”

Brainy shows her the case, and it reveals the shiny metal she undeniably recognizes. “Brainy, this is Nth metal. Are you crazy?”

“I will ignore your futile attempts at making me look like someone unwise enough to do a reckless decision.” He smiles brightly. “This is an nth metal Nano-tech that I’ve built for you. It’s programmed to self-materialize once you put this on your eye, and connect directly into the core of your brain. When I spoke with Kara, she mentioned this to me.”

Brainy walks up to the table once more and opens the case containing the serum in a small injection, and he looks back at Lena. “The issue was that you aren’t able to help your neurological system become super without taking away what makes you Lena Luthor. It would eradicate your personality and maybe your memories too, which meant she would lose you. So I asked my friend Hawkman a way to provide you a solution and here I built it.”

“This will help me, how exactly?” Lena asks, doubtful.

“This will connect directly to your brain and emit a shield using the magical energy from this ring. An nth metal shield to your brain’s core. Your personality, memories, and emotions will be kept safe, and since this metal is indestructible, you can trust that it won’t be destroyed by anything. I designed it to come from an eye because it will built itself behind one, acting like a bionic upgrade to your body as well. Not only should it help you by storing the energy you use for shields and heal yourself (like that ring you have), but it also makes you able to inject yourself with this serum and help your body stand all of these straining powers.”

Lena gulps. “A-Are you sure this will not fuck up with my head?”

“I’ve taken a look at the formula Kara used, and she was right in using this to try and help you heal, only she didn’t seem to mind much about the side effects that there would be. I, however, have checked them all. Worry not; no Lena’s shall be going bald.”

Lena simply chuckles. “What are the side effects?”

“Firstly, your powers will become enhanced, you shall be able to use them, and secondly, not only will it help your nerve system, it will help your eye sight. The sad news is that you might end up farting more frequently, and using telepathy too much will make you sick in the stomach enough to throw up.”

Lena simply looks at the injection, and then to the contact lenses, unsure, and not really knowing what to do.

“Can this bionic eye do anything else?”

“Thank you for the inquiry. Yes, it can!” Brainy dramatically exclaims. “You can insert an AI into it, but I would rather allow you to program one yourself, I know it’s not any challenge for you. It’s a great asset for Iron Man, so it should help you as well. In addition, and if you get this injection into you, you may be able connect to the big brain afterwards, if you allow me to help you, of course.”

After all of this information on her, Lena’s simply processing it all.

She would get something she craves, and needs, which is to be able to heal, and Brainy promised her access to the big brain, a network where she can access ancient information, a Hive Mind full of all the coluans and their ancestors.

Should she do it?

Lena looks up to him, and nods.

“I want to do it, Brainy. Just… Are you sure this is okay? I’m not a coluan. I’m a human.”

“You’re human, but you’re also part of us. And the serum has zero probabilities of hurting you since it’s medicine adapted for a human body.”

After a long pause, Lena looks up.

“Okay, I will do it, but I want Lena and Kara to be here too, okay? Just in case shit goes sideways.”

“Oh, okay.” Brainy nods vehemently. “May I ask, why would excrement turn sideways in the first place?”

Lena grimaces as she tries to explain the joke.

Brainy does not get it anyway.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

CEO Lena walked back to her limo when Kara reached her again.

“Hey! Great speech!” Kara smiled through the mask and her eyes curve upwards. “Do you mind if the Justice League goes and checks on Lena, Lena? God, that sounds so weird. They just want to talk to her and thank her. Is that alright with you?”

“Oh yes, of course. But please tell them they shouldn’t fly or just go there visibly, that could blow our cover, wouldn’t it?”

Kara nodded vigorously.

That’s how the limo was filled with superheroes, with the exception of the Flashes and Superman, who would rather go there directly and wait for the others.

CEO Lena shifted uncomfortably on her seat, being squished tightly, and a knee brushes her.

Under a black mask, Batman smirked, leaning into her with confidence. “Hey, pleasure to meet you.” Bruce mumbled in his deep voice. “I’m Batman.”

“Likewise.” Lena replies, professional as always.

“You helped us save the earth.” Batman smiles at her. “Would you like to join me for dinner as a thank you?”

Kara visibly gags, and J’onn grimaces.

“I would love to invite your warrior friend to that dinner then.” CEO Lena replies, pointing at Wonder Woman with a smirk, and Hawkgirl giggles as Batman grunts moodily.

Diana, from the other side of the limo, laughs as she opens Lena’s mini fridge to grab snacks. “I am Diana Prince, from Temiscira!”

“You’re an actual amazon? Like the legends?” Lena’s mouth is agape.

“An amazon, a goddess, a warrior, a hero.” Diana smiles with pride.

“Oh my. Thank you for coming to our universe to save us… Would you join me for dinner?”

More annoyance groans came, and CEO Lena simply went along with it.

CEO Lena thought it was the longest ride ever, but after getting stuck in traffic, Kara and Martian Manhunter offered to fly the limo back to L-Corp.

They found Brainy and Lena playing Pokémon in CEO Lena’s basement, with Lena offering a Machoke for Brainy’s Haunter, and Brainy denying her the deal.

“Lena!” Shayera is the first to run to her, and Lena is engulfed into a lung-exploding hug. “Oh, thank the gods you are finally awake. What you did was awesome!”

Lena is visibly amused and giggles, hugging her back, when she sees the rest of the heroes walk inside.

When Hawkgirl lets her go, Lena is hugged tight by Diana Prince, who carefully lifted her up in the air as if she was six years old. “Your contribution was ruthless and necessary, you are admirable, Lena Luthor.”

Younger Lena smiles wide, nodding as she is put down by the amazon. “T-Thank you.”

When Batman walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, she’s scared.

Then he speaks.

“Next time you do shit like this, tell me first.”

It sounded better than what expected, so she simply nods, and he walks away. Lena was greeted by every super-being, and then they all praised her for taking such a risk, even if it might have failed, while also scolding her for simply not telling them anything.

Kara simply whispered to her ear that she was a hero, clearly teasing her, but Lena, finally accepting it, simply smiled back at her.

She endured The Flash showing Kara like five thousand music videos of K-pop (and wouldn’t admit she loved a huge chunk of them), while others were amazed by Brainiac 5 and his actual good nature. CEO Lena was mostly going to and fro between meetings, Batman had silently requested for a round of Mario Kart, and Superman was napping on Lena’s hospital bed.

Of Kara sitting next to her, holding her throughout the whole day, and never letting go, she didn’t say a thing.

A Few hours later, when everyone was getting ready to prepare the ship and leave again, Kara was already getting up to leave when Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her back, holding her like wanted to since she had woken up. She knew she had said no to Kara but right now, all she wanted was to hold her close, thankful that she was safe. Maybe she was more sensitive and comfortable letting her feelings out, now that only Brainy was there, and she could let her feelings take over for a moment, where she just sobs in the strong hold around her waist while pressing her face against a soft white shirt that Kara’s wearing.

Confessing to her between sobs and tears that she did the plan to avoid seeing her hurt was hard, considering everyone had praised her for how she had saved the entire planet and she had confessed her biggest concern was Kara’s well-being.

Kara didn’t say much, but Lena felt slightly worried and couldn’t tell what had happened.

Lena didn’t want to just assume, but Kara was so against killing, that maybe that’s why her grip was sturdier and her expression darker. She could only assume Kara was affected by having to murder so many aliens at once, when this was the first time she had to kill someone in battle instead of just knocking them out until the police arrives.

She moved her hands up to cup Kara’s face between her palms, slowly lifting her gaze just a bit, and noticed that Kara wasn’t crying, but she wanted to. Her glassy eyes and trembling lips gave it away, but Kara didn’t let them out.

“It’s okay…” Lena whispers, bringing Kara’s face to rest in the crook of her neck, and holding her closer. “We’re safe. I’m safe. You’re safe.”

There was sobbing after a few minutes, and all Lena could do was let Kara hug her tight and wet her suit as she soothingly whispers reassuring words against Kara’s ears.

It breaks her heart when, between sobs, Kara whispers back.

“I was scared you wouldn’t wake up.”

Lena can hear her heart thump loudly suddenly, when Kara brings her impossibly close and kisses her neck, then her jaw, forehead, and back to the other side of her face, where she pecks her cheek. She goes down to kiss the other side of her jaw and neck, before pressing against neck again with her eyes closed.

“I’m right here.” Lena promises. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Kara mumbles.

“I promise.” Lena mutters against her ear.

Lena didn’t know when Brainy had left the room, and didn’t care much. She simply held Kara tight and cuddled her for another hour.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Kara raised her head afterwards, dry tears on her cheeks and a runny nose still, Lena simply smiled at her, caressing the biceps holding her prisoner.

“Are you feeling better?” Lena questions.

Kara simply nods, not trusting herself to talk.

“Good. I wanted you here for this. When you guys left, I accepted Brainy’s offer, about the hole contact thing and the injection. I was wondering if you could go get him?”

Kara’s eyes bulged out, and the hero smiled. “Y-Yes! Be right back.”

Her voice was raspy and deep, unlike what Lena is used to hear. As Kara suddenly disappears on her, Lena’s confused, but a minute later she’s back with Brainy, The elevator doors opening as they both walk inside.

“Kara, how did you disappear like that?” Lena inquires.

“Oh!” Kara giggles. “The Flash taught me how to phase, vibrate or whatever it’s called. It’s really cool!”

“Indeed it is, Kara Zor-El.” Brainy quips, smiling. “So, Lena, this hero here tells me that you are ready to be treated?”

“I am, just tell me what to do.”

“Please, just lay on your back, and then I shall place my Nano gadget on your eye. Open it, please.”

Lena did as she was told, and Kara held her hand, smiling at her reassuringly. Brainy then asks the million dollar question:

“Left or right?”

“Right.” Lena answers without doubt.

Kara simply squeezes tighter, and in a quick motion, brainy drops it into Lena’s right eye.

Lena felt a quick electric shock that left as quick as it came, and then she felt something tickle her from within, if that is even possible.

Her left eye was fine, but the right eye started glitching and her vision got blurry, while a tear fell down her cheek.

“It is not activated, Lena. But, it has attached to your brain. It’s time to do the injection of Kara Zor-El’s serum.”

Brainy proceeded to connect Lena to a machine that showed her brain’s status, placing wires against her head and body that would monitor her from head to toes. Then, he added a vial to her wrist and started configuring a machine to watch out for her blood; finally, Brainy placed more wires on her chest to monitor her cardiovascular system properly, as well as her lungs.

“Brainy.” Kara mumbles. “Let me help you.”

Brainy simply nods, and Kara grabs the injection with a small smile on her lips, and a calm Lena waits in silence. Kara simply draws some blood from her, with that same injection holding the serum, and then the hero proceeds to shake it until they both mix thoroughly.

Then, Kara holds the injection up in the metal holding a half empty bag of solution, and proceeds to inject it there, mixing them with a gentle shake. Kara finally connects the tube with Lena’s vial and they all watch as it slowly goes into her system.

Lena takes in a long breath, and smiles at both of them.

_It’ll be alright._

Kara grabs her hand once more.

“I thought this method would help her take the changes easily, slowly.” Kara explains. “It’s simple biology but I couldn’t just do it the fast way. I want to thoroughly monitor her.”

“I’ll stay with you, Kryptonian friend.” Brainy smiles wide, as If he wasn’t truly tired. “There’s a couch there that you can use to sleep, simply unfold it. Lena tends to sleep here when projects make her obsessed with answers and formulas, and she said you are welcome to use it. In addition, if you are hungry, I can order a truckload of food to satisfy your hunger needs, just let me know. There’s water in the dispenser and a bathroom fully usable. Please, both of you, have a good night, I’ll be here with you in the other side of the room, in my resting area.”

Kara simply turned to Lena, smiling wide.

“Are you excited?” She asks.

“I’m terrified.” Lena pouts. Kara wanted to kiss it, but she knows better.

“It’ll be over in a couple of hours, don’t worry. How do you feel?”

“It’s warm, I feel warm.”

Kara nods, and takes out Lena’s Nintendo 3DS from the table close-by, and sits next to her on the bed, careful to not step on any cables or wires. The spot was good and she could lean into Lena without an issue.

“Want to help me capture Suicune, Entei and Raikou?”

“That’s my game, darling, I already caught them.”

“What’s your starter?”

“Totodile.”

“A woman of culture.” Kara mumbles between a grin.

“Well, you know me.” Lena smiles back.

Time passed by rather quickly, with Lena even taking a nap and Kara staring the monitor with intent, watching Lena’s blood levels as well as brain activity. Her body was indeed reacting to the serum as it should, and while she could notice a difference in her brain, her body seemed to be full of good news. Her heart was healthy, beating strongly, and her metabolism was going up.

Lena’s nervous system was morphing, though.

In a good way.

Kara was scanning her with her X-Ray vision, checking inside her body to look for any anomalies, and she noticed a strong energy running through Lena’s nerves, glowing the same color of the serum, while the shield Brainy gave her was protecting her brain without an issue.

Kara sighed contently, happy that everything was turning out alright, and closed her eyes, taking out metal ear plugs from her pocket and putting them on, and then leaning into the couch and falling asleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next moment Kara woke up, a figure was clicking heels against the floor. She opened her eyes to see Older Lena checking her surroundings carefully, while young Lena still slept on her bed.

Kara got up and walked up to Older Lena, yawning and taking out her ear plugs, putting them back on her pocket before mumbling a deep, groggy ‘good morning’ to her.

“Good morning, Kara. Lena’s still fast asleep. Is this her body after the serum injection?”

Not Lena scanned all the monitors, and then checked for her temperature, breathing and heart, working wonderfully as they should.

Kara noticed the solution bag empty, which meant Lena could wake up now and check if it had still made effect, so Kara walked up to her and placed a hand on her chest, and then spoke softly on her ear.

“Hey, Lena. Good morning sleepyhead. It’s time to wake up.”

But Lena simply groaned and pouted. “Shut up.”

Kara simply took a hold of Lena’s wrist, removing the vial. Afterwards, Kara shook her again.

“Don’t you want breakfast? Brainy promised a gigantic br-“

Kara giggled as Lena’s stomach growled loudly, and she smiled at the still eye-closed girl. “C’mon Lee, let’s feed that demon stomach you got, it’s a side effect.”

“Alright, I’ll be ordering something for all of us, Kara, may I ask?”

Kara simply turned to not Lena, smiling. “I’m sorry, but I do eat a lot, and in this state, so will Lena. Can you order as if eight people were having breakfast with you? I’m sorry if it’s too much.”

“Nonsense, I’m a billionaire.” Not Lena grins, taking her phone out to text her assistant. “So, many calories consumption?”

“Yeah, like ten thousand calories a day if I don’t solar-flare.”

“Oh, that seems to be a problem for Clark here too.” Not Lena points out. “After the attack, I’ve been worried sick in a search to help him out somehow.”

Kara smiles with pride. “That sounds like the Lena I know.”

“I should actually ask your friend for help, see if she has something on Kryptonite that could help me somehow.”

Kara tilts her head to the side. “You’re… researching Kryptonite?”

Not Lena is quick to put on a wall and look away. “Well, not all Luthors are evil psychopaths, you know? But yes. I’m trying to develop an antidote to help him have a way to shield himself from that.”

Kara bit her lip. “I’m not judging you, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t ever doubt you, you know? But it does worry me.”

“What do you mean?” Not Lena inquires. “I’m doing this to save him, not harm him somehow.”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Kara shakes her head, taking a seat. “But my cousin told me it’s worst pain he’s ever felt. In my world, I haven’t been attacked with it yet, but he has, and the thought of you being the reason it would no longer harm us… makes me feel safe.”

Not Lena turned around, a bit taken aback by her words.

“I know you must have an idea of it, but ultimately… Imagine if this world, or my world, or any world, had no way of defending themselves?” Kara continues. “We came here thanks to the Flash, but he was lucky he found our universe. To the world, we’re heroes, but I realized, the day of that invasion, that there’s a heavy weight on my shoulders.”

“Of course, I knew that before, that many lives would be affected if I just didn’t help. But in that moment, it wasn’t about a robbery or an alien attack. It was the entire world, infinite lives that I just couldn’t risk not saving. And I felt every single death that we got, worldwide, no matter how little, or how old they were, or where they came from. It reminded me that I survived a planet explosion that I didn’t think I deserve surviving.”

Not Lena is taken aback by this confession, but listens carefully, not trying to stop the hero from speaking up.

“I’m here, again, and I just hate myself for it. For surviving what I think others were more deserving of. But then there’s people like you, so smart and cunning and with all the power to do terrible things, yet doing the best ones, the good ones. You reach out, and you help even when you don’t need to…” Kara gives a smile at the younger Lena in the hospital bed, smiling wide. “And you do it because you know it’s what’s right. So behind all this guilt I have, and hate, for being the only one to survive… You both make me feel earnest to fight for what’s right too.”

“You just had to go and make me cry, didn’t you?” CEO Lena replies, eyes red and puffy as free tears fell from her eyes.

“You deserve to hear it.”

Not Lena simply nods, smiling back at the teenager. “Then you better get used to people trying to help you, fighting for you, by your side.”

Kara simply nods, smiling at Older Lena. She points at the crest on her chest. “My cousin says he fights for truth, justice, and the American way. But This kryptonian symbol represents Hope. It’s not an ‘S’. And Powergirl stands for hope, help, and compassion for all. Never forget it.”

CEO Lena smiles back. “I won’t, Kara. And trust me on something… I’ll look for you.”

“Don’t keep her waiting.” Kara replies.

“You two talk too much…” Younger Lena mumbles, and the other two smile sheepishly.

“Took you long enough to wake up.” CEO Lena replies. “The food should be arriving in a few minutes; my assistant will send it here once it comes. How do you feel?”

“I feel like I smoked too much weed.”

Kara shrugs. “I wouldn’t know how that feels.”

CEO Lena is amused. “Nothing bad? Out of the ordinary?”

Younger Lena seems thoughtful for a second, looking around the room, and then at a small metal plate in the back, which she raised with her mind and folded into a paper (metal) crane.

Lena grins happily. “I don’t know about the rest… But control, check.”

A couple of hours later, after Brainy had woken up again and they had eaten the feast, Lena finally connected to the Big Brain.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara and Lena were left behind by the Justice League, they find out after a while, when Flash lets them know that there were many obligations back home for most of them. Now he has a way to send them back whenever they’re ready for it, they can do so with the gadget.

Two days later, after making sure they both test themselves and try every snack in this reality, Kara and Lena pack a bag full of snacks, and they say their goodbye’s to the heroes that remain in this reality at sunset.

CEO Lena had given her younger version all the research she had on Kryptonite shields, and Lena thanked her with determination to finish the research, and a strong hug. Brainy was next, and while he didn’t understand much of human interactions, he hugged Lena back.

“You’re a part of us, Lena. Please be safe in your journey. I hope we meet again!” Is all he has to say to her.

Lena had turned to Kara then, and then to the Flash. “Barry, did you tell her how it works?”

Kara rolls her eyes, device in her hands. “I know how it works, Lena. You’re not the only one here with genius intellect, remember?”

“It’s pretty intuitive.” Barry explains. “You’re good to go, both of you?”

“It’s time to go.” Kara smiles. “I’m glad it all worked out here. Don’t doubt of asking us for help if you ever need it, okay? And remember…” Kara leans into his ear, whispering something that makes Barry laugh hard.

“Oh, I’m gonna miss you, Zor-El.” He fists bumps her, then pulls her into a hug.

Once they pull apart and Kara walks away, Lena waves at everyone with a smile, to Cisco, Hawkman and then at the other Justice League members.

When Kara moves on to activate the device on her wrist, Lena asks.

“What did you tell Barry just now?”

Kara grins.

“Stan Loona.”

Lena snorts, but then she is pulled to Kara’s back in a piggyback, and Kara asks her to hold tight.

She widened her eyes when Kara sped off, until a portal opened before them, and they went through it.

They met a sunny horizon and wide savannah all over them, and Kara kept running.

“Lena, I think this is not the United States…”

“You think, you dork?” Lena replies. “Use your telescope vision, look around you.”

Kara did, still running as she looked around, then gasped aloud.

“What?”

Kara simply kept running until, in front of them, a city started to materialize before their eyes.

It was wide, full of technology, and Kara speaks. “W-Were in Africa.”

Lena’s eyes widen, looking at the city with amazement. “Kara…”

“Hm?”

“You didn’t know how to use the fucking gadget.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Kara, don’t you realize it?” Lena asks her.

Kara frowns in confusion. “What is it?”

Quickly noticing the surroundings, Kara notices a few soldiers mounting Rhinos that looked oddly familiar, and it dawns on her where they are.

“Fuck.” Kara rasps. “We’re in Wakanda.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	13. OF TITANICAL DEFEATS, THE RISE OF A DOWNFALL, AND HELLA COOL OFFERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being unable to update as often. Depression can go fuck itself. Please enjoy!
> 
> I wrote this chapter before I knew about Chadwick Boseman. Rest in peace, King.

Kara stared at Lena, silently apologizing.

They had been taken by the guards, and showed away after taking their belongings. Wakanda was, to no one’s surprise, too warm and sunny, but now Kara and Lena laid in a cold cell, highly secured and watched through cameras hidden in the walls.

It was easy to get out for them, with Lena being able to hack into the security system, and Kara with her strength and speed. The issue was that Kara had begged Lena to just stay calm and try to help, and Lena felt lost and confused about why she wanted to stay in Wakanda. She stayed with her anyway.

Kara’s face lacked a smile, but she was oddly calm, and focused on the surroundings, listening all over and scanning the area continuously. The hero had pointed out all the escape routes she saw with her X-Ray vision, but Lena didn’t dare ask why she was stopping. After a few seconds of calculations, she figured Kara wanted to be a hero again, to help this earth somehow. She figured maybe she heard something in the distance, but she didn’t know what.

Still, watching Kara beg the guards to call T’Challa so they could talk was concerning.

In Lena’s earth, these characters were that: comic book characters that even their company made into a movie, but now here she was.

It was irony at its finest.

Instead of the tall black man she was waiting for, the figure of a young woman slowly came closer to them, as she walked down the hallway, and Lena recognized her as she did a quick mind-read on her.

“Shuri.” Lena called aloud, not realizing she should not have said her name.

“May I ask who you are, how you trespassed into Wakanda territory?” Shuri spoke, with a strong accent on her voice. “Why do you wear such funny clothes and… why do you know my name?” She stared directly at Lena.

Oh, fuck.

_Well, there’s no point in lying, is there?_

“I’m a telepath.” Lena admits, through the gate holding her and towards Shuri. “My name is Lena.”

“What’s your name, then?” Shuri pointed at Kara. “You look like a kicked puppy.”

Kara remained seated on the floor, gripping on her coat. Her lips trembled, but she spoke up. “Kara.”

“Well. You still have more questions to answer. King T’Challa is on his way. Why would two weird looking young girls ask to see my brother after breaching into the most guarded city in this planet?”

“The breach was unintentional. I apologize.” Lena replied. “We appeared within the city of Wakanda by mistake, using a technological device a friend of ours built. Kara didn’t really comprehend how it worked and miscalculated the universe we would end up in. We are not from here around.”

“A dimensional teleportation device?” Shuri inquired. “Show it to me.”

“It’s an inter-dimensional extrapolator. Your guards have it and I’d suggest you’re careful with how you use it, just in case.”

Shuri’s eyes widened and she tried her best to hide her smile. Soon, she recomposed herself and cleared her throat. “I’ll be right back.”

They both saw as Shuri turned and left in a hurry, and Lena giggled. “She is so excited and apparently, I’m going to meet the X-Men.”

Kara’s gaze shot up, and her eyes were open wide. “What?!”

“Shuri went to her brother to ask him to call Professor Charles Xavier. She is excited about the inter-dimensional traveling but not so much about me, considering my mind powers. I think she will get wary of you when they realize they cannot read your mind easily. But we need to wait now. I think you won’t be that much of a challenge for Professor X.”

Kara looked down and checked under her suit, picking another device out from her left boot.

“I’m sorry I’ve dragged us into this, Lena.” Kara plead.

Her tone was quiet, slightly shaky and she was holding Lena’s hands on her own. Kara pulled her down until Lena fell onto her arms, and then Lena was wrapped in the hero’s arms.

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena mumbled, letting her arms wrap around Kara, tight and comfortable, while her face hid in Kara’s neck.

Lena felt Kara tighten her hold around her waist, her hands shaking just the slightest. “I’m scared, a lot. But I think it’d be wrong to just leave too.”

“Why would it be wrong to leave?” Lena mumbled. “It’s okay to make a mistake, darling. Don’t beat yourself up about this.”

It would’ve been easy, with them being so close, to just turn their heads slightly and press a kiss on the lips. Kara licked her lips, staring at Lena’s while the druidess pouted, her eyes closed and unaware of the hero’s stare.

“Thanos is coming.” Is all Kara muttered, and Lena understood.

Kara knew it would be wrong to leave and just… let them perish without helping.

They clung onto each other tighter, not really knowing what to say. Lena simply let Kara hold her tight, as she let out a small whimper.

They don’t really talk after that, because how can she say something to Kara? How can she stop her from putting herself in danger when Lena knows her enemy seeks to kill 50% of the universe’s lives?

Kara just wanted the chance to save what she couldn’t do when she was 13.

And Lena did not go against her for it.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next moment they got visits, Kara had Lena wrapped in her cape, and holds her close. A tall, recognizable man went up to them, dressed in black clothes finely sewed.

“And how is it that two unknown kids came inside my city from a different universe and know my name nonetheless?” King T’Challa asks, accent strong and smile lost.

Kara reacted faster, getting up and pulling Lena up with her, before nervously kneeling in front of him, from inside the cell.

Lena followed quickly, and Shuri snorted.

“We don’t do that here.” T’Challa replied, slightly put off and waving his hands in the air.

“My name is Kara Zor-El.”

Shuri’s eyebrows furrowed slightly at that, clearly catching onto the El house name.

“I am Lena Luthor.”

Shuri’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Lex Luthor!” She exclaimed. “Superman’s biggest enemy? Bald head?”

Lena bit her lip, reading Shuri’s mind deeply and noticing that indeed, in these dimension, her world was part of comic books.

Lena sighed.

“I’m her sister. But I’m not a villain.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” T’Challa pointed out.

Kara cleared her throat. “I… I’m Superman’s cousin. I’m Kara of the House of El.” She made a point by signaling at her broche with the House of El symbol. “She’s here with me, and she’s no villain.”

“Supergirl?” Shuri asked, incredulous. “Why are you here in this world anyway? You’re merely a comic book character here.”

T’Challa waited patiently for an answer.

“Because I made a mistake, I configured the inter-dimensional extrapolator to go to the wrong earth, and I took us here by accident. You guys are comic book characters in our earth too.”

“It’s true.” A voice spoke, deep and soothing. T’Challa turns around, while a man in a floating wheelchair went inside the room, bald, white and old.

“Professor X.” Lena whispered in awe.

“Nice to meet you, Lena.” Professor X smiled. “But it’s not easy to read your mind so quickly, you are a powerful being.” He said, directing himself to Kara.

“Kryptonians develop a telepathic immunity while under a yellow sun’s radiation, but you can breach it, most likely.” Lena explained. “I assume creating a mind-link with her could work for me, but I haven’t been able to get it right.”

“Could you please take them out of their cells?” Professor X asked T’Challa. “Your friend Kara here has decided to stay here and help us fight a terrible enemy she knows slightly better than us.”

Shuri quickly walked up to the system to open the cell gates, and smiled at Lena, then at Kara as they stepped out.

“What is this enemy you speak of?” T’Challa wondered.

“Thanos.” Kara mumbled, lacking confidence. “Purple, ugly titan god, wants to end 50% of the universe’s population.”

The room was in silence and confusion.

“Beast has summoned a meeting in my name. Prepare for the meeting this afternoon; all the important heroes of this world need to be here to approach this situation. Both of you please get some rest, since you plan on staying.”

“Will do.” Lena replied, still in awe. Kara just nodded and gave him a small smile.

“I hope giving them a place to rest and plenty of food won’t be an issue.” Professor X looked up, smiling at T’Challa.

“It won’t be, at all.”

Professor X looked back at Shuri. “Lena and Kara are scientists. You can trust them and have fun in your lab, I am sure of it”

Shuri simply grinned.

Kara never left Lena’s side, and even encircled her arm around the druidess’ shoulders as they were shown around. T’Challa had been kind in offering food, a room for them to stay in and a tour around Wakanda.

Kara was pointing out how stunning the city was, so advanced in technology and so full of friendly people, that she told T’Challa it reminded her of a country she once had visited on Krypton when she was eight years old.

Lena had been carried in Kara’s back the entire walk, as she was a princess even with superpowers, but stayed awake and listened as Okoye and T’Challa fed them delicious food, drinks and showed them technology powered by vibranium.

It was a quarter past ten that Shuri called Black Panther to let him know he had visits from Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, that they all rushed to greet them. Lena and Kara shared a glance, since it meant Vision would be there hurt and in need of aid.

In the distance, they saw the Hulk and Steve Rogers exchange words with Black Panther, and sooner than later, Shuri was dragging them to the lab as Vision, hurting and with a broken robotic body. The yellow stone shined in his forehead strongly, but the life in him was struggling.

The King of Wakanda leaned into Steve and Bruce’s ear to whisper, and Kara heard him mutter who Kara and Lena were and how they got there, making Captain America seem confused.

Nonetheless, they both walked up to them, and acknowledged their presence, interchanging names and shaking hands with The Hulk, and Shuri quickly joined.

“A hero is hurting. Please hurry.” Cap spoke, and they all shared a look before nodding vehemently.

Shuri then spoke to Banner about his system and how to fix Vision, while Kara and Lena shared looks, knowing how this scene goes in the movie.

Shuri begged them for time to be able to do something about Vision because they knew Thanos would be arriving soon.

“I think when it comes to situations like this, we both could help you.” Kara joined in. “My super-speed is handy and Lena is truly smart.”

“Well, I _am_ a highly advanced computer in the flesh.” Lena added.

“Anything you can do, to protect the mind stone and Vision, please go ahead.” Shuri replied, typing quickly into the machine in front of her as she analyzes his mind.

“Will do.”

Shuri looked at Lena with curiosity, once the lab was out of intruders and the three girls stayed there with Vision.

“Lena, how advanced is your mind prowess?”

“Well, I can’t exactly tell you how much right now. Before I was a decent telepath with a super memory, but Kara here made me able to reach a new potential that I haven’t tested yet. If you two don’t mind, though, I could act as a storage for Vision’s mind, memories and feelings. I can process data at an incredible speed, faster than your systems can. Once he’s fixed, we put them back in.”

“Good.” Shuri nodded. “How do I connect you with Vision?”

Lena simply walked up to the hurt man, placing her hands on each side of his head. “Like this. I think Kara can help you build his body pieces quicker, while I do a hard copy of him. Trust me, no mistakes shall pass my brain.”

“Okay, and how do we retrieve the information from your mind? It’s not like you have an USB port anywhere visible.”

“Lena should be able to transfer it herself back into his mind with memory inducing. If not, connect her directly with Vision with enough neurotransmission and that will do.” Kara intervened. “I’m scanning his body with my X-Ray vision too, and I can reverse-engineer his broken body parts. Do you mind if you show me how your vibranium is treated? We need new body parts in his chest.”

“I’ll show you how to use our equipment, come here.” Shuri signaled.

And while they started mumbling temperatures and machine bits into their system, Lena allowed her hands to fall in Vision’s temples, and her eyes closed at the highly powerful energy she felt from the infinity stone.

Lena felt hot, too many voices at once, and a pulsing pain that was not stopping soon.

Her body got sweaty and she winced in pain as she retrieved all the information she could, fairly fast in comparison to what she could do before. But, to be fair, It was hard for her, since she was almost getting in contact with an infinity stone.

Kara eyed her carefully, noticing the change in her body and the way Lena trembled, biting her lip in concern before looking back at Shuri.

“Do you think we can make a vibranium armor for Vision?” Kara asked, as they 3D print body parts for him. “I think it’d be useful if they try to stab him again.”

Shuri silently agreed, searching for a way to fix him, but Shuri frowned as she stared at her screen, where they had already begun printing a set of armor plate pieces.

“What the f-“

“Super-speed.” Kara shrugged.

“That’s so awesome.”

“Hey uh…” Kara looked at Lena, then at Shuri. “Do you mind if I go speak to Professor X? I’ll be back to assemble Vision.”

“Go.” Shuri urged her. “I need you both to help me in a bit. The meeting is in 20 minutes.”

Kara nods. “Alright, see you there.”

Kara flew away in super-speed, listening carefully around her until she found Charles Xavier’s heartbeat (she had memorized it after meeting him). She found him already surrounded by a considerable amount of heroes around him that wore odd uniforms.

She recognized a great deal of them.

“Professor.” Kara greeted, landing next to them in the middle of the auditorium. “X-Men.”

“Are you the Supergirl?” A tall strong man asked, with a strong Russian accent on his voice, and his body made of metal.

She noticed Wolverine, staring at her with eyes that could kill anyone, and nodded at Colossus. “I am. Nice to meet you all.”

“How can I help you?” Xavier questioned, turning on his chair to her.

“Is it okay if I ask your friends to retrieve Deadpool? His healing skills come in handy. But also something else… Where is she?” Kara wondered, looking around them until she spots a woman around them, and smiled for the first time that day since arriving in Wakanda.

“Are you… Jean Grey?” Kara called out, and she turns around, leaving the hero slightly intimidated by her confident expression.

She was tall, redheaded and had the most intense pair of eyes she had seen in this universe, and apparently, she was really interested in Kara, by the fixated eyes cemented on her and the aggressive eyebrows.

“Kara Zor-El.” Jean mumbled. “Nice to meet you. What can I do for the girl of steel?”

Kara heard Wolverine scoff next to them. “A girl of Steel. That’s who’s saving us against Alien Barney. I got adamantium bones, for fuck’s sake.”

“It’s just a saying.” Jean clarified. “She’s clearly stronger than just steel, and you’ll soon notice that.”

Kara simply smiled at Wolverine. “I’m fast, and strong.”

Professor X asked Beast then to get Deadpool, and then got closer to them. “We’re here to defeat Thanos, not check who’s stronger. But if you so want to know, Logan, she’s not an easy opponent. She’s an alien.”

Wolverine rolled his eyes. “She’s a fucking kid, that’s what.” Then walked away, lighting a cigarette.

“What do you need me for, Kara?” Jean asked carefully. “Your mind is incredibly powerful; I can look into it, it’s fun. You see, it’s hard to find a mind like yours that can fight back. You are remarkable.”

“Thank you.” Kara ushered. “I just wanted to ask you a favor, can we talk in private?”

Jean looked back at Xavier, then at Kara, and nodded her head. “Sure, lead the way.”

“May I?” Kara asked, offering her arms.

Jean simply shrugs; linking her arms with Kara’s extended ones. “I can fly by myself, but alright. But if you say ‘Up, Up, and away’ I’m frying your brain.”

Kara believed her.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They landed in an open field, with the strong wind messing their hair and no ears around them. Kara simply leaned in, whispering in Jean Grey’s ear, requesting her something important.

When Jean accepted and she looked into Kara’s mind, seeing the devastation Thanos causes, she manages to wipe off her tears, and finally looks up to Kara, agreeing to her request.

They returned in silence, right on time for the meeting.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Kara returned to the lab to Shuri, she found Lena strained, taking care of Vision’s empty android form while Shuri fixed the other side in a hurry. Kara rushed into Lena’s arms, holding her tight to keep her from falling on the floor.

“Lena, can you please go rest?” Kara begged, as the druidess tiredly leaned her head on her shoulder. “I’ll fix Vision. I know it took a toll on you, helping him out while being so close to the infinity stone.”

Lena nodded, weakly letting herself fall on the seat, and Shuri turned her head. Smiling at the tall hero, she pats her in the back and hands her a screw.

“You say you’re so smart. Get to work then.”

Shuri had managed to turn her head then, and was about to ask Lena if she wanted to eat when Kara appeared in front of her, sighing in content.

“It’s done, I fixed him.” Kara ushered.

“What?” Shuri frowned, and then looked behind her to see Vision fully fixed. Kara simply grinned proudly.

“I told you I was fast.”

“Yeah yeah…” Shuri waves a hand. “Go help your girlfriend stand up so we can make him function, we don’t have much time.”

So Kara did, functioning as a personal cheerleader for Lena, who was still sitting on her spot and was feeding on some snacks Shuri had given her.

She didn’t mind correcting Shuri.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Vision was quite thankful to have been fixed so efficiently. Kara was shocked to see the stoic android so amicable towards them, but they were running out of time before the meeting began. Still, Lena and Kara found him to be really nice company, and a pretty interesting character.

They each flew to the auditorium after a few hours, with the exception of Shuri, who was being carried by Lena without a struggle (to Kara’s shock and happiness).

Kara was glad that upon her arrival, everyone turned to her, and she could see a few faces that were key. It was enough to see that everyone was there, including Dr. Strange, Iron Man, Spider-Man and the Hulk. Countless X-Men, The Fantastic 4, Deadpool, and she even spotted Nick Fury.

“You are late.” Steve Rogers called, making Kara and Lena turn to him. “Miss Grey and Professor X have been explaining to us why we should trust you, but we have yet to hear a plan of action and information on this enemy.”

Kara raised an eyebrow before Lena simply replied. “We were busy saving Vision’s life, not playing Minecraft.”

“You’ve created an alternate reality.” Dr. Strange chimed in, before Steve Rogers can reply. “You’ve done that, I can live with it, I’ve seen enough. But if you plan to share delicate information of the future to an auditorium full of people who can alter anything I’ve seen, I’d say it’s not wise.”

“The only person, who needs to know, already knows.” Kara admitted, and then she turns to the auditorium, flying up and speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear. “I may be 16. I may be new to this universe. But I need your trust and commitment that you’ll see this man as a vile threat, and not someone you can try to talk out of being bad. He is a titan, the sole survivor of his planet, a being so strong who rules infinite armies of aliens in his giant spaceships, which travel from planet to planet to murder 50% of their entire population. This man wishes to collect all the infinity stones and place them into a magical gauntlet he possesses, and then erase 50% of the entire universe from existence with them. We all need to fight because billions of lives are in our hands, because it’s the right thing to do, and because we are the ones with the abilities to defend Earth, humans, and the infinity stones in our power. I know I’m not the most powerful being, but I wish to stay here, along my friend Lena, and help you fight against this man.”

“Can I just ask why you give a flying fuck about us?” Wolverine chimed in.

“Don’t question when good things happen to you.” Lena retorted. Shuri handed her a microphone to use, which transmitted to all the heroes present, and she starts speaking. “Thanos is a being that uses incredible force and magic in his fights. His armies are countless beasts from the universe who believe in him and fight for him, so we need to not only defend the world from Thanos, but from his minions. If I may suggest, Mr. Fury, I’d grab that pager you got and dial Captain Marvel. We also need to use those Hydra weapons SHIELD was manufacturing using the energy from the Tesseract to be given to anyone in this room capable of wielding and shooting decently, as they will help us defeat this being and his army. Tony Stark should be able to help as well, with the incredible amount of suits at his disposal armed to attack, as well as other weaponry strong enough to damage these aliens. And Dr. Strange, please help us retrieve Gamora from the Guardians of the Galaxy. She’ll be key in making sure Thanos does not get the Soul Stone.”

“I’m sorry, am I supposed to just listen to two teenagers from another universe?” Tony Stark asked.

“This teenager right here…” Jean Grey interrupts, pointing at Kara. “is far superior in strength and wits than most people here. I’d kindly shut up and listen if I were you.”

“Alright, fine.” Tony sighs out, clearly frustrated. “I just want to trust them but they’re kids, and as much as I admire their potential, I can’t base an entire mission on the things they say without any kind of second thoughts.”

“They know the many strategies that we can execute to destroy him.” Professor X said, scooting closer to Tony. “Fury, make the call, now. We don’t have much time.”

Then, Lena began talking once more. “Mr. Stark, that Gamora is his daughter, and the only thing Thanos has ever loved.” Kara points out. “To retrieve the Soul Stone, he must sacrifice someone he loves to gain it. Without her, he can’t retrieve it. Also, Captain Marvel outclasses a great deal of you in prowess, you know, the same way Supergirl does.” She smirked. “And lastly, I would think the best option against this enemy is to go for the kill when you fight him. Please show no mercy.”

Tony Stark nodded, walking closer to Kara. “That’s much better.” He admitted. “Let’s do that. May I suggest that we use the Tesseract against him as well? Thor should be a key to this.”

“Thor might not make it back here just yet.” Lena added. “Perhaps Dr. Strange can retrieve the Bifrost. His ship will be attacked by Thanos using the power stone.”

A voice was heard from the distance.

“Oh, baby, I’m ready to fight a bitch or two tonight.”

“Is that...” Shuri pondered.

“Yup.” Stark winced.

Deadpool quickly looked around. “Alright, pussycat doll” he points at T’Challa. “You better give me two vibranium Katanas or we’re gonna have a bad time tomorrow, more specifically, your buttholes. Except you two.” Deadpool turns to Kara and Lena. “I don’t do minors. That’s bad business. And also you’re all probably going to die.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” T’Challa replied, trying his best to make him shut up. “Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor. Do you wish for a weapon too?”

Kara slowly blinks before nodding quickly. “Uh… That’d be a good idea. A spear like the ones your guards use for me is enough.”

“It’s alright for me, I don’t want to engage in direct fighting.”

“It’ll be done then.”

“Can I simply say we also need Thor to have his hammer back? He’s trying to forge another weapon for himself. His hammer was destroyed by Hela after Odin passed away.” Kara spoke to Dr. Strange. “Can you do the hand-thingy and bring it back to how it was before?”

“It’s not a ‘hand thingy’, and I don’t find it funny that you put so much responsibility on my shoulders while also playing with timelines.”

“You’re the one capable of executing them.”

Strange was so done, but he opened a portal anyway. “I will be retrieving Gamora, Thor and then his hammer.”

“I’ve already called Captain Marvel and also ordered an express shipment of the guns you requested. They are highly dangerous, which means I’ll select the ones who will carry them.” Fury muttered.

Professor X nodded.

“Who the fuck is Captain Marvel?” a voice was heard in the distance.

It started to get louder then, with many voicing out their plans about what they could do to fix the situation, while Kara listened carefully and Lena said nothing. Some of them still questioned them as sources, but overall Professor X had enough weight in the room to dismiss the thoughts.

Kara tried her best to focus on the motivational speeches that were being given, but she could only look above to the sky, while grabbing Lena’s hand in hers, gentle and small in comparison, as they both sat down on the stadium next to each other.

It was weird, how Kara seemed to be in shock by knowing Earth and its infinite ways of becoming the protagonist of a story, despite being so little and fragile. In her life, she knew Lena was the same, and she figured it made sense then. Right there, ready to do something she wasn’t even sure what was, Kara was contemplating what had taken her there, right to that moment.

She was alive due to privilege, and was privileged in this planet’s infinite versions, immensely.

Society on earth may be weird and archaic to her eyes, but she knew xenophobia, and racism. She knew what it was to be privileged over another living being, since her planet was highly hateful of anyone different. She grew up with her scientist parent’s decision of teaching her how to not think that she is superior, but Kara knew deep inside her that she may not be superior to other kryptonians per se, but who were they kidding? She was rich then, and had access to all kinds of commodities that came from being the daughter of a Council member. Her childhood friends were of a high status too, even if she was usually by herself and in the depths of studies and sparring with Astra.

Krypton wasn’t kind to outsiders, even if she had visited countless other planets with her family. She knew first-hand how terrible it was.

But the most terrible part was that she knew her father had power to change those behaviors, at least partially, and did nothing. Thinking about it still makes her mad- She was now in another planet, where she was privileged once more, from different reasons this time.

It had shocked her to understand her color of skin was one, over other humans who possessed a higher melanin concentration in their skin due to sun exposure, and it baffled her even more how others thought they were superior over this. But an alien with white skin and invulnerability wasn’t the one to say anything.

Humans were weak in comparison; that is true, and Kara Zor-El knew that being a hero meant helping more than just one city, but anything and anyone. Countless lives were in danger every day, and the only one privileged enough to be vulnerable had to do something other than sit and hide from humanity.

Kara took her fears and put them aside for the greater good.

Being in Wakanda, knowing perfectly well how the battle would soon affect this area of the world, made her slightly uneasy. It wasn’t enough that she hated herself for having survived Krypton’s explosion, no. On top of it, she had to be in a planet where there were many men and women like her dad, who saw something unfair happen and didn’t say anything.

Sure, a big amount of humanity judged others like kryptonians used to.

Sure, humans were hurting other humans all the time over the color of their skin, religion or gender, throughout all history.

Sure, she could just sit back and be acclaimed as a hero, saving here and there and not really doing more than take the spotlight for a bit.

Nevertheless, Kara did not want to be like her father.

Therefore, she would help here, an unknown universe, and save as many lives as she can, no matter what. Especially because it was Thanos, and because his attacks affect a highly affected already (by other reasons, throughout history on earth, as far as she had learned, because of the color of their skin). But mostly because it was the right thing to do, in her position of privilege.

She didn’t realize as quick as she should have, that Lena had placed her other hand on top of hers, and had smiled widely at her, with her cheeks damp and her tears absorbed by her suit. With her hair down and under the sunny rays, Lena seemed to be on a high.

_I am. _Kara heard suddenly, a distinct voice vibrating in her consciousness.

Kara’s jaw dropped low.

_Is Lena reading my mind right now?_

_Not quite as reading._

_What?!_

_Don’t be so loud._

_How did you manage to do this?_

Kara looked down at Lena’s hand, noticing a small, burnt area that she had not seen up until now.

Rao.

_I touched the infinity stone. It’s healing, so don’t blame yourself over this. I know you will._

_You used an infinity stone’s power to connect with my mind? _ Kara inquired.

_Something like that. I didn’t really have enough strength to go into your mind without getting kicked out by your kryptonian resistance to telepathy. But I really wanted to link my mind with yours._

Kara didn’t know what to say. She was silent, gently caressing over Lena’s hands in hers, and looking around the place.

_It’s such a beautiful place, this universe._

_It is, indeed. _Lena replied. _I’m going to fight for it too. But let me be clear on this. MY main concern isn’t the entire universe, but your life, Kara._

_You’re selfish. _Kara playfully retorts. _But it’s okay. I’m the one who chose to fight and you don’t have to do anything._

I am. Lena admits. _I care about the universe, and the infinity of it. I just can’t deny that on top of all of that, who I care about the most is you… I would fight Thanos and thousands more just to save you. _

It felt so deep, so intense and so sincere, that Kara realized it was their linked minds sharing more than just thoughts. She was feeling lighter and smiling widely and Kara did not know what had happened. She felt warmer, like she has just flown over the world during a sunset, or stargazed at the universe for hours.

_I love you. _Lena thought.

It felt so right to feel it, to think it, and for Kara to hear it from Lena’s mind made her feel so calm, so full of hope and just plain out happy, that she didn’t realize at first that Lena had just told her she loved her, and smiled up at her stupefied and slightly nervous.

_I love you too, Lena._

Kara doesn’t know who took the first step, but they met halfway into a tight hug, and maybe Kara was a newbie to mind links, that she didn’t understand Lena could read her emotions just as well as her thoughts. And she had a girlfriend, who she cared for, and she wouldn’t dare to break her promise to Clark. But she was being honest with her emotions and with Lena. She knew what love was, and now that it was out there, for Lena to know and confirm for herself, Kara was happy even if it wasn’t specified which kind of love it was.

Even if they weren’t together, because Lena felt the same for her, in what she guessed was a friendly way.

_You dumbass. _She heard in her mind.

What happened?

Lena was frowning, pulling away from her embrace and focusing on the speech Steve Rogers was giving and not saying a word.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kara asks.

“It’s nothing.”

_It doesn’t sound like nothing. _

_Focus on Thanos, Powergirl. _

_Technically, I’m Supergirl here. Don’t dodge the question, though._

Lena simply looked at her, almost with frustration, and placed a hand on Kara’s cheek. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

_Just stay alive. I know you feel like you have to be in the frontlines because of your invulnerability. But You won’t fight alone._

Kara didn’t know what to reply, and thought better to not make such promises, like assuring she won’t get hurt. Thanos was a magical being, and Kara was weak against that. So she remained silent and tried her best to clear her mind away from a fight.

For now.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As usual, shit went sideways.

Kara knew, as soon as she saw the Chitauri ships approach in the sky, that defeating them wasn’t going to be an easy feat. Her X-Ray vision showed her just how immense the army was, ready to fight for a cause that she knew this earth had not. This earth had n0t seen the devastation he was going to bring quite yet, so they were mostly confused and most likely won’t fight with all their strength until it’s too late.

She levitated without much desire to begin dismantling another alien invasion this week, above the beautiful lands of Wakanda. Thankfully, once other heroes had joined in and gotten prepared, Kara felt less alone, and slightly more hopeful, even in such a terrible circumstance. Lena had decided to stick to the ground, not really trusting herself to be the fastest or skilled at flying, and assembled herself along with the other mutants and superheroes there.

Collectively, multiple gasps came out of countless heroes, as the ships got closer, trying to cross the barrier in the Wakanda territory.

Some of them started breaking, cracking their structure and promptly making aliens fall onto the floor. Others simply levitated close-by, until their doors opened.

No one was ready.

One thing was the movie Kara had seen with Lena, and another was… this.

To say the number was as double as what she remembers was putting it lightly, and that is just a general count.

The Chitauri aliens started to try to cross the barrier, ending up cutting themselves in half gruesomely, or straight-up frying their bodies to death. Their screeches hurt Kara’s ears, and she winced at them, the sight of the minions in front of her, getting out of the ships.

It seemed like an eternity until the barrier opened in a small slit, enough for the stampede to go through.

In the air, Kara heard Black Panther yell their battle cry.

“Yibambe!”

“Yibambe!”

Everyone got set, then, waiting for the final call.

“Avengers!” Captain America yells. “Assemble!”

Everyone followed behind him, and then, Falcon and War-Machine started blasting at the aliens. The armies ran up to them, meeting Chitauri in slashes, web-shoots and gunshots. The human torch was lighting people on fire, and Scarlet Witch, after realizing Vision was okay, was fighting alongside everyone else, and using her magic to blow aliens into pieces.

It got messy soon enough, with thousands of aliens swamping the area. Lena was in Kara’s eyesight the entire time, and she saw her in awe as the Chitauri levitated in the air, and flew into the fire from the human torch.

Snapping from it, Kara flew directly to the entrance of the Wakanda barrier, using her spear to behead, go through, and impale the aliens around her. 

It was gruesome, full of goo, with a foreign stench of death that Kara inhaled for the second time this week, and she wasn’t happy about that. She grunted at the claws that scratched her suit, wincing in pain as she began to bleed. Efficiently enough, her body started healing, but she could not risk it to get too hurt.

She was angry, with a broken piece of her suit and her chest cut open so quickly. What would Astra think of her?

This was not a moment to be Kara Zor-El, Science Guild member.

It was not a moment to show mercy against a thread to all of humanity, and half of the universe’s population in its infinity.

Kara has to be a warrior.

Speed now at peak, Kara was a red blur. The Chitauri were not fast enough to detect the majestic violence that the last daughter of Krypton had begun. Her suit might have been red white and blue, but it was stained with blood after half an hour of fighting.

There were minions of Thanos, lying already dead on the floor and bleeding out. Scarlet Witch was already using her magic to kill one, while the X-Men seemed to have many members against direct killings even under these circumstances.

Kara’s eyes were dark and unfocused, lashing out and trying her best to avoid destroying the weapon in her hand while aliens surrounded her, some getting to her even with super-speed. Her senses where heightened with adrenaline, and she felt movement behind her. She turned around to a rather large Chitauri attempting to kill her.

She was ready to blast her laser eyes when she noticed a green aura around her, warm and thick. She looked around to spot Lena seeing her from afar, nodding in approval as she raised her hands almost dramatically. _It was her shield. _

Kara had gotten so used to be fighting alone ever since she decided to become a hero, but she was not alone there, right then.

Scarlet Witch was from afar, spreading her magic while Lena and Jean Grey had levitated countless Chitauri in the air.

Kara heard gunshots being fired repeatedly to her left, and looked around to find S.H.I.E.L.D agents aiming at the aliens in the air. Scarlet Witch was getting the other half, red ether-looking streams in the air crushing them to death.

The shield protected Kara from the bloody mess above her that rained across the grass fields. When it was time, Lena released it clumsily. Kara would love to spend some time with Lena and just help her practice, but she was doing well so far.

Kara saw in the distance, Spiderman close to her was wearing a Tony Stark-made suit that had robotic spider legs coming from his back, and he was struggling with six Chitauri aliens around him.

Around them all, many super hero warriors were tired, hurt, and getting swamped with aliens. Lena was doing her best with Jean Grey, making many levitate and them helping them get killed, and Quicksilver was being fast too. But Kara saw three more ships in the sky start to release Chitauri, and that would mean thousands lives in danger.

Speeding up to Spider-man to help him, Kara grabbed the two sides of a Chitauri and ripped it apart with her bare hands, Vibranium spear left forgotten on the floor. It screeched vividly for a moment, and Kara was grunting, panting, but still restless. Spiderman’s suit had killed another two when Kara finished them off by grabbing the spear and stabbing them repeatedly.

Maybe she should’ve asked for a Vibranium bat.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“O-Oh my god you just ripped that d-dude in half!” Spiderman stuttered.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Y-Yes I’m fine, thank you.”

Kara nodded; patting him in the back and making him wince at the strength, before flying away from the other affected heroes and into a sea of Chitauri that screech so loudly that her head hurts.

She closed her eyes for a second, waiting for the imminent swamp of aliens near her and then she crunches on the floor, opening her arms dramatically. Slowing time, she used her speed to clap her hands hard, fast and loud.

An invisible sonic wave emitted from her hands, while the aliens moved away, pushed away by the force of it. A thunder sound filled their ears and Kara turned to Lena in the distance.

_Does this still work? _She thought.

_It still does. _Lena’s voice replied.

The people around them were struggling, and that was to put it lightly. Kara couldn’t bear hearing more soldiers getting injured, or heroes grunt in pain when she could help massively in a small amount of time.

_Line them up for me like domino, as many as you can. _

_Anything you need, darling._

The aliens Kara had hurt, and the ones she hadn’t, rose into the air and got one behind the other. She counted 378 and rose up in the air, getting ready to launch, when Jean Grey’s voice got inside her mind, telling her to wait.

Then, the aliens affecting the super-heroes rose as well, and Kara had no time to count, but assumed it was just as many as Lena had gotten in the air, or more. An enormous line waited for her to launch now, and so Kara did.

Eyes red and heated, Kara ignited the first one, and then flew sideways down the line to roast them from start to finish. The sky, filled with smoke and blood, made most heroes look up in awe.

No more enemies to fight for a few seconds, everyone saw a red blur even out the field as she mass-murdered invading aliens, while hearing Kara’s screams of anger fill the air.

Soon enough, the aliens that had discharged from their ships were going inside once more, and everyone went in to fight once again, morals higher than before, with an air of hope in the air.

Kara flew away for a needed break, and went up in the air as much as she could to focus her energy into absorbing sunlight, while making sure Lena was all right.

Lena levitated in the air, scanning the area around them when she thought of something.

She had seen it in a Netflix series she liked, and wanted to try it for herself.

Lena took control of a Chitauri nearby her, and then used her telekinesis to turn its head quick and hard enough, until she heard a snap.

She could not breathe for a second; for this was the first life, she has ever taken.

The alien fell on the floor, cold and lifeless, when Lena’s eyes met Jean Grey’s and found approval.

“It’s okay. It’s what we must do.” She mumbled.

Lena was not so sure it feels okay to take lives so thoughtlessly, but she continued.

What began with just one body, became hundreds of aliens snapped to pieces and crumbled on the soil after that. Kara turned around just shocked at the immense destruction Lena was showing with just that movement, and thanked her with a promise of cuddles, relaxation and wine from Argentina once more.

Before being able to reply, Lena noticed a group of Wakanda soldiers struggling with a big group of what she was deciding now to declare the biggest cunts in the universe, and immediately raised them up in the air to get them away.

With a moment of courage from trying to be more useful in battle, Lena twisted the aliens like a wet rag mid air before aiming them far, and then ran to the people she was trying to save, noticing they were wounded.

In a rush, she floated them towards a safe place, Black Panther’s nearest building in the area, before returning to the battlefield to continue fighting the aliens that kept coming inside the city.

It was gruesome, but she focused on twisting alien bodies until she was sure they were dead, one after the other.

It continued as so for god knows how long, until in a forest area, Thanos finally arrived, nearby Vision. Jean Grey suddenly looked over there and called for Scarlet Witch, Rogue and Wolverine, her best shots at making the hero surrender.

Tony Stark followed them, ready to defend the mind stone and his friend, while Lena stayed frozen at the sight of the purple titan in the distance. Kara immediately came close to her, shielding her body from any harm that may come.

Even with all the blood and disgusting façade she had, Lena still tried her best to sooth her, calm her down, and failed at so.

Scarlet Witch was having trouble holding Thanos, but Quicksilver and Wolverine attacked him by surprising him from behind with claws to his back, right through his chest.

Both Lena and Kara grimaced, knowing it was not enough, but thankfully then, a portal opened just to show Dr. Strange go through with Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy behind him. Valkyrie, the warrior, followed behind as well.

Thor had his hammer, and seemed heavily affected by something they could not comprehend, but Thanos had the space stone in his hand, so Kara assumed they got there too late to save the remaining asgardian citizens there were, including Heimdall and Loki. Gamora was there, so that meant Thanos had no Soul Stone in his gauntlet either, so things were going good so far.

Even so, with the time stone and mind stone in their hands, Kara could only look at Jean and silently ask for action.

“Bring me Thanos!” Thor yells.

The hero nodded grimly, unsure if it could work, but quickly reached to vision and used her Telekinesis to rip the mind stone from his body and use it herself, just like Kara had asked her to. The guardians were busy taking care of the aliens, along with the countless Iron Man suits and the sorcerers that followed behind Dr. Strange.

Lena then closed her eyes and tried her best to go through a god’s mind, just to beg Thor to be merciless with the Titan and to behead him as soon as he could.

Jean Grey had started using the Mind Stone, trying to control the Titan’s mind and stopping him in his tracks, but it was hard to do with all the magic he possessed, and the will power in his soul.

Even so, he struggled with moving, so Rogue ran behind him, while everyone else tugged the sides of his arms to try to take the gauntlet off his hand.

Scarlet Witch started to disintegrate him slowly with her attacks, being part of the plan Kara had organized and playing no care to Vision’s state since Lena had a copy of him in her mind.

Wolverine continued attacking his body and piercing him, until Kara decided it was time for her to act.

Thor had used his hammer and sent a deadly thunder to the surrounding Chitauri before looking at Thanos, anger blinding his eyes.

Lena looked away just to notice a ray of yellow destroy Thanos’s ships in a heartbeat, as she flew right through them, far away from them and outside the Wakanda borders.

“Captain Marvel!”

Kara decided to go help then, as soon as she saw the part of the plan where Thor listened and beheaded him was not going to happen anytime soon, even if the god had thrown his axe across Thanos’ chest.

So Kara looked at Lena with an apology before going to the purple titan herself in Super-speed, not even allowing them to see her as she broke the sound barrier, using the vibranium spear to chop Thanos’s left arm off entirely.

The gauntlet fell onto the floor with a loud thump, and Jean Grey let go of the mind stone to take a small break. Thanos had woken up then; raging upon the surrounding heroes as he quickly grabbed a spear and started fighting Wolverine.

With no desire to go near the gauntlet, Kara flew away with it and gave it to Dr. Strange, who then disappeared with it to another dimension.

Scarlet Witch had no issues then, in fighting him, but the titan surprised her by having Chitauri attack her from behind and she fell on the floor, hurt and coughing as she was attacked, until Steve Rogers arrived to help her stay out of a fist fight between gods.

Thor raised his arm in the air, smashing the titan with his hammer but having difficulty due to the mad purple cunt using his telekinesis to render him powerless and for his hits to miss.

Kara watched intently before deciding to head to danger, only for Wolverine to get closer to stab Thanos in the stomach several times. She noticed Deadpool chopping his genitalia off, and then, finally, from a lot of encouragement by Jean Grey, Thor finally beheaded the titan.

Thanos was dead.

But he had left his army behind, that was being efficiently annihilated with the help of Captain Marvel and Thor, who were now free from the threat that Thanos was.

Kara looked behind her and fled directly into Lena’s direction, almost not realizing she was super-speeding until she was behind her.

Lena turned around to meet Kara’s anxious eyes and grinned widely, meeting Kara halfway into the tightest hug so far.

Kara felt the hot breath on her neck and messy hair cuddle to her, even with her being dirty from head to toes and smelling like death itself. Lena’s arms encircled around her torso like her life depended on it, and the heroin was not going to complain.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much…” Lena ushered, sighing in relief, body trembling.

Kara held Lena just as tightly, a sigh of relief coming out of her lips. “Are you kidding me? I was scared shitless for you. It’s my fault we’re here!”

Lena huffed, shaking her head. “We were both worried, alright… But I’m just glad you’re safe, Kara.” She mumbled.

“Did you see everyone making Thanos shawarma out there?” Kara grinned.

“Oh, yes, I can see Deadpool running around with what looks like…”

“Oh yeah, he did that. It’s gross, don’t look at them.”

“You’re pretty gross too.”

Kara gasped dramatically. “You insult me.”

There was a long pause, the air between getting slightly tense.

“Kara…”

She swallowed hard.

“If you ever, ever, make me believe that I’m never getting you out of a fight, that you’re going to lose your life in the battlefield, that I’m never going to see you again, or that I’m not going to see you make it out alive…”

Kara was shaking as she felt Lena lean in closer to her hear.

“… I will be Deadpool, and you will be Thanos.”

Fuck.

Kara nodded dumbly, saluting. “You got it. Understood. Roger. Sir yes sir.”

Lena smirked.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The sun was setting in the background, with a cold wind moving the tall grass in front of their room. Their window was open, lights shining dimly from ceiling. Lena was lying on the bed, with Kara next to her, recently bathed and hair still wet.

“They will call us for dinner soon.” Lena spoke, scooting closer to Kara, facing her sideways.

“Hm.” Kara acknowledged, staring down at her phone. “I’m starving like crazy. Do you think it’ll be rude for me to eat normally here?”

The druid snorted. “You just saved us all from a mad titan trying to wipe out half of the universe, darling. The least they would do is deny you an extra plate of food. OR in your case, a few extra dishes.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right about that.”

Kara opened her arms for Lena to scoot closer, and looks at Lena with a dumb grin quite hard to resist, but the druid wasn’t moving.

“Kara… Don’t you think we should stop being like this?” Lena bit her lip. “I… I like your hugs and your cuddles but I know I would not be happy if I was your girlfriend and I saw you cuddling in bed with another person like this. It should be her you’re hugging so tightly and not me.”

“Oh.” Kara closed her hands across her chest, frowning and avoiding Lena’s gaze. “Y-You’re right. I’m sorry, it’s just me being used to us being so close like that.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it too, but… It’s not fair, is it? Put yourself in her shoes.”

Kara knew she was right, as usual. She had been weirdly attracted to her girlfriend and she did care for her, liked her genuinely even after their bad start. Kara knew she wasn’t being fair at all. She had missed her, too, even if they were only dating for a couple of months now. She had gone that night, from when they went to the Justice League HQ, to save some people from a building on fire and soon enough it was almost sunrise.

And knowing she would be helping an alien invasion in a different universe, it was only natural for her to go say goodbye to Lucy. She just didn’t expect it to end up fondled up with another person for the first time that morning.

The kryptonian was overwhelmed with a certain negative feeling in her chest, and she didn’t understand why. Like sorrow, and frustration at the same time, that had her face scrunched and lips pouting. It came from deep within, just didn’t feel like a normal feeling of sorrow should. She turned around to look at Lena, who had sat up and turned her back on Kara before getting up. The druid was checking herself on the mirror in the room, a small sigh leaving her lips.

“Hey… Lena, is everything alright?” Kara wondered.

“Yeah… I just… I feel worried about something. Is it okay if… I ask you something?”

Their eyes met through the mirror, and Kara followed back, walking behind Lena.

“Yes it’s okay. You’re kind of scaring me though, did I say something wrong?”

Lena shook her head. “No, it’s not that. I just wanted to ask you… Remember when we spoke about how you told me you felt really guilty about the death of two humans?”

Kara gulped. “Uh… Yeah, I remember.”

“It’s that you said you’d tell me and we never got around that, you know? And I know it must have taken a toll on you and…”

“No, Lena, you are correct. It was from of me, to forget… I actually avoided this conversation because I really didn’t want to let you down the same way I let myself down.”

Lena turned around, staring into Kara’s eyes. “I would never judge you for your past, ever. I’m here if you want to talk about it, alright?”

Kara nodded. “I feel like it’s going to hurt, but I’ll tell you.” She took a deep breath.

Alright, here it is.

“I had a big fight when I finished high school… With Kal-El.” Kara began. “He was really angry that I had used my good grades to get into a college, and pursue science. He wanted me to hide who I was because my knowledge could call for the government’s attention. To have such a bright student outclass everyone else, they might do research on my background and notice that my documents are all forged.”

Lena was listening attentively.

“When I heard him say that, I insulted him, lashed out on him, about how he was a mediocre by being a journalist. Then I was so adamant about how I would be a better hero than he was, since I would be whom I was meant to be, a scientist like my parents. I went after him after he left and stalked him for a bit, in Metropolis, then I saw him meet up with Lex.”

“I gave them excuses to join them just to piss him off and Lex spoke about you, praising my brains since I told him I got a scholarship while being so young. Kal-El was fuming, but I felt like a rebel, as if I was finally free. I left them that day, and well…I ended up listening to a robbery one night, after that.”

“It was a woman getting robbed in the outer area of Midvale, far from the town. She was there with her newborn baby, I could hear their cries and I sped there as fast as possible, using a shirt around my face to hide my identity. But she had been shot twice and I flew her to the hospital so she could get medical attention, and then sped right back to save the baby.”

“I got there, used my x-ray vision to see the baby had been left in its crib and the thief was taking the woman’s belongings into his truck. He started the engine, while I landed on the road, blocking his way… And I screamed, so loud and powerful that the windshield broke in tiny pieces. The guy was freaked out, scared shitless and he sped off, driving messily until the car fell off the cliff the house was in.”

Lena bit her lip, hand reaching out to Kara to caress her arm.

“I stood there, listening how the woman passed away over at the hospital, and I became so angry suddenly. I saw him fall in slow motion, and I had every chance in the world to stop him from dying but I didn’t do shit, because I thought he deserved it for killing that woman. So I just grabbed the kid and placed it at the front door of the police department, then flew back home to leave a note for the Danvers, and for Alex, saying goodbye.”

“K-Kara…” Lena, teary-eyed, called.

“I just… It hurts, Lena. I was 14 and I was dumb and new to my powers but if I had been faster, or assertive, that child would still have a mother. But I was scared in my room, thinking about the situation Kal-El put me through. Had he not sent me to the Danvers to be adopted, I wouldn’t put them in danger. But being a kryptonian is a tough job, because the government sees us as mass-murdering weapons, and Kal-El thought that it’d be a good idea to hide me with innocent humans and even if he was well-meaning when he looked for a family to give me, he was the one I was asking for.”

“Thinking I could be better than him as a hero was just me being delusional. But I couldn’t bear with the guilt of having the Danvers in danger simply thanks to my showcase of powers that night, so I went to my space pod and took a sunstone, and built my own sanctuary of solitude. I lived there for a while, but flew back just to check on them, until one day Batman set a trap for me. I thought they wanted to put me in jail or something similar, but they just went there to lure me out of wherever I was hiding.”

“They heard my story, and Batman suspected it was an alien the responsible one for that accident, but there are not many in Midvale. He had confirmed then that it was me who did it, and offered me training. However, honestly, how could I reject him? I had been such a brat to Clark only to be hit with the reality that I was not a good hero after all. He had shit tons of money, and an excuse for me to leave home. I hit two birds with one stone that day.”

“So you left with him, he did nothing to you?”

“What could he do to a kid? He still sees me as a stupid brat who can’t control her powers and I am exactly that. But I think he tries, not for his own personal wishes, but because the justice league cares for beings like me. So I learned some control but I’m in no way better at control than Kal-El. He holds back so much and avoids hurting someone since he knows just how strong we are. But me? I could destroy planets if I made one mistake thanks to my lack of control.”

“Kara, come here.” Lena put her arms around her, holding her close while leaning her jaw on the hero’s shoulder. “I know you are scared of hurting others and I know how terrible it was what you’ve experienced. Would you let me help you control? I don’t think there’s any tech device I could build for this, but we can train on that… You know? You and me, as usual, throwing cars at each other?”

Kara laughed, raspy and teary-eyed. She leaned into the hug for comfort, sighing contently. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner.”

“I’d never judge you for making a mistake, Kara. You are powerful, smart, and so good. Your heart is the size of the sun itself and you use this powers for the better good of humanity. But you are human inside, just like me. We can make mistakes, it’s part of us and even if you intentionally left that man there to die… I could never blame you for it.”

Kara sighed contently, sobbing slightly as she pressed herself slightly closer. “Rao, I’m so thankful to be able to talk about things with you, Lena...”

“It’s okay, Kara. I’ll always be here for you.”

Kara bit her lip, hands reaching to touch Lena’s hair. “I’m always going to be there for you too. I promise.”

Lena simply offered a grin in return, until a knock on their door made them turn their heads. Then, Shuri walked in, and they pulled apart from each other.

“Hey, Kara, Lena. Sorry to interrupt your moment.” She waved. “I just wanted to come here to talk. I want to thank you for what you two did for us.”

“It’s okay.” Kara replied, turning towards Shuri. “I got here by mistake. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I ever left others to die just because I would rather go back home to safety.”

“Can I ask a question before I give you my thanks?” Shuri inquired.

“Yes, go ahead.”

Shuri looked at Lena, then at Kara again. “You both risked it all out there, fought like nothing I’ve seen in my life. Is it because you two knew what was going to happen?”

“We did.” Lena replied. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s going to happen now that this story was changed, but we’d do anything to save everyone.”

Shuri acknowledged the information with a nod, looking at them with intent. “And in said story, did we all perish under the hands of the Mad Titan?”

The way Kara and Lena avoided Shuri’s question, and eyes, was telling enough.

“I see.” The princess hummed. “Then your secret is safe with me. I will be wise to not share it.”

Lena raised a hand, offering her a handshake that Shuri took gladly.

“I brought you two a gift that I wanted to give you before tonight’s feast.” She began.

Shuri turned her head, and then pressed a button in her wristwatch. A drone flew inside the room, carrying a box underneath that the princess grabbed once it was close enough.

“Please, we didn’t do this for gifts.” Kara blurted out.

“I am giving this to you because it pleases the princess of Wakanda to do such thing.” She said. “Do you both wish to go against her?”

“Why are you talking in third person about yourself?” Kara was amused.

“Just take it, you are both so hard to be nice to. Can’t I bring gifts, then you accept them and then we go eat supper?”

“I’m thankful for this, princess Shuri.” Lena interrupted, placing a kind hand on top of the princess’s, and then goes to grab the box.

“Oh, no no, it’s heavy. Please ask your girlfriend to grab it instead.”

Kara did not bother to correct her, and grabbed the boxed present before placing it next to their bed. After, she turned to Shuri with her best smile. “Thank you, for whatyou just gave us. Now, can you tell me about your brother’s suit?”

Kara’s stomach gave an aggressive rumble that interrupted Shuri as she was about to reply.

Lena and the princess giggled at the sound.

“Can we go eat dinner first?”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara and Lena did not expect for the almighty Avengers, Thor included, to settle them with what looked like a cartoon feast. The giant room, filled with endless tables where everyone was seated, had wounded warriors and heroes alike, chatting while they waited for the food to be served.

“Please, sit anywhere you like.” A kind woman ushered next to them, and they both smiled before following Shuri until she found them two seats.

“Now, enjoy your dinner, I’ll be expecting the both of you at my lab after this is over.”

“It’s settled.”

Drinks and food arrived soon, with Kara and Lena taking a chance to grab some of the liquor beverages without anyone noticing, but refused to start eating before they gave their thanks and everyone else started eating.

It was then that Steve Rogers had gotten up from his seat, tall and determined, and everyone turned their heads and shushed to allow him to speak.

“Thank you everyone. For all the bravery, the endless fight we went through today, in order to save the Earth, and the universe. I must admit that when I heard that two young girls from a different dimension would join us to help with the biggest threat to life that I have ever seen, I was unable to comprehend how they could be of any help. I was wrong.”

Captain America directed himself towards Kara.

“I apologize for doubting your abilities as a warrior, your morals or your words when you spoke about the danger we were about to fight against. Without you two, we would not have had the kind of answer we had, or came as prepared as we did against the army of creatures called Chitauri. But we had the chance to ask for the best of the best, superheroes and warriors alike, who stand right now with pride. Thank you to every single one of you, and thank you, Kara Zor-El, and Lena Luthor, for helping us when we needed you most.”

Tony Stark got up from his seat with a glass of wine in his hand, and then spoke. “From the bottom of my heart, I just want to say thank you for helping us save every single one of our loved ones. Sorry for doubting you by your age. And thank you for saving Vision’s life, even if it took us by surprise to see Jean Grey take the mind stone to turn Thanos’s brain into a pile of goo.”

Kara had not realized her face was wet with tears until Lena gently brushed them away with her thumb. She gulped and smiled, nodding along and giggling even, but not saying anything. Lena frowned at this, realizing something’s off, but simply got up herself from her seat, and smiled at everyone in the room. 

“Kara and I may have stumbled upon this earth by accident, but by no means doubt that we will always do what we can to save a life. My heart breaks for every single loss on our side, and for that, I am sorry I can’t be of help. Kara and I will remember this world; it’s hard to forget the incredible heroes we met and fought with, as well as the kindness in which we were received by the king of Wakanda himself. Thank you all, and please enjoy your meal. We won!” Lena cheered slightly at the end, feeling slightly put off by her tone, but everyone cheered anyway, and then dug into their food.

As she sat down and went to eat, she decided she would use her left hand, since Kara had grabbed her hand, slightly shaking but saying nothing.

Their minds were linked, and Lena was feeling as uncomfortable as Kara was. She was in shock, and Lena could never hold it against her.

Having killed so many people (or aliens) in a single day, had to be traumatic even for an amazon warrior. Kara had to face two alien invasions, and almost exhaustion in one of them. She was covered in blood, brains and weird goo as she tore aliens apart, and for that, Lena simply leaned into her shoulder.

“We’ll get through this, Kara. I’m here.”

Kara squeezed her hand back, and ate in silence, while Lena ignored how Kara had dented her fork without meaning to.

The kryptonian wished just getting over it was that easy, but she doubted it.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara and Lena, after a tiresome week, had finally arrived to their dorm. They had made sure to check if this was the correct universe, and after that, they sighed contently as they let themselves fall onto Lena’s big bed, passing out.

Kara felt like she slept for three days, but it was only 15 hours. Next to her, the spot was empty when she woke up. It was early, a Tuesday, which meant Lena was probably at her Business class. She listened in just to check, with her hair still messy and her stomach grumbling, when she decided to text Bruce Wayne.

Lena was calmly taking notes while coding into her tablet, and Kara smiled to herself in pride. She got up, grabbed the packaged bread they had around, toasted it and then made a simple grilled cheese sandwich for herself (more like the entire package of bread, but don’t tell Lena). She then grabbed a pack of yoghurt and dropped it onto a plate, and walked to the cabinet to grab an entire package of cereal and add it to her bowl. She finished it off with a can of condensed milk and Lena’s chopped fruits that she will have to replace later, that she dug in to enjoy her breakfast.

It wasn’t usual for her to digest that many, even with her Kryptonian biology. She assumed it was her body craving to recharge after the mess in the Marvel Universe. Just then, Bruce texted her back, and she rose, brushing her messy hair and going to change.

She went for the clothes she saw fit to go inside the Wayne Enterprises building to meet with Batman (without anyone suspecting her being there), and grabbed some clothes that Lena had helped her pick up. A fitted white blazer and dress pants, with a black shirt underneath and black boots. Finishing the look with eyeliner and some lipstick, she decided she looked rich and classy enough to pass as a normal woman. Thanks to her kryptonian physiology, Kara was able to put people off, since she was only 16 but looked tall and muscular enough to be at least 20.

She could go as Powergirl, but she would rather avoid suspicions after the last time she showed up and surprised him. Batman was rather moody all the time and hated putting his secret identity at risk, so Kara grabbed a folder and printed a really shitty-looking resume with her picture on it, and went out.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Hello, welcome to Wayne Enterprises, how may I help you?”

“Hi, I have a meeting scheduled with Mr. Wayne about an internship at 9:00 AM sharp. I’m Kara Danvers.”

The woman, who Kara had to admit was truly stunning, was checking on the computer before looking up with a smile. “Yes, Miss Danvers. May I see your ID before you walk in? It’s just procedure.”

Kara smiled back, and went to look inside her pocket before handing it, and waited until she checked her info once more.

After what felt like an eternity, she was allowed into the big office upstairs, and a rather annoyed look was shown on the man’s face.

“Hey, there. Looking cheerful as usual?” Kara teases, walking up to his desk.

“Internship?” He inquired at her.

“Oh, yeah. Here.” Kara walked closer to him, handing him the folder while he examined it in silence, unimpressed.

“Well, I for one I’m glad that at least one kryptonian has more than just brawns.” HE huffed. “Didn’t you want to pursue more careers? You’ve finished two degrees already.”

“I will. I just… I wanted to work too, you know? And I know you always helped me be who I am today, without you I’d be an emotional mess still. But you taught me how to blend in with humans, how to use my brain for the better good, how to be a good detective. And humans have jobs, and are independent somehow.”

“You’ll be hired with one condition.”

Kara’s eyes shine in hope. “What is it?”

“I think you’ve learned enough from me on the hero side. Perhaps you can learn a thing of two from a friend of mine. You think you can work for me at the same time you train and study another career?”

Kara nods eagerly. “I can, 100%. I’m ready.”

“Alright then. You should pack your bags.”

Kara blinked twice, taking a 5-second pause before asking. “Wait. Where am I going?”

“Temiscira.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I love writing it ♥


End file.
